A New Life
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Army Wives Fanfiction.Partie 3/3.Lily est de retour à Charleston. La greffe qu'elle à subit a parfaitement réussie. Mais à présent, le plus dur reste à faire. Réapprendre à vivre avec son passé, les joies, les épreuves…
1. Chapter 1

Titre: "A New Life".Auteur: Julia : Aucun Catégorie : Drame

Résumé : Lily est de retour à Charleston. La greffe qu'elle à subit a parfaitement réussie. Mais à présent, le plus dur reste à faire. Réapprendre à vivre avec son passé, les joies, les épreuves…

Disclaimer : La série Army Wives ne m'appartient pas ; elle est la propriété de Katherine Fugate, Mark Gordon, ABC et Lifetime .Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

Note : Merci Corinne pour la relecture…

La journée touchait à sa fin. Tous les invités rentraient un à un chez eux. Roxy salua une dernière fois Lily et s'en alla elle aussi après avoir aidé Claudia Joy et Denise à ranger les dernières chaises. Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient devant la véranda. Elles regardaient Lily et Katy assises plus loin. Beaucoup de personnes avaient parlé avec la jeune femme. Mais pas Denise. Après leur tendre étreinte, elle l'avait conduite jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison et lui avait proposé à boire et à manger. Elle n'était pas restée avec elle. Elle n'avait pas pu l'affronter, et puis, elles n'étaient pas seules. A présent, c'était différent.  
>Katy n'avait pas quitté sa mère. Elle tenait fermement sa main et n'avait cessé de la regarder. Elle n'était plus allée jouer. Tout ce qui comptait était de resté avec Lily, de peur qu'elle ne la quitte une nouvelle fois.<br>Lily était couchée dans un lourd fauteuil en bois. Elle était encore fragile et fatiguée. Katy s'était allongée sur elle. Elle serrait sa main entre les siennes et avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine. Lily la regardait sans rien dire. De sa main valide, elle caressait ses cheveux sombres.  
>-Denise, tu devrais y aller, murmura Claudia Joy à l'attention de son amie qui regardait toujours Lily et Katy enlacées.<br>-J'ai peur d'y aller…  
>-Denise, tu dois aller lui parler, il le faut.<br>Elle se retourna vers elle.  
>-Je ne peux pas<br>-Bien sûr que si, lui répondit son amie en lui caressant tendrement l'épaule.  
>-Je n'y arriverai pas Claudia Joy.<br>-Si tu y arriveras, j'en suis persuadée… Ta fille est là, elle est en vie et elle à besoin que tu lui parles, tout comme toi tu en as besoin.  
>-Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?<br>-Tu trouveras, j'ai confiance…allez vas-y, il est plus que temps.  
>Denise acquiesça et essuya les larmes d'émotions qui avaient coulés sur ces joues. Elle respira profondément et avança, tremblante, jusqu'à la jeune femme et sa fille.<br>Lily leva la tête en la voyant s'approcher d'elles. Denise lui sourit timidement et avança encore un peu, très doucement.  
>-Lily j'aimerai…j'aimerai te parler, si tu veux bien, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.<br>La jeune femme acquiesça et se pencha sur la fillette.  
>-Katy, Katy ma chérie…<br>La petite fille leva les yeux vers elle et Lily lui caressa tendrement la joue.  
>-Katy, je dois discuter avec Denise.<br>-Je veux rester.  
>-Non ma puce, c'est très important, je dois être seule avec elle, c'est une histoire de grandes personnes et pour une fois, tu ne peux pas rester avec moi.<br>-Maman !  
>-S'il te plait.<br>-Katy ? Lança plus loin Claudia Joy, tu viens ? Ta maman doit parler avec Denise d'une chose très importante, tu ne peux pas rester avec elles ; viens avec moi.  
>-Mais maman va partir.<br>-Non ma puce, je ne partirais pas, je te le promets, je ne partirais plus jamais sans toi.  
>-C'est promis ?<br>-Oui, c'est promis.  
>Katy regarda Claudia Joy lui tendre la main. Puis, elle porta son attention sur Lily une nouvelle fois.<br>-Je t'aime maman.  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce.<br>Elles s'étreignirent un instant et Katy se leva. Elle rejoignit Claudia Joy et se tourna une dernière fois vers les deux femmes.  
>-Ta maman t'aime aussi tu sais.<br>Puis, elle se retourna et prit la main de Claudia Joy et toutes deux rentrèrent dans la maison pour les laisser seules.  
>Denise n'avait toujours rien dit. Lily ne la regardait pas. Elle pensait à ce que Katy lui avait dit avant de partir. Elle se redressa sur le fauteuil. Denise s'assit sur celui qui se trouvait à coté du sien. Elle soupira profondément et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux. Aucune des deux femmes ne voulaient prendre la parole. C'était beaucoup trop dur, pour l'une comme pour l'autre.<br>Lily se décida enfin à regarder Denise. Ses yeux bleus accrochèrent le regard chocolat. Elles se sourirent timidement.  
>-J'aimerai vous dire merci, commença Lily d'une voix à peine audible, merci pour cette greffe.<br>-Ce n'est rien, répondit Denise sur le même ton.  
>-Et pour Katy aussi, merci mille fois, je…je vais trouver un travail et je vais vous rembourser son opération, les soins et la rééducation.<br>-Lily, non, j'ai payé et je continuerai de le faire.  
>-Mais…<br>-Katy est une petite fille merveilleuse et…c'est ma petite fille, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, alors, je peux bien faire ça pour elle.  
>-Vous…vous êtes sûre ?<br>-Oui.  
>Denise lui sourit tendrement et s'approcha doucement. Elle lui prit les mains entre les siennes et les regarda un moment avant de lever les yeux vers sa fille.<br>-J'aimerai…j'aimerai te demander pardon…pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais. Je suis vraiment désolée.  
>-Denise…<br>-Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Elizabeth…tu es ma fille et…je suis très fière de toi, de ce que tu es devenue. Je regrettes chaque instant de n'avoir pu vivre à tes cotés mais…j'ai fais ce que je croyais bon à ce moment là. J'aurai voulu te garder près de moi, j'en mourrai d'envie. Je n'ai pas été assez forte pour le faire et je le regrette chaque jour. J'ai pensé à chacun de tes anniversaires. J'entendais tes pleurs dans mes cauchemars. Je me demandais comment tu étais. J'aurai voulu te protéger de tout ce qui t'est arrivé, mais je n'ai rien fait, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Toute ma vie tu entends ? Tu m'as manqué pendant toutes ces années, terriblement, chaque seconde, chaque Noël, chaque anniversaire. J'avais perdu la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. On m'avait privé de toi, on t'avait arraché à ma vie. J'ai cru que je ne me remettrais jamais…Mais j'ai rencontré un homme, Frank. Je l'ai aimé dès le premier instant. Il m'a appris à aimer vraiment une nouvelle fois. J'ai eu un enfant avec lui…que j'ai aimé et que j'aime plus que tout, mais tu partage cette place avec lui Elizabeth, je t'aime autant que Jeremy, vous êtes mes enfants…  
>Elle pleurait doucement tout en parlant. Lily resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Denise. Elle lui sourit timidement. Et puis, une main lâcha celles de sa mère et elle effleura du bout des doigts les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Une seule seconde. Denise lui sourit elle aussi.<br>-Ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plait, murmura la jeune femme.  
>Elles restèrent encore silencieuses un moment et la main de Lily quitta le visage de Denise. Elle reprit la parole d'une voix tremblante.<br>-Je vous en ai voulu pendant des années, je croyais que je ne méritais pas d'être aimé. Que j'étais une erreur. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais malade, il fallait trouver un donneur. Mes parents adoptifs n'étaient pas compatibles. Je pensais être condamnée. Alors, j'ai profité de la vie sans penser au lendemain…J'ai eu Katy et tout a changé une nouvelle fois. J'ai commencé à comprendre. J'ai eu peur d'annoncer ma grossesse à mes parents…Ils l'ont vu par eux même. Je les ai suppliés de garder l'enfant qui grandissait en moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en ont pensé mais ils ont accepté mon choix…Je suis désolée de vous dire ça Denise mais…je vous en ai voulu une nouvelle fois, encore plus fort, parce que moi on acceptait que j'ai un enfant et qu'on était là pour moi et pour lui…Alors, je ne comprenais pas qu'on puisse abandonner un être qui avait grandi en nous pendant neuf mois. Un être sans défense, qu'on devait protéger et aimer… J'aimerai vous poser une question… Pourquoi ?  
>-Je n'avais pas le choix. Moi, il n'y avait personne pour me soutenir.<br>-C'était la seule raison ? Je ne comptais pas assez pour vous pour que vous vous battiez pour me garder auprès de vous ?  
>-Ce n'est pas si simple…du moins ça ne l'était pas à cette époque. On est venu te chercher la nuit à la pouponnière, pendant que je dormais. J'ai entendu tes cris dans le couloir, je me suis précipité mais on m'a retenu, je n'ai rien pu faire… que pleurer, encore et encore, assise au milieu de ce couloir alors qu'ils t'emmenaient loin de moi.<br>-Vous mentez ! Lança Lily en se levant. C'est faux, vous ne vouliez pas de moi. Ma mère n'aurai jamais fais ça.  
>-Non, non c'est la vérité.<br>Denise se leva elle aussi et s'approcha d'elle.  
>-Je te jure que c'est la vérité…Katy Roberts était une femme merveilleuse, mais ce soir là, elle t'a enlevé à moi.<br>-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous la salissez ?  
>- Parce que c'est vrai, tu dois savoir la vérité je ne veux en aucun cas ternir sa mémoire, mais elle a fait ça…c'est la vérité.<br>Lily pleura doucement et fuit le regard de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle commença à trembler comme une feuille. Un vertige la fit perdre pied. Denise la prit par le bras et l'attira sur le fauteuil une nouvelle fois. Elle la regarda d'un air inquiet.  
>-Ca va ?<br>-Ca va passer, murmura Lily en fermant les yeux.  
>Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment. Denise ne détachait pas son regard d'elle. Lorsque Lily reprit ses esprits en sentant que la douleur et le malaise se dissipait doucement, elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Denise.<br>-Je n'ai pas de raison de te mentir Elizabeth, murmura Denise.  
>-Alors…et…mon père ? J'aimerai que vous me parliez de lui.<br>-Ton père était…un professeur de la fac. Il était le plus jeune professeur. Il était doué, je l'avais en biochimie. Mais…  
>-C'était un con c'est ça ? Lança la jeune femme sur un ton froid.<br>-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu as pu le connaître ?  
>-Non, non mais… j'ai retrouvé sa trace, il s'est suicidé…en prison.<br>-Je ne savais pas…murmura Denise en baissant les yeux.  
>-Viol, grommela Lily. Je suppose qu'avec un peu de chance, moi aussi, je suis l'enfant d'un viol ?<br>-Non, oh grand Dieu non ! Lança Denise en la regardant à nouveau. J'ai aimé ton père…je l'ai sans doute plus aimé que lui ne m'a aimé, mais… nous avons tous les deux voulu ce qu'il s'est passé…Il était charmeur c'est vrai mais…il ne savait pas faire de mal aux autres et aux femmes en particulier.  
>-Eh bien, une d'elle n'a pas cru ça.<br>-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a pu faire ça. Il a dû bien changer.  
>-Il ne l'a pas fait, soupira Lily, j'ai enquêté, il était innocent…Il s'est suicidé parce qu'il avait été condamné et qu'il était innocent. Il est mort en prison. Innocent. Répéta la jeune femme en regardant au loin.<br>-Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire le contraire ?  
>-Pour voir votre réaction… Elle tourna son visage une nouvelle fois vers la femme assise sur le fauteuil à coté d'elle et lui sourit timidement. Je suis désolée, c'est un vieux réflexe …alors, vous pouvez me parler de lui, de votre rencontre et de ma venue ? J'aimerai savoir…<br>-Oui…nous sommes sortis ensembles deux ou trois fois, pas plus et puis nous avons fais ce que tout jeunes gens font. Nous avons couchés ensembles…après trois mois de liaison secrète, je lui ai dit que j'étais tombée enceinte…Il m'a quitté dans la minute, il n'était pas prêt à assumer ça.  
>-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un.<br>Elles se sourirent et Denise reprit.  
>-J'ai fini mon année, mais j'ai séché tous ses cours pour ne pas avoir à le croiser, tu es née et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, sauf une fois, quand je suis sortie avec Frank, avant notre mariage et notre déménagement. Il a eu l'élégance de faire croire qu'il ne me connaissait pas, je lui en remercie, sans cela je pense que Frank ne serait pas mon époux.<br>-Alors, vous vous êtes aimé et…je suis venue ?  
>-Oui, malgré tout ce qui est arrivé, je l'ai aimé Elizabeth, c'était mon premier amour.<br>-Pourquoi avoir dit à vos amies que vous n'avez connu que votre époux ?  
>-Pour que personne ne sache.<br>-Par honte de moi ?  
>-Non, j'avais honte de moi, de ce que j'avais fait…comme tu l'as dis j'ai abandonné un petit être sans défense, un être que je devais protéger et aimer…je suis une mauvaise mère, et j'ai voulu le cacher aux autres, ainsi qu'à Frank.<br>Lily ne répondit pas et regarda le sol. Denise se pencha sur elle et lui prit une nouvelle fois les mains dans les siennes.  
>-Elizabeth, maintenant c'est terminé. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es ma fille, parce que je…je t'aime et que je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie, chaque jour.<br>-Votre…votre époux ? Comment va-t-il prendre cette nouvelle ?  
>-J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction c'est vrai mais…je ne renoncerai pas à passer du temps avec toi à cause de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire. Je l'aime, mais j'aime mes enfants encore davantage.<br>-Je peux vous faire du mal, à vous et à votre famille. J'ai fais des choses…  
>-Je le sais, je sais ce que tu as fais dans le passé, j'ai rencontré Alberto et Thomas, ils m'ont parlé de toi.<br>-Vous… vous êtes allée à New York ?  
>-Oui, j'ai voulu te retrouver et te connaître.<br>Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle sentit la main de Denise se refermer sur les siennes.  
>-Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce par quoi tu es passé à cause de moi…<br>-Non, ne dites pas ça, ce n'est pas votre faute…Moi aussi j'ai fais ce que je croyais bon à ce moment là.  
>-Finalement on se ressembles un peu, répondit Denise en souriant.<br>-Oui, acquiesça Lily en souriant elle aussi, on a un passé assez similaire. Aaron n'a pas cessé de me le répéter, il est du même avis…Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait rencontré et je l'ai lu dans votre lettre.  
>-Oui, c'est un jeune homme formidable.<br>-Un ange gardien, murmura Lily en baissant les yeux.  
>Elles restèrent silencieuses, chacune perdues dans ses pensées. Puis, Denise reprit la parole.<br>-J'aimerai te demander une chose, si tu es d'accord ?  
>-Quoi, demanda Lily en la regardant une nouvelle fois.<br>-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait ce tutoyer, enfin, que tu pourrai me tutoyer ? Ça me ferait plaisir…Si tu veux bien sûr.  
>Lily sourit.<br>-Oui, ça me ferait plaisir aussi.  
>Elles se sourirent tendrement et se regardèrent un long moment.<br>-Denise, tu…tu veux bien te mettre a coté de moi ? Je crois que là, en ce moment j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à coté de moi pour me dire que tout ira bien. J'ai un peu peur de ce qui se passe.  
>Denise lui sourit, se leva et se mit sur le même fauteuil que Lily. Celle-ci la regarda un moment et respira profondément.<br>-Je veux aussi faire partie de ta vie, dit-elle dans un souffle. Alors, peut être qu'on mettra du temps à apprendre à ce connaître mais…j'ai envie qu'on essaye.  
>-C'est une très bonne idée, répondit Denise en souriant.<br>Elle posa son front contre le sien un instant et Lily éclata en sanglot. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre elle. La plus âgée des femmes resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Lily enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle sentait cette odeur déjà familière et rassurante. Elle se sentait davantage en paix. Sereine, se laissant allez dans cette tendre étreinte que lui offrait Denise.  
>-Merci…merci, dit-elle en sanglotant doucement, tu m'as tellement manqué…<br>-Je suis là maintenant, murmura t-elle en souriant.  
>Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux et la berça doucement, comme on berce une fillette qui s'est fait mal. Lily était aussi fragile qu'une petite fille à cet instant.<br>Denise appréciait la sensation qui naissait en elle ; cette chaleur qui envahissait son cœur. Elle se sentait apaisée. Sa fille, sa petite fille était dans ses bras pour cette douce et tendre étreinte. Cette petite fille qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des années mais qu'elle aimait profondément. Il faudrait peut être du temps pour qu'elles puissent avoir une relation mère/fille digne de ce nom, mais Denise s'en fichait du temps que ça prendrait. Elle était avec elle et elle avait envie de faire partie de sa vie, comme Lily avait envie de faire partie de la sienne. Pour Denise, qui tenait toujours Lily fermement contre elle, c'est tout ce qui comptait, rattrapé le temps perdu, ensembles.

Lily se réveillait enfin. Il faisait jour depuis longtemps déjà. Elle avait si bien dormi. La veille, elle était restée chez Denise. Celle-ci avait insisté pour qu'elle reste pour la nuit . Il était hors de question qu'elle aille au motel. La chambre de Jeremy était libre.  
>Ainsi, Claudia Joy les avaient rapidement laissées seules. Katy n'avait pas lâché Lily une seule seconde. Toutes les trois avaient très peu parlé ce soir là. Lily et Denise ne voulaient pas bousculer les choses. Pour le moment elles recherchaient cette même complicité qu'elles avaient connue quelques semaines plutôt. Il s'agissait de ne pas brûler les étapes. Elles se connaissaient déjà en tant qu'amie, à présent, il fallait qu'elles fassent plus ample connaissance. Denise avait envie de lui poser des tonnes de questions, tout comme Lily qui se demandait un tas de choses sur sa famille et ses origines. Mais aucune des deux n'entama la conversation. Surtout pas devant Katy, pas pour le moment, il était encore bien trop tôt.<br>La soirée avait donc tourné court. Lily était encore fatiguée. Elle s'était endormie rapidement dans le lit de Jeremy, Katy blottie contre elle.  
>C'est ainsi qu'elle se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un regard bleu océan s'ancrer dans le sien. Lily sourit et caressa tendrement le front de sa fille.<br>-Bonjour Katy, tu as bien dormi ma puce?  
>Celle-ci fit « oui » de la tête et Lily soupira.<br>-Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais.  
>-Pourquoi tu es partie maman? Tu m'aimais plus?<br>-Oh si mon cœur, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé.  
>-Mais, j'ai dis des choses méchantes et tu étais très fâchée avec moi.<br>-Oui, c'est vrai, admit la jeune femme, mais tu sais, j'ai aussi fais des choses pas très gentilles. Je t'ai fais des promesses que je n'ai pas tenues, tu avais le droit de me le dire et d'être en colère.  
>-C'est pas à cause de moi alors que tu es partie?<br>-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.  
>-C'est à cause de Mia? Parce qu'elle savait pas qu'elle était ta maman?<br>-C'est un peu ça, Katy. Mais tu sais c'est très compliqué entre Denise et moi.  
>La fillette ne répondit pas et Lily l'embrassa tendrement. Elle la regarda un moment et reprit la parole en souriant.<br>-A quoi tu penses? Qu'est-ce qui traverse ta petite tête?  
>-Mia elle a dit que tu étais malade et que tu voulais pas me faire mal…le docteur il t'a guéri maintenant?<br>-Oui.  
>Katy sourit largement et Lily en fit de même.<br>-Alors, tu me laisseras plus!  
>-Non, plus jamais.<br>Elle se sourirent et la fillette posa la question qui lui avait traversé l'esprit depuis quelques temps déjà.  
>-Maman, est-ce que je suis une grande?<br>-Pourquoi tu me demande ça?  
>-Ben…je crois que je t'aime très très fort, mais que j'aime aussi Mia très très fort, et tu m'as dis que si on aimait plusieurs personnes très fort c'est qu'on était une grande.<br>Lily rit doucement et caressa son front.  
>-Oui, ma puce tu deviens grande, et puis, Denise m'a dit que tu avais été très courageuse pour l'opération, je me trompe?<br>-Oui, j'ai pas pleuré!  
>-Eh bien, tu vois, ça sa montre que tu deviens une grande, et je sais qu'un jour tu seras une jeune fille exceptionnelle.<br>-Tu crois?  
>-Oh oui, j'en suis sûre.<br>-Moi, je veux pas être exceptionnelle, je veux être comme toi.  
>Lily eu la larme à l'œil et se pencha sur sa petite fille pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue.<br>-C'est très gentil ce que tu viens de dire ma puce.  
>Katy sourit et elles s'étreignirent un long moment. Lily ferma les yeux. Elle savoura cet instant paisible, où elle se contentait de serrer dans ses bras sa fille. Cette petite fille qu'elle avait abandonné quelques semaines plutôt et qui lui avait tant manqué. A cet instant, elle sût qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en revenant à Charleston, elle n'aurai jamais pu vivre autrement que de voir grandir sa fille auprès d'elle. Mais après tout, Aaron lui avait dit. Elle sourit en pensant au jeune homme. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa mère et sa fille, elle n'y avait plus pensé une seule seconde. Mais à présent ; elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Elle se demandait s'il pouvait être exposé au même rayon de soleil qu'elle, s'il pouvait sentir le souffle du vent qui balayait la cime des arbres au-dehors. Lily se demandait si Aron pensait à elle, s'il lui arrivait de se demander ce qu'elle faisait, s'il l'oublierait un jour…<br>Elle respira profondément puis s'écarta doucement de la fillette. Celle-ci leva immédiatement les yeux vers elle.  
>-Katy, on se lève? Regarde il fait beau, et puis j'ai un peu faim, pas toi?<br>La petite fille acquiesça en souriant et toutes deux se redressèrent dans le lit. Lily s'étira et Katy en fit de même. La jeune femme se leva. Katy prit ses appareils sur la table de chevet et regarda sa mère en les lui tendant. Lily sourit et les lui mis.  
>Elle plaça deux mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles de la fillette et lui parla doucement.<br>-Et voilà Mademoiselle Roberts, allons-y.  
>Katy lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit immédiatement. Toutes deux quittèrent la pièce main dans la main. Elles arrivèrent dans le séjour en souriant.<br>-Hey, bonjour vous deux, lança Denise dans la cuisine.  
>-Bonjour Denise.<br>-Vous avez bien dormi?  
>-Oh oui, c'était parfait, répondit la jeune femme.<br>-Je suis ravie de l'entendre, et toi Katy?  
>-Maman a dormi plus que moi.<br>Les deux femmes rirent et Lily s'assit à la table garnie de nombreuses choses.  
>-Eh bien, je vois que tu nous as préparé un festin.<br>-Je me suis fait plaisir, j'avais envie de cuisiner un peu. Il faut dire que j'ai seulement cuit les pancakes. Il faudra que tu me donne des cours de cuisine.  
>-Aucun problème je serai très contente de le faire.<br>-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je ne suis pas la meilleure des cuisinières.  
>Elles rirent une nouvelle fois et Lily se servit.<br>-C'est parfait Denise, merci.  
>-De rien, régalez-vous.<br>Elles se sourirent et Lily ainsi que Katy déjeunèrent calmement sous le regard bienveillant de Denise.

Elles étaient installées depuis quelques minutes déjà avant que le téléphone ne sonne. Denise se leva presque immédiatement. Elle décrocha et s'avança dans le salon.  
>« -Madame Sherwood.<br>-Hey Madame Sherwood, Monsieur Sherwood à l'appareil, lança Frank en souriant.  
>-Frank, soupira Denise à l'autre bout du fil. »<br>Frank fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de ses compagnons.  
>Le soleil était au zénith. Il avait tout juste quitté la tente de son supérieur direct qui lui avait annoncé qu'il rentrait au pays. Dans trois jours. Trois jours encore dans ce désert à respirer la poussière, trois jours avant qu'il ne revoit la femme de sa vie, trois jours avant de la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. Une éternité. Alors, il avait prit le téléphone satellite et il avait composé son numéro. Il avait entendu sa voix si douce à l'autre bout du fil. Mais il s' était étonné qu'elle ne soit pas plus enthousiaste, plus amoureuse. Il avait perçu quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas chez son épouse. Elle semblait lui cacher quelque chose. Il espérait que rien de grave venait de se produire, puisqu'il devait encore attendre, trois jours.<br>« -Frank? Frank, tu es toujours là?  
>-Oui, oui mon cœur, je suis là. »<br>Il s' était vite reprit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se doute que lui-même imaginait les pires choses qu'il puisse se passer en son absence.  
>« -Ca me fait du bien de t'entendre, lança Denise.<br>Frank ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il était soulagé.  
>-Moi aussi ça me fait du bien…Ecoute, j'ai un chose importante à t'annoncer.<br>-Quoi?  
>-Je rentre…je rentre au pays…dans trois jours.<br>-Tu…rentre? Mais…mais pourquoi enfin…déjà?  
>-Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.<br>-Si! Frank, c'est une excellente nouvelle, seulement, je me demandais…pourquoi?  
>-Parce que pour le moment, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi ici… »<br>Il y eu un long moment passé dans un silence des plus total. Il n'entendait plus la voix de sa femme, seulement le bruit de l'artillerie au loin, les rires de ses camarades, le vent dans les toiles lourdes des tentes.  
>« -Denise?<br>-Oui, ex…excuse-moi, la communication est très mauvaise. Je suis contente de savoir que tu rentre bientôt, tu me manques.  
>-Toi aussi tu me manques…tu as eu mon petit cadeau?<br>-Oui, il est magnifique, merci.  
>-Ce n'est qu'un avant gout de ce que je te réserve en rentrant.<br>-Que veux tu dire par là?  
>-J'ai encore une petite surprise pour toi, je ne t'en dirai pas plus.<br>-Très bien, mais gare à toi, je me méfie de tes surprises, dit-elle en riant.  
>-Celle-ci te plaira j'en suis sûr…Je vais te laisser chérie, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire, je serai rentré jeudi.<br>-Tu atterris à quelle heure?  
>-Quinze heures G.M.T. Tu seras là?<br>-Bien sûr.  
>-Très bien, à jeudi mon cœur.<br>-A jeudi, fais attention à toi.  
>-Je te le promets, j'ai hâte de revoir mon ange gardien alors je ferai attention…je t'aime.<br>-Moi aussi je t'aime Frank.  
>-A bientôt.<br>-A bientôt. »  
>Il raccrocha et ferma les yeux un instant. Personne ne vit l'inquiétude dans son regard, dissimulé par d'épaisses lunettes noires. Il avait hâte de rentrer pour la retrouver mais aussi pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il respira profondément et rejoignit ses amis. Il passa le téléphone à l'un d'eux qui prévint, lui aussi son épouse de son retour imminent.<br>-Hey Frank, ça va?  
>-Ouais, lança celui-ci en s'asseyant sur une chaise en toile.<br>-Alors, pressé de rentrer?  
>-Plus que tu ne le penses.<br>-Eh bien, je suis heureux de t'annoncer que ton retour est prévu pour demain, tu passe par l'Allemagne pour revenir avec des blessés qui rentrent au pays. Tu seras chez toi mercredi.  
>-Attends, je viens de voir Reynolds et…<br>-Ouais, ben: changement de plan mon vieux, pendant que tu discutais avec la belle Denise, il a changé d'avis, c'est toi qui pars à la place d'Andrew, veinard! Lui lança son ami en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.  
>Le Major ne répondit pas et son regard se perdit au loin. Il rentrerait plus tôt. Il ne préviendrait pas son épouse. Ce n' était peut être pas très honnête certes, mais s'il se passait vraiment quelque chose dans la vie de Denise, il le saurait. En rentrant à l'improviste, il serait plus à même de juger les changements qui pouvaient avoir eu lieux.<br>En raccrochant, Denise s' était laissée tomber sur le canapé. Le moment qu'elle redoutait depuis si longtemps approchait à grands pas. Frank rentrerait dans trois jours, elle devait lui parler. Elle devait lui dire ce que fût sa vie avant lui. Elle devait lui parler de Lily, de Katy, de ce qu'elle n'avait pu lui avouer plutôt.  
>-Denise? Denise, tout va bien?<br>Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant Lily à ses cotés. Celle-ci la regardait avec insistance. Elle y vit l'inquiétude dans son regard. Alors, elle lui sourit timidement, lui signalant que tout allait bien.  
>-Ca va.<br>-C'était Frank au téléphone? Demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur la table basse en face d'elle.  
>-Oui, soupira Denise.<br>-Il rentre et tu ne lui as jamais parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas?  
>-Oui, c'est ça.<br>-Je vois, murmura Lily en baissant les yeux.  
>-Elizabeth, ça ne change en rien ce que je t'ai dis hier. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de parler à Frank, je pensais que ce moment ne viendrait pas encore, seulement, il est là, il rentre dans trois jours et je dois lui parler de toi, mais ce qu'il pourra dire ou encore faire, ne changera pas le fait que je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois.<br>Lily la regarda une nouvelle fois et ancra un peu plus son regard dans ses yeux couleur noisette.  
>-Mais tu ne veux pas perdre Frank non plus, ce que je comprends parfaitement. C'est pourquoi, il vaudrait mieux pour le moment que je vive ailleurs avec Katy et que je me f asse discrète, le temps que vous ayez cette discussion.<br>-Oui, je pense qu'il serait préférable que je parle de toi avant qu'il ne te rencontre. Mais il ne rentre que dans trois jours, je dois le chercher à l'aérodrome de la base jeudi, en attendant, restez encore toutes les deux ici.  
>-Et que ferons nous tout ce temps?<br>-Déjà, te reposer, d'une chose et puis, j'aimerai qu'on parle un peu toutes les deux, et Katy doit travailler tout les jours pour sa rééducation.  
>Lily baissa les yeux et sourit timidement.<br>-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris? Lui demanda Denise étonnée.  
>-J'avais oublié ce que c 'était d'avoir une maman, répondit la jeune femme en la regardant une nouvelle fois.<br>Denise leva doucement la main et caressa tendrement sa joue.  
>-Eh bien, je crois que nous allons devoir nous habituer à cette situation toutes les deux, dit-elle en souriant.<br>-Ce n'est pas gagné.  
>-On a le reste de notre vie, tu ne crois pas?<br>-J'espère que ça prendra moins de temps.  
>-Moi aussi.<br>Elles se sourirent tendrement.  
>Après quelques temps, toutes deux se levèrent. Katy était revenue habillée. Lily alla prendre une douche et les rejoignit dans le salon. Denise et la fillette avait commencé leurs exercices. Lily n'était pas intervenue. Elle s'était contentée de regarder, en silence. Elle appréciait le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même, que rien de briserait ce qui était en train de se construire dans cette petite demeure de la base de Charleston. Une famille.<p>

Lily se réveilla la dernière une fois de plus. Elle s'étira un long moment et regarda la pièce autour d'elle. Elle était presque totalement envahie de cartons, les siens. Ses affaires étaient soigneusement entreposées ici depuis son départ. Denise y avait jeté un coup d'œil. Mais elle avait remit tout en place.  
>La jeune femme respira profondément. Elle devait trouver une solution pour quitter le domicile de sa mère biologique. Elle devait se trouver un appartement où elle pouvait vivre avec sa fille. Elle devait s'y mettre au plus vite, les gens ne tarderaient pas à se poser des tonnes de questions et il deviendrait très vite ingérable pour les deux femmes d'essayer d'y répondre. Lily avait prit sa décision. Elle devait partir, quitter la base sur laquelle elle se trouvait illégalement. C'est ainsi qu'elle se leva et quitta la pièce, après y avoir jeté un dernier regard.<br>Denise et Katy se trouvaient dans la cuisine et déjeunaient lorsqu'elle les rejoignit. Elle les salua et s'assit à leurs cotés. Elle décida de commencer par la nouvelle idée qu'elle avait eue.  
>-Denise, j'aimerai te demander un service, toi qui connais un peu la ville, où est-ce que je pourrai trouver un appartement pas trop cher pour nous deux?<br>-Tu veux y'installer dans un appartement? Demanda la jeune femme étonnée.  
>-J'y ai réfléchi hier soir et un peu ce matin…on ne peut pas rester ici. On risque de se poser des questions et puis… Frank rentre dans deux jours, il ne doit pas me rencontrer avant…<br>Sa phrase resta en suspens. Il y avait une chose qu'elles avaient beaucoup de difficulté à aborder toute les deux; le fait que Denise la reconnaisse comme étant sa fille aux yeux de tous  
>et en particulier face à sa famille. Toutes deux savaient qu'elles devaient passer par là, mais elles savaient également que cette révélation ferait souffrir un bon nombre de personne.<br>-Je veux bien t'aider à trouver un logement mais, si vite ça me parait assez dur.  
>-Je sais, soupira la jeune femme, seulement…j'avais promis à ma fille que ce serait le dernier motel où nous vivrons et une fois de plus je ne tiens pas mes promesses.<br>-Elizabeth, murmura Denise en lui prenant la main.  
>Elles regardèrent toutes les deux la fillette manger tranquillement.<br>-Ecoute, tu lui diras que c'est temporaire, quelques jours, une semaine, peut être deux. Katy est une fillette intelligente, elle comprendra et elle est tellement heureuse que tu sois revenue guérie qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas.  
>-Tu crois? Demanda Lily avec inquiétude en levant les yeux vers elle.<br>-Oh, oui j'en suis persuadée. Ensuite dans quelques temps, vous vivrez ensembles dans un bel appartement.  
>-Il faudra que je règle encore le problème du loyer, que je trouve un emploi fixe qui me permette de payer les taxes, la nourriture, les vêtements.<br>-Ca viendra, ne t'inquiète pas…tu trouveras peut être un riche héritier à épouser, lança Denise en riant.  
>Lily rit elle aussi.<br>-Oh non, merci! Je ne crois pas au conte de fée: la pauvre bergère avec le beau prince, très peu pour moi.  
>-Et un beau médecin et sa patiente?<br>Lily rougit doucement et baissa les yeux.  
>-Aaron est à Goldsboro…et puis je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, grommela la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans sa tasse de thé.<br>-Mm mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je pensais à lui, je disais ça comme ça, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.  
>-Mouais…enfin, quoiqu'il en soit la question ne se pose pas, je ne dois pas m'attendre à compter sur un homme.<br>Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment. Lily était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réalisa à quel point il lui manquait déjà. C'était idiot, elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu, ils ne cessaient d'être en conflit ensembles, sur tout. Elle ne l'avait plus revu que depuis deux jours, il ne pouvait pas lui manquer. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui et elle devait s'en convaincre. Elle devait l'oublier, simplement…  
>Pourtant les images de Aaron la serrant dans ses bras dans la chambre d'hôpital, la chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti en caressant ses lèvres, le frisson qui avait parcouru tout son corps lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé avant de monter dans le bus; tout ceci était encore bien présent dans son esprit et elle douta qu'elle puisse oublier ce qui s'était passé en elle.<br>-Lily? Elizabeth? Tu m'écoute?  
>-Euh…je…<br>Elle regarda Denise qui semblait attendre une importante réponse de sa part. Elle s' était égarée dans ses pensées et n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit.  
>-Ca va?<br>-Oui…oui, je pensais à…une chose.  
>-Une chose?<br>-C'est sans importance, se justifia la jeune femme, tu me disais quoi? Excuse-moi je n'ai pas entendu.  
>-Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille en ville ensembles aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas, je reprends mon service à partir de demain pour une garde de douze heures. On pourrait en profiter avant pour aller manger au restaurant et faire quelques courses.<br>-Du shopping? Demanda Lily en souriant.  
>-Si tu veux bien sûr, s'empressa de rajouter Denise, ce n'est pas New York mais il y a quelques boutiques plutôt intéressantes, je pense que tu pourrais trouver des affaires pour Katy et pour toi.<br>-C'est vrai que nous avons besoin de vêtements toutes les deux et que je n'ai plus fais de shopping depuis une éternité, je crois même ne plus savoir comment on fait.  
>Elles rirent toutes les deux et Denise reprit la parole.<br>-Alors c'est d'accord?  
>-Oui, ça me ferait plaisir…en revanche, je devrai me limiter un peu, il me reste un peu d'économie mais ce n'est pas un coffre plein.<br>-Je suis là, moi.  
>-Denise non! Hors de question.<br>L'infirmière se leva et commença à débarrasser la table.  
>-Je n'ai rien entendu, tu disais quelque chose?<br>-Je t'en prie Denise…ne fais pas plus que ce que tu n'as déjà fais.  
>-C'est mon devoir de le faire et j'en ai envie…J'ai envie de faire tout ça pour toi et Katy, ne me gâche pas ce plaisir. Je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de vous et encore moins de toi depuis des années, je veux changer ça.<br>-Je ne t'en veux pas, nous avons toutes les deux été gâtées et aimées durant notre enfance, tu n'as rien à vouloir te racheter.  
>-Si Elizabeth, j'ai énormément à me faire pardonner.<br>-Mais, je ne pourrais jamais te donner tout ce que tu m'offre.  
>-Non, c'est certain…parce que tu me donne beaucoup plus que je ne pourrais t'offrir.<br>-Denise, je ne demande pas tout ça…la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulue, tu me l'as déjà offerte.  
>-Qu'est-ce que c'est?<br>-Ton amour…c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, tu m'as permis de continuer de vivre, tu t'es occupé de ma fille et…tu m'as dis ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi j'ai grandi loin de toi…la vérité et l'amour valent beaucoup plus que tout l'argent du monde. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour te retrouver. Même si je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver, l'amour pour ma fille m'a poussé à continuer, ainsi que le désir de savoir ce qui s'était passé.  
>-J'aimerai tellement faire plus, soupira Denise.<br>-Une journée de shopping c'est parfait, lança Lily en souriant.  
>-Ok, mais tu auras intérêt à accepter ce que j'aurai l'intention de t'offrir!<br>Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna. Lily se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on fasse tant pour elle. Elle devait s'habituer à cette nouvelle situation, pour le moins plaisante: elle avait une mère à nouveau. Une femme qui s'occupait de son bien être, qui voulait passer du temps avec elle, qui l'aimait.

Les deux femmes marchaient cote à cote depuis un long moment. Elles étaient parties une demi-heure après le petit déjeuné de Lily. Denise et Katy se trouvaient de chaque coté de la jeune femme. Elles avaient commencé par des boutiques d'enfants. Katy avait eu une nouvelle robe blanche et rose, ainsi qu'un pull-over bleu ciel, un jean et des chaussures.  
>A présent, elles allaient manger dans un restaurant qu'appréciait particulièrement Denise, ensuite, après le repas, elles continueraient leur shopping pour trouver des vêtements pour la jeune femme.<br>Elles venaient de s'asseoir en terrasse. Elles avaient commandé des boissons. Elles parlaient, elles riaient. Elles passèrent commande. Lily regarda autour d'elle, cette ville était vraiment magnifique, elle l'aimait beaucoup et elle savait qu'elle s'y plairait. Elle ne voulait plus quitter cet endroit, ne plus quitter ses nouveaux amis et surtout sa nouvelle famille, sa seule famille, sa vraie famille. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux un court instant. Denise remarqua immédiatement le changement de comportement de la jeune femme et ne tarda pas à lui faire remarquer.  
>-Elizabeth?<br>Celle-ci la regarda et Denise lui sourit.  
>-Tu as l'air d'aller bien.<br>-Oui, oui je vais très bien…je crois que…je dois être heureuse, répondit timidement Lily.  
>-Heureuse? Eh bien…je crois que je le suis aussi, répondit Denise en riant.<br>-Finalement le bonheur c'est simple… un beau soleil, un repas en terrasse, des personnes qu'on aime…et un bon soda frais!  
>Elles rirent toutes les deux et la plus âgée des femmes reprit la parole.<br>-Oui, c'est simple tu as raison. On remarque que trop rarement la chance qu'on a…  
>Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, buvant tranquillement leur boisson fraiche. Le serveur revint avec leur commande, et elles commencèrent à manger sans cesser leurs discussions.<br>-Je suis sûre que tout ira bien avec Frank, murmura Lily en plongeant son regard dans celui de la femme assise en face d'elle.  
>-Comment savais-tu que je pensais à ça?<br>-Une intuition, répondit Lily en souriant.  
>-Mm, j'espère qu'il ne va pas exploser, d'un côté il en aurait le droit, après tout, je lui ai caché un secret de taille…je pense souvent à la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. J'ai un peu peur mais…de toute manière, je te l'ai dis; Frank ne brisera jamais ce que je veux construire avec toi et Katy.<br>-Je le sais Denise, mais ne détruis pas ton mariage à cause de nous. Je ne le veux pas…  
>-Ce sera à Frank de choisir…<br>-En tous cas, en ce qui nous concerne Katy et moi, j'ai pris ma décision…j'ai vu une agence de location un peu plus haut dans la rue, j'aimerai m'y arrêter avant que nous rentrons, ils auront peut être quelque chose qui pourrait nous convenir, on ne sait jamais.  
>-Pourquoi pas…nous y passerons tout à l'heure.<br>Elles mangèrent tranquillement, puis une autre idée traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme, une idée dont elle devait parler à Denise.  
>-En ce qui concerne Katy, commença Lily doucement, j'aimerai l'inscrire dans une école spécialisée. Elle est en âge d'y entrer et, ayant subi l'intervention; l'apprentissage sera plus rapide, je voulais savoir si tu pensais que c'était une bonne idée. Elle y apprendrait les bases de la langue et elle serait avec d'autres enfants de son âge. C'était une idée que ma mère, enfin Katy, se rattrapa Lily, enfin ma…ma…<br>-Elizabeth, ça ne me dérange pas que tu dises que Katy Roberts est ta mère, après tout elle l'a été depuis ton enfance, c'est normal.  
>-Oui enfin, ça me gêne quand même un peu d'employer ce mot devant toi…après ce qui s'est passé…<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'assure…Je comprends.  
>Lily acquiesça et Denise reprit.<br>-Alors cette idée? Vous en avez parlé toutes les deux?  
>-Euh…Oui, un peu, quand nous avons appris l'handicap de ma fille, on pensait que ce serait une bonne idée.<br>-Je suis du même avis, ce serait une bonne chose pour elle…  
>-Du même coup, je n'aurai pas besoin de la faire garder et je pourrai prendre un emploi, pour payer l'appartement.<br>-Je vois que tu y as beaucoup réfléchi.  
>-Oui, quand on se retrouve seule avec sa petite fille à dormir plus d'une fois dans des endroits peu fréquentables, on fait souvent des projets pour des jours meilleurs. C'est un moyen pour ne pas perdre pieds et pour continuer à s'accrocher…et puis, j'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que j'aurais pu faire, ou dû faire lorsque je me trouvais à l'hôpital. J'ai eu droit à une deuxième chance alors…je fais tout pour ne pas la gâcher.<br>Denise ne répondit pas tout de suite et la regarda un moment en silence. La première fois qu'elle avait parlé avec elle, elle l'avait trouvé si forte et si courageuse. A cet instant, elle était de même avis, et elle en était fière, si fière.  
>-Je trouve que c'est une excellente nouvelle, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte, et, si tu veux, je connais un organisme qui travaille avec l'hôpital, je peux m'occuper de l'y inscrire, la femme qui s'en occupe vient régulièrement dans le service de pédiatrie, il m'arrive de parler un peu avec elle. C'est un organisme qui se trouve dans une école primaire en ville, il est accessible à tous les enfants, ceux de militaires et de civils.<br>-C'est super, ça m'intéresserait de rencontrer cette femme…je vais encore en parler avec Katy, avant, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en pensera.  
>-Ok, tu me tiendras au courant.<br>-Bien sûr.  
>Elles se sourirent et continuèrent leur repas toutes les trois.<br>Une fois celui-ci avalé et savouré, elles se remirent en marche. Katy se trouvait entre les deux jeune femmes, leur donnant la main et souriant. Elles entrèrent dans quelques boutiques. Lily essaya de nombreux vêtements, elle en acheta quelque uns , mais surtout elles riaient beaucoup toutes les trois. La journée avait passé à une vitesse fulgurante, il était déjà temps pour elles de rentrer. Elles passèrent une nouvelle fois devant l'agence dont avait parlé Lily à Denise. Il y avait de nombreuses offres de logement et une attira particulièrement l'attention de la jeune femme. C'était un petit appartement dans un quartier résidentiel plutôt calme. Il possédait, une chambre à coucher, une salle de bain, une cuisine américaine s'ouvrant sur un séjour spacieux et il était profondément marqué par le passé historique de la ville. Un petit appartement avec un charme ancien convenait parfaitement à la jeune femme, passionné d'architecture et d'histoire.  
>-J'en connais un autre qui aime beaucoup l'architecture, lança Denise en riant lorsque Lily lui signala ce détail.<br>-Ah oui, vraiment?  
>-Oui, Jeremy, répondit Denise en souriant, il voulait devenir architecte.<br>-Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait?  
>-Il s'est engagé.<br>-Tu aurais préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas?  
>-C'est un peu compliqué, se justifia Denise en fuyant son regard.<br>Lily ne répondit pas et prit les coordonnés de la personne qui louait l'appartement, elle voulait vraiment le visiter. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'emballer, mais elle avait hâte d'avoir un « chez soi » où elle pourrait vivre paisiblement avec sa fille.  
>Elles prirent le chemin du retour. Arrivées à la voiture elles croisèrent Claudia Joy qui arrivait en ville. Celle-ci se dirigea vers elles avec un grand sourire.<br>-Hey, bonjour vous trois, comment ça va?  
>-Salut Claudia Joy, répondit Denise en l'embrassant, ça va bien et toi?<br>-Moi, tout va, comme toujours, et toi Katy? Dit-elle en se penchant vers la fillette.  
>-Ca va.<br>-Bonjour Claudia Joy, intervint Lily.  
>-Bonjour Lily…Alors, que faites vous ici?<br>-J'ai emmenée ma fille et ma petite fille faire du shopping, répondit fièrement son amie.  
>-Oui, et Denise nous a gâté, renchérit Lily en la regardant.<br>-C'est normal, se justifia la jeune femme, je profite de les avoir près de moi.  
>-Tu as raison, profite en bien…<br>-Et toi que fais tu?  
>-Rien d'important quelques courses, j'avais envie de me promener un peu…Oh tiens, Lily, tu as le bonjour de Michael. Il est ravi de savoir que tu es de retour parmi nous.<br>-Michael? Il sait qu'elle est là? S'inquiéta Denise.  
>-Je lui ai dis, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il tient sa langue, j'y veille, dit-elle en riant.<br>Lily en fit de même mais Denise resta figée d'angoisse.  
>-Denise? Ca ne va pas? S'inquiéta son amie en la prenant par le bras.<br>-Euh…eh bien disons que Frank va rentrer dans deux jours, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
>Claudia Joy se tourna vers Lily. Elles se regardèrent un moment en silence puis la plus jeune des femmes prit la parole.<br>-Frank ne sait pas pour moi, Denise a un peu peur.  
>-J'ai des raisons d'avoir peur.<br>-C'est pour cette raison que nous allons aller à l'hôtel deux ou trois jours; le temps de trouver un appartement…Il y en a un qui me plait beaucoup en ville, expliqua Lily à Claudia Joy, je vais me renseigner pour le prix du loyer et je vais trouver rapidement un travail. Je vais me faire un peu discrète, le temps que Frank digère la nouvelle.  
>-Elizabeth, je te l'ai dis Frank ne nous séparera pas…Et puis cet appartement n'a qu'une chambre.<br>-Je le sais, une chambre pour Katy, moi je trouverais bien un moyen de dormir sur un canapé, c'est la seule solution, je ne repartirais pas, n'ai crainte, j'aime beaucoup cette ville, et…maintenant que j'ai une famille de nouveau je ne vais pas tout gâcher.  
>Elles se sourirent et Claudia Joy les observa un moment. Elles semblaient plus proches que jamais. Et elle en était heureuse. Son amie semblait plus épanouie, la fatigue qui s'était accumulée sur son visage ces dernières semaines, s'était, comme envolée.<br>-En tout cas si tu as besoin d'aide pour le déménagement et pour trouver des meubles d'occasion je peux venir te donner un coup de main.  
>-Vous pouvez faire ça? Demanda la jeune femme étonnée.<br>-Oui, sans problème, des familles déménagent souvent de la base et ne garde pas tous leur meubles, tu en trouveras sûrement qui te plais, en bon état et pour pas cher. Je te tiendrais au courant et tu pourras venir voir ce qui t'intéresse.  
>-Je crois que vous êtes mes anges gardiens, soupira Lily, depuis que je vous ai rencontré ma vie est différente. Vous avez des contacts avec le ciel par hasard?<br>Elles rirent toutes le trois un moment avant que Denise ne regarde l'heure. Il fallait vraiment qu'elles rentrent. Elles devaient faire un peu de rangement pour que Frank ne se doute pas tout de suite de ce qui s'était passé en son absence. De plus, Denise travaillait le lendemain pour une garde assez longue et elle avait besoin de se reposer. Elles prirent donc le chemin du domicile des Sherwood et passèrent une soirée calme toutes les trois avant d'aller se coucher pour un repos bien mérité.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily devait rencontrer le propriétaire de l'appartement qu'elle avait vu la veille en ville. Elle avait immédiatement appelé en entrant chez Denise pour rencontrer le propriétaire au plus vite. Elle avait donc prit rendez-vous aujourd'hui et devait le rencontrer en bas de l'immeuble au courant de la matinée. Elle devait encore trouver un emploi à plein temps pour pouvoir payer les charges, mais Denise se chargea des deux premiers mois de location pour lui faciliter la tâche et pour lui permettre de saisir l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle. Mais Lily restait mal à l'aise face à cette situation, elle était habituée à se débrouiller toute seule et ne voulais pas être un poids pour qui que se soit. Ainsi, elle avait feuilleté les annonces pour l'emploi. Plusieurs l'intéressa et elle décida d'appeler certaines personnes le plus tôt possible pour obtenir des entretiens.  
>Elle devait également parler avec Katy sur son admission éventuelle dans un institut pour faciliter sa rééducation et son adaptation au monde qui l'entourait. Lily ne savait pas comment réagirait la fillette. Katy avait beaucoup de mal à quitter sa mère même pour quelques heures, alors elle redoutait un peu sa réaction en apprenant qu'elle devrait rester sans elle toute la journée avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais Lily, appuyé par Denise, était convaincu que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Katy devait se séparer doucement d'elle, elle devait rencontrer d'autres jeunes enfants et ne plus avoir peur des adultes. La relation privilégiée qu'elles avaient toutes les deux pouvait nuire à la fillette dans le futur. Lily savait parfaitement que tout ceci était dû à son passé et qu'elle en était entièrement responsable. Elle s'en voulait comme jamais d'avoir imposé cette vie de danger à sa fille. Mais, à présent, elle voulait lui offrir une enfance comme les autres, au sein d'une famille, dans un foyer sécurisant et chaleureux.<p>

Denise était arrivée à l'hôpital depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Ce matin là, elle avait appris que son amie qui travaillait à l'institut pour enfants en difficultés, était de visite au service de pédiatrie. Elle eu l'impression que la chance était du coté de Lily, tout s'arrangeait avec une rapidité fulgurante. Elle avait donc donné rendez-vous à sa collègue à la cafétéria pour lui parler de la jeune femme et de sa fillette.  
>Anna Matthews était une jeune femme de l'âge de Denise. Elles s'étaient rencontrées dans le service de pédiatrie quelques mois plus tôt. Les deux femmes avaient tout de suite sympathisé et Denise savait qu'elle lui viendrait en aide.<br>Elle était assise dehors et buvait tranquillement son café en attendant sa collègue. Celle-ci arriva et s'assit à coté d'elle.  
>-Salut.<br>-Salut, répondit Denise en souriant.  
>-Alors, tu voulais me parler d'une chose importante?<br>-Oui d'une petite fille qui aurait besoin de rentrer dans l'institut.  
>Anna acquiesça et Denise poursuivit.<br>-Elle a quatre ans et s'appelle Katy. Elle était sourde jusqu'à il y a encore peu de temps, mais elle a subi une intervention et porte des appareils auditifs.  
>-Est-ce qu'elle parle?<br>-Très peu mais elle connait le langage des signes parfaitement.  
>-A son âge? S'est étonnant, peu d'enfants de moins de six ans savent l'employer parfaitement.<br>-Elle est très éveillée et intelligente pour son âge, répondit fièrement Denise.  
>-Elle a été accepté à l'hôpital?<br>-Non, je connais sa mère. C'est elle qui aimerait la faire rentrer dans un organisme pour qu'elle apprenne à parler et pour qu'elle côtoie d'autres enfants. Elles ont un passé assez tourmenté et cette petite fille a besoin d'un environnement stable.  
>-Mm, elles vivent à Charleston?<br>-Oui.  
>Son amie ne répondit pas et Denise s'en inquiéta.<br>-Quelque chose ne va pas?  
>-Non, non , c'est juste que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de place et que beaucoup d'enfants méritent notre aide et pour un bon nombre, nous ne pouvons rien faire malheureusement. Les parents n'ont pas forcément les moyens, les soins sont encore beaucoup trop couteux…je rêve du jour où nous pourrons prendre en charge tous les enfants, qu'importe leur niveau de vie ou leurs histoires.<br>-Oui, je comprends.  
>-J'ai besoin de savoir à cent pourcent que cette enfant a besoin de nous.<br>-Elle en a besoin , je t'assure.  
>Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, chacune perdue dans ses pensées. Anna sonda les pensées de Denise. Elle ne la quittait pas des yeux une seule seconde, comme si elle pouvait lire dans sa tête. Elle soupira et reprit la parole.<br>-Très bien, donne moi les coordonnés des parents de cette petite fille, je vais les rencontrer et voir ce qu'il en est pour la faire admettre chez nous.  
>-Merci Anna, soupira Denise, c'est très gentil de ta part, le seul souci c'est que pour le moment Lily, la mère de Katy, n'a pas de coordonnés.<br>-Comment ça? Tu m'as bien dis qu'elles vivaient à Charleston.  
>-Oui, mais elle recherche un appartement pour le moment et elle n'a pas de numéro de téléphone…tu pourras la contacter par moi, dis-moi simplement quand tu voudras la rencontrer et je lui transmettrais le message.<br>-Tu m'as l'air bien mystérieuse Denise, je te fais confiance, j'espère que tu ne me fais rien faire d'illégal.  
>-Je t'assure que tout est légal, seulement , tu voulais des personnes qui ont vraiment besoin d'aide, je t'assure que Katy et sa mère on en besoin.<br>-Ok, je verrai mon emploi du temps pour le rendez-vous et je te tiens au courant.  
>-Encore une fois , merci.<br>-De rien, c'est bien normal, tu sais que dès qu'un enfant est en danger et qu'il a besoin d'aide, je vole à son secours.  
>-Tu n'en deviens que plus admirable, répondit Denise en souriant.<br>-Oui, mais va dire ça à mon cher mari, il ne sera sans doute pas du même avis que toi, répondit son amie en riant.  
>-Oh, je te crois, soupira Denise, il y a des choses qu'ils ne comprendront sans doute jamais.<br>Elles rirent et discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que chacune ne reprenne son travail pour quelques heures.

Lily finissait de se préparer. Elle avait opté pour porter le dernier pantalon qu'elle avait acheté ainsi qu'une tunique bleu pétrole. Elle s'était un peu maquillée et consciencieusement coiffée. Elle devait faire bonne impression pour sa rencontre avec le propriétaire de l'appartement qu'elle avait repéré un jour plus tôt.  
>Katy était sagement assise à coté d'elle et la regardait se préparer. Lily lui sourit et se mit à genoux devant elle.<br>-Ma puce, on va aller voir un monsieur pour aller vivre dans un appartement toutes les deux, on aura un « chez nous », une vraie cuisine, une chambre rien que pour toi, une grande salle de bain pour se faire belle, ce sera super tu verra.  
>La fillette sourit plus largement encore et Lily la prit dans ses bras un court instant. Après cette tendre étreinte, elles se levèrent et quittèrent la salle de bain main dans la main.<br>On sonna à la porte. Lily prit son sac à la volée et alla ouvrir.  
>-Salut, lança Roxy.<br>-Salut, on est prête, on peut y aller, répondit Lily en souriant.  
>-Parfait, répondit Roxy de la même manière.<br>Katy lui fit un mouvement de main et la jeune femme lui répondit immédiatement.  
>-Bonjour mademoiselle, ça va bien?<br>Katy acquiesça.  
>-Tu as retrouvé le sourire depuis que ta maman est revenue, c'est bien ça.<br>Elles se sourirent et Roxy reprit.  
>-Allez les filles, on y va.<br>-Oui, juste une minute, j'oubliais.  
>Lily se mit à la hauteur de sa fille et lui parla doucement.<br>-Katy, aujourd'hui on va aller en ville, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis?  
>-Oui maman.<br>-Il va y avoir beaucoup de bruits que tu ne connais pas. Tu peux garder tes appareils mais si jamais tu as mal tu me le dis tout de suite et je te les enlève.  
>-Je sais maman.<br>-D'accord, et surtout, tu ne dois pas avoir peur, tu ne connais pas très bien tout ça, il faut que tu t'y habitue doucement.  
>-Oui, je sais.<br>Lily ne répondit pas et plaça une mèche des cheveux sombres de sa fille derrière son oreille.  
>-J'ai pas peur maman, tu dois pas avoir peur non plus.<br>Lily sourit et Katy se lova un instant contre elle, resserrant ses bras autour de son cou. Elles se séparèrent après quelques minutes et sortirent. Lily ferma la porte et elles montèrent en voiture. Roxy n'avait rien dit, elle s'était contenté d'assister à la scène de tendresse qui s'était joué sous ses yeux. Elle aimait les voir ainsi toutes les deux. Et se demanda une fois de plus ce que serait devenu Katy sans sa mère, tant elles étaient proches et complices toutes les deux.  
>-Merci beaucoup de me déposer en ville Roxy, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi, lança Lily une fois attachée.<br>-Et moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans serveuse…un service en vaut bien un autre…d'ailleurs tu seras toujours la bienvenue si tu en as besoin ou envie.  
>-Merci, en effet je pensais te demander si je pouvais venir faire des extras de temps à autre, un salaire ne me permettra pas de payer le loyer et tout ce qu'il faut pour Katy.<br>-Il n'y a pas de problème tu me tiendras au courant quand tu auras trouvé un autre emploi et on verra ça ensemble.  
>Lily lui sourit, la remerciant une nouvelle fois de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle. Puis, elles se mirent en route.<br>Elles arrivèrent en ville quelques minutes plus tard. Roxy fit quelques courses avec Katy pendant que Lily alla visiter l'appartement. Elle ne préféra pas emmener sa fille avec elle lors de l'entretien, et elle la laissa donc avec son amie.  
>L'appartement plut beaucoup à la jeune femme. Il était lumineux et spacieux. Il n'y avait qu'une chambre mais cela ne dérangeait pas Lily, elle dormirait dans le séjour et laisserait la chambre à sa fille. Il fallait qu'elles quittent la base le plus tôt possible et elles ne trouveraient pas d'appartement si bien placé et agencé pour le même prix. Une fois ici, et ayant un emploi fixe, la jeune femme chercherait un endroit plus grand pour qu'elle ait , elle aussi, sa propre chambre. Mais pour le moment cet appartement suffirait amplement.<br>Seuls la salle de bain et la cuisine étaient aménagés, il faudrait encore trouver les meubles pour la chambre et le séjour, mais Lily restait optimiste plus que jamais. Elle se sentait bien dans cet appartement, elle le trouvait parfait, alors elle signa. Le propriétaire voulait louer au plus vite, cela faisait des mois qu'il cherchait un locataire. Denise s'était portée garante pour la jeune femme. Tout allait bien.  
>Et c'est un sourire triomphant aux lèvres que Lily rejoignit Roxy et Katy sur la terrasse d'un café au bout de la rue.<br>-Alors? Demanda Roxy en souriant.  
>-Alors, eh bien, Katy et moi avons notre « chez nous », répondit la jeune femme en souriant.<br>-C'est super ça, vraiment Lily, c'est une excellente nouvelle, je suis contente pour vous.  
>-Oui, plus besoin de vivre dans des hôtels parfois douteux, plus besoin de dépendre de quelqu'un, on va pouvoir avoir notre petit foyer, inviter des amis, laisser traîner nos affaires, finit la jeune femme en riant et des étoiles pleins les yeux.<br>-Eh bien, je découvre chaque jour une autre facette de ta personnalité, lança Roxy en riant.  
>-Oui, je suis assez désordonnée par moment, répondit Lily en s'asseyant.<br>Elles rirent toutes les deux et Lily caressa tendrement le front de Katy qui la regardait.  
>-Tu as compris ce qu'il se passait, miss Roberts? Nous allons enfin vivre dans un bel appartement toutes les deux.<br>-C'est super.  
>Katy se blottit contre sa mère et celle-ci la prit sur ses genoux. La fillette reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère et ferma les yeux. Lily la regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis, leva les yeux vers son amie une nouvelle fois.<br>-Roxy, je crois que je vais devoir revenir travailler chez toi en effet, un petit job, même stable et bien payé ne suffira pas, j'ai envie que Katy soit heureuse et ne manque de rien, elle le mérite.  
>-Je te l'ai dis tu es la bienvenue.<br>-Merci, en plus il va falloir que j'achète des meubles, je dois déménager au plus vite pour ne pas ennuyer Denise plus longtemps.  
>-Ok, je vais voir si je peux t'aider, il y a toujours des familles qui déménagent à la base et qui se séparent de quelques meubles.<br>-Oui, Claudia Joy m'en a parlé.  
>-Et en ce qui concerne Denise, ne t'en fait pas, tu ne la dérange pas j'en suis sûre, elle était très inquiète quand tu es partie.<br>-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet, murmura la jeune femme, mais Frank rentre d'Irak dès demain, je pense qu'il ne sera pas ravi de me voir chez lui… Et puis, j'ai fais la promesse à une petite fille qu'on ne vivrait plus à l'hôtel, alors je veux commencer à payer les charges et à me débrouiller par mes propres moyens le plus vite possible.  
>-Ok, je te comprends.<br>Lily acquiesça et elle commanda un jus de fruit. Les deux femmes discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Roxy les raccompagne chez Denise.  
>Avant de descendre de la voiture, Lily se tourna une dernière fois vers son amie.<br>-Roxy, en plus de te dire « merci » pour la centième fois sans doute, j'aimerai aussi te demander pardon.  
>-Pardon? Pour quoi?<br>-Pour être partie comme je l'ai fait et pour ne pas avoir donné des explications…je les donnerais, j'ai le devoir de m'expliquer devant vous, mais je ne peux pas encore le faire et j'aimerai m'en excuser.  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, personne ne t'en veut, nous n'avons pas très bien compris ta réaction mais nous ne t'en voulons pas et nous attendrons que tu sois prête pour en parler…Eh puis, tu sais au fond, finalement, ça ne nous regarde pas Lily, tu avais tes raisons de faire ce que tu as fais.<br>-J'avais mes raisons, mais elles n'étaient pas forcément bonnes.  
>-Tu les as crues bonnes à ce moment là.<br>-Oui, peut être…quoiqu'il en soit, je veux m'excuser et j'aimerai vous en parler.  
>-Comme tu veux.<br>-Merci, soupira Lily.  
>-Ah non, stop Lily, lança Roxy, à partir de maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre me remercier ni même t'excuser de quoique se soit, c'est bien d'accord? Dit-elle en pointant son index vers elle en souriant, je t'interdis de le faire encore une fois, sinon tu vas m'entendre.<br>-Bien Madame, ria Lily en faisant un salut militaire approximatif  
>Elles rirent encore quelques temps et Lily sortit de la voiture. Elle prit Katy par la main et toutes deux regagnèrent la maison des Sherwood. Elles firent encore des signes d'au revoir à Roxy et entrèrent. Elles se préparèrent un déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après celui-ci, Lily joua un peu avec sa fille et la mis au lit pour une sieste bien méritée. Elle en profita pour se détendre dans un bain moussant. Denise rentrerait dans trois heures environ et elle avait prévu de lui préparer un bon repas pour fêter la nouvelle. Mais avant, elle avait besoin de retomber sur Terre, de réaliser ce que devenait sa vie depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa véritable mère. Même sa tentative de suicide s'avéra être, en fin de compte, une bonne chose puisqu'elle avait rencontré Aaron. Cet homme merveilleux qu'elle n'arrivait à chasser de son esprit qu'à de rares moments.<p>

L'eau commençait à se rafraichir et Lily décida de sortir de la baignoire. Elle se saisit d'une serviette posée à proximité d'elle et s'enroula dedans. Elle la noua sur sa poitrine et se pencha sur le miroir. D'un geste lent, elle essuya la buée qui y s'était accumulée et s'y regarda un instant. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les mis derrière les oreilles. Elle prit une brosse à cheveux et se coiffa avec soin. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas la fillette entrer dans la pièce et venir s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle ne vit pas Katy la regarder avec amour et admiration. Elle resta un moment simplement face au miroir en silence. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit enfin la petite fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et qui la regardait en souriant. Lily lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha d'elle.  
>-Ca va ma puce? Murmura la jeune femme.<br>Katy acquiesça et vint se blottir contre elle. Lily resserra ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant. Elle aimait plus que tous  
>ces moment de douceur avec sa fille. Ces moments où elles ne se parlaient pas mais étaient tendrement enlacées.<br>Katy leva la tête et Lily la regarda à nouveau.  
>-Je t'aime maman.<br>-Moi aussi je t'aime Katy.  
>Elles se sourirent et Lily caressa tendrement la joue de la fillette.<br>-Tu as envie d'un gouter? Je vais m'habiller et je vais t'en donner un, ça te va?  
>-Ouiiii.<br>Lily rit et déposa encore un baiser sur sa tempe.  
>-Allez, va dans le salon, je m'habille et je viens.<br>-D'accord.  
>Katy fila à toute vitesse dans la pièce d'à coté et Lily secoua la tête en souriant. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et s'apprêta à ouvrir la serviette. Katy arriva à tout allure dans ma pièce et se cacha derrière ses jambes.<br>-Katy? Katy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Lily avec inquiétude.  
>-Un monsieur.<br>-Un monsieur?  
>Lily n'attendit pas la réponse de la fillette et quitta la pièce toujours en serviette. Katy ne lâcha pas ses jambes mais restait toujours derrière elle. Lily arriva dans le salon. Elle se figea sur place, son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle ne réalisait pas bien ce qui se passait et surtout, elle ne savait absolument pas comment se sortir de cette situation.<br>Frank était là. Il la regardait de la tête aux pieds. Lily ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Instinctivement elle replaça la serviette sur sa poitrine de peur que, pas n'importe quel miracle , le nœud s'ouvre brusquement et elle ne se retrouve nue devant l'époux de sa mère. Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, elle en aurait rit. Mais Frank n'incitait pas à la plaisanterie. Il ne disait rien, ses yeux étaient posés sur elle, sans qu'il puisse regarder quoique se soit d'autre que la jeune femme à moitié nue dans son salon. Il revint à la réalité tant bien que mal et baissa les yeux, plaçant sa main droite à son visage, pour ne plus voir la jeune femme en petite tenue.  
>-Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi? Bredouilla-t-il.<br>-Je…euh…Monsieur Sherwood?  
>-Oui et vous, vous êtes qui exactement et que faites vous dans mon salon? Demanda la Major sans la regarder.<br>-Je…eh bien, je sortais de la salle de bain quand …  
>-Qui êtes vous?<br>-Je suis, une…une amie de votre épouse, j'ai…quelques soucis de plomberie et Denise m'a gentiment permise de venir ici pour …pour prendre ma douche, ainsi… ainsi que ma fille.  
>Lily soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle espérait qu'il goberait cette histoire insensée, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux.<br>-Denise n'est pas là?  
>-Elle est à l'hôpital…elle ne vous attendait pas pour aujourd'hui.<br>-Je suis rentré plus tôt.  
>-Ah…<br>-Est-ce que…vous pourriez aller vous habiller mademoiselle s'il vous plait.  
>-Oui, oui, fit plus fort Lily, je…je vais…m'habiller et je vais vous laisser.<br>Elle n'attendit aucune réponse du soldat et rejoignit la salle de bain au pas de course, Katy toujours derrière elle. Elle s'y enferma et soupira bruyamment.  
>-Maman? Maman c'est l'amoureux de Mia?<br>-Oui, ma puce, murmura Lily, chérie, il faut qu'on parte d'ici tout de suite.  
>-Pourquoi?<br>-Parce que…Frank aimerait rester un peu seul avec Denise…je vais m'habiller et on va prendre nos affaires.  
>Katy acquiesça et Lily s'habilla rapidement. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'elle dans la pièce et en sortit avec sa fille.<br>-Vous avez eu un dégât des eaux? Demanda Frank en sortant de la chambre de Jeremy.  
>-Euh, oui, c'est pour cette raison que nous avons nos cartons ici et que…que je me suis permise d'utiliser votre salle de bain…je m'en excuse monsieur Sherwood.<br>-Si Denise vous a dit de le faire, je lui fais confiance, je regrette simplement de vous avoir vu dans la tenue que vous portiez.  
>Lily rougit doucement et regarda le sol. Katy en profita pour sortir discrètement de derrière elle et regarda l'homme qui se tenait face à sa mère.<br>-Bonjour, murmura Frank, comment tu t'appelles jolie demoiselle?  
>-Elle s'appelle Katy, intervint Lily, elle ne parle pas…pas pour le moment , elle était sourde jusqu'il y a encore quelques temps, répondit Lily en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.<br>-Oh, je…je ne savais pas, excusez-moi.  
>-Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Lily en souriant.<br>Frank acquiesça et Lily reprit.  
>-Nous devrions y aller, excusez-nous encore une fois Monsieur Sherwood.<br>Lily se retourna et prit Katy par la main sans même accorder un regard à Frank. Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte. Frank les accompagna et les regarda partir.  
>-Au revoir Monsieur.<br>-Au revoir…euh…  
>-Lily, répondit-elle.<br>Puis elle quitta la maison avec Katy sans même se retourner.  
>Il ferma la porte et rejoignit le canapé du salon. Il soupira et regarda autour de lui, beaucoup de petites choses semblaient avoir changé durant son absence et il avait hâte à ce que Denise rentre de l'hôpital pour en discuter avec elle, mais aussi pour à nouveau savourer les moments de tendresse et d'amour qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.<p>

Lily tenait Katy par la main et marchait d'un pas décidé. Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit où elles pouvaient aller. Chez Claudia Joy. Elle seule connaissait la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune femme, elle seule savait qui elle était vraiment. Denise avait rassuré la jeune femme en lui disant qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à son amie et que, si quoique se soit venait à se passer, elle pouvait lui demander de l'aide.  
>Lily avait rapidement pris conscience de ce que lui avait dit Denise et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle décida d'aller chez l'amie de sa mère.<br>Sa rencontre avec Frank avait été imprévue. Elle avait dû lui mentir et puis, elle s'était trouvée à moitié nue devant lui. Il était rentré plus tôt d'Irak et avait trouvé dans son salon une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait dû se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait et comment il pouvait se trouver dans une situation pareille.  
>Lily avait compris que la meilleure chose était de partir au plus vite pour ne pas aggraver les choses. Elle avait prit quelques affaires et était partie sans même se retourner. Elle ne cessait de se remémorer cette scène désastreuse. Elle était honteuse, horriblement mal à l'aise.<br>Elle marchait machinalement, comme si elle était poursuivie par une personne qui lui voudrait du mal. Elle sentit la main de Katy se refermer plus fortement sur la sienne. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la fillette.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Katy?<br>-Je veux plus marcher.  
>-On est presque arrivées chez Claudia Joy, allez ma puce, encore un petit effort.<br>-Non, tu vas trop vite…et puis j'ai mal aux pieds…je bouge plus.  
>-Katy, soupira Lily, s'il te plait, allez, viens.<br>-Non, bougonna la fillette.  
>-Oh, tu es vraiment casse pieds quand tu t'y mets, tu le sais ça?<br>Katy ne répondit pas et Lily soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle regarda les alentours. Elles n'étaient plus très loin, elle pourrait peut être trouver un autre moyen. Elle regarda la fillette et lui caressa tendrement la joue.  
>-Ok, tu veux qu'on fasse comme le koala?<br>Katy fit 'oui' de la tête en souriant.  
>-Allez, vas-y…<br>Lily lâcha la main de sa fille et se mit à croupis. Katy se mit dans son dos et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Lily les tint un instant, puis la fillette noua ses jambes autour de la taille de sa mère et elle resserra un peu plus ses bras. Lily plaça les mains sur les genoux de Katy pour qu'elle ne tombe pas . Elle tourna la tête un instant vers la fillette et lui parla doucement.  
>-C'est bon?<br>Katy acquiesça et Lily se redressa. Elle souffla. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus porté sa fille de cette manière et elle n'était plus habituée à son poids qui avait nettement augmenté ces derniers mois.  
>Elle marcha plus lentement, les mains toujours sous les genoux de Katy pour qu'elle ne tombe pas au cas où elle viendrait à lâcher prise. Chaque pas était une épreuve pour la jeune femme, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus, c'était impossible, elle n'était pas encore prête, l'opération était encore bien trop ressente.<br>Elle s'arrêta et s'accroupis une nouvelle fois pour faire descendre la fillette. Celle-ci s'exécuta et Lily lui parla doucement.  
>-Katy, je ne peux pas te porter, je suis encore un peu fatigué, il faut que tu marche à coté de moi, je sais que c'est loin et que tu as mal aux pieds mais, je suis désolée ma puce, je n'ai pas d'autre moyen. Nous devons aller chez Claudia Joy.<br>-Tu es encore malade maman?  
>-Non, mais il faut que je fasse attention pour ne pas trop me fatiguer et avoir mal.<br>-Moi je veux pas que tu ais mal.  
>Lily ne répondit pas et regarda Katy lui prendre tendrement la main.<br>-Tu veux marcher alors? On ira plus doucement je te le promets.  
>Katy acquiesça et Lily l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre leur route.<br>Elles arrivèrent enfin au bout de la rue de Claudia Joy. Les derniers mètres avaient été long et fatiguant pour la fillette mais elle ne s'était pas plaint. Elles arrivèrent à la maison et Lily sonna à la porte. Elle attendit quelques temps, puis on ouvrit enfin. Lily, qui s'apprêtait à voir l'amie de sa mère, fut étonnée de voir que ce fut Michael qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il lui accorda un tendre sourire auquel Lily répondit immédiatement.  
>-Bonjour.<br>-Bonjour Monsieur, répondit poliment Lily.  
>-Salut mademoiselle Katy, dit-il en souriant.<br>La petite fille lui sourit en retour.  
>-Je suis désolée de vous déranger, commença Lily, je suis venue voir Claudia Joy, il faudrait que je lui parle, c'est très important.<br>-Vous ne me dérangez pas toutes les deux, je dois lire et signer des dossiers et je n'arrive pas à me mettre au travail…mais je suis seul, Claudia Joy n'est pas là pour le moment et Emmalin est au Lycée.  
>-Ah.<br>-Mais entrez, dit-il en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.  
>Lily et Katy s'exécutèrent et le Commandant les conduisit jusqu'au salon. Il leur indiqua le canapé où elles prirent place immédiatement et il s'assit en face d'elles. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à ne pas savoir quoi dire, puis Michael prit enfin la parole. Lui aussi savait qui était réellement la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas comment son ami accueillerait la nouvelle mais, lui était ravi d'apprendre que Lily était la fille de Denise et surtout, il était ravi de la voir devant lui à cet instant avec tout ce qu'elle avait subi.<br>-Je suis ravi de voir ici Lily, j'ai su par Claudia Joy que la greffe s'est bien passée?  
>-Oui, elle s'est parfaitement bien passée et mon corps ne rejette pas le greffon.<br>-C'est une réussite alors.  
>-Oui, de ce coté là, en effet…répondit timidement Lily.<br>-Et pour Denise? Est-ce que les choses vont bien entre vous?  
>-Oui…nous apprenons à nous connaitre doucement, tout se passe bien, enfin pour le moment…<br>-Je suis certain que ça continuera.  
>-Je l'espère, soupira Lily.<br>-J'ai appris que Frank allait être de retour prochainement, demain il me semble…il sait pour vous et Denise ?  
>-Eh bien, à vrai dire…Frank est déjà rentré, c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. Il m'a surprise chez lui et…il ne sait pas qui je suis.<br>-Oh, je comprends un peu mieux la réaction de Denise et celle de mon épouse qui ont insistés pour n'en parler à personne. Frank n'appréciera pas que d'autres personnes soient au courant, surtout avant lui.  
>- C'est un peu délicat en effet. Je les mets dans une situation un peu difficile tous les deux.<br>-Oui je comprends, surtout avec la nouvelle affectation de Frank, j'espère que ça se passera bien.  
>-Sa nouvelle affectation? Demanda la jeune femme avec inquiétude.<br>-Je crois que personne ne le sait, mais je pense qu'il est préférable que vous soyez au courant…Je l'ai signé il y a deux jours, Frank reste à Fort Marshall pour plusieurs mois, peut être ne repartira-t-il plus en Irak  
>-Pourquoi?<br>-Il a été promu instructeur, sous ma recommandation …il entrainera les soldats qui partiront au front , mais lui restera aux Etats-Unis…  
>-Oh…<br>-La décision est tombée il y quelques jours, reprit Michael, il a prit la nouvelle assez négativement au début, mais finalement je crois qu'il l'accepte, il continuera de sauter en parachute tout en restant proche de sa famille, même s'il ne va plus combattre, pour le moment du moins, je pense qu'il en sera soulagé et Denise par la même occasion également. Elle a déjà Jeremy au combat et elle sait qu'elle peut le perdre à tout moment, si Frank est dans la même situation que lui, je ne sais pas si Denise supporterait.  
>Lily ne répondit pas. Elle écoutait ce que Michael lui disait, elle n'en revenait pas. Frank ne repartira plus pendant des mois, il restera ici. Il s'opposera à ce qu'elle voit Denise, il ne voudra sans doute pas lui parler, ni à elle , ni à sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer pire, c'était impossible.<br>Les adultes restèrent silencieux une nouvelle fois. Lily était perdue entre doutes et incertitudes et Michael la regardait. Maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était, il remarqua quelques petits détails qu'il n'avait pas vu plutôt. La manière dont Lily bougeait sa bouche, ainsi que la ligne de son nez, tout ceci il l'avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois. Le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres était le même que celui de son amie. Finalement Lily et Denise se ressemblaient un peu, mais il fallait vraiment y prêter attention pour le remarquer, au premier coup d'œil on ne pouvait pas se douter une seule seconde qu'elles fussent mère et fille.  
>Michael ne parla pas de ses dernières constatations, il sourit intérieurement et porta son attention sur la fillette qui était sagement assise à coté de sa mère.<br>-Maman, on va rester longtemps là?  
>-Je ne sais pas Katy, il faut que je parle à Claudia Joy et ensuite nous irons peut être dormir au motel pour cette nuit en attendant qu'on puisse emménager dans notre appartement.<br>Katy fit la moue et Lily lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.  
>-Vous avez trouvé un appartement?<br>-Oui, répondit Lily en regardant l'homme une nouvelle fois, au centre ville.  
>-C'est une bonne chose.<br>-Oui, je suis contente d'avoir pu trouver si vite et si bien placé, le loyer n'est pas trop élevé…je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir avec deux petits boulots.  
>-C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle pour vous deux. En revanche, vous n' avez pas besoin d'aller au motel ce soir, vous pouvez rester ici…<br>-Michael, c'est très gentil à vous, mais…  
>-Je souhaiterais que vous restiez Lily, nous avons assez de chambres de libre et se sera plus agréable que de dormir dans une chambre impersonnelle, vous ne croyez pas?<br>-Une chambre dans une maison, au sein d'une famille c'est carrément mieux!  
>Ils rirent tous les deux et Michael reprit son sérieux le premier.<br>-Très bien, je sais que Claudia Joy sera du même avis que moi, ça nous fera plaisir de vous avoir à table avec nous ce soir, et puis comme ça Denise sera rassurée, elle aussi.  
>-Merci beaucoup Michael, pour tout ce que vous faites.<br>-Je vous en prie, c'est bien normal, répondit le Commandant en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
>Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes tous les deux. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. De la nouvelle vie que devait se construire la jeune femme, de Denise, de Frank, de Jeremy, de Katy. De toutes les personnes dont le futur allait changer à cause, où grâce à elle, grâce à sa volonté de retrouver la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, grâce à son courage et sa détermination.<p>

Denise arriva enfin chez elle. Elle était épuisée. Cette journée avait été très longue. Elle se réjouissait de retrouver son doux foyer ainsi que sa fille et sa petite fille. La jeune femme savait que Lily avait eu un rendez-vous pour l'appartement. Elle espérait de tout cœur que tout ce soit bien passé.  
>Elle arriva dans l'allée et se gara. Elle prit son sac et emprunta le chemin jusqu'à la maison. La lumière était allumée, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Denise pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle sourit. Une agréable odeur de repas embaumait la pièce. Elle posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le salon.<br>-Mmmmm ça sent bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé ? Dit -elle en souriant.  
>Elle se figea sur place en arrivant à la jonction entre le salon et la cuisine. Frank venait de se retourner et lui souriait largement. Il portait un tablier bleu ciel et tenait une poêle. Denise ne bougea pas, trop surprise par ce qu'il se passait.<br>Le Major posa ce qu'il avait en main et s'approcha doucement d'elle toujours en souriant.  
>-Bonsoir mon amour, murmura-t-il.<br>-Frank, soupira Denise à quelques centimètres de lui, tu…tu es déjà là? Je croyais…  
>-Je suis rentré plus tôt, répondit-il sur ses lèvres avant de les embrasser tendrement.<br>Denise se laissa faire et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Elle était soulagé de le sentir contre elle, de revoir son sourire, de sentir ses bras autour de sa taille et de partager ce baiser empli de tendresse.  
>Ils se séparèrent doucement et Denise regarda autour d'elle, recherchant une trace de Lily ou de Katy.<br>-Tu cherches quelque chose? Je suis là, lança Frank sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
>-Oui, excuse moi, c'est que je croyais que…enfin que ce n'étais pas toi qui était là, il y avait une amie…<br>-Tu parles de la jeune femme qui prenait un bain dans notre baignoire et de sa petite fille? Dit-il en s'éloignant.  
>-Tu…tu les as vues?<br>-Oui, elles sont parties tout de suite après que je sois arrivé… Denise, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dis? J'aurais compris et ça aurait évité que je me retrouve devant cette jeune femme à moitié nue.  
>-Je…quoi? Bredouilla Denise qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.<br>-Elle sortait de son bain, je ne savais même pas qui elle était, mais elle m'a tout dit.  
>-Tout dit?<br>-Oui… comment s'appelle t-elle déjà?… Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je sais que tu leur as permis de vivre ici quelques temps à cause du dégâts des eaux dans leur maison, son époux est en Irak?  
>-Euh…Ecoute Frank, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant, tu es revenu et…je n'ai pas envie de penser à Lily.<br>-Ah oui, voilà Lily, elle m'a dit son nom mais je ne m'en rappelais plus… Je comprends que tu avais besoin de compagnie pendant mon absence, mais je préférerais qu'elles aillent à l'hôtel à présent…  
>-Frank, on en reparlera s'il te plait.<br>- Oui, excuse moi, tu as raison, on en reparlera plus tard.  
>Il s'approcha une nouvelle de fois de son épouse et lui caressa tendrement le front pour repousser une mèche de cheveux qui le barrait.<br>-Tu m'as manqué Denise, si tu savais à quel point, mais maintenant je suis là…  
>-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Frank, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres.<br>Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois un long moment, puis la jeune femme se blottit un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'elle pourrait s'y trouver une éternité entière.  
>-Tu viens manger, murmura Frank après quelques minutes, je t'ai préparé un bon repas, je dois te parler d'une chose importante et puis…<br>Il releva doucement son visage et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.  
>-J'ai envie de t'offrir un dessert particulier et je ne sais pas si je tiendrais jusqu'à la fin du dîner.<br>Denise sourit.  
>-Quoi comme dessert?<br>-Mmmh tu ne devine pas?  
>Ils rirent doucement tous les deux et se séparèrent après un dernier baiser. C'est main dans la main qu'ils arrivèrent à la table déjà prête. Frank indiqua à Denise de s'assoir et il la servit, puis il s'assit en face d'elle et ils mangèrent tranquillement tous les deux.<br>Ils ne se quittaient du regard que très rarement, mais au fond, Denise se sentait très mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu' elle devait lui parler de la réelle identité de la jeune femme. Elle savait également que Frank ne prendrait pas si bien la nouvelle qu'il l'avait fait en apprenant simplement que Denise les hébergeait toutes les deux. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur et elle était angoissée. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle l'aimait trop pour le laisser partir ou pour qu'il ne souhaite plus jamais la voir.  
>Frank lui prit tendrement la main et elle leva les yeux vers lui.<br>-Chérie, ça va? Murmura le Major.  
>-Oui.<br>-Tu as l'air soucieuse.  
>-Ca va, je t'assure…je me demandais juste ce qu'était cette nouvelle dont tu voulais me parler.<br>Frank sourit et respira profondément. Il resserra ses doigts un peu plus sur la main de son épouse et ancra son regard profondément dans le sien.  
>-Denise, je…je ne repartirais plus en Irak.<br>Elle resta silencieuse, attendant simplement qu'il continu ses explications.  
>-J'ai eu une promotion, je reste à Fort Marshall, je serai instructeur.<br>-Instructeur? Je croyais que pour rien au monde tu ne changerais de métier, que tu étais fais pour te trouver dans un hélicoptère.  
>-Oui, je le croyais moi aussi, mais ma famille compte bien plus encore, et puis, je continuerai de faire ce que j'ai toujours fais, j'entrainerai de jeunes recrues, je les formerais au combat…Denise, je resterai avec toi, tu ne seras plus seule maintenant que Jeremy est parti…peut être qu'ils feront appel à moi de temps en temps mais pas tous les mois, je ne partirai plus de longues semaines loin de toi, tu n'auras plus besoin d'avoir peur pour moi.<br>-Frank, soupira la jeune femme.  
>Il lui sourit et se leva sans lui lâcher la main. Il fit le tour de la table et l'invita à se lever.<br>Denise s'exécuta et il la prit dans ses bras.  
>-Je t'aime, Madame Sherwood.<br>-Moi aussi Frank, répondit celle-ci en souriant.  
>Il lui sourit lui aussi et resserra la tendre étreinte qu'il lui offrait. Denise ferma les yeux et Frank enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi tendrement enlacés plusieurs minutes. La jeune femme prenait doucement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Frank ne repartirait pas au combat, elle était heureuse. Heureuse et tellement triste à la fois. Comment allait -elle lui dire à présent? Elle pensait bien que ce serait une épreuve qu'elle avait peur d'affronter mais après cette nouvelle , elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait s'en relever. Elle ne savait pas si Frank supporterait de savoir que Lily était sa fille, qu'elle lui avait menti pendant tant d'années. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise au plus vite, maintenant, elle ne devait pas attendre plus longtemps. Elle se sépara doucement de lui et plongea son regard chocolat dans cet océan de douceur.<br>-Frank, je dois te dire une chose importante.  
>-Plus importante que ce que je viens de te dire?<br>-Je…ne sais pas, peut être oui…  
>-Quelque chose de grave?<br>-Non…non, rien de grave.  
>-Alors, nous en parlerons demain…Chérie, s'il te plait, j'ai envie de profiter de ce moment, j'ai besoin de te retrouver comme avant, ça fait des mois que je dors sous des tentes avec des hommes qui ronflent, je passais des nuits à rêver de toi et en me réveillant il n'y avait que le sable et le vent…<br>Elle ne répondit pas et Frank n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de l'embrasser.  
>-S'il te plait Denise, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres.<br>Elle se laissa faire, savourant ainsi le combat de leurs langues. Elle voulait lutter, lui dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas, il lui avait tellement manqué. Leur baiser s'intensifia et d'un commun accord, après un regard de connivence, ils regagnèrent leur chambre sans cesser de s'embrasser. A mi-chemin, Frank prit tendrement Denise dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit. Lorsqu'il était allongé sur elle, goutant son corps avec tendresse, elle pensa une dernière fois à sa trahison, à son secret, puis elle l'enfouit au plus profond de sa tête. Elle savoura cette nuit, tout comme lui, ils se retrouvèrent, sans penser à autre chose, sans penser au lendemain qui serait sans doute plus tourmenté que Denise n'avait pu l'imaginer.


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia Joy venait de rentrer. Elle avait été étonnée de trouver chez elle Lily, Katy et Michael discutant tranquillement dans son salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Michael les avaient laissé seules toutes les deux, emmenant Katy avec lui pour leur permettre d'être au calme et montrant ainsi, par la même occasion à la fillette comment s'amuser dans son bureau.  
>Lily avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Frank. L'amie de sa mère leur avait permis de rester chez elle quelques temps avant qu'elles n'emménagent et elle avait tenté de téléphoner à Denise pour la prévenir. Mais la jeune femme avait coupé son portable et ne l'avait pas allumé de la soirée. Claudia Joy ne sut si elle avait entendu les messages qu'elle lui avait laissés. Il lui sembla préférable cependant de ne pas l'appeler chez elle, au cas où elle tomberait sur Frank ou au cas où ils auraient enfin cette discussion à propos de Lily. Elle se contenta donc de lui dire que la jeune femme et sa fille se trouvaient chez elle, en sécurité.<br>Lily fut ravi d'apprendre par Claudia Joy que le lendemain, une famille avec trois enfants déménageaient de la base. Le mari, Sergent artilleur, était muté sur la Côte Ouest. Les enfants avaient grandi et ils en profitaient par la même occasion pour se séparer de quelques meubles. Ainsi, Claudia Joy leur avait parlé de la jeune femme et il était donc convenu qu'elle rencontre la femme du couple pour pouvoir choisir ce qui pourrait lui plaire pour son futur appartement.  
>Lily la remercia une fois de plus pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle et lui proposa de lui faire le diner. Claudia Joy accepta avec joie et toutes deux se mirent donc au travail. La tension était néanmoins palpable chez Lily, Claudia Joy le remarqua rapidement. Elle était anxieuse et nerveuse. Elle l'avait alors rassurée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Denise ne ferait pas marche arrière, elle le savait, elle la connaissait trop bien pour se tromper. Mais Lily restait méfiante.<br>Pendant que les deux femmes préparaient le dîner, Emmalin rentra du lycée. Elle les salua brièvement et regagna sa chambre d'un pas lourd. Claudia Joy soupira bruyamment et Lily se demanda s'il elle ne pouvait pas l'aider comme elle, le faisait depuis des mois.  
>-Eh bien, lui répondit Claudia Joy, elle est à un âge où nous avons un peu de mal à lui parler son père et moi. Mais qui mieux que nous peut l'aider? Nous sommes ses parents.<br>-C'est peut être le problème, elle voudrait peut être parler à d'autres personnes qu'à ses parents. On ne peut pas tout dire à ses parents, alors on préfère parler de nos soucis avec d'autres personnes, des amis, des frères et sœurs.  
>-Sa sœur n'est plus là et je sais que ça la peine beaucoup, elles étaient proches toutes les deux, même si elles étaient fréquemment en conflit…comme toutes les sœurs, finit-elle dans un murmure.<br>-Je ne peux qu'imaginer, j'ai été fille unique.  
>-Mais tu vas sans doute bientôt rencontrer ton frère, lorsqu'il rentrera lui aussi..<br>-Oui, j'avoue que ça me fait un peu bizarre de me dire que j'ai un petit frère, dit-elle en souriant, je ne connais rien aux relations frères et sœurs.  
>-Je suis sûre que tu apprendras vite.<br>- Oui, s'il m'accepte.  
>-Il le fera, je le sais. N'aies crainte…dis-moi, tu te fais toujours autant de soucis?<br>-Oh oui, ce n'est pas peu dire, c'est dans ma nature, je me suis toujours fait beaucoup de soucis.  
>-Tiens, tu ressemble à une personne que je connais, murmura Claudia Joy en souriant.<br>-Vraiment?  
>-Oh oui, crois-moi et je la connais bien, je sais ce que je dis.<br>Lily lui sourit en retour et se concentra sur la table qu'elle était en train de préparer.  
>-Si vous le voulez, je pourrais parler avec Emmalin après le dîner, vous vous sentirez peut être rassurés, reprit -elle.<br>-Tu crois que tu pourras lui faire dire ce qui la tracasse ces derniers jours?  
>-Je suis un peu plus âgée qu'elle mais pas tant que ça, je pense qu'elle se confiera à moi, nous avons déjà un peu parlé la première fois que je l'ai rencontré et nous avons bien accroché toutes les deux.<br>-Merci Lily.  
>-C'est bien normal, vous nous avez beaucoup aidé ma fille et moi, je ne fais que retourner l'appareil.<br>Elles restèrent une nouvelle fois silencieuses quelques temps avant que Claudia Joy ne reprenne à nouveau la parole.  
>-Je peux te poser une question Lily?<br>-Oui, bien sûr, allez y.  
>-Est-ce que tu voudrais avoir d'autres enfants après Katy?<br>-Oui…oui j'aimerai avoir d'autres enfants, dans quelques années, j'aimerai que Katy ait des frères et sœurs, j'aimerai qu'elle vive au sein d'une vraie famille dans une belle maison avec une barrière qui entoure le jardin et un homme qui la fasse rire et jouer au ballon. J'aimerai tout ça pour ma fille mais…il faudra encore attendre des années, et pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête à faire confiance à qui se soit pour construire une vie de famille…et puis, j'ai encore des choses à régler, je suis encore jeune après tout.  
>-Oui, je comprends…dans tous les cas, je te souhaite d'être heureuse et Katy aussi, et je suis sûre que tu feras une bonne mère de famille, Katy en est d'ailleurs la preuve vivante.<br>-Merci beaucoup de me dire ça, il m'arrive d'en douter par moments.  
>-Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas, crois-moi, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.<br>Lily lui sourit en retour et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, un boulet de canon arriva en courant et se cacha derrière ses jambes en riant. Michael arriva lui aussi en courant et ria aux éclats.  
>-Je vais t'attraper Katy, attention…Dit il en s'avançant doucement.<br>La fillette rit une nouvelle fois et se cacha un peu plus derrière Lily. Claudia Joy se tourna vers la jeune femme.  
>-Eh bien, ils s'entendent bien ces deux là.<br>-Il s'emblerait en effet, répondit Lily en souriant.  
>-Chéri, on va passer à table, tu veux bien aller appeler Emmalin s'il te plait.<br>-Oui, j'y vais, répondit Michael sur un ton plus sérieux et en se redressant.  
>-Katy, lança Lily en la regardant, vas te laver les mains, on va passer à table.<br>-Oui, regarde maman, c'est comme ça qu'on fait.  
>Elle s'éloigna de la jeune femme et se redressa. Elle porta sa main droite à coté de sa tête et resserra les jambes. Elle lui sourit et ne bougea plus d'un cil, se tenant droit comme un 'I' au centre de la pièce. Lily la regarda avec des yeux ronds.<br>-C'est bien Katy, dit-elle après quelques temps, tu peux y aller maintenant, tu sais faire un parfait garde-à vous, c'est Michael qui te l'a appris?  
>La fillette ne bougea pas et Lily se tourna vers le Commandant.<br>-Dites-lui « repos » et elle devrait bouger, souffla t -il en souriant.  
>Lily se tourna vers sa fille et se pencha vers elle.<br>-Repos soldat.  
>Katy s'exécuta et s'éclipsa hors de la pièce pour aller se laver les mains avant de passer à table.<br>-Elle apprend très vite, lui dit Michael avant de partir lui aussi appeler sa fille.  
>-Oui, je sais, soupira Lily pour elle-même, un peu trop parfois.<br>Ils passèrent à table tous les cinq dans une ambiance un peu particulière. Emmalin parlait peu et Katy continuait de s'amuser discrètement avec Michael. Lily, elle, était perdue dans ses pensées, seule Claudia Joy voyait ce qu'il se passait, elle en était ravie. Elle avait l'impression que Lily et Katy faisaient partie de sa famille. Et à cet instant, elle savait que Frank et Jeremy finiraient par accepter la jeune femme et la fillette. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, du moins elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

Le repas se termina tranquillement, comme il avait commencé. Emmalin fila rapidement dans sa chambre. Katy rejoignit le salon avec Michael et s'endormit après quelques courtes minutes, la tête posée sur son épaule. Claudia Joy et Lily se chargèrent de la vaisselle et rejoignirent le salon elles aussi. Lily regarda sa fille un moment assoupie contre le Commandant.  
>-Je devrais aller la mettre au lit, dit-elle sans la quitter des yeux.<br>-Elle est épuisée en effet, répondit doucement Michael.  
>-Oui, je l'ai fait beaucoup marché et j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est également bien dépenser avec vous Michael.<br>-Oui, nous avons beaucoup bougé, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver des années plutôt avec mes filles.  
>-Voyez vous ça, lança Claudia Joy en souriant.<br>Ils rirent tous les trois et Lily se dirigea vers la fillette. Elle la prit tendrement contre elle. Katy bougea mais ne se réveilla pas. La jeune femme se tourna vers son amie.  
>-Viens je vais te montrer où tu peux la coucher.<br>Lily acquiesça et la suivit jusqu'à l'étage où elles regagnèrent une chambre à coucher. Lily déposa la petite fille sur le lit et lui enleva ses chaussures, son pantalon et son pull-over. Katy se réveilla et Lily la fit se rendormir immédiatement.  
>-Dors Katy, tu es fatiguée, maman t'as mise au lit.<br>Katy lui tendit les bras pour une tendre étreinte, puis, Lily retira les draps et la mis à l'intérieur avant de la recouvrir avec délicatesse. Elle caressa tendrement le front de sa fille, qui avait refermé les yeux, et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.  
>-Bonne nuit mon cœur, murmura Lily, fais de beaux rêves petit ange.<br>Elle se redressa et s'éloigna. Claudia Joy et Lily quittèrent la pièce après un dernier regard vers la fillette et Lily ferma la porte derrière elles. Elles passèrent devant la chambre d'Emmalin dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Lily arrêta Claudia Joy et lui parla doucement.  
>-Je peux aller parler à votre fille?<br>-Oui, vas y je t'en prie, j'espère que ça ira mieux chez elle après.  
>-Je vais essayer, dit-elle en souriant.<br>Claudia Joy acquiesça et descendit, laissant Lily seule dans le couloir. Elle se tourna vers la porte en bois et frappa deux coups. Elle entendit la voix de la jeune fille s'élever de la chambre et elle y pénétra, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'avança vers Emmalin.  
>-Je peux? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la place libre sur le lit à coté d'elle.<br>-Oui.  
>-Comment ça va Emmalin?<br>-Ca va.  
>-Mm, tu es sûre? Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te tracasse?<br>-C'est maman qui t'as demandé de me parler, c'est ça?  
>-Non, je lui ai proposé de le faire, mais parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi en ce moment.<br>-Ouais…  
>-Tu en doute?<br>-Non, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
>-Eh bien alors, dis moi ce qui se passe, du moins dis moi si ce n'est pas grave au moins?<br>-Nooon, pourquoi ce serait grave?  
>-Je ne sais pas, tu ne dis rien.<br>-Ecoute, laisse tomber, d'accord?  
>-D'accord, lança Lily en se levant, si tu ne veux pas en parler je ne t'oblige pas je sais ce que s'est d'avoir des secrets, mais je sais aussi que parfois on ne parle pas de choses qui nous font mal et dont on devrait parler…Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu as envie de te confier à quelqu'un, je suis là et je n'en parlerai pas à tes parents si c'est dont tu as peur.<br>Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsqu'Emmalin reprit la parole.  
>-C'est un garçon, dit-elle timidement.<br>Lily la regarda à nouveau et revint s'assoir sur le lit.  
>-Il est très mignon et j'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec lui, mais…il est plus vieux et surtout c'est un soldat.<br>-Beaucoup plus vieux?  
>- Il a dix neuf ans.<br>-Ah…ça va encore, lança Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>-Tu connais pas mes parents! Et puis surtout je n'ai pas le droit de sortir avec un garçon placé sous le commandement de mon père.<br>-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça?  
>-Disons que ça ne se fait pas.<br>-Ah d'accord, excuse-moi j'ignore beaucoup de choses sur l'armée et ce genre de truc. C'est un monde que je ne côtoie que depuis peu de temps.  
>-Tu as de la chance, moi j'en ai par-dessus la tête.<br>-Pas facile tous les jours, c'est ça?  
>-Ouais.<br>-Eh bien pour ton garçon , je ne sais pas trop quoi te conseiller je l'avoue, le fait qu'il soit dans l'armée ne me permets pas de te dire comment faire, en revanche pour l'âge… eh bien…maquille toi un peu si tu veux qu'il s'intéresse à toi, tu fera un peu plus âgé peut être…enfin, s'il t'intéresse vraiment bien entendu.  
>-Oui, je crois, mais il est plus vieux.<br>-Où est le problème? Il n'est pas majeur c'est l'essentiel, et puis un garçon plus âgé, c'est plutôt pas mal…  
>-Tu parles en connaissance de cause? Demanda Emmalin en souriant.<br>-Euh…oui, un peu j'ai connu des hommes plus âgés.  
>-Et alors? Demanda la jeune fille en se redressant.<br>-Aaah, je vois que ça t'intéresse! Eh bien…alors en fait avec les hommes plus âgés, tu as l'impression d'être sur la même longueur d'onde, les plus jeunes sont immatures la plupart du temps et puis ils croient tout savoir c'est énervant.  
>-Je peux te poser une question?<br>-Oui, vas -y.  
>-Tu as connu beaucoup de garçons? Tu es jeune et tu as une petite fille...<br>-J'ai connu pas mal d'hommes , des hommes que je n'aurai pas dû connaitre et avec qui je n'ai pas aimé avoir des relations, répondit Lily en regardant le sol, tous étaient plus âgés, de peu ou de beaucoup, mais, le seul homme que j'ai aimé, avait mon âge et c'est le père de Katy.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé? Demanda Emmalin plus sérieusement.<br>-Des choses dont je préfère ne pas te parler, parce que je n'en ai parlé à personne et que ce sont des souvenirs douloureux.  
>-Pourquoi avoir fais toutes « ces choses » que tu regrettes?<br>-Pour ma fille, dit-elle en la regardant à nouveau, tu serais impressionné de voir ce qu'une mère ferait pour son enfant.  
>Emmalin baissa les yeux et soupira.<br>-Emmalin, reprit Lily, fait ce que tu veux de ta vie, sors avec ce garçon si tu le veux, mais fais le si tu le veux vraiment, personne ne peut te forcer à faire une chose que tu ne veux pas vraiment.  
>-Mais toi, tu ne voulais pas et pourtant tu l'as fait.<br>-Oui, je l'ai fait pour Katy, on peut faire des choses qui ne nous font pas plaisir si la cause que nous servons est juste, pour faire le bien à des personnes qu'on aime…Mais crois-moi, on le regrette après quelques temps.  
>-Oui, je crois que je comprends.<br>-J'en suis ravie, dit-elle en souriant.  
>-Merci Lily.<br>-Ca va mieux?  
>-Oui.<br>-Alors je suis encore plus ravie, dit-elle en riant.  
>-Tu crois que je devrais parler de Luc à mes parents?<br>-Oui, je pense, quand tu auras décidé si tu veux vraiment sortir avec lui , il faudrait que tu leur en parle.  
>-Merci, j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler avec une sœur quand je suis avec toi.<br>-C'est très gentil, sache que moi j'aurais été ravie d'avoir une petite sœur comme toi.  
>Elles se sourirent et s'étreignirent un moment avant que Lily ne quitte la pièce après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Elle rejoignit le salon où elle trouva la couple enlacé sur le canapé. Elle les rassura en leur disant que tout allait bien chez leur fille qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en inquiéter mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur dire ce de quoi elles avaient parlé toutes les deux. Lily prit un dernier thé avec Claudia Joy et Michael et regagna la chambre d'ami pour une nuit de repos. Elle s'endormit rapidement bien qu'étant encore inquiète pour son avenir avec Denise et la réaction qu'aurait Frank en apprenant son existence.<p>

La jeune femme s'était levée depuis de longues minutes déjà. Elle avait regardé l'homme qui se trouvait couché à côté d'elle, dormant paisiblement, serrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ensuite, elle s'était levée et avait passé un déshabillé en soie blanche. Elle avait regardé Frank encore quelques temps, sentant son cœur s'alourdir, ses remords refaire surface. Elle avait quitté la pièce, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux doucement. Elle avait fait le petit déjeuner pour se changer les idées, mais les dessins de Katy qui se trouvaient sur le réfrigérateur lui rappela une fois de plus ce qu'elle pouvait gagner et surtout perdre. Elle sourit en regardant avec intérêt le dessin de la petite fille, celui où elle se trouvait entre Denise et Lily. Denise se remit au travail sans chasser ses idées noires et sa trahison de son esprit.  
>Elle préparait la table lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains calleuse sur ses hanches. Frank déposa un doux baiser dans sa nuque et se redressa.<br>-Bonjour chérie.  
>-Tu as bien dormi? Lui demanda Denise sans se retourner.<br>-Oui, c'était parfait. J'ai beaucoup aimé dormir dans tes bras et sentir ton parfum.  
>-Seulement ça?<br>Il s'éloigna en souriant et s'approcha de la table pour s'y asseoir. Il était habillé et semblait serein et heureux.  
>-Oh non, j'ai aimé beaucoup plus que seulement ça, dit-il en souriant.<br>Denise ne répondit pas et servit le café. Elle s'assit en face de Frank qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. A présent, l'inquiétude avant fait son apparition. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en son absence, il avait préféré ne pas en parler la veille mais il avait parfaitement vu. Il connaissait dans les moindres détails le corps de son épouse, et cette cicatrice en bas de son dos ne s'y trouvait pas lorsqu'il avait quitté les Etats Unis la dernière fois. Il soupira et prit la parole.  
>-Denise?<br>-Mm; grommela-t-elle sans le regarder.  
>-Chérie, regarde moi s'il te plait.<br>Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui prit tendrement la main.  
>-Que s'est -il passé pendant mon absence?<br>-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?  
>-J'ai vu la cicatrice en bas de ton dos et je te connais, quelque chose te tracasse. Est-ce que tu as eu un accident dont tu ne veux pas me parler?<br>-Frank, hier soir je t'ai dit que j'avais une chose importante à te dire…  
>-C'est ça? Tu as eu un accident? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?<br>-Frank non, je n'ai…je n'ai pas eu d'accident.  
>-Alors pourquoi?<br>-Laisse-moi parler s'il te plait, ne me coupe pas, je n'y arriverais pas sinon, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
>-D'accord, murmura Frank, je t'écoute.<br>Elle respira profondément et ferma les yeux un instant.  
>-Cette cicatrice est le signe que j'ai subi une opération. J'ai…j'ai participé à une greffe de rein.<br>-Tu as donné un rein? A qui? Pourquoi?  
>-J'étais la seule personne compatible avec elle.<br>-Elle? Qui est-ce, je la connais?  
>-C'est la jeune femme que tu as vu ici en arrivant, répondit Denise en le regardant une nouvelle fois.<br>Frank la regardait avec étonnement et Denise resserra ses doigts sur sa peau.  
>-Frank, ne…ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle.<br>-Non, je ne t'en veux pas seulement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fais ça et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé.  
>-Je ne l'ai pas fais avant parce que je n'osais pas t'en parler et je ne savais pas comment le faire…Lily…elle…Elle s'appelle Elizabeth et en réalité…je la connais depuis…des années.<br>Elle baissa les yeux, sentant la gorge se faire plus sèche et ses mains plus moites.  
>-Frank, je suis désolée, je…j'aurai dû te dire tout ça depuis longtemps, je…j'aurai dû le faire dès notre rencontre, en réalité. Mais je ne pouvais pas et je n'ai pas pu le faire lorsqu'elle est entrée dans ma vie une nouvelle fois, tu étais en Irak et je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes ça au combat.<br>-Denise, qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire, qui est cette fille?  
>-Elle…Elizabeth est…ma fille, dit-elle dans un murmure en retirant sa main de celle de son époux.<br>Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle ne savait pas comment il prenait cette nouvelle puisqu'elle n'osait pas croiser son regard. Elle se sentait mal, si mal.  
>-Denise, soupira Frank, Denise tu…tu ne peux pas me dire ça, c'est…impossible…Comment? C'est une blague?<br>-Je ne voudrais jamais plaisanter sur une chose pareille…J'ai eu un enfant avant…avant de te rencontrer, je…je suis désolée, j'aurai dû te le dire. Mais je ne voulais pas te perdre et je voulais oublier.  
>-Oublier? Et cet enfant qu'est-il devenu? Pourquoi est-elle ici?<br>-Je l'ai abandonné à sa naissance et elle s'est faite adopter…elle est venue ici parce qu'elle avait besoin d'une greffe de rein, elle m'a cherché depuis plusieurs années.  
>Il se leva d'un bond. La chaise sur laquelle il était assit bascula et tomba au sol avec un fracas. Denise ferma les yeux et sentit les larmes couler doucement. Frank se passa la main sur son visage.<br>-Quand, quand est-ce que tu pensais me parler de ça? Dit-il avec colère.  
>Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Il était en colère, en colère comme il ne l'avait jamais été excepté le jour où il avait jeté dehors leur fils.<br>-Je voulais le faire mais, je n'ai jamais pu.  
>-Tu n'as jamais pu? Tu te fous de moi?<br>-Frank…  
>-Comment en dix-neuf années de mariage n'as-tu pas réussi à me dire que tu avais une fille?<br>-Ce n'est pas une chose facile à dire.  
>-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile à entendre? Denise, notre couple et notre mariage sont basés sur un mensonge de taille. Tu aurais dû me le dire.<br>Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.  
>-Ca ne change rien aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, ça ne change rien à notre amour.<br>-Tu crois ça? Pour moi, au contraire, ça change tout.  
>Il s'apprêta à partir mais Denise le prit par le bras. Il la regarda avec fureur et se dégagea violement d'elle.<br>-Ecoute moi…  
>-Non, Denise, tu m'as menti depuis des années.<br>-Je ne voulais pas, je t'assure.  
>- Laisse moi tranquille, j'ai besoin… de sortir.<br>Il prit les clés de sa voiture posée sur le meuble en bois et se dirigea vers la porte.  
>-Non, Frank, ne pars pas, nous devons en parler. Insista la jeune femme.<br>-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord? Pas maintenant.  
>Elle ne répondit pas et le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Il prit la voiture et démarra au quart de tour. Denise le regarda passer l'angle de la rue sans bouger. Puis, après quelques temps, elle referma la porte et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle éclata en sanglots et pleura de longues minutes. Elle lui avait enfin dit et elle se sentait si mal. Elle s'en voulait, terriblement. Mais elle avait dû lui dire et c'est-ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle sut à cet instant que l'avoir fait plus tôt, lorsqu'il se trouvait en Irak n'aurait pas changé les choses. Mais peut être que si elle l'avait fait dès leur mariage, il en aurait été autrement, peut être qu'il l'aurait même quitté, mais cela elle ne l'aurait pas supporté plus jeune, maintenant, c'était différent. Elle assumerait ses actes.<br>Elle se calma doucement et rejoignit sa chambre où elle s'habilla. Elle prit son téléphone portable et l'alluma. Elle avait des appels et un message sur sa boite vocale. Elle l'écouta avec attention. C'était Claudia Joy, Lily se trouvait chez elle en sécurité. Denise jeta son téléphone sur son lit et s'y laissa tomber, pleurant une nouvelle fois toutes les larmes de son corps.

La journée avait commencée comme toutes les autres chez la famille Holden. Lily et Katy s'étaient levée en même temps qu'eux et avaient pris leur petit déjeuner. Michael était parti au bureau et Emmalin au lycée, laissant Claudia Joy, Lily et Katy seules. Les deux femmes avaient prévu d'aller voir la famille qui déménageait le matin même, pour y trouver des meubles susceptibles de meubler l'appartement de la jeune mère.  
>Elles se préparèrent donc et partirent pour rencontrer la femme du Sergent Artilleur.<br>Sans nouvelle de Denise depuis la veille au matin, Lily voulu passer la voir sur le chemin, mais tout portait à croire qu'elle n'était pas chez elle puisque la voiture n'était pas garée devant sa maison. La jeune femme ne voulu en aucun cas se retrouver face à Frank une nouvelle fois, surtout si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était entre Denise et lui.  
>Elles arrivèrent de bonne humeur devant la maison en briques rouges. Un camion de déménagement venait de quitter le domicile de la petite famille et Claudia Joy se gara là où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt. Elles descendirent et Katy glissa immédiatement sa main dans celle de sa mère. Elles se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la femme élégante qui les accueillait avec un large sourire.<br>-Bonjour Nanci, lança Claudia Joy en s'approchant.  
>-Bonjour Madame Holden, répondit -elle.<br>-Je vous présente Lily et Katy.  
>-Bonjour, dit elle en tendant la main à la jeune femme.<br>-Bonjour, répondit poliment Lily en la lui serrant, je vous remercie de bien vouloir nous aider.  
>-Ca me fait plaisir, et puis, je vous avoue que ça m'arrange un peu, je ne pourrai jamais emmener tout ceci avec nous. Il y a des jouets avec lesquels mes enfants ne jouent plus, de toute manière. Nous avons envie, mon époux et moi de changer un peu la décoration de notre intérieur, alors nous avons décidé de nous débarrasser de petites choses. Venez voir si quelque chose vous intéresse.<br>Lily acquiesça et ,avec Katy, elles la suivirent un peu plus loin.  
>Un amas de bois, de plastique, de formes diverses et variées, était entreposé sur la pelouse fraiche.<br>-Allez y, tout est là, choisissez ce qu'il vous plait.  
>-Et pour le prix? Je vous avoue que je ne dispose pas d'un grand budget, s'inquiéta Lily.<br>-Ne vous en faites pas, Madame Holden m'en a parlé, pour le moment, choisissez, nous verrons bien par la suite.  
>-Merci, répondit Lily en souriant.<br>Elle s'avança avec précaution au milieu de tous ces meubles et objets accumulés depuis des années. Quelques uns lui plu. Une lampe sur pied qui irait à merveille dans son futur salon, une table basse en bois, abimée à quelques endroits mais qui serait facile à arranger, ainsi qu'un canapé trois places habillé d'un tissu ambre mais avec quelques taches.  
>Ensuite, elle décida de prendre quelque chose pour la chambre de sa fille. Avec son accord, elle opta pour un lit en bois peint en blanc. Elle s'imaginait déjà y placer au-dessus, accroché au plafond, un voile transparent lui donnant des allures de lit destiné à une princesse orientale. Katy l'avait quitté quelques instants, alors qu'elle regardait encore l'un ou l'autre meuble. La fillette avait été attirée par une maison de poupées, peinte et décorée avec soin. Elle la trouvait superbe et rêvait de pouvoir jouer avec ce fabuleux trésor. Elle souhaitait de tout cœur avoir un jour un pareil jouet, mais elle savait que ça ne serait jamais le cas. Sa mère refuserait et surtout, Katy ne voulait pas que Lily la lui achète.<br>Elle la regarda encore un long moment avec cette petite étincelle dans les yeux, puis, elle s'en alla chez sa mère et se blottit contre ses jambes.  
>-Vraiment, je suis gênée que vous m'en demandiez si peu, lança Lily.<br>-Ne le soyez pas, ce que vous avez trouvé vous plait et il y a quelques réparations à faire, le canapé est taché qui plus est.  
>-Tout ceci ne me dérange pas, j'ai bien regardé la table basse, la commode et le canapé, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse pas réparer.<br>-Eh bien, dans ce cas tout est parfait je vous assure, je ne vous en demande pas d'avantage.  
>-Très bien, soupira Lily en regardant sa fille, dans ce cas je vous remercie encore une fois, ces meubles m'aideront déjà beaucoup. Je dois encore en trouver, bien entendu mais nous pourrons déjà vivre avec ça.<br>-Il ne reste plus qu'à charger à l'arrière du 4x4 ce que nous pouvons déjà prendre dès à présent, lança Claudia Joy, pour le reste, je reviendrai plus tard. Il suffit que vous remettiez ce que nous ne prenons pas tout de suite dans une pièce et nous passerons cette après-midi.  
>-Très bien, répondit la maitresse des lieux.<br>-Merci, murmura Lily à Claudia Joy, vous pourriez garder la surprise pour ma fille, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle la voit avant.  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit son amie sur le même ton, je passerai la prendre plus tard et je la garderai chez moi le temps qu'il faut.<br>-Merci.  
>-Maman? Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Demanda Katy en la regardant.<br>-Je demandais à Claudia Joy, si elle pouvait nous déposer en ville pour que tu vois notre chez nous. On y emmènera quelques meubles que j'ai choisis.  
>-On va voir Mia aussi?<br>-Pas encore ma puce, d'abord, je veux que tu vois ta chambre.  
>-Ma chambre? Lança la fillette en souriant.<br>-Oui, à toi toute seule, répondit sa mère en lui caressant tendrement le front.  
>-Super!<br>-Allez, mets toi dans la voiture pendant qu'on charge, ça prendra quelques minutes, d'accord?  
>Katy acquiesça et Lily déposa un doux baiser sur son front avant de la conduire à la voiture. La fillette s'assit à l'arrière et joua tranquillement avec sa poupée. Avec l'aide de l'épouse du Sergent Artilleur et de leur grand fils, ils chargèrent le canapé ainsi que le lit. Il resta une petite place pour la table basse et la lampe. Ils attachèrent tout avec de larges sangles. Lily paya le prix convenu à la jeune femme et la remercia une fois de plus. Elle laissa la clé de la maison à Claudia Joy qui se chargerait de la rendre une fois les derniers meubles emportés. Il ne manquait plus qu'une commode allant avec le lit, et surtout le cadeau que Lily voulait faire à sa fille. Elle l'avait vu se tenir debout devant cette maison de poupées, elle avait remarqué cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux, elle s'était demandé pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Mais elle avait parfaitement bien vu. Elle avait décidé de la lui offrir, peut être pour son prochain anniversaire qui arrivait à grand pas. Elle voulait lui faire la surprise, et elle savait que Katy serait folle de joie.<br>Claudia Joy, la jeune femme et sa petite fille se remirent en route. Elles quittèrent la base et arrivèrent au centre ville. Claudia Joy avait passé un coup de fil à son époux, ainsi qu'à Roland pour qu'ils puissent leur venir en aide. Michael ne pouvait pas se libérer immédiatement, mais Roland, lui, avait deux heures de libres. Il se mit en route et arriva rapidement en bas de l'immeuble. Les deux jeunes femmes et la fillette l'attendaient en souriant, adossées à la voiture.  
>Il les salua et tous se mirent au travail. Le lit, la table basse ainsi que la lampe furent monté au deuxième étage. Pour le canapé, il était préférable d'attendre que Michael se libère.<br>En attendant qu'il arrive, Lily alla rechercher des cafés au coin de la rue et ils restèrent sur le trottoir à parler de choses et d'autres dans la bonne humeur.  
>Roland était aux anges, Joan était à son septième mois de grossesse et tout se passait pour le mieux. Il s'afférait à préparer la chambre d'enfant et à acheter une quantité de choses pour le bien être de son futur enfant.<br>Après quelques temps, Michael arriva. Il prit le canapé avec Roland et tout deux le montèrent dans le petit appartement. Lily les remercia et tous s'en allèrent à nouveau. Claudia Joy lui assura qu'elle repasserait plus tard dans la journée lui rapporter le reste puis elle s'en alla également, laissant Lily et Katy seules dans leur nouvel appartement.

Lily s'était amusée à faire le tour de l'appartement, expliquant à la petite fille de quelle manière elle allait l'aménager. Elle voyait déjà parfaitement chaque meuble et chaque objet qui pourraient s'y trouver. Katy était aux anges également. Elle souriait largement depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées.  
>A présent, elles se trouvaient dans la chambre de la fillette, toutes deux assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur le lit. Lily avait avoué à sa fille qu'elle devait lui parler d'une chose importante, seulement, elle ne savait pas bien par où commencer.<br>Elle respira profondément et regarda la fillette jouer tranquillement avec sa poupée.  
>-Katy?<br>Celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Lily lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et lui parla doucement.  
>-Ca te plait ici?<br>-Oui.  
>-Ta chambre aussi?<br>-Oui maman…  
>-Ma puce, tu sais que je devais te dire une chose importante?<br>La fillette fit « oui » de la tête et Lily se leva. Elle se plaça devant elle, à genoux sur le sol et lui parla avec douceur.  
>-Voilà, Denise a vu une dame, il y a quelques temps. Une dame qui travaille avec des enfants qui ont des petits problèmes, qui ne parlent pas bien, ou qui n'entendent pas, d'autres sont dans des fauteuils roulants et puis encore d'autres sont malades…Cette dame est très gentille et elle veut te rencontrer.<br>-Me rencontrer, moi?  
>-Oui, toi.<br>- Pourquoi?  
>-Eh bien parce qu'elle sait que tu es une petite fille très courageuse, mais une petite fille qui doit apprendre à parler comme les autres enfants et elle souhaite que tu aille dans son école pour que tu puisses apprendre à le faire.<br>-Mais Mia, elle sait. Elle m'apprend.  
>-Denise doit travailler ma puce, tu sais, elle est infirmière et doit aller a l'hôpital. Et puis, elle doit s'occuper de son garçon et de son mari aussi.<br>-Mais son garçon, il est pas là.  
>-Pas pour le moment, mais il va revenir et il aura peut être besoin d'elle.<br>-Mais nous, on est aussi important que son amoureux et que son garçon, elle me l'a dit.  
>-Oui, je le sais ma puce…Mais c'est un peu différent. Tu vois, Denise dois s'occuper d'eux et moi je dois m'occuper de toi, c'est mon devoir, parce que tu es ma fille, c'est à moi de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois bien. J'ai demandé à Denise de parler à cette dame parce qu'elle la connait mais c'est moi qui souhaite que tu la rencontre.<br>-Elle est gentille?  
>-Oui, très gentille, tu sais c'est son travail de s'occuper d'enfants qui en ont besoin, comme toi…Pendant que tu seras dans cette école, que tu apprendras plein de choses et que tu t'amuseras avec d'autres enfants, moi je travaillerai pour qu'on puisse vivre très longtemps ici, tu comprends?<br>-Je veux rester avec toi, lança Katy en ronchonnant, je veux pas aller avec cette dame.  
>-Tu ne peux pas, je suis désolée mais maman doit travailler sérieusement et je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de toi en même temps…Mais je te promets de ne pas trop travailler, comme ça le soir je ne rentrerai pas tard et on pourra faire des choses toutes les deux.<br>-Mm.  
>Lily lui leva doucement le visage et caressa tendrement sa joue.<br>-Katy, je fais ça pour notre bien, il faut que tu le comprennes…Tu verras ça va te plaire, j'en suis certaine. Mais avant que tu entre dans ce centre, il faut que tu rencontre la dame qui s'en occupe. Denise m'a dit qu'elle est très gentille et je suis certaine que tu vas l'aimer.  
>-Il y aura des enfants comme moi?<br>-Oui, il y aura des enfants qui parleront comme toi, tu vas rencontrer plein de monde, tout plein de personnes intéressantes qui vont t'apprendre des choses que tu ne connais pas. Tu pourras jouer avec des petites filles et des petits garçons de ton âge.  
>-Elle est où cette école?<br>-De l'autre côté de la ville, tu sais près du grand parc avec les balançoires rouges?  
>Katy fit un large sourire, se souvenant parfaitement de l'endroit qu'elle avait souvent fréquenté avec sa mère avant que celle-ci ne parte.<br>Lily lui sourit en retour et elles restèrent silencieuses quelques temps, puis la fillette leva les yeux de sa poupée.  
>-Tu seras contente de moi si j'allais voir la dame?<br>-Oui ma puce, je serais très fière.  
>-Et Mia aussi?<br>-J'en suis certaine, ça lui fera aussi beaucoup plaisir.  
>-Ben alors je veux allez voir la dame.<br>-C'est vrai? Tu veux bien?  
>-Oui, comme ça vous serez contente de moi.<br>-Oh ma puce, tu es une petite fille merveilleuse, tu savais ça?  
>Lily sourit largement et déposa un baiser sur le front de la fillette. Elle la prit quelques temps dans ses bras.<br>Puis, on sonna à sa porte. Lily se redressa et se demanda qui pouvait bien venir chez elle. Surtout que personne ne savait qu'elle vivait ici.  
>Elle quitta la chambre de sa fille et rejoignit la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit doucement et regarda avec étonnement les deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir.<br>-Bonjour! Lança Pamela en souriant.  
>-Euh…Salut, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?<br>-Travaux peinture, chantonna Roxy en sortant de son dos un pot de peinture de cinq litres.  
>-Peinture? S'étonna Lily.<br>-Oui, tu ne connais pas? Reprit Pamela. C'est-ce qu'on met sur les murs de son nouvel appartement.  
>-Euh… si mais…<br>-Allez princesse laisse nous entrer, on va te faire ça.  
>Lily s'écarta de la porte et laissa ses deux amies rentrer dans l'appartement. Elle ferma la porte derrière elles et elles rejoignirent la pièce à vivre. La jeune femme leur fit faire le tour de l'appartement. Elles saluèrent Katy au passage et toutes deux se mirent au travail devant le regard étonné et hébété de Lily qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait. Après plusieurs heures passées à peindre et à rire, Claudia Joy arriva avec les derniers meubles.<br>Elles discutèrent quelques temps et s'organisèrent pour que Lily puisse emménager dans son nouvel appartement.  
>Elles décidèrent de rejoindre le Hump bar pour une soirée entre filles, pour se détendre et apprécier ces instants ensembles. Pamela et Roxy rentrèrent chez elles pour se doucher et se changer et Lily et Katy rentrèrent avec Claudia Joy.<br>Lily avait prévu de laisser la fillette avec Emmalin, afin de passer une agréable soirée, sans être mère mais simplement femme.

Denise avait eu un message sur son portable. Toutes ses amies et sa fille se trouvaient au Hump bar pour passer une soirée de détente. Katy se trouvait avec Emmalin pour la soirée, ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle si elle souhaitait se joindre à eux. Seulement, Denise ne préféra pas y aller elle aussi. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour elle. Elle voulait parler à Frank une nouvelle fois. Elle y avait pensé toute la journée.  
>Elle venait d'arriver devant chez elle et avait regardé son portable avant de le fourrer dans son sac une nouvelle fois. Elle respira profondément, craignant la scène qui allait se jouer dans quelques minutes. Elle voyait la lumière dans sa maison, Frank s'y trouvait, il fallait qu'elle soit forte, qu'elle ne recule pas, mais qu'elle ne le perde pas par la même occasion. Une vraie épreuve, un vrai combat, celui de toute une vie.<br>Denise se décida enfin à rentrer. Elle posa machinalement les clés de sa voiture sur l'étagère qui séparait l'entré du salon et elle jeta sans ménagement son sac sur le canapé. Elle fit le tour de la pièce d'un seul regard, Frank ne s'y trouvait pas, mais elle entendait parfaitement les bruits qui lui venaient de la chambre de leur fils. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans la chambre de Jeremy. Elle s'approcha doucement. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, bien trop concentré à sa tâche.  
>Denise se figea sur place. Comment pouvait-il faire ça? S'était -elle toujours trompée sur son époux?<br>-Frank? Lança-t-elle timidement.  
>Il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard noir.<br>-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit-elle en sentant la colère monter doucement, craignant qu'il ne lui donne la réponse pourtant évidente.  
>-Je cherche qui elle est vraiment!<br>-QUOI? Tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller dans ses affaires.  
>Denise s'avança et se positionna à ses côtés et tenta de lui prendre le carton qu'il avait dans les mains.<br>-Je suis sous mon toit, et ils le sont également…  
>-Frank! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire? Ce qui se trouve dans ces cartons ne te regardes pas.<br>-Et toi tu t'en rends compte?  
>-Ecoute…<br>-Non, c'est toi qui m'écoute, dit-il en pointant son index vers elle et en montant le ton de sa voix, qui te dit que cette fille est TA fille? Pourquoi est-elle venue ici?  
>-Elle est MA fille comme tu dis, et elle venue ici pour me retrouver, pour sa fille à elle, pour qu'elle ne perde pas sa mère.<br>-Et si elle te mentait? Tu as pensé à ça?  
>-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarderait pas.<br>-Ah oui, vraiment? Et depuis quand je n'ai plus mon mot à dire? Ca doit rester entre vous, c'est ça?  
>-Parfaitement, elle faisait partie de ma vie bien avant toi après tout.<br>-Tu réalise ce que tu dis? Lança Frank en se retournant, tu ne l'as pas revue depuis sa naissance et tu oses dire qu'elle faisait partie de ta vie? Plus que moi?  
>-Je pensais à elle chaque jour.<br>-Et jamais il ne t'ai venu l'idée de m'en parler?  
>-J'avais peur de ta réaction, et tu vois….je ne me suis pas trompée.<br>-Je ne veux plus jamais la voir, tu m'entends? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle doucement et en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Qu'elle sorte de ta vie, ou c'est moi qui le ferai.  
>-J'ai failli perdre Jeremy par ta faute, murmura Denise, je ne renoncerais pas à ma fille. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur une deuxième fois. Elizabeth est mon enfant, au même titre que Jeremy.<br>-Très bien, dans ce cas… je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Ah non, attends, c'est toi qui n'as plus rien à faire ici.  
>-Qu…quoi? Articula difficilement la jeune femme qui croyait avoir mal comprit les intentions de son époux.<br>-Tu m'a bien compris…Tu veux faire partie de sa vie, comme tu veux, mais tu ne feras plus partie de la mienne. Tu pourras rester vivre ici, si tu le souhaite, mais ne compte plus m'adresser la parole.  
>Il se retourna et donna un violent coup dans le carton qui se trouvait sur le lit. Le contenu vola dans la pièce et s'éparpilla sur le sol.<br>-Frank, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie.  
>-Tu n'aurais pas dû me mentir Denise, pas comme ça.<br>Il lui lança un dernier regard et quitta la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir il ferma les yeux un court instant. Sa réaction était quelque peu excessive, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais ce qui avait été dit, était dit, il était bien trop fier pour faire marche arrière, même s'il l'avait voulu. Surtout s'il l'avait voulu au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir été trahi, pas par elle, pas si longtemps, pas pour une chose si importante. Elle souffrait, il le savait, mais il voulait qu'elle souffre comme lui avait souffert en apprenant la nouvelle. Il voulait qu'elle sache ce que cela faisait de se faire poignarder par la personne en qui on avait une totale et aveugle confiance. Il voulait la faire souffrir, autant qu'il souffrait.  
>Il sortit et décida de ranger quelques bricoles dans le garage, juste pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne plus penser. Il devait se changer les idées, mais il n'y parvint pas. Denise. Le regard de la jeune femme qu'il avait croisé dans son salon à peine vêtue d'une serviette, cette petite fille qui s'était caché derrière ses jambes. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il jeta la clé à molette qu'il nettoyait depuis bien longtemps déjà et décida de regagner la maison. Il était blessé mais calmé, il savait qu'il ne s'emporterait plus contre son épouse comme il l'avait fait, mais il savait aussi qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'accepte de lui adresser la parole. Et surtout il ne pourrait jamais revoir cette fille, il en était persuadé, jamais il ne verrait plus cette Lily, ou Elizabeth, comme l'appelait Denise.<br>Il se fit couler un café fort et le bu longuement. Puis, il voulu dormir sur le canapé, mais il voulait avant tout voir si Denise était calmée de son côté.  
>Ce qu'il vit en passant devant la chambre de leur fils le rassura. Elle dormait. Paisiblement. Il la regarda un long moment. Il décela encore les traces des larmes sur ses joues. Il la trouvait si belle. Il en était fou amoureux. Et pourtant, il voulait lui faire du mal. Difficile est l'amour, compliqués sont les sentiments, blessantes peuvent être les paroles et pourtant…pourtant tout pourrait être si simple, si seulement elle lui avait dit tout ça plus tôt.<br>Il la regarda encore un moment, se demandant comment une femme, si fragile et chétive pouvait cacher un tel secret, depuis si longtemps. Finalement il s'était peut être trompé sur elle, elle avait changé et était devenue cette femme qu'il connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient mariés. Il aimait cette épouse et cette mère, mais il était tombé amoureux de cette jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré dans un hôpital, cette jeune femme beaucoup moins sage, cette jeune femme qui avait eu une petite fille à dix-sept ans…

Après leur soirée entre amies, Lily et Katy étaient rentrées chez elles. Claudia Joy avait prêté un peu de linge de maison pour la jeune femme et sa fille, le temps pour celles-ci de trouver ce dont elles avaient besoin.  
>Ainsi, Katy dormi pour la première fois dans son lit, et Lily sur le canapé. Elle avait passé une courte nuit avant de sortir avec sa fille pour faire quelques courses. Il faisait beau ce jour là et elles profitèrent pleinement de leur journée. Lily avait pensé rejoindre la base afin d'aller chercher ses affaires chez sa mère. Mais avant, elle devait la prévenir de son arrivée, pour savoir si elle prenait une garde, ou même si elle pouvait lui emprunter sa voiture.<br>Ainsi, elle s'arrêta à une cabine téléphonique qui se trouvait dans le parc, non loin de son appartement. Elle composa son numéro et attendit plusieurs sonneries avant d'entendre une voix à l'autre bout du fil. Lily se figea sur place. C'était Frank.  
>-Bonjour Monsieur Sherwood, ici…euh…Lily à l'appareil, est-ce que votre épouse…<br>-Je l'appelle, la coupa Frank sur un ton froid.  
>-Merci, répondit timidement la jeune femme.<br>Elle attendit un instant avant d'entendre sa mère.  
>-Denise?<br>-Oui.  
>-C'est Elizabeth, je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas de garde aujourd'hui, j'aimerai venir chercher mes affaires et te montrer l'appartement.<br>-Non, je n'ai pas de garde, je la prends ce soir, je serais ravie de voir ton appartement. Mais, comment veux tu emmener tes affaires et celles de Katy, tu n'as plus de voiture.  
>-Eh bien, en réalité je me demandais si tu pouvais me prêter la tienne, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien entendu.<br>-Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas…Eh bien, écoute, si tu veux je viens t'apporter tes affaires. Ce sera plus simple.  
>-Non, ça ira, je peux venir, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien de prévu, lança Lily en riant.<br>-Eh bien, disons que…peut être que ce serait une meilleure idée que tu ne viennes pas à la maison pour le moment.  
>-Il…il est au courant? Demanda Lily la gorge sèche.<br>-Oui, je lui ai dit et, il n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle…il refuse de te voir…je suis désolée.  
>-Ce n'est rien, répondit Lily avec déception, je devais m'y attendre, c'est un peu normal.<br>-Mm.  
>-Bon, alors très bien, faisons ce que tu as dis, je serai à l'appartement avec Katy, nous t'attendrons. Tu as l'adresse?<br>-Oui, tu me l'as laissée, je l'ai noté.  
>-Ok, à toute à l'heure alors.<br>-A toute à l'heure, embrasse Katy pour moi.  
>-Oui, salut.<br>-Salut.  
>Lily raccrocha et soupira bruyamment. Elle s'était doutée que les choses ne seraient pas faciles au retour de Frank, mais elle avait espéré que ce ne fusse pas le cas. Et l'officier resterait des mois à la base. D'un côté, elle était heureuse pour Denise, mais de l'autre, elle aurait préféré que la situation ne se présente pas, les choses auraient été plus simples.<br>Elle se tourna vers la fillette qui jouait tranquillement avec sa poupée à côté d'elle. Elle lui prit la main et toutes deux rentrèrent chez elles. Lily rangea les courses. Quelques provisions et quelques objets nécessaires à accessoirisé un appartement. Elle avait également trouvé du tissu fin qu'elle destinait à la chambre de sa fille. Avec son aide, quelque peu maladroite, elle le fixa au plafond, au-dessus de la tête de lit, lui donnant des airs de lit venant d'un pays lointain. Le blanc du voile contrastait nettement avec la couleur rose pâle du mur. C'était une vraie chambre de princesse. Il ne manquait plus qu'un ou deux meubles de rangements, des livres sur des étagères en bois, des peluches et des jouets consciencieusement rangés ou même éparpillés au sol et tout serait parfait.  
>Une fois satisfaite du résultat, Lily coucha Katy pour sa sieste. Elle resta quelques minutes à côté d'elle avant de quitter la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle fit le tour de son appartement d'un bref regard. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le ménage et ça lui prendrait sans doute bien plus d'une heure. Elle prit les produits qu'elle avait achetés un peu plus tôt dans la journée et se mit au travail. Elle commença par la cuisine. Lily s'était attaché les cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, elle avait remonté ses manches jusqu'au-dessus de ses coudes et portait des gants en plastique. Elle frottait sans ménagement, partant à la recherche de la moindre petite trace de saleté. Elle avait vécu dans de nombreux endroits plus sales que celui-ci, et elle s'était juré qu'un jour, lorsqu'elle vivrait seule avec sa fille, dans un appartement digne de ce nom, il serait parfaitement propre et bien entretenu. Alors, elle s'y employa. Une fois le nettoyage de la cuisine terminé, la jeune femme rangea le peu de vaisselle qu'elle avait acheté et quelques ustensiles de cuisine. Elle devait trouver un travail le plus tôt possible puisque vivre seule dans un appartement, au centre ville, avec un enfant allait très vite lui coûter cher et son compte en banque se vidait doucement.<br>Lily ressortit de ses pensées, elle allait se mettre à la cherche active d'un travail, mais en attendant, elle irait commencer au Hump Bar, elle allait en toucher deux mots à Roxy.  
>Ainsi, une fois tout à sa place, Lily rejoignit la salle de bains, pour continuer son ménage. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir avant l'arrivée de Denise, qui devait se faire imminente vu l'heure qu'il était.<br>Il se passa encore quelques minutes, avant qu'on ne l'interrompe dans sa tâche. Elle quitta la salle de bains et alla ouvrir à la personne qui avait frappé à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit largement.  
>-Salut, lança Lily, tu en as mis du temps, j'ai tellement de cartons? Dit-elle en s'écartant de la porte pour la laisser entrer.<br>-Salut, non tu n'as pas tellement de cartons, j'ai dû aller chercher des renforts et une petite surprise.  
>Lily la regarda avec étonnement et vit apparaitre au bout du couloir tous les amis de sa mère, tous chargés de cartons.<br>-Salut, lança Roxy en entrant.  
>-Salut, répondit timidement Lily.<br>Elle resta à côté de la porte ouverte à regarder tous ces nouveaux amis entrer dans son appartement, les bras chargés de ses affaires. Une fois tous à l'intérieur, elle les rejoignit dans le salon.  
>-Mettez tout là, je rangerais plus tard. Comment se fait -il que vous soyez tous venus?<br>-Denise nous a appelé en renfort, lui répondit Pamela et elle devait nous voir tous ici, je suis curieuse, moi je veux savoir pourquoi.  
>-Et puis, nous ne serons pas de trop, lança Roxy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.<br>-De trop pour quoi? Demanda Lily sans comprendre.  
>-Pour ta surprise, répondit Denise en entrant dans la pièce avec Katy dans les bras.<br>-J'ai le droit à une surprise?  
>-Oui, une superbe, lança Claudia Joy en souriant.<br>-J'ai hâte de voir ça.  
>-Alors, au travail les amis, lança Denise en posant Katy au sol. Ma puce, tu restes là avec ta maman et tu l'empêches de sortir d'ici d'accord?<br>Katy fit « oui » de la tête en souriant et s'approcha de sa mère.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu mijote? Demanda timidement Lily à sa mère.<br>-La patience est une vertu, jeune fille. Dit-elle en souriant avant de sortir avec les autres.  
>Lily n'eu pas longtemps à attendre. D'autres cartons arrivèrent dans son appartement mais aussi une chose dont elle n'avait même jamais imaginé la possibilité.<br>Des meubles, fauteuils, étagères, commode, tabourets haut, meubles de rangement. Tout était là, il ne lui manquait plus rien.  
>-Mais…mais comment? Articula difficilement la jeune femme en voyant Roland et Pamela commencer à monter une étagère qui faisait la totalité d'un de ses murs du salon.<br>-Je savais ce qu'il te fallait grâce à Claudia Joy, lui répondit Denise, je lui ai demandé de m'aider à trouver ce que je te pensais être utile.  
>-Mais, c'est beaucoup trop, je…<br>-C'est un cadeau, lui répondit Denise en souriant, dis toi que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire…un peu en avance.  
>-De deux mois, ajouta Lily le souffle coupé.<br>-Soixante trois jours, murmura Denise.  
>Lily lui sourit largement.<br>-Merci, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
>-Hey, c'est normal, répondit la jeune femme en caressant tendrement sa joue.<br>Un geste qui n'échappa pas à Roxy et Roland qui échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien.

L'après midi se termina ainsi, entre amis, à rire, à bavarder, à travailler dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais l'heure de partir arriva enfin, au grand regret de tous. Lily avait servit du jus de fruits dans les verres tout neuf et tous les sept burent au nouveau foyer de Lily et de sa fille.  
>Mais avant que tous ne se séparent pour rentrer chez eux, Denise insista pour leur parler d'une chose importante, une chose dont elle aurait dû parler bien plus tôt.<br>Elle soupira bruyamment et regarda Lily avec insistance. Celle-ci comprit que le moment était venu, elle le voyait dans son regard. Alors, elle lui adressa un tendre sourire et acquiesça.  
>-A présent que nous sommes tous ici, et au calme, commença l'épouse du Major Sherwood, je peux vous dire ce qui fait que Lily et Katy ont une place si importante dans ma vie, pourquoi je tiens à tout faire pour qu'elles vivent en paix et heureuses, pourquoi j'ai été absente un moment, et pourquoi j'ai été opérée.<br>-Opérée? Lança Roxy.  
>-Mm, il y quelques temps j'ai subi une intervention, j'ai donné un rein à…à Elizabeth.<br>Ils échangèrent tous un regard et Lily vint à son secours, voyant parfaitement qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas toute seule.  
>-C'est moi Elizabeth, lança la jeune femme, c'est mon véritable prénom, celui que ma mère m'a donné à ma naissance. Ma…vrai mère…j'ai été adopté et…<br>-Et sa vrai mère, c'est moi, fini Denise en lui prenant la main. Lily est ma fille.  
>Roland, Pamela et Roxy restèrent sans voix, ne sachant quoi dire et Claudia Joy quant à elle souriait largement.<br>-Je l'ai abandonné parce que j'étais jeune, bien trop jeune et je n'avais pas le courage dont elle a fait preuve pour Katy. Mais un jour, elle est entrée dans ma vie, à nouveau et Katy était avec elle. A présent, je ne veux pas qu'elles ne s'en échappent.  
>Elle resta silencieuse un moment et Lily resserra ses doigts sur sa main.<br>-Nous ne pouvions pas en parler plutôt, dit-elle, parce que d'une part j'avais peur de votre réaction, de la sienne, murmura-t-elle en croisant le regard de Denise, mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas m'imposer dans sa vie. J'ai quitté Charleston sans lui avoir avoué ma véritable identité, je me savais condamnée , je ne voulais qu'une chose; que Katy ait une famille et soit heureuse. J'ai roulé, sans m'arrêter jusqu'à l'aube et… je me suis arrêté à côté d'un pont en bois, au-dessus du fleuve. J'ai regardé le soleil se lever et j'ai sauté…J'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi…Je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard, dans un lit d'hôpital, j'y ai passé plusieurs jours, je sentais la vie me quitter doucement. Et puis, un matin, on m'a dit que j'avais été opérée, que quelqu'un était venu pour me donner son rein…ma mère., finit-elle en souriant.  
>Les deux femmes ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Elles avaient enfin avoué ce si lourd secret. Denise se sentait bien, si bien, qu'elle sentit un poids se faire plus léger sur son cœur. A présent, tous savaient, elle pouvait le crier sur tous les toits, elle pouvait ouvertement parler de cette jeune femme comme de sa fille, elle pouvait venter son courage et sa force avec fierté. Il ne restait qu'une personne qui ne savait pas la vérité, une personne qui se trouvait bien loin de Fort Marshall, une personne qu'elle pensait avec chagrin à cet instant. Jeremy.<br>Elle chassa rapidement le pire de son esprit lorsqu'elle entendit Roxy les féliciter. Elle était heureuse de les voir réunies, elle prit Lily un court instant dans ses bras, sentant les larmes d'émotion naître dans ses yeux. Roland, lui aussi prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, comme pour l'accueillir dans la grande famille qu'ils formaient. Pamela leva son verre et tous les autres l'accompagnèrent.  
>Mais après quelques temps, il fallait vraiment qu'ils partent. Alors, chacun salua Lily. Puis s'en alla. Denise le fit en dernier avec Claudia Joy. Alors que celle-ci saluait la fillette, Denise fourra sa main dans sa poche.<br>-Un dernier petit détail, murmura-t-elle, tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un téléphone portable.  
>-Denise…<br>-Prends-le, il est pour toi, ce sera plus simple pour se joindre.  
>-Sans passer par Frank, lança Lily en le prenant.<br>-Ca n'a rien à voir, je me sens rassuré en sachant que tu en as un sur toi.  
>-Mais, encore une chose que tu m'offre, je ne peux pas accepter.<br>-Je te promets que c'est la dernière chose que je t'offre, ensuite, on est quittes.  
>-Tu crois? Demanda Lily en souriant. Il y a encore le loyer et…<br>-Tu me rembourseras lorsque tu auras trouvé un travail.  
>Elle lui sourit tendrement sans laisser la possibilité à la jeune femme de lui répondre, puis elle la prit un moment dans ses bras.<br>-Je t'aime Elizabeth et rien ne sera jamais trop beau pour mes enfants, n'oublie jamais ça.  
>Elle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et s'éloigna un peu.<br>-Merci…maman, murmura-t-elle.  
>Denise lui caressa tendrement la joue en souriant et elles se séparèrent. Lily salua son amie et Katy se lova un instant dans les bras de sa grand-mère avant que toutes deux ne quittes l'appartement.<p>

Cela faisait cinq jours que la jeune femme et sa fille avaient emménagés dans leur nouvel appartement. Elles s'y sentaient bien et , mise à part quelques petits détails, tout était parfait. Elles avaient juste ce dont-elles avaient besoin.  
>Aujourd'hui, Lily s'était préparé avec soin pour emmener Katy voir la femme qui s'occupait du centre pour enfants en difficulté. La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Katy s'y sentirait sans doute bien et elle pourrait travailler correctement le temps qu'elle y soit.<br>Ainsi, une fois toutes les deux prêtes, elles prirent le bus et se rendirent à l'adresse que lui avait laissé Denise. Le complexe était tout neuf. Il semblait accueillant et chaleureux. Lily regarda un instant la petite fille qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, puis elles entrèrent, main dans la main.  
>L'accueil se situait dans un hall vitré de toute part et donnait sur un parc boisé. Elles avancèrent d'un même pas vers la vielle femme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau en bois et Lily s'adressa à elle avec politesse.<br>-Bonjour madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis Lily Roberts, j'ai rendez-vous avec Madame Matthews.  
>-Oui, une minute, je vous prie.<br>Elle vérifia sur son ordinateur un court instant et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme une nouvelle fois.  
>-Elle vous attend, veuillez patienter quelques instants, je vais l'informer de votre arrivée.<br>-Merci, répondit Lily en souriant.  
>La vielle femme s'en alla et Katy referma ses doigts un peu plus forts sur ceux de sa mère. Celle-ci se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec instance. Elle vit de la peur et de l'angoisse dans le regard de sa petite fille. Alors, elle se mit à genoux et lui parla doucement.<br>-Ca ne va pas Katy?  
>-Je veux pas rester maman, j'ai dis que je serais courageuse pour que tu sois fière de moi mais je veux pas rester ici.<br>-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas?  
>-Je veux rester avec toi et c'est pas beau ici, dit-elle en faisant la moue.<br>-Mais si regarde, on voit les arbres dehors, il y a plein de balançoires et les enfants sont très gentils je suis sûre. Et puis, c'est important que tu viennes ici quelques temps, c'est pour apprendre à parler comme les autres personnes.  
>-Mais tu me comprends. Et puis Mia…<br>-Katy, s'il te plait, soupira Lily, je te le demande, tu verras tout va bien se passer.  
>-Mais si la dame est pas gentille?<br>-Mia m'a dit qu'elle était très gentille… On est ici pour la rencontrer Katy, alors, nous allons voir cette dame et si ensuite tu n'as vraiment pas envie de rester ici, je trouverais une autre solution…Mais je veux que tu essaies, tu me le promets?  
>-D'accord, mais si la dame est pas gentille, on rentre alors.<br>-Oui.  
>Lily lui sourit et lui caressa tendrement la joue.<br>-Tu es une petite fille courageuse, ma puce. Tu y arriveras je le sais, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un doux baiser dans ses cheveux.  
>-Madame Roberts?<br>-Mademoiselle, corrigea la jeune femme en se levant.  
>-Madame Matthews vous attends dans son bureau, veuillez me suivre.<br>Lily acquiesça et reprit la main de la fillette et toutes deux suivirent la vieille femme dans un large couloir envahi de dizaines de dessins d'enfants.  
>Elles l'arpentèrent un moment, suivant en silence la femme qui se trouvait devant elles, passant devant des salles d'où s'élevaient des rires et des chants. Lily lança de réguliers coups d'œil à la petite fille qui tenait toujours fermement sa main. Elle semblait plus détendue, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Sa petite fille était courageuse mais aussi très curieuse, elle le savait et elle en avait une fois de plus la preuve. Elle s' habituerait vite à cette nouvelle situation et elle se plaira dans cette école une peu spéciale. Elle espérait qu'elle se fasse de nombreux nouveaux amis, des enfants de son âge avec elle pourrait rire, apprendre et s'amuser.<br>La jeune femme lui accorda un dernier coup d'œil et continua d'avancer en silence. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la directrice des lieux. La vieille femme y donna deux petits coups et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe de rentrer. Lily et Katy s'exécutèrent puis, on referma la porte derrière elle. La directrice se tenait là, en silence et les regardait en souriant.  
>Elle leur désigna les chaises d'un mouvement de tête et toutes deux s'approchèrent.<br>-Bonjour madame, fit Lily en lui tendant la main.  
>-Bonjour, répondit -elle en la lui serrant, Anna Matthews.<br>-Je suis ravie que vous ayez voulu nous rencontrer Madame Matthews. Je m'appelle Lily Roberts et voici ma petite fille Katy, fit-elle en souriant tout en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la fillette qui se tenait devant elle.  
>-Bonjour Katy, dit Anna d'une voix douce.<br>-Bonjour, répondit timidement la fillette.  
>-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.<br>Lily fit asseoir Katy sur un siège et se mit sur l'autre qui se trouvait tout à côté.  
>La directrice prit place dans son fauteuil et s'appuya sur son bureau avec ses coudes.<br>-Denise Sherwood m'a un peu parlé de votre cas, j'aimerai bien en savoir un peu plus sur Katy et vous-même dans un premier temps. Lily acquiesça et elle poursuivit. Vous êtes mère célibataire, c'est bien ça?  
>-Oui, j'élève seule Katy depuis la mort accidentelle de mes parents il y a de cela deux ans.<br>-Vous venez d'emménager ici?  
>-Oui, c'est tout récent, depuis deux ans nous avons beaucoup bougées toutes les deux puisque j'avais quelques problèmes de santé, mais ils sont réglés à présent et je compte rester définitivement ici.<br>-Katy a-t-elle l'habitude de fréquenter d'autres enfants?  
>-Non, pas jusqu'à encore très récemment.<br>-Et comment se passe ses relations avec eux?  
>-Eh bien, je dois dire que pour ce que j'en ai vu les choses se passent plutôt bien. C'est une petite fille timide, elle ne va pas facilement vers les autres, mais elle s'entend bien avec un bon nombre de personne une fois qu'elle a appris à les connaitre.<br>-Elle n'est pas confronté à un problème de communication?  
>-Les enfants se comprennent toujours, répondit Lily en souriant, ils sont souvent plus tolérants que les adultes.<br>-Vous avez un travail pour subvenir à ses besoins?  
>-Je me suis toujours débrouillée pour qu'elle ne manque de rien.<br>-Et pendant que vous travailliez, que faisait Katy?  
>-Je la confiais à des personnes de confiance si j'en avais la possibilité, sinon, je m'arrangeais toujours pour m'occuper d'elle…Elle était sourde jusqu'il y a encore peu de temps, c'était souvent compliqué de la faire garder.<br>-Comment communique t-elle avec vous?  
>-Lorsque j'ai su qu'elle était sourde, j'ai appris le langage des signes et je lui ai enseigné. Mais surtout, Katy sait lire sur les lèvres.<br>-C'est une chose rare pour une fille de son âge, il faut bien souvent encore attendre un ou deux ans.  
>-Katy est une petite fille très intelligente, répondit fièrement la mère.<br>Anna rit de bon cœur et s'enfonça à nouveau dans son fauteuil.  
>-Ce sont les mots de Denise, dit-elle en souriant, et je veux bien vous croire, elle n'a pas perdue une miette de ce que nous venons de parler.<br>Lily se tourna vers la fillette et vit qu'elle souriait largement, signe qu'elle savait qu'on parlait d'elle. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et accorda son attention à la femme assise en face d'elle.  
>-Bien, Mademoiselle Roberts, je vais devoir m'entretenir avec Katy quelques temps, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir attendre dans le couloir un court instant.<br>-Je peux vous demander pour qu'elle raison vous voulez la voir seule? Demanda la jeune femme avec étonnement.  
>-J'ai besoin de faire connaissance avec elle et je dois lui poser quelques questions. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est la procédure habituelle ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.<br>-Très bien , répondit Lily.  
>Elle se tourna vers Katy et s'approcha doucement d'elle.<br>-Je vais sortir quelques minutes ma puce, tu resteras ici avec Madame Matthews, elle te posera des questions auxquelles tu répondras d'accord?  
>La fillette lança un regard à la femme qui se trouvait toujours derrière le bureau et qui lui accordait un tendre sourire.<br>-La porte restera ouverte Katy, dit-elle, ta maman sera juste à côté.  
>Elle revint à sa mère et celle-ci lui caressa tendrement la joue.<br>-Tu vois ce qu'elle a dit, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, ne t'inquiète pas.  
>Katy acquiesça. Lily lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir et de laisser la porte entrouverte.<br>Elle avait une envie folle de se pencher sur celle-ci et d'écouter les questions que pourrait poser cette femme à Katy. Mais elle décida de ne pas le faire, peut être valait-il mieux qu'elle ne sache pas.  
>Alors s'éloigna du bureau. Elle passa plusieurs minutes dans le couloir coloré faisant les cents pas à distance respectable pour ne rien entendre.<br>Elle regardait les dessins d'enfants, les casiers en bois sur lesquels il y avait des petites étiquettes comportant des noms, elle vit les chaussures et les vestes parfaitement rangées contre un mur. Puis, une porte s'ouvrit. Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer les enfants qui déjà étaient partis sans avoir mis leurs chaussures. Elle sourit en voyant deux personnes les rattraper pour les mener jusqu'au banc en bois où ils devaient se changer.  
>Lily les salua et ils répondirent en souriant. Elle regardait ces jeunes enfants, à peine plus âgées que Katy. Ils étaient différents, cela se voyait parfaitement sur leur visage. Mais c'était des enfants. Ils souriaient, ils riaient, ils chahutaient et ils avaient tous hâte de sortir s'amuser dans le parc boisé.<br>Lily les regardait se préparer un moment avant de revenir à la réalité en sentant les petites mains de Katy l'agripper tendrement. Elle se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.  
>-Parfait Mademoiselle Roberts, fit Anna en arrivant à sa hauteur, nous avons un peu parlé toutes les deux et si vous souhaitez toujours placer votre fille ici, je l'accepte avec joie.<br>-Vraiment? C'est tout? Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire? S'étonna la jeune femme. Je pensais qu'un tel établissement serait inaccessible pour nous.  
>-Nous tachons d'apporter notre aide à tous ceux qui le souhaite…et mise à part les détails administratifs c'est tout en effet. Katy devra passer deux ou trois petits tests afin de savoir dans quel groupe nous pourrons la placer mais en dehors de cela, tout est en ordre.<br>Lily lui sourit et s'agenouilla face à la fillette. Elle la prit par la taille et lui parla doucement, ancrant son regard dans ses yeux bleu.  
>-Tu veux rester ici alors? Ca te plait?<br>-Oui, elle a dit qu'y a plein d'enfants gentils et il y en a même qui sont comme moi. Des fois, ils vont au zoo et ils jouent dans le grand parc quand il fait beau.  
>-Eh bien, c'est tout un programme dis-moi. Mais tu sais qu'il faudra aussi un peu travailler, tu n'as pas oublié? Tu es aussi ici pour apprendre à parler comme maman.<br>-Oui.  
>-Bien, lança Lily en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille, alors c'est d'accord, tu vas pouvoir venir ici.<br>Katy l'étreignit un instant avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elles se séparèrent et Lily se leva à nouveau.  
>-Je vais vous faire visiter le centre, lui dit Anna, si ça intéresse Katy, elle pourra rester avec un groupe qui fait une activité pendant que nous parlerons des formalités d'inscription.<br>-Oui, répondit la jeune femme, ça me parait être une bonne idée.  
>-Dans ce cas, suivez-moi.<br>Ainsi, elles visitèrent l'institut toutes les deux, main dans la main. Katy était détendue et elle avait hâte de pouvoir venir. Même si la séparation avec sa mère n'avait pas encore été abordée et serait sans doute un point important, pour l'instant, elle n'y pensait pas.  
>Les deux femmes laissèrent la fillette dans un groupe d'enfants d'environ son âge qui se trouvait dans un atelier de modelage.<br>Lily avait observé sa fille quelques minutes. Elle s'amusait, elle le voyait parfaitement et elle était soulagée. Puis, elle suivit la directrice dans son bureau pour y signer les papiers et y régler les détails.  
>Ce n'est que vers midi que Lily alla chercher Katy et que toute deux partirent enfin, un nouveau compagnon en poche ; Hercule un petit escargot en pâte à modeler réalisé avec soin par la petite fille.<p>

Dix jours plus tard…

Lily venait de finir de débarrasser le dernier plateau sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs verres et quelques bouteilles vides. Elle le ramena sur le bar derrière lequel se trouvait Roxy qui nettoyait d'autres verres. Lily lui accorda un tendre sourire et s'assit en face d'elle.  
>-Tu semble aller bien, fit Roxy en souriant.<br>-Oui…je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de t'en parler mais j'ai peut être trouvé un emploi, en plus de celui-ci, précisa la jeune femme, je commence demain.  
>-Vraiment? Où?<br>- A la bibliothèque du centre ville, ce n'est pas le boulot du siècle mais ça va me plaire je pense. Les horaires ne sont pas très contraignantes, je pourrai venir encore travailler ici, enfin…si tu veux encore de moi.  
>-Bien sûr que je veux encore de toi ici, répondit-elle, tu es ma meilleure serveuse.<br>-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus comme patronne, répondit Lily en riant.  
>-Tu crois? Non, mais que fais tu assise ici? Je rêve? La réserve t'attends il me semble non?<br>-Je retire ce que j'ai dis…j'y vais chef.  
>Elles rirent toutes les deux de bon cœur, puis la jeune femme s'apprêta à se lever.<br>-Je plaisante Lily, on a encore le temps…je t'accorde une pause…Mais je voudrai savoir une chose en échange, dit-elle avec une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux bleus, vas-tu rappeler le jeune homme qui t'a gentiment donné son numéro tout à l 'heure?  
>-Oh…non, soupira Lily.<br>-Pourquoi? Il est plutôt mignon.  
>-Il n'est pas vraiment mon genre et puis, je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment.<br>-C'est un couplet que tu me sors depuis des mois.  
>-Mais parce que les choses n'ont pas changé depuis ce temps là.<br>-Ah oui, vraiment tu trouve? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut.  
>-Tu me comprends…Je viens de trouver une nouvelle famille, je sais que j'ai un avenir et pour Katy il en est de même, je dois apprendre à vivre différemment à présent, voilà tout.<br>-Justement, un homme dans ta vie te ferai du bien, je sais de quoi je parle, crois-moi, j'étais seule avec mes fils, un boulot et tout un tas de problème, comme toi. Je me suis débrouillée et j'étais persuadée de pouvoir toujours rester seule, sans mec!  
>Elles rirent toutes les deux et Roxy reprit la parole, après un moment passé en silence.<br>-J'ai rencontré Trevor et ça a changé, je suis heureuse de l'avoir auprès de moi…quand il est là.  
>-Je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais pour le moment, mon cœur appartient à une petite fille qui va bientôt fêter ses cinq ans et je n'ai besoin de rien de plus dans ma vie que Katy.<br>-Tu verras, au bout d'un moment les bras d'un homme seront très agréables.  
>-Eh bien, nous verrons. Quand j'en trouverai un qui me conviendra, promis je te le dis.<br>-Tu verras, répéta Roxy qui savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, ça arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois, peut être le connais tu déjà.  
>Lily la regarda avec instance. Elle devait se faire idées, Roxy ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle avait rencontré un homme qui lui conviendrait peut être. Un homme à qui elle pensait bien plus souvent qu'elle ne le voulait. Un homme à qui elle pensait à cet instant précis.<br>-A propos de Katy, lança Roxy à nouveau, ça se passe bien à l'institut pour elle?  
>-Oui, répondit fièrement la jeune femme chassant de son esprit le jeune médecin de Goldsboro, elle me raconte une quantité de choses, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer. A peine j'arrive, elle ne cesse de me parler de ce qu'elle fait, cela ne fait qu'une semaine qu'elle s'y trouve mais c'est comme si elle y allait depuis des années, c'est incroyable.<br>-Elle s'y sent bien, c'est l'essentiel.  
>-Oui, c'est certain, la première séparation à été un peu dure, je l'avoue mais maintenant, tout va pour le mieux, j'espère de tout cœur que ça continue sur cette lancée, je suis plus sereine lorsque je travaille.<br>-Et quand tu auras ce boulot à la ville, comment tu feras pour la garder?  
>-Je peux la laisser des journées entières d'ici une ou deux semaines, et sinon, Denise m'a proposé de la garder de temps à autre. Elle veut à tout prix passer un peu de temps avec elle.<br>-Et, avec Frank? Ca se passe bien? Demanda Roxy avec hésitation.  
>-Pour ma part je l'ignore. Pas vraiment, dit-elle en faisant la grimace, je ne le vois pas il refuse que j'entre chez eux, mais pour Katy il est plus souple j'ai l'impression, il accepte qu'elle vienne.<br>-Comment explique tu ça? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
>-Je ne sais pas, il se dit peut être que ce n'est qu'une enfant et qu'elle n'est pas responsable de tout cela, mais Katy m'a demandé s'il était fâché avec elle, si elle avait fait une bêtise, ou s'il avait la même chose qu'elle, s'il savait parlé, puisqu'il ne s'occupait pas d'elle , il la tolère mais c'est tout.<br>-Comment prend elle cette situation?  
>-Elle ne comprend pas, mais ça s'arrête là. D'un côté je le remercie d'agir de cette façon, je préfère qu'il l'ignore plutôt que s'il soit en colère ou qu'il s'en prend à elle.<br>-Je ne connais pas beaucoup Frank, mais je peux te dire une chose; il ne s'en prendra jamais à Katy, je peux te l'affirmer, n'ai crainte.  
>-Je ne me fais pas trop de souci, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas son genre de faire ça… c'est juste que je trouve cela dommage, voilà tout.<br>-C'est certain, mais qui sait, peut être que les choses s'arrangeront.  
>-Mm tu es une grande optimiste.<br>-Ni plus ni moins que toi, lui répondit immédiatement Roxy en souriant.  
>Lily lui rendit son sourire et resta encore assise quelques minutes à bavarder avec son amie. Puis, elle prit le chemin de la réserve et s'occupa d'y faire du rangement et un peu de ménage. Une fois son service terminé, elle prit un verre, salua son amie et quitta le Hump Bar. Elle prit le chemin de la ville pour y faire quelques courses, puis elle alla chercher sa fille à son école. Elles passeraient une soirée toutes les deux et le lendemain, Lily déposerait Katy chez sa mère et irait commencer son nouveau travail à la bibliothèque municipale de Charleston.<p>

La jeune femme s'était levée tôt ce matin là. Katy n'allait pas à l'institut. Il était prévu que se soit Denise qui la garde chez elle. Lily appréhendait un peu d'aller déposer sa fille chez celle-ci, jusqu'à présent c'était elle qui venait la chercher.  
>La jeune femme savait parfaitement que Frank ne voulait pas la voir à proximité de leur maison; mais lorsque Denise lui avait demandé de passer, un espoir avait gagné son cœur. Bien qu'elle affirmait sans cesse que, peu lui importait si Frank l'accepte ou non, la vérité était toute autre. Elle souhaitait de tout cœur qu'il l'accepte, qui lui parle, qu'il rit avec elle, qu'elle puisse le considérer comme ce qu'il était; son beau père. Bien sûr, il ne remplacerait jamais son père adoptif mais elle souhaitait réellement qu'il endosse ce rôle de beau père, qu'il se soucie d'elle, de son bien être et peut être même qu'il en vienne à l'aimer un peu. Elle ne demandait qu'à compter un peu pour lui, rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais la jeune femme savait que c'était beaucoup trop demandé. Jamais il ne lui accorderait la moindre importance, elle le savait et elle pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.<br>C'est donc une boule au ventre et la gorge sèche qu'elle prit le chemin de la base avec Katy. Elles arrivèrent rapidement bien qu'en prenant le bus. Lily n'entra pas, embrassant sa fille sur le pas de la porte. Elle salua sa mère, croisant le regard froid et sévère de Frank qui se trouvait derrière Denise.  
>-Je suis navrée Elizabeth, murmura Denise, mais je…<br>-Ne te justifie pas, je t'en prie, je comprends parfaitement, lui répondit Lily sur le même ton.  
>Denise acquiesça en signe de remerciement et la jeune femme s'en alla après un dernier regard accordé à sa fille.<br>Elle prit le chemin inverse et rejoignit le centre ville. Elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard à son premier jour de travail. Un travail qui allait lui plaire, elle en était persuadée, bien différent de ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans le passé et qu'elle souhaitait oublier de temps à autres.  
>Ainsi la matinée se passa tranquillement. Elle se familiarisait petit à petit avec son nouvel emploi, ses nouveaux collègues et son nouvel environnement. Chez Denise, en revanche, tout était nettement plus tendu.<br>Frank refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole, ce qui fit réfléchir sérieusement la jeune femme sur un possible déménagement, ne supportant plus cette situation qu'elle jugeait douloureuse et absurde.  
>Elle leva la tête du puzzle qu'elle faisait avec Katy et regarda un peu plus loin l'homme occupé à bricoler sur la table du salon. Elle soupira bruyamment et Katy leva les yeux vers elle.<br>-Tu veux plus jouer Mia?  
>-Je suis un peu fatigué Katy…tu ne veux pas aller chercher les crayons de couleurs pour dessiner un peu?<br>-Si, répondit simplement la fillette avant de se lever.  
>Denise débarrassa la table pendant que Katy alla chercher sa boite de crayons de couleurs dans le salon, ainsi que quelques feuilles blanches.<br>Elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas déranger Frank qui n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers elle. Mais Katy perdit l'équilibre entre plusieurs objets et manqua de tomber. Elle se rattrapa au dernier moment sur l'homme toujours concentré à sa tâche.  
>Denise qui avait assisté de loin à la scène s'apprêtait à venir, lorsqu'elle se figea sur place, trop surprise par la réaction qu'adoptait Frank à cet instant.<br>-Pardon, fit Katy en se redressant et en baissant les yeux.  
>-Ce n'est pas grave….viens, je vais t'aider à ramasser tes crayons, dit-il d'une voix douce.<br>Katy lui sourit timidement et se baissa déjà. Frank en fit de même et ils remirent les crayons de toutes les couleurs dans la boite, en silence, ayant presque peur chacun de rencontrer le regard de l'autre.  
>Une fois tout rangé à sa place, Katy regarda Frank à nouveau.<br>-Merci, murmura-t-elle avec difficulté et hésitation avant de s'éclipser rapidement derrière Denise qui les regardait toujours.  
>Frank suivit des yeux la fillette et croisa le regard de son épouse. Elle lui sourit timidement et il en fit de même avant de se remettre à ses affaires.<br>Denise se chargea de préparer le repas. Elle le fit d'humeur plus joyeuse et sereine. Même si Frank n'acceptait pas Lily, il se conduisait bien avec Katy. Et la jeune femme savait parfaitement que la fillette arrivait facilement à rallier à sa cause tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Elle avait un charme incroyable que beaucoup appréciaient.  
>Ainsi le repas se passa dans le calme. Frank et Denise ne parlaient pas et Katy se tenait tranquille. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, la maitresse de maison s'occupa de ranger et de nettoyer la cuisine et Frank se remit à ses réparations.<br>Katy, quant à elle, dessina avec acharnement de longues minutes, refusant même de montrer ce qu'elle faisait à la jeune femme. Lorsque celle-ci voulu la mettre au lit pour une courte sieste, Katy lui demanda de venir avec elle auprès de Frank.  
>-C'est parce que, sinon il comprend pas ce que je dis…mais quand je saurais parler comme maman, je le ferais toute seule, promis, lui avait dit la fillette avant de la prendre par la main et de la mener vers le Major.<br>Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elles et Katy lui tendit fièrement ce qu'elle tenait, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il prit le dessin entre les mains et le regarda un moment avant de regarder la petite fille une nouvelle fois et de lui adresser un timide sourire.  
>-C'est très joli, dit-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien.<br>Il voulait lui rendre la feuille mais Katy fit « non » de la tête.  
>-C'est pour lui, fit-elle en se tournant vers Denise, parce qu'il m'a rangé mes crayons.<br>Denise sourit et s'adressa à son époux.  
>-Elle te le donne, parce que tu l'as aidé ce matin, c'est pour te dire merci.<br>-C'est très gentil de ta part Katy, merci…Mais…qui sont toutes ces personnes devant cette belle maison?  
>-Il y a maman là, et puis Mia, moi, tata Claudia, tonton Michael et tonton Frank, mais j'ai pas pu mettre tonton Jeremy, je sais pas comment il est grand, finit-elle en faisant la moue.<br>-Ce n'est pas grave ma puce, ça fait déjà beaucoup de monde tu sais, la rassura Denise.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Demanda Frank.<br>-Elle a énuméré toutes les personnes qu'elle a dessiné mais elle n'a pas pu mettre Jeremy puisqu'elle ne l'a jamais vu en vrai, elle ne sait pas quelle taille il a.  
>-Oh…et qui sont ces personnes?<br>Denise se racla la gorge et lui énuméra les noms tels que la fillette les avaient prononcés. Frank la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, puis il regarda une nouvelle fois le dessin et Katy.  
>-Je garderai ce dessin, merci Katy…maintenant, file faire ta sieste.<br>Katy lui adressa un timide sourire et s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle s'éloigna de Denise et déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue du Major, puis, après un dernier regard, elle s'éclipsa.  
>La jeune femme la suivis immédiatement après.<br>-Denise? Lança Frank pour la retenir.  
>Celle-ci se retourna et le regarda simplement.<br>-C'est une petite fille adorable, murmura-t-il.  
>-Je le sais, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton avant de quitter la pièce et rejoindre la chambre de son fils dans laquelle se trouvait déjà prête la fillette.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Le jeudi suivant, Katy alla à nouveau chez Denise et Frank pour la journée. Le jeudi était le jour de congé de la jeune infirmière mais ce jour là, elle avait dû faire un remplacement. Ayant été prévenue à la dernière minute, comme cela se faisait souvent, elle n'avait pas voulu avertir Lily qui allait déposer Katy d'une minute à l'autre devant chez elle avant de filer à la bibliothèque.  
>Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune femme salua sa petite fille et qu'elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue, que Denise lui parla de son changement d'emploi du temps. Mais malheureusement, il était bien trop tard pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour garder la fillette et Lily ne pouvait en aucun cas l'emmener avec elle comme elle l'avait fait à de nombreux emplois.<br>Denise en avait touché deux mots à Frank, lui aussi allait devoir reprendre son service dans peu de temps, mais ce jour là, il avait prévu de rester chez eux à bricoler ou encore d'aller faire quelques courses en ville. Il avait hésité, un long moment. Et puis, il avait regardé ce dessin d'enfant qui se trouvait sur la commode de leur chambre, là où il l'avait posé quelques jours plus tôt. Cette petite fille l'avait touché en plein cœur, il n'y pouvait rien, même en luttant de toutes ses forces; il était tombé sous son charme. Denise l'avait souvent vu sourire à ses bêtises et elle avait remarqué ces moments où il avait encore le reflexe de vouloir la protéger lorsqu'un danger pour elle de se blesser était possible. Mais Frank restait réservé, silencieux, distant.  
>Il avait fini par accepter de s'occuper de Katy quelques temps, deux ou trois heures, tout au plus. Même si Lily avait émis une réserve en l'apprenant, elle suivit le conseil de sa mère qui lui avait affirmé que tout irait bien. Et surtout, la jeune femme savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre option que celle-ci, alors, elle accepta et se rendit au centre ville, non sans une certaine peur.<br>Denise était partie depuis une bonne heure déjà. Frank lui, tournait en rond, tel un lion en cage. Katy restait calme comme à son habitude, jouant dans son coin avec sa poupée et quelques autres jouets. Frank la surveillait, mais rien de plus et il ne supportait plus de ne rien faire. Alors, il se mit à ranger des livres qui se trouvaient sur la bibliothèque. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, mais quoi faire d'autre? Il tournait en rond.  
>Il regarda plusieurs reliures, il en replaça certains à leur place et puis, quelque chose attira son attention. Il ne lui sembla pas connaitre cette reliure en cuir sombre. Il prit l'album doucement et ouvrit la première page.<p>

« Elizabeth Mary Roberts »  
>« 08-25-1987 »<p>

L'écriture était fine et fluide. Il tourna la page, et vit glissé entre celle-ci et la fine feuille en tissu une photo vieille d'une vingtaine d'année. Il y vit souriante, Denise, tenant contre elle un enfant dont un long filament doré entourait son cou et dont un médaillon en or reposait sur sa poitrine. Il sourit un instant en regardant le visage heureux de son épouse; puis, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux un instant.  
>Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher un tel secret? Il se posait encore la question, refusant obstinément de la lui poser vraiment, craignant qu'une fois de plus les mots ne lui échappent. Il aurait voulu lui pardonner ce mensonge, mais il ne le pouvait pas, la trahison avait été bien trop grande et bien trop longue. Comment revivre ensembles comme « avant » après un mensonge pareil? Comment accorder sa confiance à cette personne qui l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance pendant tant d'années? Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, il ne pouvait pas accueillir cette jeune femme venu de nulle part, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de cette fillette comme si elle faisait partie de sa famille. Il s'y refusait, obstinément.<br>Lorsqu'il voulu refermer cet album et tenter de chasser toutes ces pensées de sa tête, il sentit de toutes petites mains se poser sur les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Katy qui se tenait devant lui. Il ancra son regard dans ces yeux aussi bleus que les siens et ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis, Katy s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de lui.  
>-C'est ma maman, dit-elle fièrement en pointant son doigt vers la photo.<br>Frank ne bougea pas et continua de la regarder.  
>-C'est ma maman, répéta Katy.<br>Il ne bougea toujours pas et Katy prit doucement l'album qu'elle amena sur ses genoux.  
>-Regarde je te montre, elle feuilleta l'album rapidement jusqu'à la fin ou elle montra une photo ou elle se trouvait avec Lily et ses parents adoptifs, c'est ma maman et puis ça Mamy et Papy…tu comprends pas ce que je dis, dit-elle en faisant la moue.<br>Elle regarda une dernière fois Frank et s'apprêta à se lever. Mais le Major la retint en posant sa main sur l'album, elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui parla doucement.  
>-Tu m'as montré que c'était ta maman dans cet album c'est ça?<br>Katy fit « oui » de la tête et Frank lui sourit.  
>-Je suis désolé Katy, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis mais… je vais essayer de faire un effort…Si tu veux me montrer les photos de toi et de ta maman, je veux bien les voir.<br>La fillette acquiesça et reprit sa place initiale, tournant les pages en souriant. Frank regarda avec attention. Cette enfant semblait sourire à chaque instant, et au fur et à mesure que les pages tournaient, il lui sembla connaître cette petite fille, cette adolescente, cette jeune femme, cette jeune mère…

Ce mardi là, Lily ne travaillait pas. Elle avait déposé Katy à l'institut le matin même et elle était allée faire quelques courses. Elle avait téléphoné à Claudia Joy pour lui demander de passer avec la maisonnette pour poupées qu'elle avait acheté quelques semaines plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, Katy fêtait ses cinq ans. La jeune femme avait prévu un goûter entre amis pour sa fille. Elle y avait conviés ses amies et leurs enfants. Tous avaient acceptés avec joie et devaient arriver d'ici deux bonnes heures, juste le temps pour que Lily puisse finir de décorer son appartement et d'aller chercher sa fille.  
>La jeune femme accrochait une banderole colorée à sa bibliothèque lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Elle descendit de la chaise sur laquelle elle était montée quelques minutes plus tôt et alla ouvrir.<br>-Salut, lança Claudia Joy dont la tête dépassait à peine derrière la maison en bois.  
>-Bonjour Claudia Joy, répondit Lily en souriant, venez, entrez, dit-elle en se poussant de la porte.<br>-Merci, répondit la jeune femme dans un souffle, elle est lourde cette maison.  
>-Venez, posez la ici, s'empressa de dire Lily en faisant de la place sur la petite table de salon.<br>Claudia Joy s'exécuta et se redressa en souriant.  
>-Eh bien, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle, tu fais les choses en grand.<br>-J'ai envie qu'elle se souvienne pendant quelques temps de cet anniversaire, bien sûr elle n'a que cinq ans, il y en aura bien d'autres qui la marquera sans doute plus, mais…celui-là est un peu particulier.  
>-Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire, il est surtout important pour toi, je me trompes?<br>Lily sentit ses joues rosirent doucement et baissa les yeux en souriant.  
>-Ouais, murmura-t-elle, c'est un peu pour moi en effet, les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi et ma fille seront ici, réunis pour son anniversaire. Je sais que ça peut sembler idiot, mais je suis heureuse pour ça.<br>-Ce n'est pas idiot, répondit Claudia Joy, c'est même très beau je trouve, dit-elle en souriant.  
>Lily sourit elle aussi et regarda avec attention la maisonnette.<br>-Elle est vraiment superbe, j'espère qu'elle lui plaira.  
>-A toi elle te plairait? Demanda son amie.<br>Lily la regarda avec étonnement.  
>-Oui, oui j'en avais une pareille étant enfant et… je l'aimais beaucoup.<br>-Alors, elle lui plaira, crois-moi, répondit Claudia Joy en souriant.  
>-Nous verrons bien, en attendant, Lily regarda sa montre, je ne vais pas tarder à devoir aller la chercher.<br>-Ok, moi je reste là en attendant les autres.  
>-Ca ne vous dérange pas? Je sais que c'est un peu impoli de ma part, mais je serais vraiment plus rapide avec votre voiture, s'excusa la jeune femme.<br>-Tu plaisante? Ca ne me dérange pas, je te l'ai proposé.  
>Elle prit les clés de sa voiture dans sa poche et les lui tendit.<br>-Merci, je vais cacher son cadeau dans la chambre pour qu'elle ne le voit pas en arrivant et je vais la chercher…Le gâteau est terminé, je crois que tout est prêt, soupira la jeune femme en regardant autour d'elle.  
>-Lily.<br>-Oui?  
>-Vas-y, lui ordonna Claudia Joy, tout est parfait je te l'assure, ne fais pas attendre Katy, je me charge des autres s'ils arrivent avant toi.<br>-Ok, j'y vais.  
>Elle prit la maisonnette qu'elle cacha derrière le lit de la fillette et elle prit le chemin de l'institut au volant de la voiture de son amie, pendant que celle-ci attendait patiemment à son appartement.<br>Après quelques minutes, Lily arriva enfin. Elle accueillit contre elle sa petite fille qui sortit du bâtiment en courant. Puis, toutes deux rentrèrent à la maison. Katy se demandait pourquoi sa mère était venue la chercher avec la voiture de son amie, ne se doutant pas de la surprise qui l'attendait. Lily lui avait simplement répondu que la jeune femme la lui avait prêtée pour qu'elle puisse venir la chercher. Katy n'avait rien répondu et elles restèrent silencieuses jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble où se trouvait leur appartement. Lily y vit garer la voiture de Denise. Katy serait ravie de voir qu'en arrivant il y aurait ses deux plus grandes amies. C'est un large sourire sur les lèvres que Lily monta, tenant la main de sa fille. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte et Lily fit passer Katy devant elle.  
>-Ouvre la porte ma puce.<br>-Pourquoi? Demanda celle-ci avec étonnement.  
>-Vas-y, il y a une petite surprise pour toi de l'autre côté.<br>-Mon cadeau d'anniversaire? Avait lancé la fillette en souriant.  
>-Peut être, avait répondu Lily en caressant tendrement le bout de son nez, allez, ouvre, dépêche toi tu en meurs d'envie.<br>Katy sourit de plus belle et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra dans l'appartement et Lily referma la porte derrière elle.  
>Denise et Claudia Joy se trouvaient assises sur le canapé et discutaient tranquillement. Katy courra vers elles et se blottit entre les deux femmes. Elles rirent toutes les deux et l'embrassèrent tendrement.<br>-Joyeux anniversaire Katy lança Claudia Joy en riant.  
>-Joyeux anniversaire petite princesse, dit Denise en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux sombres.<br>La fillette se sépara d'elles et Denise leva les yeux vers sa fille qui se tenait à côté du canapé et les regardait en souriant.  
>-C'est super ce que tu as fais ici, dit-elle.<br>-Merci, répondit Lily en souriant, rien n'est assez bien pour ma petite crevette.  
>-Je suis pas une crevette, avait répondu Katy en faisant la moue.<br>Les trois femmes rirent de plus belle et Lily se mit à genoux devant sa fille.  
>-N'oublie jamais que tu resteras toujours ma petite crevette qu'importe l'âge que tu fêteras, c'est le privilège que possède les mamans, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.<br>-Vraiment? Lança Denise en riant, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.  
>-Euh….bredouilla Lily.<p>

Après quelques minutes passées entre elles, les autres invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres. A chaque fois, Katy eu le privilège d'aller ouvrir. Lily s'était toujours tenue derrière elle en souriant et avait accueillit ses amis avec joie. Lorsque tous furent là et que les enfants jouaient joyeusement entre eux, Lily se mit derrière le bar pour préparer la décoration du gâteau. Elle avait demandé à Lucas et Katie de surveiller à ce que Katy n'entre pas dans la chambre. Ainsi de son point stratégique, elle pouvait observer toute la pièce. L'appartement n'était pas bien grand, cependant, tous ses amis étaient là, dans son salon, et semblaient passer un agréable moment, tout comme la reine de la fête. Elle était sollicitée de tous les côtés, elle semblait bien, en paix. Lily ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse. Katy faisait des progrès à l'institut, elle était moins réservée et commençait à prononcer quelques syllabes par ci par là, se concentrant avec application avant de sortir de courtes phrases de sa toute petite voix. Lily était heureuse elle aussi, sans doute tout autant, voir même peut être davantage que sa fille.  
>Elle s'attarda un moment à observer les adultes présents dans son salon. Elle ne s'était pas doutée une seule seconde en arrivant à Charleston, bien des mois plus tôt, qu'elle aurait la vie qu'elle avait à présent. Ses années de malheurs étaient bel et bien révolus, elle savait qu'à présent plus rien de pourrait entacher son bonheur, du moins elle l'espérait de tout cœur.<br>-Elizabeth?  
>Celle-ci sursauta en sentant la main de sa mère se poser sur son épaule. Elle manqua de faire tomber la bougie qu'elle voulait placer sur le gâteau et se tourna vers la jeune femme.<br>-Tu vas bien? Demanda Denise en la regardant avec attention.  
>-Oui, oui ça va je…<br>Lily essuya machinalement sa joue sur laquelle se trouvait une fine trace humide. Ce geste n'échappa pas à l'infirmière et elle lui prit tendrement la main.  
>-Tu es certaine que tout va bien? Tu ne me cache pas quelque chose?<br>-Non, je t'assure je ne te cache rien, répondit Lily en souriant timidement, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.  
>-C'est que…je sais que tu es encore méfiante et je voulais que tu sache que tu peux tout me dire.<br>-Je le sais, soupira la jeune femme, eh puis, je sais que tu connais tout de mon passé et à ce propos j'aimerai m'excuser.  
>-T'excuser? Lança Denise avec étonnement. Mais pour quelle raison?<br>-Pour ce que j'ai fais par le passé, je le regrettes et…  
>-Elizabeth, la coupa l'épouse du Major, le passé est le passé. Tu es là à présent, Katy est heureuse, j'aimerai que tu le sois également, les erreurs du passé oublions les, si tu as pu me pardonner, pardonne toi à toi-même également. Et je te promets une chose, ce que j'ai appris sur tes années sombres, cela restera entre nous, ne t'inquiète pas.<br>Lily lui sourit et elle sentit les larmes couler une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme les lui essuya du bout des doigts. Et la regarda un moment en silence avant de reprendre la parole.  
>-Le gâteau est prêt? Demanda Denise d'une voix plus forte en s'éloignant un peu de sa fille. Je crois que Katy ne tiendra plus longtemps avant de vouloir ouvrir ses cadeaux, elle tourne autour depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais elle n'ose pas les approcher, Roxy lui a dit qu'elle les gardait et que si elle tentait d'en prendre elle la mordrait.<br>Elles rirent toutes deux et Lily plaça la dernière bougie sur le gâteau avant de la regarder à nouveau.  
>-C'est prêt, lança-t-elle en souriant.<br>-Parfait, allons-y mademoiselle, répondit Denise en prenant les assiettes d'une main et le couteau de l'autre.  
>Lorsque les invités les virent s'avancer vers la table du salon, tous se turent et les enfants cessèrent de jouer. Ils s'assirent sagement sur le sol autour de la table. Les adultes entamèrent un « joyeux anniversaire » et les enfants les imitèrent en cœur. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Katy regarda avec étonnement sa mère. Celle-ci se mit à côté d'elle.<br>-On chante cette chanson à tous ceux qui ont leur anniversaire, c'est la tradition.  
>-Tu connais pas? Demanda Finn.<br>Katy fit « non » de la tête et Lily reprit la parole.  
>-Pour Katy c'est tout nouveau Finn, elle ne connait pas de chansons.<br>-Je t'apprendrais celle de l'escargot, lança le petit garçon, elle est drôle tu verras, dit-il en souriant.  
>Katy acquiesça et lui sourit en retour.<br>-Allez, le vœu. Lança Pamela.  
>La petite fille ferma les yeux et serra les lèvres quelques instants, puis, elle regarda les bougies brûler doucement et souffla de toutes ses forces. Tout le monde applaudi et Katy fit un énorme baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Elle la prit quelques temps contre elle et coupa la gâteau. Une fois que tous furent servis et le dégustaient tranquillement, la fillette eut enfin le droit de déballer ses cadeaux. Elle avait été gâtée. Elle déballa avec hâte les papiers de toutes les couleurs. Elle découvrit des livres, des jouets, des peluches. A chaque cadeau ouvert, son sourire s'agrandissait davantage. Elle embrassa la personne qui le lui avait offert et se concentra sur le prochain. Alors qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un, Denise prit la parole.<br>-Celui-là ;c'est de Frank, précisa-t-elle, comme il ne voulait pas venir…  
>Ils la regardèrent tous avec étonnement alors que Katy arrachait déjà le papier cadeau.<br>-Frank? Lança Lily.  
>-Nous en reparlerons, murmura Denise alors que Katy montrait fièrement à sa mère la poupée qu'elle avait eu.<br>-C'est que des cadeaux de filles, avaient lancé Finn d'un air déçu.  
>-C'est une fille, répondit Roland en riant, c'est normal.<br>Ils rirent de plus belle et Katy prit place sur les genoux de Lily.  
>-Ma puce, murmura-t-elle en la regardant, il y a encore un cadeau qui t'attends dans ta chambre.<br>-C'est vrai?  
>-Mm, c'est le cadeau que je t'ai offert moi, répondit Lily en caressant tendrement son front.<br>La petite fille sauta à pieds joins sur le sol et s'éloigna au pas de course sans se retourner.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda Pamela en la regardant passer à côté d'elle.<br>-Je crois qu'elle va découvrir son dernier cadeau, répondit Claudia Joy en regardant Lily.  
>Celle-ci acquiesça en souriant et une seconde plus tard, un boulet de canon se blottit dans ses bras. Katy se serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait contre elle et leva les yeux.<br>-Merci maman, dit-elle avec un large sourire.  
>-Elle te plait?<br>La fillette fit « oui » de la tête et enfouit une nouvelle fois sa tête dans le cou de sa mère, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.  
>-Je t'avais dis qu'elle lui plairait, lui murmura Claudia Joy en souriant.<br>Ainsi la petite fête se termina tranquillement entre éclats de rire et jeux diverses. Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, tous prirent le chemin de leur maison. Lily remercia une fois de plus tous ses amis d'avoir été de la partie et les salua chaleureusement.

Katy jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre lorsque Lily entreprit de tout ranger. Seule Denise était restée avec elle pour lui donner un coup de main. Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans la cuisine à finir de laver la vaisselle que la jeune femme avait achetée une semaine plus tôt.  
>-Elizabeth, avait-dit Denise après de longues minutes passées en silence, à propos du cadeau de Frank, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas mais je pensais vraiment que Katy devait l'avoir. Ca semblait lui faire vraiment plaisir de lui offrir.<br>-Non, non bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas, je suis même très heureuse qu'il lui en ai fait un.  
>-Tu sais, poursuivit la jeune femme en posant le torchon qu'elle tenait, ils s'entendent bien tous les deux, je les ai surpris jeudi dernier sur le canapé, ils regardaient des albums photos ensembles. Katy à l'air de se sentir à l'aise avec lui.<br>-Tu m'en vois ravie, murmura la jeune femme, c'est rare que Katy se sentent bien avec des gens qu'elle ne connait pas trop, surtout les hommes.  
>-J'aimerai qu'il se comporte de cette manière avec toi également.<br>-Ecoute, n'en parlons pas d'accord? Ca n'a aucune importance, seule Katy l'est et ça me suffit de savoir que Frank se comporte bien avec elle. Moi je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que ce que je possède déjà.  
>-C'est-ce que tu crois…mais peut être te trompe-tu.<br>-Denise, soupira la jeune femme en fermant les yeux quelques instants, je t'en prie je ne veux pas en parler.  
>-Mais…<br>-J'ai passé une très agréable journée avec les gens que j'aime, je ne demande pas plus. Ecoute, si un jour Frank souhaite me connaitre, je serais ravie de pouvoir le faire, mais si ce jour n'arrive jamais , eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi.  
>-Ok, alors tout va bien? Tu me le promets.<br>-Oui, je te le dis et je te le répète: je vais bien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.  
>-Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire, répondit Denise en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme derrière son oreille. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.<br>-Alors, il est temps pour toi de rentrer.  
>-Non, mais je rêve tu me fous dehors? Lança-t-elle sur un ton faussement vexé.<br>-Oui, oust, dehors. Il commence à faire nuit et je préfère te savoir chez toi plutôt qu'en voiture.  
>-Bien maman, rétorqua Denise en riant, tu me permets tout de même d'aller saluer ma petite fille?<br>-Oui, tu as le droit, elle me ferait une scène si jamais tu ne le faisais pas de toute manière.  
>Denise lui sourit et s'éloigna, regagnant la chambre de la fillette quelques instants. Elles se saluèrent et Denise quitta l'appartement de sa fille et de sa petite fille.<br>Celle-ci prit un bain et Lily la mise au lit. Elle resta de longues minutes avec elle à lui lire une histoire dont elle avait eu le livre le jour même. Puis, après avoir vérifié sur son téléphone portable le message qui lui confirmait que Denise était bien arrivée chez elle, elle prit une douche. Une fois en tenue de nuit elle aussi, elle rejoignit le canapé sur lequel elle avait mis les couvertures et les coussins qu'elle prenait pour dormir. Mais la jeune femme tourna en rond pendant de longues minutes. Alors, elle décida de se lever et rejoignit la chambre de Katy. Elle la regarda un moment dormir et doucement se glissa dans les draps avec elle. La fillette se tourna vers elle et ouvrit de tout petits yeux endormis.  
>-Tu fais quoi maman?<br>-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir ma puce, alors je viens avec toi, tu veux bien?  
>Katy acquiesça et se blottit naturellement contre elle. Lily resserra son étreinte et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.<br>-Je t'aime ma petite crevette, murmura-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir enfin.

Depuis l'anniversaire de Katy, celle-ci se précipitait dans sa chambre aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait pour jouer avec sa maison de poupée. Lily était heureuse de constater qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme en profitait pour se plonger dans les livres qu'elle empruntait à la bibliothèque où elle travaillait. Il lui arrivait aussi de temps à autres d'aller travailler au Hump Bar et de laisser la fillette à Claudia Joy ou Denise. Toutes d'eux étaient toujours ravies de pouvoir s'en occuper et la petite fille ne s'en plaignait pas; elle était traitée comme une vraie princesse.  
>Ce jour là, Katy avait passé son après midi avec sa grand-mère. Elles étaient allées faire une ballade en ville, elles avaient mangé une glace et elles étaient allées au cinéma toutes les deux. Lorsque vint l'heure pour Lily de quitter la bibliothèque, elles vinrent la retrouver à la sortie de celle-ci et rentrèrent avec elle jusqu'à l'appartement. Denise avait passé une agréable journée en compagnie de la fillette. Elle se sentait bien et en paix. Lily lui avait proposé de rester pour le dîner. Elle accepta avec joie. Plusieurs fois durant la soirée, Lily remarqua l'attitude particulière de sa mère. Elle jetait souvent un regard à son téléphone portable. Alors, à la fin du repas, lorsque Katy fila dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama et qu'elles débarrassèrent la table, elle décida de lui en toucher deux mots.<br>-Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda la jeune femme, tu semble préoccupée.  
>-Non, ça va…Frank a essayé de me joindre toute l'après-midi.<br>-Et? Lança Lily en attendant impatiemment la suite.  
>-Et rien, je n'ai pas écouté les messages et je n'ai pas décroché, je n'avais pas envie qu'il gâche cette après -midi avec Katy.<br>-Peut être qu'il voulait te parler d'une chose importante, s'inquiéta la jeune femme.  
>-Non, j'en doute…<br>-Tu n'en sais rien, la coupa Lily.  
>Denise ne répondit pas et resta silencieuse un moment. Alors la jeune femme s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa tendrement sa main sur la sienne.<br>-Rentre chez toi, nous reporterons cette soirée, je crois que tu devrais aller voir ton époux et voir ce qu'il te voulait.  
>-Je n'ai pas envie qu'il passe avant vous, nous avions prévu cette soirée.<br>-S'il te plait, soupira Lily, j'expliquerais à Katy ce qu'il se passe, mais si Frank a essayé de te joindre toute la journée c'est qu'il doit avoir une raison valable.  
>-Tu le défends?<br>-Katy me parle beaucoup de lui…Je ne le connais pas c'est vrai mais…crois le ou non, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut te parler d'une chose importante. Eh puis, surtout je ne veux pas que tu mettes un terme à ton mariage par ma faute, j'espère toujours que cela s'arrangera entre vous, finit-elle en souriant.  
>Denise lui sourit elle aussi et acquiesça.<br>-Tu as sans doute raison.  
>-J'ai toujours raison. Affirma Lily en riant.<br>-N'en fais pas trop quand même, lui répondit sa mère sur le même ton.  
>Après quelques temps, Katy les rejoignit à nouveau. Denise la salua et Lily lui expliqua qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle et que la soirée était remise à un autre jour. La fillette était déçue, mais Denise lui promit une autre après midi encore mieux que celle qu'elles avaient passée ainsi qu'une soirée entre mères et filles digne de ce nom quelques jours plus tard. Elle salua donc Lily et la fillette et prit le chemin de la base.<br>Une fois sa voiture garée dans l'allée, elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à la jeune femme comme elle le faisait toujours, puis elle entra.  
>Elle posa ses affaires dans le salon comme à son habitude et vit son époux assit à la table de la cuisine. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains et ne bougea pas d'un cil. Denise s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.<br>-Frank? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix peu sûre.  
>Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle et elle s'éloigna un peu.<br>-J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée, dit-il en laissant tomber ses mains sur la table.  
>-J'étais avec Katy.<br>-Et tu n'as pas eu une seconde pour me répondre ou écouter tes messages?  
>-Frank, soupira Denise en se dirigeant vers la chambre, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.<br>-Attends, lança-t-il en se levant, il faut que…que je te parle.  
>-Pour t'entendre me faire des reproches, je ne préfère pas.<br>-C'est au sujet de notre fils, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.  
>La jeune femme se figea sur place en entendant ses paroles et se tourna vers lui. Elle croisa son regard, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle y voyait. Il la regarda encore un moment avant de baisser les yeux et de s'approcher d'elle.<br>-Jeremy? Murmura Denise. Tu…tu as eu des nouvelles? Il rentre?  
>-J'ai eu un coup de téléphone, en effet, dit-il en la regardant à nouveau. C'était son chef de section.<br>Denise ne répondit pas et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait que trop ce que cela pouvait signifier. Frank s'humidifia les lèvres et regarda autre part un instant avant de se concentrer sur elle une nouvelle fois.  
>-Il…il a été blessé dans une attaque…Il…est…transféré en Allemagne avant…avant de revenir ici.<br>-Revenir? Bredouilla Denise. Ils ne rapatrient que les blessés graves et…les morts…Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demanda-t-elle la gorge sèche et les larmes faisant leurs apparitions dans ses doux yeux bruns.  
>-Il a été gravement touché…ses jambes ont prit un coup…je n'en sais pas plus.<br>Denise sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle eu un violent vertige et les larmes coulèrent sans retenue sur ses joues. Frank approcha un peu plus et la prit par la taille. Il l'attira à lui un peu plus. Denise se laissa aller. Elle ferma les yeux et enfoui son visage dans le cou de son époux. Elle continua de sangloter contre lui, les bras fermement noués autour de sa nuque.  
>Frank quant à lui sentit le liquide salé dévaler sa joue. Il avait pu se retenir toute la journée, mais à cet instant, il craqua. Il n'était plus cet officier fort, cet homme fier; il était un père. Un père qui venait d'apprendre que son seul et unique enfant venait d'être grièvement blessé dans une guerre qui les dépassait tous. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes lui aussi. Puis, il se reprit. Il se redressa un peu et déposa un doux baiser dans les cheveux de son épouse qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes contre son torse. Il se pencha à son oreille et la réconforta avec des paroles qu'il voulait les plus douces et les plus rassurantes possibles. Et ce, pendant de longues minutes, avant qu'elle ne consente à rejoindre la chambre. Elle se mit au lit et se serra contre Frank, aussi proche qu'elle le pouvait, dans le creux de ses bras, là où elle ne s'était plus trouvée depuis des semaines, mais là où elle finit par s'apaiser un peu et là où elle perdit le combat contre le sommeil.<p>

Le jour suivant, le couple Sherwood était resté toute la journée seul chez lui, dans l'angoisse d 'ignorer ce qui était arrivé à leur fils. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Frank vit ce que Denise pouvait vivre chaque jour lorsqu'il se trouvait loin. Il comprit à quel point vivre dans cette attente était insupportable. Il n'en pouvait plus de regarder inlassablement toujours les mêmes images sur le poste de télévision, que Denise ne quittait pas des yeux de toute la journée.  
>Alors, il s'assura que son épouse allait bien compte tenue de la situation, puis, il quitta la maison. Il avait besoin de faire un tour, de prendre l'air. Elle, au contraire, ne consentait pas à bouger du canapé dans lequel elle s'était affaissée le matin même.<br>Ainsi, après un dernier regard, il la laissa. Il veilla cependant à prévenir la meilleure amie de Denise afin qu'elle ne reste pas seule. Il prit la voiture qu'il conduisit jusqu'en ville et se gara sur le parking d'un bar qu'il fréquentait de temps à autre depuis qu'ils vivaient en Caroline du Sud.  
>Il entra et s'assit au comptoir. Il commanda un premier verre, puis un second, et un troisième et lorsqu'il vida le quatrième verre de bourbon, une personne prit place à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux vers celui qui avait troublé sa tranquillité. Le bar était presque vide à cette heure là, il y avait de nombreux tabourets libres un peu plus loin, alors pourquoi quelqu'un venait -il le déranger dans sa solitude et son chagrin?<br>L'homme lui sourit timidement et posa un instant sa main sur son épaule.  
>-Tu veux un verre? Lança Frank en se replongeant dans le sien.<br>-Pourquoi pas? Répondit Michael, mais en ce qui te concerne tu devrais arrêter là, Frank.  
>-Ne te mêle pas de ça.<br>-Combien en as-tu bu?  
>-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Grommela-t-il, j'ai bien le droit de me saouler de temps en temps, non? Et je ne suis pas en service, je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre de ta part.<br>-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…Viens, Denise se demande où tu as bien pu partir depuis des heures.  
>-C'est elle qui te l'a dit?<br>-Claudia Joy, murmura Michael.  
>Le Major soupira bruyamment avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains.<br>-Ca ne change rien de toute manière.  
>Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Michael décida de ne pas obliger son ami à partir avec lui, du moins pas pour l'instant. Il commanda une bière et resta avec lui de longues minutes.<br>-Pourquoi tu restes là? Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, protesta Frank en émergeant soudainement de son verre.  
>-Je ne fais que boire une bière, répondit Michael avec calme.<br>Il lui lança un regard noir et commanda un autre verre d'alcool.  
>-Je sais pour Jeremy, s'aventura la Commandant d'une timide voix.<br>-Est-ce que…tu as des nouvelles? Demanda-t-il sans même le regarder.  
>-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais me poser la question, répondit Michael après avoir bu une gorgée, il est sur le voyage du retour. Il restera plusieurs jours en Allemagne et il sera rapatrié dans la semaine.<br>-Que s'est-il passé? Murmura-t-il.  
>-Il a participé à l'assaut d'un bâtiment gardé par des rebelles. Mais l'immeuble avait été bombardé quelques heures plus tôt, il s'est effondré.<br>Frank se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec insistance.  
>-Et…<br>-Et, reprit Michael, un mur s'est écroulé sur leur passage. Il n'y a que deux survivants; Jeremy et un Lieutenant, celui qui l'a sortit de là. D'après ce que j'ai pu savoir, sa colonne vertébrale et durement touchée et…ses jambes sont paralysées.  
>-Il ne remarchera plus jamais, soupira le Major.<br>-Je ne le pense pas, je suis désolé Frank.  
>-Tout ça c'est de ma faute, lança-t-il en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains une nouvelle fois, si seulement je ne l'avais pas poussé à entrer dans l'Armée.<br>-Frank, tu ne changeras pas ce que tu as pu dire ou faire par le passé, mais tu peux quitter ce bar et aller trouver ton épouse…Elle a besoin que tu sois près d'elle.  
>-Denise m'a trahi, lança-t-il avec fureur en le regardant à nouveau, pendant vingt années elle m'a caché la vérité, elle m'a menti, elle n'a jamais trouvé bon de me dire qu'elle avait une fille.<br>-Et tu veux la laisser souffrir pour ça? S'indigna son ami. Tu aime ton fils et ton épouse tout autant, alors ravale un peu ta fierté et pardonne une bonne fois pour toute. Denise est une femme merveilleuse et Lily l'est également, tout comme Katy, laisse leur une seconde chance, tout comme la vie en a laissé une à ton fils.  
>-Tu trouves qu'il a de la chance? Dit-il avec colère.<br>-Il est en vie. Jeremy est en vie Frank, fit-il sur un ton plus fort.  
>Il ne réagit pas pendant quelques temps. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et l'alcool ne l'aidait pas de ce côté-là.<br>Ainsi, les deux amis restèrent encore de longues minutes accoudés au comptoir du bar. Puis, le Commandant réussit à convaincre le Major de le reconduire chez lui où se trouvait Claudia Joy réconfortant Denise. Les époux Holden décidèrent de laisser leurs amis un peu tranquilles, espérant de tout cœur que les choses s'arrangent entre eux.  
>Frank prit une douche, pendant que Denise tenta de cuisiner un dîner. Mais lorsque le Major revint dans le séjour, il vit une fumée noire s'échapper des fourneaux. Denise s'y tenait tout à côté, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il se précipita dans sa direction et éteignit le gaz. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui.<br>-Chérie…calme toi, murmura-t-il, ca va aller, je te le promets mon cœur.  
>Il lui leva son menton et ancra son regard profondément dans le sien.<br>-Pardonne moi, dit-il en essuyant les larmes du bout des doigts.  
>-Moi aussi, Frank.<br>-Je t'aime, dit-il dans un souffle.  
>Denise lui sourit timidement et il caressa tendrement ses lèvres avec son pouce.<br>-Je t'aime tellement Madame Sherwood, dit-il sur sa bouche avant de les goûter pour un doux et tendre baiser.  
>Ils savourèrent cette étreinte, ce moment qu'ils n'avaient plus partagé depuis des semaines entières. La jeune femme sentait son corps revivre son l'étreinte de son époux. Elle n'était pas seule, Frank était là, il l'aimait, peut être étaient-ils sur la voie du pardon? Du moins ce baiser et la réaction de Frank un peu plus tôt semblait y mener…<p>

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce de l'accident de Jeremy. Celui-ci avait appelé ses parents d'Europe pour les rassurer mais, ils restaient néanmoins très inquiets à son sujet.  
>La nouvelle avait été diffusée comme une traînée de poudre dans toute la base, puisque tous les soldats présents dans le bâtiment bombardé étaient rattachés à la base de Fort Marshall.<br>Lily avait appris la nouvelle comme les autres. Elle avait été bouleversée, elle aussi. Bien que n'ayant jamais rencontré son demi-frère, elle avait l'impression de le connaitre, d'être proche de lui et surtout, son sort ne lui était pas indifférent.  
>Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer dans quel état se trouvait Denise. Mais elle se contenta pourtant de lui donner un coup de téléphone l'une ou l'autre fois en la rassurant qu'elle serait là pour elle, si elle en éprouvait le besoin. Lily s'était fait on ne peut plus discrète. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer dans cette famille qui n'était pas totalement la sienne, surtout dans une situation aussi douloureuse que celle-ci.<br>Alors, elle prenait des nouvelles de sa mère, mais n'en faisait pas davantage. Elle passait la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque et, lorsque venait la fin de la journée, elle venait faire un service de quelques heures au Hump Bar. Pendant ce temps là, Katy restait à l'institut avant que Claudia Joy ne prenne le relais pour la garder.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, Denise se tenait face à la glace de la salle de bain. Elle portait une robe pourpre lui allant jusque sur les genoux. Elle avait les cheveux détachés et elle était à peine maquillée. Elle se regarda un moment dans le miroir en silence. Le sort semblait s'acharner sur elle. Frank, Elizabeth et aujourd'hui Jeremy, elle avait manqué de tous les perdre à un moment ou à un autre. Mais ils étaient vivants, elle devait se persuader que les choses auraient pu être plus graves. Jeremy rentrait au pays, et il ne serait plus contraint de partir au front, plus jamais. Et quelque part, elle en était presque soulagée.  
>Elle soupira profondément; tout n'était pas aussi sombre qu'elle l'avait pensé. Même si la nouvelle vie de son fils devait être reconsidérée et si de nombreux conflits risquaient d'éclater entre eux, elle gardait l'espoir au plus profond d'elle-même.<br>Denise sursauta en sentant des mains se poser sur ses épaules un instant. Elle se retourna et sourit timidement à l'homme qui se trouvait près d'elle.  
>-Nous devrions y aller, murmura Frank du bout des lèvres, tu es prête?<br>-Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à voir mon fils dans un fauteuil roulant, répondit la jeune femme, mais…je préfère davantage le voir dans un fauteuil plutôt que si j'avais dû me trouver face à son cercueil.  
>-Ca va bien se passer, répondit Frank en essuyant du bout des doigts les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.<br>-J'espère, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
>-J'en suis certain, tu es forte et je suis là, dit-il en posant son front contre le sien, tu n'es pas seule Denise, à nous deux, nous y arriverons, je te le promets.<br>-Merci, dit-elle.  
>Ils se sourirent un court instant, puis, Frank s'éloigna d'elle et lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner hors de la pièce.<br>Le chemin jusqu'à la piste de la base se passa dans le plus grand des silence. Denise regardait au-dehors lorsque son téléphone sonna brièvement. Elle avait reçu un message de la part de Lily. Elle sourit en le lisant et y répondit dans la seconde.  
>-Qui est-ce? Demanda son époux.<br>-Elizabeth, répondit-elle timidement, elle nous souhaite beaucoup de courage et elle m'embrasse…Katy également.  
>Le Major ne répondit pas et il resta concentré sur la route. La jeune femme, quant à elle, estima que ce ne fut pas une mauvaise réaction, il ne s'emportait plus lorsqu'elle abordait brièvement le sujet de sa fille. De plus, il était à nouveau tendre et complice avec elle.<br>Elle sourit un instant tout en le regardant, puis, elle jeta un autre coup d'œil au paysage qui défilait.  
>Ils arrivèrent enfin. Frank gara la voiture et ils avancèrent sur le large terrain qu'ils connaissaient si bien tous les deux, pour y avoir échangé tant d' «au revoir » et de baisers de retour.<br>Claudia Joy et Michael étaient déjà là. Son amie lui sourit lorsqu'elle la vit et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras un instant. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, se fut Michael qui en fit de même.  
>-Encore quelques minutes et ils seront là, précisa le Commandant à ses amis.<br>Ils patientèrent ainsi quelques temps, avant de voir apparaitre l'imposant avion dans le ciel bleu. Il se posa sur la piste d'atterrissage, puis, se dirigea vers le bâtiment devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils approchèrent un peu. Michael salua l'officier qui avança jusqu'à lui et il se mit au garde-à-vous. La lourde porte s'abaissa et les rampes furent mises en place. Des cercueils descendirent de l'avion. Frank se mit au garde-à-vous, lui aussi, alors que Denise tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Les minutes passaient, où se mêlaient empressement, angoisse et joie dans le cœur de la mère. Jeremy avait eu de la chance, les jeunes femmes et les jeunes hommes qui s'étaient trouvés avec lui n'avaient pas pu en dire autant. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour ces familles déchirées qu'elle voyait à ses côtés.  
>Elle regarda une petite fille à peine plus jeune que Katy, se serrer contre le bois sombre du cercueil dans lequel reposait son père. Elle tenait fermement entre ses doigts le drapeau pour lequel cet homme, comme de nombreux autres, avaient donné leur vie.<br>Denise frissonna un instant en croisant le regard de la mère de la fillette. Elle semblait abattue, complètement détruite d'avoir perdu son époux, ce que Denise comprenait parfaitement.  
>-Chérie, murmura Frank à sa gauche.<br>Elle reporta son attention sur l'ouverture de l'appareil et elle y vit un jeune homme en uniforme pousser doucement un fauteuil roulant. Dans celui-ci, se tenait aussi droit et fier que possible, Jeremy, leur fils.  
>Denise sourit largement. Il lui adressa un bref mouvement de tête et ils descendirent tous les deux. A cet instant, Frank prit la main de son épouse et ils s'approchèrent de leur fils d'un même pas. Le soldat qui se trouvait derrière lui se mit un instant au garde-à-vous, Frank répondit à son salut et lui ordonna de se mettre au repos. Denise se pencha vers Jeremy et le prit sans aucune hésitation dans ses bras. Elle resserra son étreinte un peu plus et ferma les yeux.<br>-Maman, soupira le jeune homme, ça va, je suis en vie.  
>Denise sourit timidement mais ne le lâcha pas.<br>-Maman, répéta Jeremy.  
>Elle s'éloigna un peu et lui caressa tendrement la joue.<br>-Je suis tellement soulagée de te revoir mon cœur, soupira la jeune femme en s'éloignant.  
>-Hey fiston, lança Frank en l'étreignant lui aussi.<br>-Je suis content de te voir ici, Papa, répondit-il en se séparant de son père.  
>-Moi aussi, tu n'imagine même pas, dans quel état nous étions depuis quelques jours, et surtout ta mère.<br>-Je le sais, répondit Jeremy en regardant celle-ci.  
>Denise lui sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux un instant sans même le quitter des yeux.<br>-Voici Jason Springs, lança Jeremy après un moment passé en silence et en levant la tête vers le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière lui, il m'a sortit du bâtiment, c'est grâce à lui que je suis ici.  
>-Nous vous devons beaucoup, lança Denise, merci.<br>-Je n'ai fait que ce pour quoi l'on m'a entraîné, Madame.  
>-C'est tout à votre honneur, soldat, répondit le Major.<br>-Merci Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix plus grave.  
>Ils restèrent quelques minutes à discuter tous les quatre ainsi qu'avec Claudia Joy et Michael qui les avaient rejoint. Le soldat Jason Springs n'avait aucune famille, plus de parents, ni frère, ni sœur, ni épouse ou enfants. Il était seul et l'armée était sa véritable famille.<br>Ils rentèrent chez eux ensembles, raccompagnant celui qui avait sauvé leur enfant jusqu'à ses quartiers et regagnant les leurs. L'entrée pour Jeremy s'avéra bien difficile puisque beaucoup de choses devaient être aménagées pour lui. Frank avait pensé au plus pressé, négligeant ainsi un bon nombre de détails. Mais en attendant que tout soit en ordre, ils se débrouilleraient de cette manière. Ils passèrent ce qu'il restait de l'après midi tous les trois, puis ils dinèrent tranquillement. Jeremy rejoignit sa chambre que Denise avait remit en ordre avant son arrivée. Frank l'aida à se coucher, puis, bien plus tard, le couple en fit de même. Denise ne parvint pas à s'endormir rapidement. Elle repensait à son fils, mais aussi à l'anniversaire de sa fille qui approchait à grand pas et à l'annonce de cette grande sœur qu'elle devait faire à un jeune homme pour qui la vie venait de prendre un tout autre chemin. Un tournant auquel ils ne s'étaient pas préparés un seul instant mais qui était bien là, et avec lequel ils allaient devoir vivre, ensembles.

Denise se préparait avec soin depuis une bonne heure déjà. Ce soir là, Lily fêtait ses vingt deux ans. Et pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Denise pouvait passer ce jour particulier avec elle. Elle avait veillé à faire un énorme gâteau au chocolat, connaissant parfaitement les goûts de sa fille et de sa petite fille depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir et que cet anniversaire se passe à merveille.  
>Frank, quant à lui, n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient le fêter au Hump Bar. Et Jeremy, ne savait rien de l'identité de la jeune femme. Denise voulait lui annoncer ce jour même. Elle ne savait pas bien comment il prendrait la nouvelle de l'existence d'une grande sœur mais elle espérait de tout cœur que son fils soit plus enclin à accepter cette nouvelle situation plutôt que son époux.<br>Elle regarda l'heure, il lui restait un peu de temps avant le rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné à ses amis. Et elle s'était fait la promesse de parler de Lily à Jeremy avant de partir les rejoindre.  
>Alors, elle respira profondément et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos et était concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Denise le regarda un moment en silence, Jeremy ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Sans doute beaucoup plus que celui-ci ne le pensait.<br>Elle donna deux petits coups sur le montant de la porte. Il se retourna et lui sourit tendrement.  
>-Tu pars déjà? Lança-t-il.<br>-Je vais y aller mais avant, je voulais te parler.  
>Elle avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle regarda ses mains un instant et leva les yeux vers lui à nouveau.<br>-Je vais aller à un anniversaire tout à l'heure, celui d'une personne que je connais très bien depuis quelques temps.  
>-Je sais, tu me l'as dis ce matin.<br>-Tu ne sais pas tout…Jeremy, cette jeune femme qui fête ses vingt-deux ans, elle est ta sœur, dit-elle dans un souffle en fuyant son regard.  
>-Je sais, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.<br>-Tu le sais? Lança-t-elle avec étonnement en le regardant. Mais…Co…comment? Bredouilla Denise. C'est ton père qui te l'a dit?  
>-Il n'a pas eu besoin de le faire, toute la base est au courant, maman, je l'ai su lorsque j'étais à Bassora. Un gars de mon pelletons l'a appris par sa fiancée.<br>-Mais, tu ne m'as rien dit? S'étonna la jeune femme.  
>-J'attendais le moment où tu m'en parlerais.<br>-Mais…  
>-Maman, coupa le jeune homme, peut être que ça te semble dingue mais j'ai envie de connaitre ma grande sœur et je suis super content de savoir que j'en ai une; même si j'ai été surpris et que je ne l'ai pas cru au départ.<br>-C'est vrai?  
>-Oui, je t'assure, c'est sympa d'apprendre qu'on est plus enfant unique.<br>Denise le regardait avec incompréhension. Elle était totalement déboussolée en apprenant que Jeremy prenait bien la nouvelle. Elle s'était attendu aux cris, aux larmes, aux explications sans fin, mais non, rien.  
>-Tu ne m'en veux pas? Dit-elle après un moment passé en silence.<br>-Ce que tu as pu faire avant ma naissance ne me regarde pas mais…comment papa a-t-il prit ça?  
>-Pas très bien, je te l'avoue, mais, il sait que mes enfants passent avant tout, alors il s'y fait, même si cela a été dur, et ça l'est encore d'ailleurs, avec elle du moins.<br>-J'espère que tu le comprends.  
>-Oui, oui, mais j'espère qu'il en est de même pour lui, soupira-t-elle.<br>-Maman, je pourrai te demander une faveur?  
>-Laquelle?<br>-Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi, à son anniversaire?  
>-Oui, oui bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme sans la moindre hésitation.<br>-Elle ne risque pas de prendre mal ma venue?  
>-Non, Elizabeth n'est pas comme ça, et elle espère te rencontrer depuis longtemps déjà, ça lui fera plaisir, j'en suis certaine.<br>-Tu lui as parlé de moi?  
>-Oui, bien entendu…tu peux venir avec moi si tu le souhaite, tu verras elle est extra et sa petite fille également, dit-elle en souriant avant de se lever.<br>-Elle a une petite fille? S'étonna le jeune homme.  
>-Oui, Katy, l'artiste qui expose sur notre réfrigérateur, précisa Denise en riant.<br>Il rit lui aussi et se dirigea en direction de la porte, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.  
>-C'est la première fois que je sors de la maison depuis mon accident, murmura-t-il.<br>Denise se mit derrière lui et caressa tendrement sa nuque.  
>-Tu crains un peu le regard des autres?<br>-Leur pitié surtout, il n'y a rien de pire.  
>-Chéri, je…<br>-Non, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas prêt à parler de ça avec toi, la coupa-t-il, je vais rencontrer ma grande sœur aujourd'hui, pour le moment c'est-ce que j'estime le plus important, le reste viendra plus tard, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.  
>-Ok, se résigna la jeune femme, allons y dans ce cas.<br>Elle voulu le pousser pour quitter la pièce mais Jeremy la devança et sortit avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de bouger. Ils laissèrent un mot pour Frank sur la table du salon pour lui dire où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Frank avait reprit son service et entrainait les jeunes recrues, il n'était plus souvent chez eux, et il en profitait pour éviter les conversations qu'ils auraient pu avoir sur la situation de leur fils.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils prirent leurs affaires et rejoignirent la voiture. Grâce à sa formation d'infirmière, Denise pu porter son fils dans le véhicule et y mettre le fauteuil sans trop de soucis.  
>Pamela et Roxy avaient décoré le fond du bar, là où se trouvaient les fauteuils confortables, là où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver entre amis. Les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, ainsi que Lily accompagnée de Katy, peu de temps après eux.<br>Les deux amies accrochaient une dernière banderole colorée au mur lorsque Denise arriva avec Jeremy. Ils se dirigèrent vers elles dans la seconde et elles les accueillirent en souriant.  
>-Salut, lança Denise avant de poser le gâteau qu'elle avait fait sur la table prévue à cet effet.<br>-Salut, répondirent les deux femmes en chœur.  
>-Bonjour, fit Jeremy à son tour.<br>-Hey, comment ça va? Tu es venu finalement, lui lança Pamela avec un clin d'œil, c'est bien que tu sois là.  
>-Tu savais que Jeremy viendrait à l'anniversaire d'Elizabeth? Demanda Denise avec étonnement.<br>-Je ne te fais pas part de toutes mes discussions maman, répondit Jeremy.  
>-C'est entre nous, fit Pamela à son tour.<br>-Ok, se résigna la jeune femme, dans ce cas, je vais voir si Roxy a encore besoin d'aide, dit-elle avant de rejoindre son amie un peu plus loin.  
>-Merci, soupira Jeremy, j'aime beaucoup ma mère mais parfois, elle oubli un peu que je ne suis plus un petit garçon.<br>-Elle le sait, seulement tu reste son petit garçon et avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé, c'est normal qu'elle agisse ainsi, crois-moi.  
>-Ouais, sans doute…Elle est pareille avec ma sœur?<br>-Elle se fait toujours beaucoup de souci pour ses enfants mais pour Lily c'est un peu différent. Elle a grandi loin d'elle, ta sœur est indépendante.  
>-J'imagine parfaitement que maman soit comme ça, dit-il en riant.<br>Il se passa encore quelques minutes avant que les invités ne soient tous présent. Ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux. Pamela et ses enfants, Roxy avec Finn et TJ, Claudia Joy accompagnée d'Emmalin, Roland et Joan pour qui l'accouchement approchait à grand pas ainsi que l'un ou l'autre collègue de la jeune femme avec qui elle s'entendait bien.  
>Lily arriva enfin avec sa fille. Elle fut couverte de baisers et de félicitations. Lorsqu'elle vit Jeremy, son cœur se serra un instant dans sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne s'approche de lui.<br>-Elizabeth, c'est ça? Fit le jeune homme.  
>-Oui, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lily, dit-elle en souriant.<br>-Sauf maman…  
>-Oui, c'est la seule qui m'appelle par mon prénom.<br>-Je suis content de te rencontrer.  
>-Moi aussi Jeremy, dit-elle en lui serrant la main qu'il lui avait tendu un peu plus tôt.<br>Ils restèrent quelques minutes à faire connaissance et Lily lui présenta Katy qui voulait connaitre son oncle depuis longtemps déjà.  
>On coupa le gâteau, chacun fut servit. Puis, vint l'heure des cadeaux. Lily avait été gâtée. Elle avait reçu de nombreuses choses pour son appartement et quelques petites bricoles également. Lorsqu'elle eu remercié tout les invités, Denise lui tendit un autre petit paquet.<br>-Non, protesta la jeune femme, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais aucun cadeau supplémentaire de ta part.  
>-Ce n'est pas de la mienne.<br>-De qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.  
>-Regarde et tu le sauras.<br>-Donne-moi un indice, s'il te plait? Lança la jeune femme en souriant.  
>-Mais tu es curieuse c'est incroyable, répondit Denise en riant.<br>-Je sais, bougonna Lily.  
>-Je l'ai eu il y a de cela deux jours, tu ne devineras pas d'où il vient, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.<br>Lily fronça les sourcils et le prit. Elle ouvrit le paquet dans lequel se trouvaient deux petites boites sombres ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et lu attentivement les quelques lignes écrites des jours auparavant.  
>« Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire Elizabeth,<br>Que votre vie et celle de votre famille soit radieuse  
>Je vous embrasse<br>Tendrement.  
>Aaron Sanders.<br>Ps; J'ai également pensé à votre fille, saluez-la de ma part.»  
>-Aaron? Lança Roxy dans son dos, qui avait lu au dessus de son épaule.<br>-Hey, protesta la jeune femme en repliant le papier et en se tournant vers elle.  
>-Qui est-ce? Demanda Pamela avec le sourire.<br>-Oh, c'est…euh…eh bien, bredouilla la jeune femme qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.  
>-Le charmant jeune homme qui lui a sauvé la vie, lâcha Denise en souriant.<br>-C'est toi qui m'a sauvé la vie, corrigea la jeune femme.  
>-Je n'étais pas au bord du fleuve.<br>-Peut être mais…  
>-Qu'attends-tu pour ouvrir ton cadeau? La coupa Claudia Joy.<br>Lily lança un dernier regard à Denise et lui fit une brève grimace avant de s'exécuter. Elle ouvrit le premier boitier. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le bijou qui s'y trouvait, elle en eu le souffle coupé. Des boucles d'oreilles en argent, serties d'une petite pierre blanche, reposaient soigneusement sur le tissu noir. Elle le tourna vers ses amis qui apprécièrent pleinement la vue.  
>-Je pense qu'il a beaucoup aimé te sauver, murmura Joan en regardant le bijou de plus près.<br>Lily ne répondit pas et pensa au jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré à Goldsboro. Elle s'était efforcé de ne plus penser à lui depuis des jours, et voici qu'il occupait pleinement son esprit à nouveau et qu'il lui serait bien difficile cette fois de l'en chasser.  
>Elle sursauta lorsque Emmalin prit la parole.<br>-Et le second?  
>Lily reprit le premier boitier que lui tendait Roland et elle ouvrit le deuxième.<br>-Katy? Lança-t-elle à l'attention de la fillette.  
>Celle-ci approcha et Lily se mit à genoux au sol.<br>-Regarde, murmura-t-elle, ce bracelet est pour toi.  
>-Mais c'est pas ma fête.<br>-Non, c'est vrai, mais tu as un cadeau un peu en retard, voilà tout.  
>-Super!<br>-Tends-moi ton poignet, je vais te le mettre, répondit sa mère.  
>La petite fille s'exécuta et Lily sortit le bracelet en or de sa boite. Elle fit glisser la guirlande de coccinelles entre ses doigts et l'attacha au bras de sa fille. Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue.<br>-Il te plait ma puce?  
>-Oui maman….merci.<br>-Ce n'est pas de moi, tu sais le monsieur qui m'a offert mon cadeau a aussi envoyé ce bracelet pour toi.  
>-Il est où le monsieur?<br>-Il est loin d'ici.  
>-Oh, dit-elle d'un air déçu, il viendra pour que je lui fasse un bisou?<br>-Je ne pense pas qu'il vienne, Katy, mais peut être qu'un jour tu le verras, on ne sait pas, tu pourras le remercier.  
>Katy lui sourit et l'étreignit un instant.<br>-Aaron? Murmura Claudia Joy à l'oreille de Denise un peu plus loin, le médecin?  
>-Oui, celui dont je t'ai parlé, répondit son amie sans quitter des yeux Lily et Katy.<br>-Tu as raison, il semble vraiment amoureux.  
>-Plus que tu ne le pense, soupira Denise en souriant largement.<p>

Quelques jours plus tard.

Le soleil dominait largement cette journée. Lily avait l'esprit léger. Tout allait pour le mieux pour elle depuis quelques temps. Katy faisait des progrès immenses à l'institut, elle s'y sentait bien.  
>Aujourd'hui, Lily quittait la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt. C'était le jour où elle se rendait au Hump Bar pour quelques heures de service.<br>La jeune femme marchait tranquillement, la tête dans les nuages, elle pensait à cette nouvelle vie, celle qui lui souriait enfin. Elle regarda le ciel bleu azur, à peine parsemé par quelques moutons blancs. Elle ne vit pas les deux hommes qui arrivaient en face d'elle et elle les percuta de plein fouet. L'un des deux la rattrapa par le bras et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient âgés de la trentaine, peut être frôlaient-ils les quarante, mais pas davantage.  
>-Ex…excusez-moi, bredouilla la jeune femme en se dégageant d'eux.<br>Elle fit quelques pas avant qu'ils ne l'interpellent une nouvelle fois.  
>-Ne partez pas si vite, mademoiselle, dit-il en l'empoignant.<br>Bien que, se trouvant à plusieurs centimètres d'eux, la jeune femme pouvait parfaitement sentir leurs haleines imbibées d'alcool.  
>-Lâchez-moi, je vous prie, lança la jeune femme.<br>-Attends un peu, fit le second, tu ne peux pas passer un peu de temps avec nous?  
>-Non, merci, dit Lily d'une voix plus forte.<br>Sans crier gare, le premier sortit un canif de sa poche, et pointa la lame dans sa direction.  
>-Tu vas venir t'amuser avec nous…Je disais justement a mon ami que je croyais t'avoir déjà vu.<br>-Elle portait moins de vêtements, lança l'autre en riant, mais tu dansais merveilleusement bien.  
>-Lola, murmura l'autre.<br>Lily se figea sur place et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Plus personne ne l'avait appelé de cette manière depuis longtemps. Elle lança des regards paniqués dans la rue qui demeurerait vide. Le premier agresseur profita de son inattention pour l'attirer dans une ruelle toute proche et le deuxième les suivit en riant.  
>-Laissez-moi, lança Lily en se débattant.<br>Mais ses efforts en vue de se dégager, demeuraient vains. Il était beaucoup plus costaud qu'elle. Il la plaqua contre un mur et s'approcha dangereusement.  
>-Si on en profitait un peu? Au Pearl on n'avait pas le droit de toucher.<br>Il rapprocha les mains de la poitrine de la jeune femme et celle-ci n'hésita pas à lui cracher au visage. Celui qui tenait toujours le couteau plaça une main sur sa gorge pendant que l'autre s'essuyait.  
>-Je te conseille de ne pas bouger, ou ton joli petit minois le sentira, dit-il en effleurant sa joue du bout de la lame.<br>Lily cessa de bouger alors que le sang coulait doucement sur sa peau claire. Elle sentie une main ouvrir son chemisier. Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage, elle s'était jurée de ne jamais plus vivre une situation semblable à celle-ci. Et pourtant, son passé la rattrapait. Elle éclata en sanglots et jeta un regard vers la rue, espérant y voir une personne susceptible de lui venir en aide.  
>Elle cru à une vision lorsqu'elle vit l'homme se tenir sur le trottoir et regarder dans sa direction. Lily le fixait du regard tout en continuant de pleurer, tout ceci ne devait être qu'un cauchemar.<br>Frank avait terminé les entraînements et il était allez directement en ville. Il avait rejoint le bar qu'il fréquentait souvent. Il avait commandé plusieurs bières, espérant ainsi oublier l'état de santé dans lequel se trouvait son fils. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le bar afin de regagner la base, il décida de faire quelques pas dans la rue, pour faire disparaitre toute trace de fumée qui embaumait ses vêtements. Il avait entendu des rires graves et des pleurs en passant devant la petite ruelle. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il fit demi-tour et s'y intéressa plus particulièrement. Il avait vu les deux hommes penchés sur la jeune femme. Il l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil et il s'était aussitôt figé sur place. En croisant ce regard si suppliant, il sentit la colère l'envahir en un rien de temps. Il devait agir, non seulement parce qu'une jeune femme se faisait agresser sous ses yeux mais aussi et surtout parce que celle-ci était la fille de son épouse. Il serra les poings et avança dans la ruelle d'un pas décidé.  
>-Hey, cria-t-il.<br>-Passe ton chemin, fit l'un des deux hommes, elle est déjà prise.  
>Sans ralentir l'allure, le Major lui fourra son poing dans la figure. Bien trop surpris par sa réaction et sans doute , bien trop ivre pour tenter de riposter, il s'écroula au sol dans un cri de douleur.<br>Le deuxième lâcha l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur la jeune femme et s'intéressa plus particulièrement à celui qui les avait interrompus.  
>Lily se laissa glisser le long du mur en briques jusqu'au sol. Elle continuait de pleurer doucement pendant que Frank réglait leurs comptes aux deux agresseurs. Il ne lui fallut pas de beaucoup de coups pour qu'ils restent allongés au sol. Lorsqu'il vit qu'ils ne bougeaient plus, Frank se tourna vers la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle un instant.<br>-Levez-vous, venez, murmura-t-il en lui tendant la main.  
>Mais Lily ne bougea pas d'un cil. Alors, il la prit par les épaules et la secoua un instant pour qu'elle le regarde. Lily fut surprise de sa réaction et plongea son regard d'incompréhension dans le sien.<br>-Elizabeth, fit-il plus fort, il faut vous lever, ressaisissez-vous.  
>La jeune femme acquiesça et il l'aida à se relever. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux hommes écroulés sur le sol pendant que Frank ramassa son sac qu'elle avait perdu pendant la bataille. Il le lui tendit alors que Lily essayait vainement de refermer son chemisier déchiré.<br>Frank la regarda un instant puis, il retira son veston et le posa délicatement sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Lily le maintenu fermé sur sa poitrine et elle lui sourit timidement.  
>-Merci, soupira-t-elle.<br>Il lui sourit en retour et sans aucune hésitation, Lily se blottit contre lui pour de nouveaux flots de larmes. Il referma ses bras autour de ses épaules et caressa ses cheveux.  
>-Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant après quelques temps à l'avoir tenu contre lui.<br>La jeune femme acquiesça en silence une fois de plus. Elle attrapa le bras du Major et tous deux marchèrent doucement vers la rue.  
>-Vous habitez loin d'ici?<br>-Une dizaine de minutes en bus.  
>-Vous n'avez pas de voiture? Demanda Frank.<br>-Non, répondit timidement la jeune femme.  
>-Je vais vous reconduire à votre appartement.<br>-Je dois prendre un service ce soir et…  
>-Il est hors de question que vous alliez travailler, pas dans cet état, fit-il d'une voix plus forte, je vous reconduis chez vous et vous n'y bougez pas.<br>-D'accord, murmura la jeune femme.  
>Ils rejoignirent la voiture du Major et s'apprêtèrent à y entrer mais lorsque Lily lâcha le bras de Frank, elle s'arrêta un instant.<br>-Monsieur Sherwood, dit-elle timidement, promettez moi de ne parler de cela à personne, surtout pas à votre épouse.  
>Il la fixa un moment en silence avant d'acquiescer, puis, ils montèrent en voiture. Lily le guida jusqu'en bas de son immeuble. Elle avait remarqué les marques sur les mains de Frank. Mais lui ne se plaignait pas un seul instant de ces ressentes blessures.<br>-Est-ce que vous voulez monter un instant pour pouvoir soigner vos mains? Se risqua la jeune femme alors qu'elle avait déjà un pied dehors.  
>-Ca ira, je vous remercie.<br>-Juste une minute, je me sens responsable.  
>-Ce ne serait pas approprié.<br>-Mmmh, grommela Lily, vous avez sans doute raison, veuillez m'excuser.  
>Elle retira le blouson et le posa soigneusement sur le siège.<br>-Je vous remercie encore une fois pour ce que vous avez fait, dit-elle avant de sortir et de fermer la portière derrière elle.  
>Le Major regarda un instant la veste posée à côté de lui. Puis, il leva les yeux et vit Lily entrer dans le bâtiment en briques rouges. Il soupira et resta un moment sans bouger avant de décider à agir. Ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée l'avait profondément marqué, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien de s'était passé. A présent, cela lui était impossible.<p>

En arrivant dans son appartement, Lily avait fermé à double tour la porte derrière elle. Elle avait retiré son chemisier déchiré et elle avait rejoint la salle de bains afin de soigner l'entaille qu'elle avait sur la joue. Il fallait également qu'elle prenne une douche afin d'effacer la sensation des mains de l'homme sur sa peau. Elle fit couler un peu d'eau et composa le numéro de Roxy. Après quelques sonneries, son amie décrocha enfin. La jeune femme respira profondément et prit la parole d'une voix la plus calme et la plus posée dont elle pouvait faire preuve.  
>-Roxy, c'est Lily, je t'appelles pour te dire que je ne peux pas venir ce soir, je suis désolée de te prévenir au dernier moment.<br>-Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta son amie.  
>-Je…je ne peux pas t'en parler mais….c'est important je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre mon service.<br>-Il y a un problème avec Katy?  
>-Non, non elle va bien…écoute je…ne peux pas t'en parler, excuse moi.<br>-OK, ce n'est pas grave au moins?  
>-Non, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu, ca ne va pas très fort.<br>-Très bien, je m'arrange pour ce soir.  
>-Merci Roxy, soupira Lily.<br>-Je t'en prie, repose toi et à bientôt.  
>-Oui, je viendrais la semaine prochaine, sans faute. Bonne soirée.<br>-Toi aussi, salut.  
>-Salut, répondit Lily avant de raccrocher.<br>Elle soupira et posa son téléphone sur le meuble de salle de bains. Elle se regarda un instant dans la glace avant de commencer à se déshabiller. A peine avait-elle retiré ses chaussures et son pantalon, que l'on sonna à sa porte. Elle hésita un instant à aller ouvrir, puis, lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, elle éteignit l'eau et enfila une sortie de bain dans laquelle elle s'enroula. Elle prit un coton ainsi que le produit désinfectant et quitta la pièce.  
>-J'arrive, cira-t-elle en mettant du produit sur le coton.<br>Elle posa le produit sur la table de salon au passage et continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle jeta un regard par le judas et s'éloigna un instant, ne sachant si elle devait ouvrir ou non. Elle porta le coton à son visage et ouvrit la chaîne ainsi que les verrous de sa porte.  
>Elle se trouvait nez à nez avec Frank.<br>-Monsieur Sherwood? Fit la jeune femme avec étonnement.  
>-Je…euh…mes mains, dit-il en les lui montrant, il serait préférable que je les soigne, finalement.<br>-Oui, oui, entrez.  
>La jeune femme s'écarta et le laissa entrer dans le séjour, puis, elle referma derrière eux.<br>-Je vais vous chercher un peu de coton, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains à nouveau.  
>Le Major ne répondit pas et la regarda passer, puis son regard fit le tour de l'appartement. Il sourit largement en voyant les objets de Katy traîner un peu partout dans la pièce centrale. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit la poupée qu'il avait offerte à la fillette, parfaitement posée sur le canapé.<br>-Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire? Demanda Lily avec politesse en revenant dans la pièce.  
>-Oui, pourquoi pas..<br>La jeune femme lui sourit timidement et lui tendit le coton ainsi que le produit.  
>-Tenez, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-elle en désignant un tabouret haut au bar.<br>Frank s'exécuta et Lily fit le tour du plan de travail, elle sortit un verre et y versa de l'eau.  
>-C'est très agréable comme appartement, lança Frank pour détendre l'atmosphère.<br>-Merci, répondit la jeune femme en se retournant, de l'eau cela vous ira-t-il? Je n'ai que cela et quelques jus de fruits.  
>-Ca ira, je vous remercie.<br>Lily déposa le verre devant lui et resta silencieuse quelques temps alors que le Major soignait ses plaies. Elle en profita pour chercher du jus de pomme pour elle. Subitement, elle se sentait très mal à l'aise, sa gorge était extrêmement sèche et elle devait trouver une parade pour relâcher la tension. Alors, elle plongea la tête dans le réfrigérateur quelques instants. Elle le referma et se servit. Frank, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, observait avec soin ses moindres faits et gestes. Il avait ce don de cerner les gens rien qu'en les observant. Et ce qu'il vit de la jeune femme à cet instant, le satisfaisait au plus haut point. De plus, il avait vu cette photo sur son réfrigérateur lorsqu'elle avait tenté de s'y cacher quelques secondes. Une photo de Katy, de Denise ainsi que de Jeremy trônait fièrement entre les dessins d'enfants et celui d'une jeune femme.  
>-C'est vous qui aviez fait ce dessin? Demanda t-il en désignant l'esquisse du doigt.<br>-Oui, répondit Lily en rougissant, c'est…Denise, je l'ai fait après avoir appris qu'elle était ma…ma mère.  
>-Il est très bien réussit, dit-il en souriant.<br>-Merci, répondit timidement la jeune femme.  
>Il lui sourit de plus belle et tous deux se plongèrent dans leur verre respectif, ne sachant vraiment comment réagir face à cette situation. Lorsque Frank eu fini le sien, plus rien ne lui empêchait de poser la question qui l'avait fait quitter sa voiture et monter jusqu'ici. Il soupira profondément et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.<br>-J'aimerai vous poser une question, ces hommes tout à l'heure, ils semblaient vous connaitre…pourquoi?  
>-Monsieur Sherwood je…<br>-Lily, la coupa celui-ci, j'accepte votre décision de ne pas en parler à Denise, mais à la condition que vous me dites à moi ce qu'il s'est passé.  
>-C'est compliqué et…et c'est une chose que je préfèrerais oublier.<br>-Ils vous connaissaient? Insista le Major.  
>-Pas moi, soupira Lily, mais Lola, une stripteaseuse qu'ils ont vu danser dans un bar de New York.<br>-Etait-ce vous?  
>-J'avais besoin d'argent, répondit la jeune femme en regardant le sol, je…je le faisais pour ma fille et…j'ai fais des choses pires encore pour vivre et pour obtenir des informations.<br>-Pour quelles raisons?  
>-Pour retrouver votre épouse, Katy n'avait que moi et j'étais en sursis, j'aurai fais n'importe quoi pour ma fille.<br>-Mmh, je crois que je peux comprendre qu'on veuille faire n'importe quoi pour son enfant, soupira-t-il en regardant au dehors.  
>-Allez-vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé à Denise?<br>-Non, non je vous ai fait la promesse que je ne le ferai pas.  
>-Je vous remercie, et j'aimerai également le faire pour Katy, je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à vous, elle vous considère un peu comme son père.<br>-Je ne pensais pas, s'étonna le Major.  
>-Eh bien, j'en étais la première surprise, affirma Lily, mais je crois que je peux la comprendre…Un homme avec qui j'ai partagé la vie lorsqu'elle était déjà née, se montrait violent avec moi et elle a toujours appris à se méfier des hommes, mais vous êtes bien avec elle, elle a beaucoup aimé votre poupée et elle me parle souvent des journées qu'elle passe avec vous et Denise.<br>-Elles se trouvent vraiment proches toutes les deux.  
>-Oui, plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, mais sachez qu'elle me parle beaucoup de vous également.<br>Frank lui sourit largement, sentant son cœur se serrer à la pensée que la fillette tenait à lui. Il en était de même à son égard, elle avait une place à part entière dans sa vie depuis quelques temps.  
>Frank estima que le temps était venu pour lui de rentrer. La jeune femme le raccompagna à la porte.<br>-Encore une fois je vous remercie pour tout Monsieur Sherwood.  
>-Je vous en prie, dit-il sur le pas de la porte.<br>Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et la jeune femme s'apprêta à fermer la porte lorsque Frank la retenue un instant.  
>-Permettez-moi de vous appeler Elizabeth.<br>-Oui, si vous le souhaitez, répondit celle-ci en souriant.  
>-Bien, alors…plus de Monsieur Sherwood, c'est Frank.<br>-Bien…Frank.  
>-Au revoir Elizabeth, et souhaitez une bonne nuit à Katy de ma part.<br>-Au revoir, je le dirais à Katy.  
>Frank enleva sa main et partit après avoir accordé un dernier regard à la jeune femme. Celle-ci le vit arpenter le couloir et passer l'angle un peu plus loin. Puis, elle ferma la porte comme précédemment. Elle s'y adossa un instant et soupira profondément. Elle se sentait nettement soulagée. Mise à part l'incident de cette après midi, les choses s'arrangeaient vraiment pour elle. Finalement, ce triste épisode avait été peut être bénéfique en ce qui concernait sa relation avec son beau père. Elle sourit et regagna la salle de bains une nouvelle fois. Katy rentrerait d'ici plus de deux heures avec Claudia Joy, elle pouvait donc prendre une douche et se remettre de ses émotions avant que sa fille ne rentre à la maison.<p>

Cette journée avait été des plus maussades. Le ciel gris, chargé d'eau, menaçait de se déchainer sur la ville. C'est, ce matin là, que la fille de Joan et de son époux décida de venir au monde. La grossesse de la jeune femme avait été difficile, en particulier lors des dernières semaines. Joan avait manqué de la perdre et elle avait ainsi dû garder le lit les derniers jours.  
>Mais ce matin là, les contractions avaient été plus fortes, plus rapprochées. Elle avait perdu les eaux dans leur salon. Roland l'avait conduite sans la moindre hésitation à l'hôpital. Il s'était arrêté devant les portes vitrées des urgences et il avait demandé de l'aide. Des infirmières arrivèrent au pas de course avec un brancard, suivit d'un jeune médecin.<br>Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Roland ne put suivre son épouse bien loin. On lui assura que tout irait bien mais pourtant, il devait rester là, à attendre, au milieu du couloir animé par une foule qui s'y pressait à chaque instant.  
>Il resta un moment en silence, sans même bouger d'un cil. Il ne pouvait pas assister à la naissance de son enfant, cela lui était interdit. Il avait toujours rêvé de se trouver auprès de son épouse lorsqu'ils entendraient le premier cri de leur enfant. Il aurait voulu sentir les doigts de Joan serrer avec force sa main. Seulement, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme il l'avait prévu, et il devait rester là, à attendre, l'angoisse bien présente au fond de la gorge, la peur au creux de son estomac.<br>Il ne bougea pas jusqu'au moment où il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Il quitta des yeux la porte battante derrière laquelle Joan avait disparu, puis, il regarda la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Denise le fixait du regard avec insistance, attendant visiblement une quelconque réponse à la question qu'il n'avait pas entendu.  
>-Que fais-tu ici? Redemanda son amie qui avait toute son attention, à présent.<br>-Je … Joan, bredouilla-t-il, elle a perdu les eaux et ils l'ont emmené mais, je dois rester ici.  
>-Viens, murmura l'infirmière en le guidant aux fauteuils confortables qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin, à l'écart du passage incessant de monde.<br>Ils prirent place et Roland expliqua brièvement la situation. Denise l'avait écouté sans le quitter des yeux, mais elle était restée muette.  
>A présent, Roland avait la tête dans ses mains et soupira bruyamment.<br>-Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un? Demanda son amie.  
>-Personne ne peut rien faire de plus, dit-il dans un souffle en la regardant à nouveau.<br>-Tu as tort, des personnes peuvent rester avec toi, crois-moi, ca te ferai du bien. Je n'ai pas fini ma garde, j'en ai encore pour une heure, en attendant, j'appelle Claudia Joy, finit-elle en se levant.  
>-Denise, je…<br>Il laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'il croisa le regard sans appel de la jeune femme.  
>-Bien, soupira-t-il.<br>Elle lui sourit tendrement.  
>-Je repasse un peu plus tard, ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me renseigner pour te donner des nouvelles.<br>-Merci.  
>-Je t'en prie, c'est normal, dit-elle en souriant avant de partir.<br>Il se passa quelques minutes où Roland resta seul, silencieux, dans le fauteuil gris lorsque Claudia Joy arriva. Elle restait avec lui, à ses côtés, lui montrant ainsi son soutien. Puis, Pamela et Roxy arrivèrent à leur tour également. Lorsque Denise finit sa garde, elle se joignit à eux. Il fallait encore attendre. Attendre sans savoir, imaginant le pire. Mais contre toute attente une collègue de la jeune infirmière arriva, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il y avait eu des complications mais elles allaient bien , à présent. Toutes les deux étaient en parfaite santé. Ils pouvaient aller les voir. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'époux et au jeune père pour rejoindre la chambre où se reposaient Joan et leur fille. Leurs amies patientèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Roland ne revienne, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Les jeunes femmes le suivirent jusqu'à la chambre et s'attendrirent à la vue de Joan, tenant tendrement le nourrisson contre elle. Elle fut félicitée et embrassée.  
>-Et comment s'appelle cette petite puce? Demanda Roxy en caressant tendrement la main du bébé.<br>Les parents échangèrent un regard et se fut Joan qui répondit.  
>-Nous nous sommes mis d'accord assez facilement sur le prénom…<br>-Voici…Sarah Elizabeth, dit Roland en souriant.  
>Denise sentit son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas si ses amis avaient choisit ces prénoms avant de savoir que sa propre fille portait le nom d'Elizabeth.<br>-Denise, murmura la jeune mère, j'espère que ca ne te dérange pas, nous avons pensé lui donner le nom de la jeune femme qui nous avait permis de rester ensembles et d'avoir cet enfant.  
>-Ca ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, dit-elle en souriant encore davantage, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle s'appelle comme ma fille. Et je suis certaine que Lily sera ravie également.<br>Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes avec le nouveau né et la mère puis, ils quittèrent la pièce pour laisser Joan se reposer. Tous quittèrent l'hôpital le cœur joyeux et léger. Roland assura qu'il reviendrait dans l'après-midi. Les amis envisagèrent de fêter l'arrivée de la petite fille quelques jours plus tard, laissant le temps à Joan de se remettre sur pieds.  
>La fête se passerait chez les Holden, Michael étant le parrain de la fillette et Claudia Joy, sa marraine.<p>

Quelques jours plus tard, Joan avait eu l'autorisation de rentrer chez elle avec Sarah Elizabeth. Claudia Joy avait prévu une petite fête en son honneur chez elle. Ce matin là, elle avait prêté sa voiture à Lily afin qu'elle cherche quelques décorations au Hump Bar avant de l'aider à tout préparer. Katy, quant à elle, était restée avec son amie et jouait tranquillement sur la pelouse verdoyante de son grand jardin, entourant la maison.  
>Lorsque Lily avait trouvé tout ce dont elle avait besoin au fond de la réserve, elle regagna l'avant du bar, un imposant carton dans les bras.<br>Roxy se tenait derrière le comptoir et servait un client lorsque la jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur. Elle ne vit pas l'homme assit sur une tabouret haut. Lorsqu'elle se heurta au jeune homme, celui-ci émit un petit cri de douleur.  
>-Oups, excusez-moi, s'esclaffa Lily derrière le carton, je ne vous avais pas vu.<br>-C'est ce que j'ai remarqué, dit-il en souriant.  
>Il se leva et posa, lui aussi, ses mains sur le carton.<br>-Laissez-moi vous aider, dit-il.  
>La jeune femme sentit le carton lui glisser des mains, puis, elle le lâcha complètement. Elle le suivit du regard alors que l'homme le posa sur le comptoir.<br>-Je vous remercie, soupira-t-elle.  
>-C'est un plaisir.<br>Lily leva les yeux vers lui et se figea sur place. Elle avait bien avoir cru reconnaitre cette voix, mais elle avait pensé à un mauvais tour de son esprit. Pourtant, c'était bien lui, elle n'avait pas rêvé, il était là, devant elle, lui souriant tendrement.  
>-Aaron? Murmura-t-elle avec hésitation.<br>En entendant ce faible murmure, Roxy s'interrompit et tendit l'oreille un peu plus en direction des jeunes gens.  
>-Bonjour Elizabeth, répondit le médecin.<br>-Mais, que faites-vous ici? Bredouilla celle-ci.  
>-Je suis venu boire un verre…on m'a un peu parlé de ce bar, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.<br>-Mais que faites-vous à Charleston?  
>-Ce serait une trop longue histoire.<br>-Allez-y, commencez, j'ai hâte de la connaitre, rétorqua la jeune femme.  
>Il eu un petit rire en secouant la tête.<br>-Je vois que vous allez bien.  
>-Oui, parfaitement bien, merci, dit-elle sur un ton sec.<br>-Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi? Je vous invite.  
>-Non, merci, je suis attendue.<br>Cependant, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Son regard s'était perdu dans celui du jeune homme depuis bien longtemps déjà. Elle avait beau lutter, elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard, comme si elle était hypnotisée. Et pourtant, elle se sentait bouillonner, il la mettait hors d'elle, une fois de plus. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, ses mains étaient moites, sa gorge sèche. Comment cet homme pouvait-il lui faire un tel effet? L'envie de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser mais aussi l'envie de lui mettre sa main dans la figure.  
>Elle n'arrivait pas à briser ce lien qui l'unissait à lui à cet instant. Elle avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, tout cela ressemblait à un rêve, elle en était persuadée, elle allait se réveiller, elle devait se réveiller.<br>Pendant ce temps, où ils restaient silencieux à se regarder, Roxy souriait largement. Elle voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui unissait ces deux personnes. Elle sentait la tension qui se dégageait de ce simple regard, de cet échange apparemment anodin.  
>Lily finit par quitter Aaron des yeux. Elle lui adressa un sourire et s'apprêta à reprendre le carton.<br>-Je vais devoir y aller, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis attendue.  
>-Bien…voulez-vous que je vous aide pour porter ce carton?<br>-Croyez-vous que je ne suis pas capable de le faire seule? Lança t elle immédiatement.  
>-Je vous en crois parfaitement capable, je voulais juste être poli.<br>-Merci, mais ca ira, dit-elle en souriant. Au revoir Aaron, passez une bonne journée.  
>Elle fit quelques pas et se retourna après être passée à côté de lui.<br>-Merci pour les cadeaux, ils nous ont beaucoup plu à toutes les deux, même si vous n'auriez pas dû.  
>-Ca m'a fait plaisir, et je suis ravi de savoir que vous et Katy les appréciez.<br>Elle lui sourit de plus belle.  
>-A toute à l'heure Roxy.<br>-Salut, répondit la jeune femme qui reprit son travail faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir interrompu.  
>Lily adressa un dernier mouvement de tête au jeune homme qui y répondit, puis, elle s'éclipsa rapidement. Il la regarda sortir du bâtiment avant de reprendre sa place initiale. Il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaitre ce sourire béat de ses lèvres. Il se sentait bien, en paix, serein, comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps, depuis le départ de la jeune femme.<br>Celle-ci avait prit le chemin de la base pour se rendre aussitôt chez Claudia Joy. Elle ne pouvait pas chasser de son esprit le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait connu à Goldsboro. Le doux son de sa voix résonnait dans sa tête, son sourire la hantait et ses profonds yeux bleus l'envoutaient. Une quantité de questions à son sujet tournait en boucle dans sa tête; comment, pourquoi?  
>Elle arriva chez son amie sans même s'en être rendu compte. Elle tentait de chasser Aaron de son esprit, mais sans grand succès, il revenait toujours se rappeler à elle. Claudia Joy, elle-même, remarquait la maladresse exceptionnelle dont faisait preuve la jeune femme. Son manque de concentration la frappa également. Mais elle ne dit mot. Elle aurait voulu lui poser la question, lui demander ce qu'il s 'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état. Mais elle jugea préférable de n'en faire rien. Elle fit le choix d'en toucher deux mots à Denise. Peut être celle-ci savait -elle quelque chose. Et de plus, elle jugea le choix plus judicieux, il était préférable que se soit la mère de la jeune femme qui ai une conversation avec celle-ci.<p>

Les invités étaient arrivés depuis un bon moment déjà. Le temps était à la fête et le soleil au rendez-vous. Les enfants jouaient tranquillement sur le gazon alors que les parents appréciaient une limonade fraîche sous la pergola. Cependant, dans cette ambiance joyeuse et bonne enfant, une jeune femme demeurait l'air sombre et le regard absent. Lily était perdue dans ses pensées depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà. Elle pensait au jeune homme revu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle n'avait cessée d'y penser en réalité. Elle aurait voulu de tout cœur le chasser de sa tête, mais cela lui était impossible, elle n'y parvenait pas.  
>Claudia Joy avait touché deux mots à Denise sur le comportement de la jeune femme. La mère de celle-ci, avait rapidement compris de quoi lui avait parlé son amie lorsqu'elle vit Lily renverser la quasi-totalité de son verre sur ses genoux après ne l'avoir pas reprit à temps lorsque Roland lui avait tendu.<br>Elle partit immédiatement dans la maison pour se nettoyer, puis, Roxy lâcha un mot. Elle avait rencontré celui qui avait offert les boucles d'oreilles à la jeune femme lors de son anniversaire. Aaron Sanders était en ville. Roland et Joan le savaient, il était celui qui les avait accueillit aux urgences quelques jours plus tôt. Denise l'avait croisé plus d'une fois dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Mais la mère n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que le fait de revoir Aaron pouvait mettre Lily dans un tel état.  
>Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et entra dans la maison à son tour pour y trouver sa fille. Celle-ci venait de sortir de la salle de bains et referma la porte derrière elle. Lily leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit timidement.<br>-Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi aujourd'hui, heureusement que ce n'est que de la limonade, je ne garderais pas de traces.  
>Elle s'apprêta à continuer sa route mais Denise l'arrêta.<br>-Elizabeth, je dois te parler de quelque chose.  
>-Rien de grave? Demanda Lily avec inquiétude.<br>-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave, mais…c'est important.  
>-Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, soupira Lily, je t'écoute.<br>-C'est à propos de toute à l'heure, tu semblais déboussolée et je connais la raison, du moins, je ne crois pas me tromper.  
>Lily continuait de la regarder et Denise reprit après quelques secondes dans un silence des plus total.<br>-Tu as revu Aaron, n'est- ce pas?  
>-Comment le sais-tu? Lança la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.<br>-Roxy nous en a parlé et…et je savais qu'il voulait te revoir, il me l'a dit.  
>-Quoi? Bredouilla Lily, quand?<br>-Il travaille à l'hôpital, dit-elle dans un souffle, nous nous sommes croisés plusieurs fois et nous avons un peu parlé.  
>-Mais, il ne peut pas…il…depuis quand est-il ici?<br>-Il m'a dit que cela faisait bientôt deux semaines, mais je ne le sais que depuis quelques jours.  
>-Et c'est censé y changer quelque chose? Rétorqua Lily. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?<br>-Il ne souhaitait pas que je le fasse, j'ai accepté son choix.  
>-Son choix? Fit-elle plus fort. Et mon choix à moi? Peut être que j'aurais voulu le savoir et ne pas tomber sur lui comme s'est arrivé aujourd'hui.<br>-Elizabeth, murmura Denise en s'approchant un peu.  
>-Laisse tomber, dit-elle en s'éloignant, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.<br>-Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un tel état?  
>-Il y a de quoi, tu m'as menti, je croyais qu'à présent nous n'aurions plus de secrets, plus de faux semblants et de zones d'ombres, j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en toi.<br>-Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je t'assure.  
>-J'en doute vois-tu.<br>-Ne me fais pas des reproches alors que toi-même tu me cache des choses, de plus Frank est au courant.  
>Lily la regarda à nouveau, le souffle coupé.<br>-J'ai appris que vous étiez en ville ensembles, quelqu'un me l'a dit, on vous a vu, ce jour là Frank est rentré avec des blessures aux mains, toi tu t'étais entaillée la joue. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, il s'est passé quelque chose, et je ne crois pas aux mensonges que vous m'avez dit tous les deux, je suis infirmière Elizabeth, je reconnais les blessures faites par accidents et celles infligées par d'autres…Que s'est -il passé, comptes tu me le dire?  
>Lily resta silencieuse et détourna son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire, cela lui était impossible. Denise soupira et s'approcha à nouveau de sa fille. Elle parla d'une voix plus clame et plus posée.<br>-Ne me reproches pas les même erreurs que tu commets toi. Je sais que tu tiens à cet homme, c'est pour ca que je ne comprends pas ta réaction, pourquoi le rejettes-tu comme tu le fais?  
>-C'est bien trop compliqué, lança Lily en s'éloignant avant de passer à côté d'elle pour sortir à nouveau.<br>-Explique-moi, dit Denise en se retournant.  
>-Je ne peux pas, murmura Lily en fermant les yeux.<br>-Pourquoi refuse tu de me parler, pourquoi rejettes-tu ceux qui ne demandent qu'à t'aimer?  
>-Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre ils finissent toujours par me laisser tomber, lança la jeune femme en lui faisant face à nouveau. Je ne veux pas perdre encore une fois les gens que j'aime et je ne suis pas prête à avoir un homme dans ma vie.<br>-Aimes-tu encore Thomas?  
>-Thomas n'a rien à voir là dedans, je me suis remise de notre séparation. Katy mérite d'être heureuse et je ne veux pas lui imposer la douloureuse expérience de perdre une personne que nous apprenons à connaitre, avec qui nous sommes heureux et que nous aimons.<br>-Pourtant elle le vivra un jour ou l'autre, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne l'empêcheras pas. Mais tu ne peux pas lui demander de n'aimer personne pour cette raison, laisse la faire ce choix d'elle-même. Laisse cet homme toucher ton cœur, tu le mérite et lui aussi.  
>-Il le touche déjà, soupira Lily en regardant le sol, depuis bien longtemps mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire…<br>-Bien sûr que si, seulement tu n'y crois pas.  
>Denise la prit par les épaules et ancra son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit tendrement et essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.<br>-Laisse lui une chance, laisse toi une chance et laisse une chance à Katy.  
>-Je voudrais essayer, mais c'est plus fort que moi, quand il est près de moi, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui mettre ma main dans la figure.<br>Denise rit aux éclats.  
>-J'ai connu ça aussi avec un homme, dit-elle, et aujourd'hui il est mon époux.<br>Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme et y laissa sa main un instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Lily s'y blottit et respira profondément.  
>-Nous venons de vivre notre première dispute mère fille, murmura Denise dans les cheveux de Lily.  
>Celle-ci sourit et se sépara un peu de sa mère.<br>-Ca devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, dit-elle en souriant.  
>-C'est évident, répondit Denise de la même façon.<br>-Encore une fois à cause d'Aaron.  
>-Décidément, celui-là.<br>Elles rirent toutes les deux avant de se séparer complètement.  
>-On retourne à la petite fête? Proposa la mère.<br>-Oui, allons-y et, ne parlons plus d'Aaron, pour le moment en tout cas, j'ai besoin de faire le point.  
>-« Le point » je ne sais pas parce que tes sentiments ont l'air parfaitement bien clairs, disons que tu as plutôt besoin de prendre une décision.<br>-Disons cela, je ne veux pas me précipiter dans tous les cas.  
>-C'est une sage décision.<br>Denise déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et lui prit la main. Elles sortirent de la maison de leur amie et chacune reprit sa place initiale afin de passer une fin d'après midi avec leurs amis, l'esprit un peu plus serein.

Toute la base était en effervescence ce samedi là, jour de fête nationale. Ce quatre juillet, s'avérait être bien particulier. Officiers et conjoins de ceux-ci étaient invités à une réception au bâtiment officiel de la base. Les couples n'avaient pu emmener leurs enfants; Lily, Jeremy et Emmalin s'étaient proposés de s'occuper des plus jeunes. Michael et Claudia Joy se trouvaient sur place depuis longtemps déjà, Joan et Roland, Roxy et Trevor qui était rentré quelques jours plus tôt, ainsi que Pamela et Chase de retour de mission également, étaient passés chez le couple Sherwood pour y déposer leurs enfants respectifs. Puis, ils avaient tous pris le chemin de la réception. Claudia Joy s'était chargé de la décoration ainsi que du traiteur, comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis longtemps déjà.  
>Au domicile du Major et de son épouse, Lily, Jeremy et Emmalin s'étaient occupés du repas. Ils avaient fait griller des steaks hachés sur le barbecue pour préparer des hamburgers, accompagnés de crudités et de chips. Ils avaient pris place autour d'une grande table en bois dans le jardin et avaient mangé avec appétit, dans la bonne humeur.<p>

Peu après le déjeuner, Jeremy aidé d' Emmalin se chargèrent de ranger pendant que Lily s'occupait de la plus jeune d'entre eux. Elle changea Sarah Elizabeth et la fit s'endormir dans le maxi-cosy qu'elle ne quittait que très rarement des yeux. Lorsque la petite fille dormait à points fermés, et que les deux jeunes gens revinrent de la maison, Lily proposa aux enfants de jouer au football. Ils firent deux équipes; les garçons et les filles.  
>Jeremy se mit aux buts pour l'équipe des garçons et se fut Emmalin qui occupa cette place pour les filles. Pour équilibrer le nombre de joueurs dans chaque équipe, Lily s'y joignit également malgré les protestations des garçons. Mais lorsque la jeune femme proposa de faire des équipes mixtes, les plaintes se firent plus fortes et ils décidèrent donc de jouer de cette façon. Ils riaient beaucoup et s'amusaient tout autant. Lily quittait fréquemment le terrain de jeu improvisé sur la pelouse pour vérifier si tout se passait bien chez Sarah Elizabeth qui se trouvait non loin d'eux, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre.<br>Après la victoire des demoiselles, les perdants cherchèrent des pistolets à eau afin de prendre leur revanche. Lily se mit un peu à l'écart de cette agitation et elle observait de loin toute la petite troupe. Elle prit Sarah Elizabeth, qui s'était réveillée, et elle la mis sur une grande couverture posée au sol. Elle s'amusait doucement avec elle lorsque Jeremy arriva à sa hauteur. Il la regarda un instant en silence puis, il sourit largement.  
>-Ca te manque déjà de ne plus t'occuper de bébé?<br>-Oh non, soupira Lily en le regardant, pas la plupart du temps. C'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire d'être maman, surtout lorsque c'est encore un adorable petit ange, dit-elle en souriant, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à avoir un autre enfant.  
>-Tu pourrais, Katy est déjà grande.<br>-Grande? Par pitié Jeremy, ne la fais pas grandir plus vite qu'il ne faut, c'est déjà incroyable la vitesse à laquelle elle pousse, dit-elle en riant.  
>-Mais, tu ne voudrais pas avoir un autre enfant?<br>-Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec maman? Fit Lily sur un ton plus fort.  
>Elle croisa le regard étonné de son frère avant de se corriger rapidement.<br>-Je voulais dire, avec ta mère, enfin Denise.  
>-J'avais compris, dit Jeremy en riant, tu peux dire « maman » devant moi, ca ne me dérange pas, tu sais.<br>-Je ne suis pas encore prête à la nommer de cette manière, mais j'avoue que ça m'échappe de temps à autre, répondit Lily en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
>-En tout cas, reprit le jeune homme, le rôle de maman te vas bien.<br>-Merci, répondit Lily avec un large sourire.  
>Ils restèrent silencieux un moment tous les deux avant que Jeremy ne reprenne la parole.<br>-Lily, je pourrais te poser une question? Demanda-t-il timidement.  
>-Vas-y si ce n'est pas trop indiscret je te répondrais avec joie.<br>-Qu'entends tu par « indiscret »?  
>-Je ne sais pas moi, un tas de choses, par exemple, pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'hommes dans ta vie? Ce genre de choses.<br>-Je ne pensais pas une à ça, mais si tu veux, je peux te le demander aussi…  
>-N'essais même pas, le coupa Lily d'un ton faussement vexé.<br>Ils rirent tous les deux et lorsqu'ils reprirent leur sérieux, le jeune homme se lança enfin, posant ainsi la question qui le taraudait depuis des jours. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier, son père lui avait toujours appris à garder en lui ses sentiments, ses doutes, ses peurs. Mais après ce qu'il lui était arrivé en Irak, il avait changé sa façon de voir les choses. La vie lui semblait trop courte pour risquer de perdre ce qu'il aimait le plus, simplement pour n'avoir pas dit ce qu'il ressentait. La psychologue qu'il voyait de temps à autre lui avait conseillé de parler à ses proches, au moins à l'un d'entre eux de se qu'il ressentait. Il lui était encore trop tôt pour qu'il le fasse avec ses parents, mais avec Lily, en revanche, il se sentait à l'aise. Elle avait presque son âge, elle avait eu une vie difficile, elle pourrait l'aider, il le savait.  
>-Tu as étudié un peu l'art à l'université?<br>-Oui.  
>-Tu crois que je pourrais le faire aussi?<br>-Tu envisage de reprendre tes études? S'étonna la jeune femme.  
>-Je n'ai pas d'autres options, ce fauteuil ne me permets pas de faire grand-chose et je n'en peux plus de rester à la maison toute la journée.<br>-Je peux te comprendre…  
>-J'ai regardé sur internet, l'Université de Charleston propose un cursus de ce genre.<br>-C'est super, tu ne seras pas loin, lança la jeune femme en souriant. Et tu envisages de faire quoi par la suite?  
>-L'architecture me plait beaucoup, répondit Jeremy, j'en avais eu l'idée avant de m'engager, mais avec ca, soupira-t-il en lançant un regard désespéré à son fauteuil.<br>Lily fit une grimace et s'éloigna un instant de Sarah Elizabeth pour s'approcher du jeune homme.  
>-Dis toi que ton état ne t'empêchera jamais de réussir ta vie, ne te mets pas cette limite, murmura-t-elle.<br>-Je crois que ce n'est pas si simple.  
>-Je n'ai pas dis que ça l'était, il va falloir que tu te surpasse si tu veux réaliser tes rêves. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas seul, tu as une famille et des amis.<br>-Ouais, je suis moins sûr que toi, la plupart de mes amis m'ont tournés le dos après ce qui est arrivé.  
>-Alors trouve en d'autres, des mieux, qui ne te laisseront pas tomber. Et une jolie petite amie aussi, il est temps que tu trouves une copine, une bien, précisa la jeune femme.<br>-Les filles ne s'intéressent pas à ceux qui se trouvent dans un fauteuil roulant, sauf si c'est par pitié peut être.  
>-J'ai une question, réponds moi franchement. Tu sens tes jambes mais tu ne peux plus te tenir debout, n'est-ce pas? Et cette situation ne changera jamais, toute ta vie tu resteras dans ce fauteuil?<br>-Tu résume parfaitement la chose, grommela Jeremy.  
>-Mais si tes jambes te sont sensibles, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tout ce qui se trouve sous ta taille l'est également, non?<br>-Pardon? S'étonna Jeremy qui craignait avoir compris où elle voulait en venir.  
>-Tu sais de quoi je parle, murmura Lily en accordant un bref mouvement de tête vers son entre jambe.<br>Jeremy rougit et la jeune femme rit aux éclats.  
>-Mais arrêtes, protesta le jeune homme, tu es ma sœur, je ne vais pas parler de ca avec toi.<br>-Je t'en prie, tu ne me connais pas depuis ta naissance ce n'est pas comme si nous avions grandit ensembles, et puis, c'est normal d'en parler.  
>-Je préfère éviter, lança Jeremy avec gêne.<br>-Etes-vous si prude, Jeremy Sherwood?  
>-Non, non, je ne le suis pas, je t'assure, je peux parfaitement parler de…enfin de ça.<br>Lily rit de plus belle. Alertée par les éclats de voix, Emmalin arriva toute essoufflée de sa course.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit-elle en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle.<br>-Rien, nous discutions entre frère et sœur, répondit Lily en faisant un clin d'œil complice au jeune homme.  
>-Oh, soupira Emmalin, Jeremy, tu viens? Les garçons se plaignent de ne pas être assez nombreux. Ils perdent de nouveau.<br>-J'arrive, ca m'évitera d'entendre des bêtises, lança-t-il en regardant Lily à nouveau.  
>Celle-ci lui tira la langue avant qui ne se retourne et ne suive leur amie. Lily accorda toute son attention à Sarah Elizabeth lorsque son frère l'interpella une nouvelle fois.<br>-Pour info, lança-t-il en souriant, ca marche très bien, dit-il avant de partir.  
>-Alors, qu'attends-tu? Lança la jeune femme.<br>Elle lui sourit avant qu'il ne rejoigne les autres un peu plus loin, sans même lui répondre.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà lorsque les officiers et soldats quittèrent le bâtiment officiel pour rentrer chez eux. Ils arrivèrent tous en une même vague au domicile des Sherwood. Frank était entré le premier avant de faire signe à son épouse et aux autres d'entrer sans faire de bruits. Tous restèrent dans l'entrée un instant et regardaient avec attention et attendrissement la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Tous leurs enfants, sans exception, dormaient à point fermés dans le séjour. Les fauteuils, le canapé et même le sol parsemé de coussins, accueillaient des enfants de tout âge, collés les uns aux autres. La télévision était encore allumée et diffusait des images d'un film d'action quelconque que personne ne regardait plus depuis longtemps déjà. Ils devaient avoir eu une journée exténuante pour se trouver dans un tel état. Le chef de famille fit quelques pas et alla éteindre la télévision. Emmalin se réveilla au moment où il passait à côté d'elle. Elle regarda avec des yeux endormis les adultes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Chacun alla s'occuper de ses enfants respectifs. La jeune femme s'apprêta à réveiller Jeremy qui se trouvait tout près d'elle, mais Frank n'arrêta.  
>-Laisse- le dormir, murmura-t-il.<br>Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers son père qui la prit un instant contre lui avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa tempe. Ce geste de tendresse n'échappa pas au Major qui sourit timidement.  
>-Eh bien, je propose qu'on aille mettre tout ce petit monde au lit, murmura-t-il en souriant. Denise, tu peux mettre Katy dans le lit de Jeremy? Elle sera plus à l'aise pour dormir. Je me charge de ton fils et de ta fille.<br>Denise ne répondit pas, mais elle échangea un regard avec Claudia Joy qui lui accorda un tendre sourire.  
>-Les choses semblent s'être arrangées entre eux, murmura-t-elle.<br>-Tu n'as pas idée, répondit Denise sur le même ton, il l'accepte enfin, je suis soulagée, tu n'imagine même pas à quel point, soupira-t-elle.  
>Claudia Joy sourit de plus belle et passa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie avant que celle-ci ne se dirige vers le canapé où dormait Katy. Chacun les prit avec le plus de précautions possible pour qu'ils ne se réveillent pas. Même si tous bougèrent un peu, personne ne se réveilla. Lily émit un grognement lorsque Roland se pencha vers elle pour prendre le maxi-cosy dans lequel dormait Sarah Elizabeth, dont la jeune femme tenait un des bords. Tous partirent les uns après les autres après avoir salué les maitres des lieux. Denise alla coucher Katy dans la chambre de son fils et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'était arrêtée dans le couloir menant au séjour. Elle souriait largement en observant son époux. Celui-ci venait de prendre une épaisse couverture qu'il plaçait sur le corps endormi de Jeremy. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le corps recroquevillé de Lily et il en fit de même. Il se pencha sur elle et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front. Denise crut voir un bref sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se redresse. Il replaça les coussins sur le canapé et se tourna vers elle.<br>-Pourquoi me regarde-tu de cette manière? Lança-t-il en s'approchant.  
>-Pour rien, répondit Denise en un murmure. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir te comporter de cette manière…surtout avec Elizabeth.<br>Frank regarda la jeune femme dormir, un instant, puis, il accorda son attention à son épouse à nouveau. Il fit les quelques mètres qui la séparait d'elle avant de la prendre tendrement par la taille.  
>-Je regrettes la manière dont je me suis comporté ces derniers temps. Depuis que Jeremy a eu son accident, j'ai appris à reconsidérer les choses…J'ai une femme merveilleuse, mon fils est en vie, tu m'as offert la joie de connaitre une petite fille incroyable et grâce à toi, j'ai le bonheur de savoir ce que ca fait d'avoir une fille. Même si Elizabeth n'est pas de moi, je l'apprécie comme telle. Il me reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour qu'elle fasse partie intégrante de ma vie, mais…elle occupe déjà une place importante. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce que la vie m'offre. Tu comprends?<br>-Oui, bredouilla Denise, je comprends parfaitement et je suis heureuse que tu l'accepte.  
>-Tu sais, si je l'avais su dès notre mariage, je l'aurais accepté, j'aurai élevé cette enfant avec toi.<br>-Vraiment? S'étonna la jeune femme.  
>-Oui, vraiment. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi.<br>Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, resserrant son étreinte. Denise se laissa aller. Elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Ses enfants étaient auprès d'elle, en vie, son époux la serrait dans ses bras. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout était là, dans cette maison, ensembles, heureux.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée lorsque Denise entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone portable dans son sac. Elle lâcha le caddie qu'elle remplissait depuis quelques temps déjà et le chercha dans une poche prévue à cet effet. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom qui s'y inscrivait, puis, elle décrocha.  
>-Denise Sherwood.<br>-Bonjour Denise, c'est Anna, fit l'interlocutrice à l'autre bout du fil.  
>-Bonjour Anna, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme, que me vaut cet appel?<br>-Je t'appelles à propos de Katy, je n'arrive pas à joindre sa mère et tu es la seconde personne à prévenir en cas de problème.  
>-De problème? S'inquiéta Denise.<br>-Katy a fait une vilaine chute tout à l'heure, elle a été examiné par l'infirmière de l'institut mais elle doit être emmenée à l'hôpital. Je n'arrive pas à joindre sa mère, je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie.  
>-Oui, elle travaille toute la journée, son téléphone doit être éteint.<br>-Est-ce que tu peux venir rapidement?  
>-J'arrive tout de suite. Lança-t-elle en s'éloignant du caddie et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Comment va Katy?<br>-Ca va mieux, on lui a donné des cachets pour qu'elle sente moins la douleur, mais d'après Bénédicte c'est une entorse.  
>-D'accord, écoute, dis-lui que je suis en route, j'arrive le plus vite possible.<br>-Je me charge de prévenir ta fille?  
>-Oui, dis-lui que j'emmène Katy à l'hôpital de la base et qu'elle doit me joindre dès qu'elle aura ton message.<br>-Bien, à tout de suite Denise.  
>-A tout de suite, répondit la jeune femme avant de raccrocher.<br>Elle avança au pas de course jusque dans sa voiture et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard à l'autre bout de la ville. Une fois avoir garé sa voiture sur le parking, elle entra dans le bâtiment et demanda à voir la directrice des lieux. Elle la trouva auprès de Katy à l'infirmerie. La petite fille n'attendit pas une seule seconde avant de se lover contre elle, les traces de larmes étant encore bien présentes sur ses joues. Denise la prit contre elle un instant avant de se mettre à sa hauteur. Katy étouffa un cri de douleur et la jeune femme la porta sur le lit d'osculation.  
>-Ou as-tu mal ma puce? Demanda Denise le plus doucement du monde.<br>-J'ai mal à mon pied, répondit Katy en faisant la moue.  
>-Tu permets que je regarde?<br>La fillette acquiesça et Denise prit sa jambe qu'elle manipula avec précaution. Katy émit un nouveau soupir de douleur et Denise s'éloigna.  
>-C'est bien une entorse, je dois l'emmener à l'hôpital pour qu'on lui mette un plâtre.<br>Son amie acquiesça.  
>-Ou est maman? Demanda timidement Katy.<br>-Elle travaille, Katy, mais tu vas venir avec moi, d'accord? Ta maman nous rejoindra un peu plus tard.  
>-D'accord, mais j'ai mal Mia.<br>-Je le sais mon cœur, je vais t'emmener là où je travaille, on va te soigner et tu ne sentiras plus rien.  
>-Je veux voir, maman, lança Katy avant de se mettre à pleurer à nouveau.<br>Denise s'approcha d'elle et la prit tendrement contre elle alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
>-Tu as réussis à joindre Elizabeth? Murmura-t-elle à l'attention de son amie en resserrant son étreinte sur la fillette.<br>-Non, je lui ai laissé un message.  
>-J'essaierais de la joindre une fois à l'hôpital.<br>-Tu peux signer les papiers avant de partir?  
>-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Denise en s'éloignant un peu de Katy.<br>Elle déposa un doux baiser sur le haut de la tête de l'enfant et lui sourit tendrement.  
>-Nous allons partir Katy, je vais juste signer un papier, je reviens dans deux petites minutes, d'accord?<br>Katy acquiesça. Denise lui essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et elle quitta la pièce après lui avoir accordé un dernier regard. L'infirmière de l'institut resta avec elle alors que les deux femmes rejoignirent le bureau de la directrice au fond du couloir. Il ne se passa que quelques courtes minutes avant que Denise ne rejoigne Katy à l'infirmerie à nouveau. Elle la prit dans les bras et la porta jusqu'à sa voiture où elle l'installa. La fillette demeura silencieuse, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Les cachets atténuants la douleur devaient faire leur effet. Denise conduisit le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'hôpital, tout en veillant à éviter les bosses et les crevasses qui se trouvaient sur la route. Elle se gara à proximité de l'entrée et porta la petite fille dans ses bras jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elle rejoignit les urgences et prévint une collègue de l'état de la fillette. La salle d'attente était vide, une vraie chance, Katy pouvait être prise en charge immédiatement.  
>-Vas en salle C, lui lança une collègue, je t'envoie un médecin.<br>-Ok, merci, répondit Denise en se dirigeant sans hésitation dans la salle qu'elle lui avait indiquée.  
>Elle entra et déposa Katy sur le lit.<br>-Ca va ma puce? Tu n'as pas trop mal?  
>-Si, je veux voir maman, quand j'ai mal elle me fait des bisous magiques pour que ca part. Et c'est que maman qui fait ça.<br>Denise lui sourit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Et avant même qu'elle ne prenne la parole, la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle.  
>-On m'a parlé d'une petite fille qui s'est fait très mal, lança Aaron en souriant.<br>Denise se retourna au son de sa voix. Il la regarda avec étonnement un instant avant de reprendre la parole.  
>-Denise? Que fais-tu ici?<br>-J'ai amené Katy, dit-elle en s'écartant.  
>Le jeune médecin regarda la fillette qui se trouvait toujours assise sur le lit, les yeux cernés de rouge, le fixant.<br>-Katy? Murmura Aaron qui comprit qui était l'enfant qui se trouvait devant lui.  
>Il lui fallut une seconde pour assimiler ce qu'il se passait , puis, sa formation reprit le dessus.<br>-Bonjour, demoiselle, dit-il en s'approchant de celle-ci. Alors-dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu as?  
>-Je suis tombée, j'ai mal, répondit Katy avec le langage des signes.<br>-Elle dit…  
>-J'ai compris, la coupa Aaron en souriant, j'ai suivi une formation pour apprendre le langage des signes.<br>-Oh, soupira Denise, dans ce cas, je vous laisse quelques temps, je dois prévenir Elizabeth.  
>-Non, Mia, me laisse pas, supplia Katy en la retenant par son sweet-shirt.<br>-Je reviens tout de suite, Katy, Aaron va bien s'occuper de toi, il va faire que tu n'aies plus mal, je dois appeler ta maman pour qu'elle vienne le plus vite possible.  
>-Tu me laisse pas, promis?<br>-Je te le promets, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, je reviens tout de suite.  
>Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire et quitta la pièce. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et regarda un instant par la vitre les deux personnes qui se trouvaient encore dans la pièce.<br>Aaron prit un tabouret et l'approche du lit. Il s'y assit et se pencha vers la fillette. Une autre femme entra par une autre porte afin d'assister le médecin.  
>-Dis-moi, Katy, tu as très mal?<br>-Oui, c'est parce que maman m'a pas fait de bisous magiques.  
>-Ah, je comprends, après les bisous ca va toujours mieux.<br>-Oui, répondit timidement la fillette.  
>-Tu vas voir, je vais te soigner et ca ira mieux, comme les bisous…Tu me laisse regarder ton pied?<br>Katy ne broncha pas et Aaron l'ausculta.  
>-On va te faire un plâtre, dit-il après quelques secondes passées en silence, tu aime le rose?<br>-Oui, répondit l'enfant en souriant.  
>-Ca te plairait d'avoir un plâtre rose?<br>-On pourra mettre un ours dessus? Dit-elle en souriant de plus belle.  
>-Oui, pourquoi pas, mais il faudra trouver quelqu'un qui sache bien dessiner les ours.<br>-Tu sais pas, toi?  
>-Non, moi je ne dessine pas bien les ours, mais je sais dessiner les fleurs, tu crois que ça ira?<br>Katy fit une grimace et le regarda à nouveau.  
>-Oui, mais c'est pas aussi bien qu'un ours, je demanderais à ma maman d'en faire un.<br>-Ta maman sait dessiner des ours? Demanda le jeune homme tout en commençant à soigner la fillette.  
>-Oui, ma maman elle sait tout faire, répond dit-elle fièrement.<br>Aaron rit de bon cœur et se leva à nouveau.  
>-Tu restes là quelques secondes? Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour te faire un beau plâtre, bien rose, cette dame va rester te tenir compagnie en attendant, d'accord?<br>Katy fit « oui » de la tête. Aaron lui sourit et quitta la pièce après lui avoir accordé un dernier regard. Une fois dans le couloir, il interpella une infirmière qui se chargea de chercher le matériel nécessaire pendant qu'il allait voir un autre patient un peu plus loin. Il revint dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Il lui fit son plâtre avec l'aide de l'infirmière qui n'avait pas quitté la fillette des yeux un seul instant. Après quelques minutes, Denise revint dans la pièce également. Elle avait prévenu son époux de la situation, mais Lily demeurait toujours injoignable. Une fois le plâtre de Katy en place, Aaron quitta la pièce ainsi que la jeune femme qui l'avait aidé. Il salua la fillette et sa grand-mère, leur disant qu'il repasserait un peu plus tard, avant qu'elles ne quittent l'hôpital.  
>Il rejoignit le plateau central. Il échangeait deux mots avec un autre médecin dans le couloir lorsqu'une jeune femme l'interpella.<br>-Aaron, lança Lily à bout de souffle.  
>-La mère de la petite Katy, précisa l'infirmière qui l'avait conduit jusque là.<br>-Je m'en occupe, merci, répondit le jeune homme.  
>Ses collègues s'éclipsèrent et Lily s'approcha un peu plus de lui.<br>-Que s'est-il passé? La directrice de l'institut m'a laissé une tonne de messages et Denise m'a dit qu'elle l'avait conduite ici, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a…ou est Katy?  
>-Calmez-vous Elizabeth, murmura-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.<br>-Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe.  
>-Lily, fit plus fort Aaron, elle va bien , Katy va bien, il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave, elle a fait une mauvaise chute et nous avons dû lui mettre un plâtre, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais qu'une telle situation peu vous angoisser, mais tout va bien, je vous le promets.<br>Elle resta silencieuse et immobile un instant, le regard perdu dans celui du médecin qui se tenait en face d'elle. Puis, d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, elle fit les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de lui et se blottit contre lui.  
>-J'ai eu tellement peur, murmura-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.<br>Aaron l'accueillit contre son torse et resserra ses bras autour d'elle.  
>-Il n'y a pas de raison de vous inquiéter, je vous l'assure…En revanche, elle vous réclame depuis longtemps.<br>Lily se sépara de lui et lui sourit timidement.  
>-Vous pouvez me conduire à ma fille?<br>-Suivez-moi.  
>Elle lui emboita le pas jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait la fillette et la mère de la jeune femme. Lily regarda un instant par la vitre avant d'y entrer. Katy leva les yeux vers elle et un sourire illumina aussitôt son visage. La mère prit sa fille dans les bras et ferma les yeux quelques temps avant de se séparer d'elle.<br>-Regarde maman, j'ai un beau plâtre rose.  
>-Et tu en es fière? Dit-elle avec sévérité. J'ai eu une peur bleue, Katy, que s'est-il passé?<br>-Peut être pourriez-vous en reparler un peu plus tard? Lança Aaron, venant ainsi au secours de la fillette qui risquait de se faire disputer. Katy peut rentrer chez elle, à présent, mais il faudra qu'elle revienne les prochains jours pour se faire enlever le plâtre.  
>-Très bien merci Aaron, répondit Lily. Nous allons rentrer dans ce cas.<br>Elle se pencha vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras pour la soulever. Elle passa à côté de sa mère et du jeune médecin et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsque la fillette l'arrêta.  
>-Qu'es-ce que tu as Katy, demanda Lily en la regardant.<br>-Le monsieur a dit qu'il allait faire une fleur sur mon plâtre.  
>-J'avais oublié, milles excuses, princesse, répondit Aaron en approchant.<br>Il sortit un stylo de sa poche et se pencha vers Katy, sous le regard étonné de la jeune femme.  
>-Ne bouge pas d'un pouce.<br>Katy lui sourit et le regarda dessiner sur son plâtre alors que Lily la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il se releva et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.  
>-Et voilà, il ne manque plus que l'ours que ta maman va faire dessus, et tu auras le plus beau plâtre qu'on ai jamais vu.<br>-Merci monsieur.  
>-Tu peux m'appeler Aaron, tu sais. Tous mes amis m'appellent comme cela.<br>-D'accord. Au revoir Aaron, répondit Katy en lui faisant un bref mouvement de la main avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Lily.  
>-Au revoir Katy, nous nous reverrons lorsque tu reviendras avec ta maman. En attendant, prends bien soin de toi. Vous aussi, murmura-t-il à l'attention de la jeune mère.<br>Celle-ci lui accorda un bref regard mais resta muette avant de s'en aller sans se retourner. Denise qui avait assisté à la scène en silence, un peu à l'écart, sourit timidement avant de suivre sa fille et de saluer une dernière fois son collègue. Elles prirent chacune le chemin de leur domicile respectif. Lily n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Elle avait eu beaucoup trop peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à sa fille et elle restait encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien sûr, cela n'avait été qu'un incident mineur, oublié après quelques jours. Mais le sentiment qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle avait entendu les messages, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait eu peur que l'histoire ne se répète, et si tel avait été le cas, elle ne s'en serait pas remise. Cette nuit là, elle veilla sur la petite fille, elle s'était endormie à côté de son lit dans un fauteuil en osier qu'elle avait récupéré quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ne s'était pas lassée de la contempler toute la nuit, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer si son accident avait été plus grave. Elle finit par s'endormir à l'aube, le visage toujours tourné vers cette enfant qu'elle aimait plus que quiconque. Sa fille.

Quatre jours plus tard.

Lily avait prit quelques jours de congés depuis l'accident de Katy. Elle s'était occupée d'elle et ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant. Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait amené à l'hôpital de la base. Katy allait se faire enlever son plâtre.  
>Elles attendaient depuis longtemps déjà dans la salle d'attente. Un bon nombre d'autres patients passaient avant elles, sans même se soucier qu'elles soient présentes. Lily avait été prévenue par Roxy que cela pouvait être le cas. Alors, la jeune femme avait prit son mal en patience, mais elle ne tenait plus, elle n'avait qu'une envie, quitter cet endroit. De plus, elle appréhendait la rencontre avec Aaron et cette attente ne faisait qu'augmenter sa nervosité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fillette qui dormait contre elle. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers l'accueil un peu plus loin. Elle soupira profondément, une autre personne passa devant elle. Elle réveilla tendrement Katy et la posa doucement sur le siège qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.<br>-Restes là ma puce, je reviens tout de suite, d'accord?  
>Katy acquiesça et resserra ses bras autour de la poupée que Lily lui avait un jour offert. La jeune femme s'éloigna et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'adresser à la femme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau d'accueil.<br>-Savez-vous quand est-ce que je pourrais voir un médecin?  
>-Il faut attendre madame, répondit-elle le plus calmement du monde.<br>-Nous attendons depuis des heures, ma fille est épuisée, combien d'autres personnes avez-vous fait passer avant moi?  
>-Quel est votre nom?<br>-Roberts, soupira Lily en fermant les yeux une seconde.  
>-Votre époux est…<br>-Non, il n'est pas militaire, lança la jeune femme en faisant la grimace.  
>-Alors, que faites-vous, ici, nous ne soignons…<br>-Mon beau père est Major dans cette base, fit Lily sur un ton plus fort, ma mère travaille dans cet hôpital et c'est ici que ma fille a été soignée la semaine dernière.  
>-Calmez-vous, répondit la femme, il faut prendre votre mal en patience je ne peux pas faire plus.<br>-C'est évident, soupira Lily pour elle-même. Merci, lança-t-elle sur un ton froid avant de se diriger vers sa fille une nouvelle fois.  
>Elle s'approcha d'elle et se mit à genoux un instant.<br>-On va voir le docteur, maman?  
>-Oui chérie, mais il faut encore attendre un petit peu.<br>-Pourquoi? Demanda timidement Katy.  
>-Eh bien…<br>-Parce que je devais m'occuper d'un autre petit patient qui s'était fait mal, dit Aaron en arrivant à leur hauteur, mais à présent, je suis tout à vous princesse.  
>Katy sourit largement et Lily tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.<br>-Bonjour Elizabeth, murmura-t-il à son attention.  
>-Bonjour, répondit celle-ci en se levant.<br>-Je suis désolé que vous ayez attendu si longtemps, j'aurais voulu venir plus tôt, mais j'ai toujours eu un autre patient sur les bras.  
>-Nous tâcherons de faire vite alors, rétorqua Lily.<br>-Oh, non, prenez tout le temps que vous voudrez, j'aime passez du temps en votre compagnie et avec Katy, dit-il en lui accordant un tendre regard. J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée.  
>Lily sourit timidement et se tourna vers sa fille également. Le jeune médecin prit la fillette dans ses bras et la porta.<br>-Vous ne voulez pas que je la prenne? Demanda Lily en passant la main dans le dos de sa fille.  
>-Ca ira, n'est-ce pas Katy? Tu es plus haut là, dit-il en riant.<br>Katy acquiesça en souriant et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse du médecin. Pendant ce temps, Lily prit ses affaires et les suivit jusque dans une salle d'examen, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à la femme assise derrière le bureau.  
>La fillette se laissa faire lorsqu'il lui enleva son plâtre. Elle restait tranquille, riant aux blagues que pouvait dire le jeune homme pour la détendre. Lily aussi riait beaucoup, tout comme sa fille, elle était sous le charme du médecin qu'elle apprenait à connaitre de mieux en mieux. Katy partit faire quelques pas un peu plus loin avec une infirmière afin qu'elle reprenne l'habitude de se servir de sa jambe. Lily la regardait en souriant. Aaron vint à sa hauteur et en fit de même.<br>-Vous avez une fille merveilleuse, murmura-t-il, et vous auriez voulu vivre loin d'elle?  
>-Je vous ai dit que je n'aurais jamais pu vivre loin d'elle, répondit Lily en le regardant. J'avais choisis une autre solution, c'est vous qui avez changé mes plans.<br>-Et je m'en félicite chaque jour, murmura le jeune homme en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
>-Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, je vous prie.<br>-Bien, alors…je peux vous inviter à sortir? Nous pourrons poursuivre cette conversation plus calmement et quand vous serez en position de me répondre.  
>-Vous ne lâchez donc jamais? Lança la jeune femme en souriant.<br>-Je suis plutôt coriace, admit Aaron.  
>-Je l'ai remarqué, répondit la jeune mère avant de regarder Katy à nouveau.<br>Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que le médecin ne se penche sur son oreille et ne murmure au creux de celle-ci de sa voix la plus douce.  
>-Je vous invite, en tout bien, tout honneur, juste un dîner…Acceptez.<br>-Un café, demain matin, rétorqua Lily en tournant la tête vers lui.  
>-Le matin je cours le long de la jetée, peut être pourriez-vous trouver un autre moment?<br>-Je vous accorde un « rendez-vous tout bien tout honneur » et vous me répondez que vous avez quelque chose de prévu?  
>-Venez avec moi, comme ça vous aurez la preuve que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant.<br>-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?  
>-Un jogging entre amis.<br>-Amis? Murmura Lily.  
>-Oui, pourquoi pas?<br>-Bien, alors nous courrons et ensuite nous prendrons un café, où l'inverse, à vous de choisir. Lança Lily après un moment passé en silence.  
>-Mmh, vous me laissez choisir? En quel honneur? Murmura-t-il toujours à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.<br>-Je me sens d'humeur charitable…alors, marché conclut? Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
>-Conclut, si vous tenez le rythme. Répondit Aaron en la lui serrant.<br>-Nous verrons demain, fit-elle en souriant largement avant de s'éloigner et de rejoindre sa fille un peu plus loin.  
>Il la regarda partir en secouant la tête. Il se passa encore quelques minutes avant que Katy n'ai le droit de quitter l'hôpital avec sa mère. Celle-ci salua Aaron et lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain en ville. Puis, elle prit le chemin de la maison des Sherwood où elles passaient la soirée devant un bon repas en famille. Une fois seules dans la cuisine, Lily toucha deux mots à Denise à propos de la situation avec Aaron. La mère était heureuse pour elle et ne demandait que deux petites choses, qu'elle profite de la chance qui lui était offerte et surtout qu'elle lui raconte tout en détail la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait.<p>

La jeune femme avait donné rendez-vous à son nouvel ami à sept heures à l'Est de la ville. Elle avait laissé sa fille à la base le soir précédent pour ne pas avoir à la réveiller tôt. Lily n'avait toujours pas reprit le travail, s'accordant encore deux jours de détente pour s'occuper de Katy mais aussi pour prendre un peu de temps pour elle.  
>Elle attendait le jeune médecin depuis quelques minutes déjà, adossée à la voiture que lui avait prêté sa mère. Aaron arriva en souriant à sa hauteur. Il portait un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'un marcel blanc sous lequel se dessinaient nettement ses muscles. Lily ne put détacher son regard de son torse quelques instants, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.<br>-Bonjour, vous ne m'attendez pas depuis longtemps j'espère?  
>-Bonjour, répondit la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Non, je n'attends pas depuis longtemps.<br>Elle sourit et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa haute queue de cheval. Puis, elle lui tendit un gobelet d'où s'échappait une légère odeur de café. Aaron le prit.  
>-Café noir sans sucre, dit-elle en souriant alors que le jeune homme y jeta un bref coup d'œil.<br>-Comment savez-vous que c'est-ce que je bois?  
>-J'ai mes sources, répondit Lily en faisant la grimace.<br>Aaron ne répondit pas et la regarda avec insistance de haut en bas. Il ne l'avait que rarement vu en dehors du lit d'hôpital qu'elle avait fréquenté. Il avait bien souvent remarqué ses courbes, mais à cet instant il l'observa avec plus de détail, se permettant enfin d'apprécier la vue de son corps. Lily était habillé décontractée d'un jogging en lin de couleur beige ainsi que d'un top noir. Elle avait enfilé un gilet de survêtement pour se protéger les épaules du vent venant de l'Océan. Elle sourit tendrement au médecin qui buvait tranquillement son café.  
>-Vous n'en prenez pas? Ou suis-je si en retard que vous ayez fini le votre?<br>-Il vous reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre à mon sujet, répondit Lily, je ne bois pas de café.  
>-Même pas de décaféiné?<br>-Dites-moi, où serait l'intérêt de boire un café que l'on aurait « décaféiné »? Alors autant ne pas en boire. C'est un peu comme ceux qui boivent un noir, bien fort mais qui y rajoute cinq sucres.  
>-Très juste, admit le jeune homme, mais vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez.<br>-J'essaierai de m'en remettre, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.  
>Il le lui rendit et vida son gobelet. Puis, tous les deux firent quelques pas en marchant, rejoignant le chemin qui se trouvait sur la jetée longeant l'Océan. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant de se mettre à un rythme plus soutenu. Aaron avait l'habitude de courir, il distançait facilement Lily. Mais il ralentissait volontairement l'allure pour pouvoir se trouver à sa hauteur. La jeune femme l'en remercia. Elle avait enlevé le gilet qu'elle avait porté auparavant. Aaron avait largement savouré le moment ou elle l'avait retiré avant de le nouer autour de sa taille.<br>Ils s'étaient remis en route depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, le visage rouge.  
>-Nous devrions arrêter, lança Aaron en passant la main dans le dos de Lily, vous êtes à bout de force.<br>-Non, tout va bien, je vous assure, rétorqua-t-elle en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour rependre son souffle.  
>-Oh, oui, je vous ça, vous semblez être en parfaite forme, répondit le médecin en riant.<br>Lily en fit de même et se redressa à nouveau.  
>-Ca fait un peu trop longtemps que je n'ai plus eu le temps de faire du sport, je suis un peu rouillée.<br>-Si vous le souhaitez nous pourrons courir ensembles de temps en temps.  
>-Vous êtes sérieux?<br>-Oui, pourquoi je ne le serai pas?  
>-Avec vous, on ne sait jamais…Eh puis, j'ai Katy.<br>-Ou est le problème?  
>-Vous n'avez d'obligation envers personne, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, soupira Lily en regardant l'Océan.<br>-Loin de moi l'idée de comparer votre fille avec un animal mais…j'ai Pain de Mie.  
>-Il existe vraiment? Lança Lily en riant.<br>-Oui, répondit le jeune homme de la même manière.  
>Lily secoua la tête avant de reprendre la parole.<br>-Deux jours par semaine, je ne vous accorde pas plus, et vous vous devez de me remettre en forme.  
>-Je serai votre coach? Dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.<br>-Ne me forcez pas à vous appeler de cette manière.  
>-Je préfère de loin Aaron.<br>-Très bien, dans ce cas, marché conclut?  
>-C'est entendu.<br>-Bon eh bien, remettons-nous en route.  
>-Lily, vous n'avez pas reprit assez de force. Répondit-il sur un ton protecteur.<br>-Allez, venez, dit-elle en repartant.  
>-Elizabeth, cria le jeune homme avant de la suivre.<br>Il la rattrapa rapidement à nouveau. Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et sourit largement. Une idée venait de germer dans sa tête, et elle n'avait qu'une envie; en faire part à l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.  
>-Et si nous faisions la course? Le premier arriver au saule pleureur.<br>-Vous plaisantez? Je vous battrais en un quart de seconde.  
>-Dans ce cas, vous ne serez pas contre un gage…dit-elle pleine de malice.<br>-Je vous écoute.  
>-Le perdant paie le dîner.<br>-Le dîner? Lança Aaron en s'arrêtant.  
>-Vous avez bien entendu…Fit Lily en se retournant sans cesser d'avancer. Et le gagnant choisit le restaurant.<br>-Préparez votre porte feuille.  
>Lily rit et s'élança à toute vitesse. Aaron parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait de la jeune femme. Ils coururent de nombreux mètres côtes à côtes avant que le jeune homme finisse par prendre de l'avance. Il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres du point d'arriver lorsqu'il entendit un cri dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Lily au sol, tenant sa cheville. Il fit demi-tour dans la seconde et arriva à sa hauteur. Il se mit à genoux au sol.<br>-Vous allez bien?  
>-J'ai l'air d'aller bien?<br>-Montrez-moi ca, dit-il en prenant sa cheville entre ses mains.  
>Lily arrêta toute grimace de douleur et soupira de mécontentement, observant avec intérêt l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle frissonnait en sentant ses doigts caresser sa peau. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui avouer qu'elle jouait la comédie et qu'elle n'avait trouvé ce prétexte que pour qu'il pose ses mains sur elle et surtout pour qu'elle puisse gagner cette course.<br>-Elle doit être foulée, fit Aaron après quelques temps.  
>Lily croisa son regard et esquissa un bref sourire.<br>-Vous pouvez vous lever?  
>-Oui, je pense.<br>Il se redressa et la prit tendrement par la main pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Une fois tous les deux debout, le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois la cheville de Lily tout en la tenant contre lui.  
>-Venez, je vais vous aider à…<br>-Pas la peine, lança Lily en s'éloignant, votre gentillesse vous perdra.  
>Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et avant même qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle était déjà loin, franchissant la ligne imaginaire qu'elle avait prédéfinie auparavant. Il arriva jusqu'à elle, le pas tranquille, les mains posées sur ses hanches, une grimace sur les lèvres.<br>-Je me suis fait avoir.  
>-Comme un bleu, répondit Lily en riant, vous me devez un dîner.<br>-Quel restaurant?  
>-Je ne connais pas encore ceux qui sont vraiment bons et vraiment cher, je me renseignerais, ne vous inquiétez pas.<br>-Je n'ai pas peur, bougonna-t-il.  
>-Allez, ne soyez pas mauvais perdant.<br>Elle s'avança vers lui en souriant et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur lui.  
>-Vous l'avez eu votre dîner, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue.<br>-C'est vrai, répondit Aaron alors que Lily se tenait encore contre lui.  
>Ils se sourient sans se quitter des yeux. Puis, ils s'éloignèrent, rejoignant la voiture qu'avait empruntée Lily. Ils discutèrent sur le chemin, se mettant d'accord sur une date. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros afin de convenir encore du lieu puis, ils se séparèrent enfin. Aaron partit à pied, il n'habitait qu'à quelques rues de la jetée et il arriva ainsi rapidement chez lui. Il prit une douche et se changea afin de prendre sa garde à l'hôpital de la base. Il s'occupa de son chien qui le suivait partout puis, il prit sa moto pour traverser la ville plus rapidement et ne pas arriver en retard.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

La semaine suivante, Lily avait reprit le travail et Katy retournait à l'institut. Ce matin là, Frank était passé la prendre pour la déposer alors que Lily avait prit le chemin pour la bibliothèque. Le Major arriva en avance devant le bâtiment. Il se gara et se tourna vers la fillette assise derrière lui. Il lui sourit tendrement mais en retour la fillette fit une grimace de douleur.  
>-Ca ne va pas, Katy? Lança Frank.<br>-Non tonton Frank, répondit timidement Katy.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-il tendrement.<br>-J'ai mal au ventre, dit-elle en faisant la grimace une nouvelle fois.  
>-Depuis longtemps?<br>-Oui.  
>-Tu l'as dis à ta maman?<br>-Maman elle m'écoute pas, elle a trop de choses en tête.  
>-Je suis certain que ta maman t'écoute Katy, seulement elle doit beaucoup travailler en ce moment, mais je suis persuadé que si tu lui dis elle te donnera quelque chose pour que ça aille mieux.<br>La fillette acquiesça et regarda le sac qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.  
>-Tonton Frank, j'ai vraiment mal…<br>Il soupira. Il la regarda encore un moment en silence avant de lui chatouiller tendrement le nez.  
>-Tu veux rester avec moi aujourd'hui? Je préviendrais la directrice que tu es malade et que tu reste à la maison toute la journée. Quand tu verras ta maman, tu lui diras et si ça ne va pas mieux je suis sûr qu'elle va t'emmener voir le docteur.<br>-Le monsieur de l'hôpital? Lança la fillette en souriant largement. Celui qui a fait une fleur sur mon plâtre?  
>-Oui, ou peut être un autre, ça dépend.<br>-Moi je veux voir que celui-là, il est gentil, je l'aime bien, maman aussi elle l'aime bien.  
>-Vraiment? Demanda le Major en fronçant les sourcils.<br>-Oui; répondit simplement la petite fille.  
>Il resta perdu dans ses pensées quelques temps, assimilant ainsi ce que Katy lui avait dit. Il avait brièvement entendu parlé du jeune médecin par son épouse et Lily lorsque Katy avait eu son petit accident. Il se demandait qui était cet homme et si Katy reprenait les mots de sa mère ou si elle interprétait celles-ci, comme cela pouvait être le cas à son âge. De plus, il ignorait si cet homme était celui avec lequel la jeune femme avait un rendez-vous le soir même.<br>Il reprit ses esprits en voyant la fillette se tordre de douleur une nouvelle fois.  
>-On va rentrer, d'accord? Je reste avec toi ce matin et cette après-midi ta grand-mère rentre à la maison.<br>-Toi tu restes pas avec moi?  
>-Non, je dois travailler cette après-midi.<br>-Et tonton Jeremy?  
>-Il est parti pour toute la journée, tu sais il doit aussi penser à aller à l'école.<br>-Pourquoi? Il est grand.  
>-C'est pour apprendre à construire de belles maisons. On apprend ça quand on est grand.<br>-Ah, soupira Katy.  
>Il la regarda un dernier instant et se tourna à nouveau. Le Major redémarra et prit le chemin inverse de la base. Une fois arrivé, il téléphona à l'institut, excusant ainsi l'absence de la fillette, puis il en fit de même pour Lily. Il passa la matinée avec sa petite fille, regardant des dessins animés, jouant avec elle et la faisant dessiner pour l'occuper le temps qu'il prépare le repas pour eux deux et son épouse qui rentrerait quelques temps plus tard.<br>Lorsque Lily quitta la bibliothèque, elle fit un rapide tour en ville cherchant une boutique à sa portée où elle pouvait trouver une robe adapté à la soirée qu'elle allait vivre ce jour là. Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les cabines d'essayages, elle pensa à allumer son téléphone portable. Elle quitta la boutique dans la seconde sans même prendre le temps d'essayer les robes qu'elle avait choisit. Frank ainsi que Denise lui avaient laissé tour à tour un message, lui disant que Katy était malade et qu'elle se trouvait chez eux. Il devint impensable pour la jeune femme de sortir avec Aaron alors que sa fille se trouvait souffrante. Bien qu'ayant été rassurée par son beau père et sa mère qu'ils en prendraient soin, elle préféra annuler sa sortie pour rester avec sa fille. Tout en marchant dans la rue afin de rejoindre l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, elle composa le numéro du jeune médecin. Après quelques sonneries, elle entendit la voix d'Aaron.  
>-Aaron Sanders.<br>-Aaron c'est Lily Roberts.  
>-Bonjour, dit-il avec tendresse alors que la jeune femme pouvait deviner un sourire sur ses lèvres.<br>-Bonjour, je suis désolée de vous appeler aussi tard, enfin à cette heure, corrigea la jeune femme, je ne vous dérange pas au moins?  
>-Non, vous ne me dérangez jamais, je n'étais pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.<br>-Ah tant mieux, soupira-t-elle.  
>-Que me vaut cet appel? Vous ne vous souvenez plus de l'adresse du restaurant? Ou de l'heure peut être? C'est dans deux heures.<br>-Non, je m'en souviens parfaitement, ne vous en inquiétez pas j'ai une mémoire d'éléphant.  
>-Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir, dit-il en riant.<br>Lily rit également et reprit la parole avec plus de sérieux.  
>-Aaron, je suis désolée de vous appeler.<br>-C'est la deuxième fois que vous me le dites, je sous entends que la nouvelle pour laquelle vous me téléphoner n'est vraiment pas bonne.  
>-Non, en effet, murmura Lily, j'ai eu des messages de ma mère et de mon beau père, Katy est malade et je devrais rentrer pour m'occuper d'elle.<br>-Denise est infirmière il me semble, ne peut-elle pas le faire?  
>-Elle le pourrait, en effet, elle me l'a même proposé, mais je préfère refuser, Katy est ma fille et elle a besoin de moi.<br>-Mmh, grommela le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.  
>-Aaron, je sais que je peux vous paraître un peu égoïste peut être mais…<br>-Ne vous justifiez pas Elizabeth, coupa Aaron, je sais à quel point vous aimez Katy et je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que cela fait d'avoir un enfant malade à la maison qui attend un de ses parents.  
>-Vous avez votre chien, lança Lily en riant.<br>-Ne dites pas des bêtises, c'est très différent vous le savez. Et j'ajouterai qu'en ce qui concerne Pain de Mie, lorsqu'il à le moindre changement de comportement je suis mort de peur.  
>Lily rit de bon cœur, imaginant parfaitement l'état dans lequel devait se trouver le jeune homme à de tels moments.<br>-Peut être que mon comportement est un peu excessif, vous ne pensez pas? C'est vrai que Frank et Denise sauront parfaitement s'occuper d'elle.  
>-Ca ne fait aucun doute qu'avec eux elle est entre de bonnes mains mais, je ne pense pas que votre réaction soit excessive. Vous savez, je vois beaucoup d'enfants et de parents à l'hôpital et je peux vous dire que peu ont le lien que vous avez avec votre fille.<br>-Je m'en veux de vous poser un lapin au dernier moment, soupira la jeune femme désolée.  
>-Ah mais, je vous en veux aussi, dit-il en riant, mais ne vous en faites pas, nous remettrons ce rendez-vous à un autre jour.<br>-Vous êtes certain que ca ne vous dérange pas?  
>-En toute honnêteté?<br>-Oui, s'il vous plait.  
>-Je dirais que je suis déçu de ne pas vous voir ce soir, mais je préfère que vous annuliez notre rendez-vous pour vous occuper de Katy plutôt que pour passer la soirée avec un autre homme. En revanche, je suis navré que votre fille soit malade.<br>-Merci d'avoir été honnête.  
>-Je vous en prie, et vous? Que m'en dites vous?<br>-Que je vais devoir vous laisser, mon bus arrive, répondit Lily en souriant.  
>-Répondez-moi, ne raccrochez pas, Elizabeth…<br>Celle-ci sourit et entra dans le bus. Elle paya le chauffeur et alla s'installer à une place à l'arrière du véhicule.  
>-Elizabeth, vous êtes toujours là?<br>-Moi aussi je suis déçue de ne pas vous voir, murmura-t-elle, mais j'ai hâte qu'on fixe une autre date…Passez tout de même une bonne soirée et…grattez Pain de Mie derrière l'oreille pour moi.  
>-Je…je le ferais, répondit Aaron prit au dépourvu, saluez Katy de ma part et passez une bonne soirée également.<br>-Je lui dirais, à bientôt.  
>-Au revoir…Elizabeth, dit-il alors que la jeune femme avait déjà raccroché.<br>Il en fit de même et se pencha vers le chien qui se trouvait tranquillement couché devant lui au pied du canapé où il s'était laissé tombé pendant la conversation. Il lui sourit et le caressa tendrement le menton et derrière l'oreille.  
>-De la part de la femme la plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais rencontré, murmura-t-il en continuant de le gratter tendrement, et la première qui m'ai posé un lapin, finit-il en souriant, tu vas l'adorer…<br>Lily arriva rapidement à la base, elle prit le chemin de la maison de sa famille et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Elle trouva Denise avec Katy dans la chambre des époux et Jeremy dans le séjour. Après avoir salué son beau père et son frère, qui venaient tout juste de rentrer, elle rejoignit la jeune femme et la fillette dans la pièce à côté. Elle regarda un instant Denise assise à côté de Katy sur le lit avant de s'avancer vers elles. Denise se leva et la salua.  
>-Rejoins-moi dès que possible dans la cuisine, murmura-t-elle en passant à côté d'elle avant de sortir.<br>Lily se dirigea vers le lit et prit sa fille dans ses bras un instant avant de s'éloigner un peu.  
>-Comment ça va ma puce? Ta grand-mère et ton grand-père m'ont dit que tu as mal au ventre, tu es mal depuis ce matin?<br>-Oui.  
>-Que dit Denise? Elle a trouvé ce que tu as?<br>-Elle a rien dit, elle a dit qu'elle devait te parler avant.  
>-D'accord, murmura Lily en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la fillette, reste là pour te reposer, je reviens après d'accord? Et si ca ne va pas, tu m'appelles.<br>-Tu pars plus?  
>-Non, j'ai annulé mon rendez-vous pour rester avec toi, mais Aaron m'a dit de te dire bonjour de sa part.<br>-Aaron? Lança la fillette en souriant. Le docteur?  
>-Oui, fit Lily, il t'aime bien tu sais.<br>-Moi aussi je l'aime bien, je le vois quand?  
>-Je ne sais pas ma puce, tu veux le revoir?<br>-Oui, il m'a dit qu'il avait un grand chien, très gentil et tout blanc, peut être qu'il voudra que je vienne avec lui quand il lui fera faire une balade, tu voudras toi?  
>-Oui, pourquoi pas, nous verrons, en attendant, dors un petit peu, je reviens tout à l'heure.<br>La fillette acquiesça et se glissa un peu plus dans les draps. Lily la recouvrit et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Elle lui caressa la joue et la regarda un moment avant de quitter la pièce et de fermer doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle rejoignit sa famille dans le séjour avant de suivre Denise dans la cuisine.  
>-Elle n'a pas de fièvre c'est déjà ça, soupira la jeune mère.<br>-Elizabeth, je crois que Katy n'a rien du tout.  
>-Tu en es certaine?<br>-Oui, répondit Denise en se tournant vers elle, je pense qu'elle joue la comédie.  
>-Frank ne l'aurait pas remarqué ce matin?<br>-Non, tu sais il est complètement fou de cette gamine et elle le sait.  
>-Je ne suis pas vraiment fière que ma fille se mette à mentir à son âge, soupira Lily.<br>-Je pense que si elle le fait, cela doit être pour une bonne raison.  
>-M'empêcher de sortir ce soir?<br>-Peut être qu'il y a un peu de ça, mais je n'en suis pas certaine.  
>-De quoi parles tu?<br>-Elle a commencé lorsque Frank a voulu la déposer à l'institut ce matin. Tu sais comment s'est passé sa chute la semaine dernière?  
>-Quel serait le rapport? S'étonna Lily.<br>-J'essaie de le trouver, mais il semble qu'elle n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, peut être s'est-il passé quelque chose.  
>-Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus, tu as raison. Il est vrai que ca fait quelque temps que je ne m'occupe plus tellement d'elle, je le regrettes, je devrais faire plus attention à Katy.<br>-Tu fais ce qu'il faut, la coupa Denise en posant sa main sur la sienne, crois-moi, tu fais tout ton possible pour elle, mais à présent que tu commence à vivre un peu plus pour toi, la situation évolue et votre relation également.  
>-Mmh, grommela Lily sans conviction. Dans tous les cas je vais avoir une conversation avec elle. Demain matin je ne commence pas tôt, je le ferais, je préfère qu'elle se repose ce soir, même si elle n'est pas vraiment malade. Nous avons besoin de passer une soirée toutes les deux, entre nous, comme avant.<br>-Tu ne veux pas rester pour dîner? Demanda Denise en faisant la moue.  
>-Ca dépends, tu as cuisiné quoi? Lança la jeune femme avec un sourire, comprenant le souhait muet de Denise de les garder toutes les deux à la maison un peu plus longtemps<br>-Regardez moi cette gourmande, lança la mère en riant, tu vas aimer, allez, aides-moi à préparer la table.  
>Lily lui sourit en retour et fit ce que lui avait demandé sa mère. Elle échangea encore quelques mots avec son frère et son beau père, puis, elle rejoignit Katy dans la chambre au bout du couloir. Ils se mirent tous à table et mangèrent avec appétit dans la bonne humeur et la convivialité. Un peu après le dîner, Denise reconduisit sa fille et sa petite fille en ville avant de rentrer chez elle à nouveau. Lily passa toute la nuit auprès de Katy. Celle-ci ne voulait pas la quitter un seul instant, mais la jeune femme n'apprit rien sur les raisons de sa fille pour avoir joué la comédie. Elle décida de remettre au lendemain la discussion qui lui permettrait de faire la lumière sur ces évènements.<p>

Ce samedi soir, tous les amis avaient rendez-vous au Hump Bar pour passer une agréable soirée ensembles. Jeremy ainsi qu'Emmalin étaient également présents, se trouvant un peu à l'écart des parents et discutant avec d'autres jeunes de leurs âges. Lily quant à elle avait pris un petit service de deux heures ou trois. Après avoir fini son travail, elle se changea rapidement dans la réserve et rejoignit ses amis.  
>Roxy avait invité un groupe local qui n'avait rempli que quelques petites salles dans la région mais qui s'avérait être au futur plutôt prometteur. Elle avait eu l'idée d'organier des petits concerts en comité réduits, ce qui lui permettait de toucher une clientèle plus large et d'animer le bar. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que le groupe devait être arrivé et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à les joindre.<br>-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sam ne décroche pas, lança la jeune femme en raccrochant une fois de plus.  
>-Et moi, je ne comprends pas qu'il ne t'ai pas confirmé qu'ils venaient, rétorqua Trevor.<br>-Ils m'ont dit qu'ils venaient, soupira Roxy, tous ces gens son là pour écouter de la bonne musique.  
>-Tu n'as qu'à mettre des CD tu es as plein en réserve, répondit Lily entre deux gorgées.<br>-Non…je leur ai promis un spectacle, et là ils s'impatientent.  
>-Calme toi, murmura Claudia Joy, on va trouver quelque chose.<br>-Tu saurais trouver un groupe de quatre musicien dans la salle toi? Fit Roland en riant.  
>-Quatre musiciens, non, répondit Denise, mais une chanteuse, peut être bien.<br>Ils suivirent tous le regard de la jeune femme qui se posa sur Lily.  
>-Oh, non, dit celle-ci, hors de question.<br>-Tu sais chanter? Fit Pamela.  
>-Non.<br>-Ooooh si et plutôt bien, lança Roxy.  
>-Tu m'as entendu chanter? S'étonna la jeune femme en se tournant vers elle.<br>-La semaine dernière quand tu passais le balais dans la réserve, et je trouve que tu as du talent.  
>-Peut être, mais je le garde pour les moments où je fais le ménage si tu veux bien. Soupira Lily.<br>-Ce serait une bonne occasion d'essayer.  
>-Non! Je n'ai jamais chanté devant personne, enfin…consciemment du moins, corrigea Lily.<br>-Raison de plus pour…  
>-Je vais chercher les CD dans la réserve, lança Lily en se levant, je suis désolée que ton groupe t'ai fait faux bond, mais je ne me sens pas capable à faire ce que vous attendez de moi.<br>Lily s'en alla au pas de course sans même se retourner.  
>-Elle en meurt d'envie, murmura Denise en la regardant partir, je suis persuadée qu'elle peut le faire.<br>-Tu n'en doutes pas? Questionna Claudia Joy.  
>-Pas une seule seconde, répondit fièrement Denise, je connais ma fille.<br>-Bien…dans ce cas, plan B, murmura Roxy avant de se lever.  
>Ils la regardèrent quitter la table en silence et s'avancer vers la scène qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de salle.<br>-Elle a une idée en tête d'après-vous? Fit Roland.  
>-Roxy a toujours une idée derrière la tête, répondit Trevor en riant.<br>Lily revint dans la pièce principale un carton entre les mains alors que Roxy prit le micro et s'adressa à toutes les personnes présentes.  
>-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, dit-elle alors que tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, j'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée ici et qu'elle va se poursuivre toute la nuit. Je vous ai promis du spectacle ce soir avec les Cat's power.<br>Des applaudissements et des cris d'encouragements résonnèrent dans tout le bâtiment et elle reprit la parole.  
>-Mais…mais je suis navrée de vous apprendre qu'ils ne viendront pas ici ce soir, des problèmes techniques les ont retenus sur la route et malheureusement il nous est impossible de vous les faire venir sur cette scène. J'aimerai m'excuser pour cet incident et j'espère que vous passerez une agréable soirée tout de même, n'hésitez pas à passer au bar, nous avons un nouveau cocktail qui vous mettra le feux… Merci à tous et encore toutes nos excuses.<br>Un grognement de mécontentement se fit largement entendre quelques temps alors qu'elle descendit de la scène et rejoignit la table où ses amis se trouvaient toujours.  
>-C'est vraiment dommage, fit Claudia Joy.<br>-Moi je veux bien goûter ton nouveau cocktail, lança Pamela, il met le feu à quoi au juste?  
>-A tout, rétorqua Roxy en riant.<br>-J'en veux, Chase est en ville alors ça ne va pas me faire du mal.  
>-J'en connais un qui passera une bonne nuit ce soir, dit Roland.<br>-Certainement pas toi, tu vas devoir te lever pour ta fille et Joan doit être si fatiguée que vous ne faites que dormir au lit, n'est-ce pas?  
>-La ferme, murmura Roland avant de se plonger dans son verre.<br>Les amis rirent de bon cœur. Un peu plus loin, Lily se trouvait toujours au milieu de la salle, tenant contre elle les CD qu'elle était allez chercher auparavant. Elle regardait la scène un peu plus loin, elle entendait les discussions des gens, déçus qui n'avaient qu'une envie; terminer leurs boissons et quitter le bar. Elle soupira bruyamment, après tout ce que Roxy avait fait pour elle, elle pouvait bien lui rendre ce petit service. Mais elle restait morte de peur, comme elle ne l'avait que rarement été avant. Elle se détourna de la scène et vit la porte du bar s'ouvrir. Aaron se trouvait dans son encadrement. Elle se figea une nouvelle fois sur place. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face au jeune homme, surtout après le lapin qu'elle lui avait posé la semaine précédente et la révélation qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle fit brusquement demi-tour et se dirigea vers la scène à nouveau, elle était sa seule issue. Alors, elle grimpa les petites marches en bois et posa la boite un peu plus loin. Elle se pencha et prit un CD au hasard, une compilation de chansons qu'elle connaissait bien et elle le mis en route. Lorsqu'elle lança un regard dans la salle elle vit le jeune médecin prendre place à la table avec ses amis. Elle alluma le micro à nouveau et la musique commença. Personne ne semblait la remarquer. Elle commença à chanter, tout bas, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Des visages se tournèrent vers elle, elle croisa le regard de sa mère qui lui adressait un tendre sourire, puis, celui d'Aaron.  
>Lily ferma les yeux, cherchant toute la concentration et le courage dont elle avait besoin pour surmonter cette épreuve en apparence anodine mais si importante pour elle. La voix se fit plus forte, plus sûre.<p>

Bite down and then pray, pray, pray  
>You'll make it through this to sing and say<br>You hold life dear

Moments turn to hours which become years...  
>And now I'm<p>

Lilly ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et c'est avec plus de force et de conviction qu'elle poursuivit.

Far from here, and we are happy  
>Far from here, we are all right<br>Far from here, things are peacful  
>Far from here, we have insight<br>Far from here, we've detangles  
>Our strangled hold<br>And I hope to see you there

A ce moment là, elle fixait la petite table tout au fond, regardant avec tendresse toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient installées. Cette chanson elle l'avait entendu bien des fois et elle avait pensé à eux, à elle surtout à qui elle devait beaucoup et qui se trouvait près d'elle aujourd'hui, dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Rise high out of this whole scene  
>Look down and separate yourself<br>From your worst dream

Then fly far and then stay, stay, stay  
>Out of the way until the coast<br>Is clear and safe

Moments turn to hours that become years...  
>And now I'm<p>

Far from here, and we are happy  
>Far from here, we are all right<br>Far from here, things are peaceful  
>Far from here, we have insight<br>Far from here, we've detangled  
>Our strangled hold<br>And I hope to see you there

Oh, it's hard to imagine  
>The things that we survive<br>Will we understand it all  
>One day when we arrive?<p>

Peu à peu la salle s'était fait muette, tous étaient tournés vers la jeune femme et l'écoutaient chanter.  
>Roxy se pencha vers ses amis et murmura avec malice.<br>-Le groupe viendra la semaine prochaine, il n'était pas prévu pour ce soir.  
>-Tu avais tout manigancé? S'étonna Claudia Joy.<br>-Avec mon aide, murmura Denise, et j'en suis plutôt fière.

Far from here, and we are happy  
>Far from here, we are all right<br>Far from here, things are peaceful  
>Far from here, we have insight<br>Far from here, we are laughing  
>Far from here, we are thankful<br>Far from here, we're forgiven  
>And for that we are grateful<br>Far from here, we've detangled  
>Our strangled hold<br>And I hope to see you there

Lily regarda à nouveau ces personnes qui lui étaient chères et finit la chanson sans même les quitter des yeux, espérant qu'ils aient compris à quel point ces mots leurs étaient adressés, à eux et à ceux qui ne se trouvaient peut être pas dans ce bar, mais qui se trouvaient dans son cœur.

I'll see you there

(Far From Here- Alissa Moreno)

Les applaudissements ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. La jeune femme était encore toute émue par cet accueil et se prêta au jeu. Elle aperçu plus loin ses amis se lever pour la féliciter. Trevor, Roland et Aaron n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant avant de la siffler et Denise quand à elle souriait aussi largement qu'elle le pouvait sans la quitter du regard. Au fond de ses yeux, Claudia Joy y décela tout l'amour, l'admiration et la fierté qu'elle éprouvait pour sa fille. Jeremy lança un cri d'encouragement et toute la salle lui demanda une autre chanson. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, Roxy vint à sa hauteur et prit un instant le micro.  
>-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je vous présente Lily Roberts, lança -telle avec enthousiasme. Vous vouliez du spectacle, vous en avez et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu.<br>Les applaudissements se firent plus fort et les cris plus réguliers.  
>-Je t'ai rendu un service, murmura Lily à l'oreille de son amie, maintenant, je peux rentrer?<br>-Rentrer? Tu plaisantes? Soit tu reste sur cette scène et tu fais encore cinq chansons ou tu rejoins le beau Aaron qui t'attends à notre table. Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
>-Quatre chansons.<br>-Ok, on va pour ça. Il ne sera pas partir d'ici là de toute manière.  
>-Je vais te tuer, grommela Lily.<br>Roxy sourit de plus belle et pour toute réponse, elle se tourna vers la salle à nouveau.  
>-Lily Roberts! Cria-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.<br>La jeune femme reprit sa place derrière le micro et chanta à nouveau. Elle se sentait à l'aise sur la scène oubliant rapidement la peur qui l'avait gagné auparavant et prenant du plaisir. Mais cependant, elle ne pouvait pas croiser le regard du jeune médecin qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Elle redoutait un peu le moment où elle quitterait la scène et se retrouverait face à lui. Elle en était persuadée ses amis et sa mère ne louperaient pas l'occasion de la laisser seule avec lui.  
>Lorsqu'elle eût fini la dernière chanson, elle fut applaudit un long moment avant de quitter la scène et de rejoindre la table qu'elle avait laissé de longues minutes auparavant. Sur le chemin, une quantité de personnes la félicitèrent encore et certains même lui tendirent des carnets et des stylos pour qu'elle leur signe un petit mot. Lily était à la fois émue et étonnée de l'engouement qu'elle pouvait solliciter. Elle adressa un dernier sourire à une jeune femme à peine plus jeune qu'elle avant de s'arrêter auprès de ses amis. Ceux-ci lui réservèrent le même accueil chaleureux que les autres spectateurs puis, Roxy prétexta devoir aller derrière le bar, elle emmena Pamela avec elle pour lui servir sont fameux cocktail. Denise rejoignit les toilettes accompagnée de Claudia Joy, Roland et Trevor entreprirent une conversation sur les forces armées déployées en Irak que la jeune femme ne se sentait pas de cœur à écouter. Elle se trouva face à Aaron, tous les deux ne se quittant pas du regard un seul instant.<br>-Ca vous dit de sortir quelques minutes? Proposa le jeune homme. Il fait un peu trop chaud ici.  
>-Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit poliment Lily en souriant.<br>Elle le suivit à l'extérieur là où il y avait moins de monde. La jeune femme lança un regard au ciel déjà empli d'étoiles. Aaron quand à lui, s'adossa à la balustrade en bois et la regarda avec intérêt.  
>-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez une star de la chanson.<br>-Oh, arrêtez, soupira Lily en le regardant, ce n'est rien, je ne fais que chanter en faisant mon ménage et sous ma douche.  
>-J'aimerai bien soir ça, dit-il en riant.<br>-Me voir faire mon ménage? Lança Lily en souriant.  
>-Oui, enfin…quoique sous votre douche ça pourrait être intéressant aussi, murmura-t-il en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.<br>-Stop!  
>-Ok, mais vous avez commencé.<br>-Peut être, admit Lily, mais arrêtons en là…que faites-vous ici Aaron? Demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.  
>-Denise, répondit-il simplement.<br>-Pour ce soir sans doute mais…pourquoi avoir quitté Goldsboro? Pourquoi être venu à Charleston, pourquoi dans cet hôpital?  
>-Vous n'avez pas pensé me le demander plus tôt?<br>-Je l'ai fais, mais vous avez éludé la question, comme vous le faites maintenant.  
>-Très bien, je vais vous répondre, mais j'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas. Je n'en pouvais plus de Goldsboro, lorsque j'ai eu ma qualification il fallait que je change d'air, l'hôpital est un pur hasard je n'ai pas choisi de travailler avec votre mère.<br>-Charleston? Insista la jeune femme.  
>-Parce que…vous y étiez, murmura Aaron en fuyant son regard. C'est moi qui ai demandé une affection dans la région. Il était hors de question que je rentre en Californie de toute manière.<br>Lily soupira et regarda le ciel une nouvelle fois resserrant ses doigts sur la planche en bois qu'elle tenait depuis un moment déjà.  
>-Vous savez Elizabeth, reprit Aaron après quelques temps passé dans le plus grand des silences, je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme comme vous, dès la seconde où je vous ai vu allongée sur la rive il s'est passé quelque chose et lorsque vous êtes partie…j'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait.<br>-Arrêtez de jouer la comédie, lança Lily en riant, je vous parle sérieusement. Ne me dites pas ces phrases toutes faites que vous sortez dans les bars, tard le soir pour ramener une femme chez vous.  
>-Moi aussi je vous parle sérieusement, dit-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien, et je ne vous considère de loin pas comme une femme quelconque rencontré dans un bar. Je vous parle comme à une amie, en toute sincérité. C'est vrai que je ne pensais pas qu'une chose pareille pouvait m'arriver, je pensais que ce n'était pas pour moi et vous êtes entrée dans ma vie.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas pour vous?  
>-Une relation telle que celle-ci, que j'aurais peut être envie de faire durer et de faire évoluer.<br>-Il n'y a rien entre nous, Aaron.  
>-Vous le pensez réellement? Alors pourquoi dans ce cas tremblez-vous? Pourquoi faire toutes ces allusions? Pourquoi acceptez-vous de vous ouvrir un peu à moi, s'il n'y a pas ne serai-ce que de l'amitié entre nous?<br>-Qui vous dit que je fais toutes ces choses?  
>-Vous, à chaque fois que je vous regarde…en ce moment même.<br>Lily ne répondit pas mais elle ne brisa pas le lien visuel qui l'unissait au jeune médecin. Elle n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'il avait fait cela pour elle, elle n'avait même jamais pu l'imaginer. Pourtant, elle voulait le croire, de tout son cœur elle espérait qu'il ne jouait pas avec elle et qu'il était sincère. Une petite voix lui disait de se méfier de ses belles paroles et de ses tendres sourires, alors qu'une autre en revanche, lui criait de lui accorder sa chance, parce qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle sentit la main du jeune homme effleurer la sienne et un frisson parcouru son corps tout entier. Il avait raison et elle le savait.  
>Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'elle devait écouter la voix qui lui disait de le croire et de se laisser aller. Alors, toujours sans prononcer un seul mot, elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Aaron en fit de même. Et lorsqu'ils ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'autre, ils se quittèrent du regard. La jeune femme pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du médecin sur ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux pour ainsi savourer ce tendre moment lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une voix les interpella.<br>Ils se séparèrent en une fraction de seconde, comme s'ils avaient commis le pire des crimes, alors que seuls leurs souffles s'étaient mêlés. La jeune femme qui les avaient appelé remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait commis une gaffe, interrompant ainsi un moment important. Mais les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers elle et mirent de la distance entre eux.  
>-Euh…maman va rentrer, lança timidement Emmalin, elle dépose Jeremy, elle m'a demandé si tu voulais venir avec nous pour récupérer Katy, où si tu le ferais demain?<br>-Oui, j'arrive, bredouilla Lily.  
>Emmalin acquiesça et entra à nouveau rapidement à l'intérieur.<br>-Je vais y aller, je…merci d'être venu, dit-elle avec embarra avant de se retourner pour rentrer chercher ses affaires et quitter la petite fête.  
>-Attendez, lança Aaron en lui prenant la main, je voulais vous féliciter pour ce soir, vous étiez…vraiment incroyable, soupira-t-il.<br>-Merci.  
>Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.<br>-Encore une fois, merci pour tout Aaron, murmura Lily au creux de son oreille avant de s'éloigner et d'entrer sans demander son reste.

Deux jours plus tard

La journée touchait à sa fin lorsque Lily arriva à l'institut pour récupérer sa fille. Cependant, Katy ne sortit pas avec les autres enfants. Elle se trouvait avec la directrice des lieux lorsque fût venue l'heure pour eux de rejoindre leurs familles respectives. La jeune femme s'en étonna mais ne fit part à personne de cette attitude. Elle se dirigea vers la fillette et la femme qui lui tenait la main. Elle leur sourit tendrement sans pour autant chasser de son visage son inquiétude face à une telle situation.  
>-Bonjour Mademoiselle Roberts, lança Anna en lui tendant la main.<br>-Bonjour, répondit poliment la jeune femme en la lui serrant avant d'accueillir contre elle Katy. Ca va ma puce? Murmura-t-elle à l'attention de la fillette.  
>Celle-ci en répondit pas et se serra un peu plus contre elle. Alors, Lily leva les yeux vers la directrice.<br>-Pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants?  
>-Oui, y a t-il un problème avec Katy? S'inquiéta la jeune mère.<br>-Nous avons eu un petit incident cette après-midi, en effet, mais j'ai déjà eu une conversation à ce sujet avec votre fille. J'aimerai vous en parler en tête à tête également.  
>-Très bien, Katy, tu veux aller un peu sur les balançoires là-bas pendant que je parle avec Madame Andrews?<br>-Oui, répondit timidement la fillette avant de partir doucement aux balançoires qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin.  
>Les deux femmes firent quelques pas l'une à côté de l'autre en direction d'un banc d'où elles pouvaient garder un œil sur Katy sans pour autant qu'elle ne sache de quoi elles parlaient.<br>-Katy s'est battue avec une autre petite fille aujourd'hui, commença Anna.  
>-Vraiment? S'étonna Lily. Savez-vous pourquoi?<br>-D'après ce que j'ai pu en apprendre de votre fille, l'autre fillette l'embêterai depuis des jours déjà. Nous avons changé les groupes d'apprentissages et Katy a été intégrée à un groupe dont la majorité des enfants sont plus âgés qu'elle. Elle a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis son arrivée et nous pensions que se serait une bonne chose mais elle ne s'entend pas avec une partie des enfants qui le composent, et une fillette en particulier.  
>-Est-ce que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec sa chute?<br>-Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire au début de notre entretien, mais après avoir insisté, elle m'a dit que c'était le cas. Il semblerait que cette petite fille en question avec qui elle ne s'entend pas, lui ai fait plusieurs remarques désobligeantes et l'a mise au défit, vous savez comment sont les enfants entre eux.  
>-Oui, ils peuvent faire preuve de cruauté, je le sais.<br>-Aujourd'hui elles en sont venues aux mains.  
>-Madame Andrews, Katy n'a que six ans.<br>-Justement, voilà la raison pour laquelle je vous en parle aussi sérieusement, Katy est encore très jeune et une telle réaction pour une fillette de son âge est signe qu'elle a vécu d'importants traumatismes.  
>-Il est vrai que je n'ai pas toujours menée la vie que j'ai aujourd'hui, admit la jeune femme, elle a vu un homme lever la main sur moi à plusieurs reprises. Je pense que ça reste encore dans son esprit même si elle était jeune.<br>-Je comprends mieux dans ce cas.  
>-Ce n'est pas une excuse, je vais la reprendre, je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses pour le comportement de ma fille, elle sera réprimandée et je la remettrais dans le droit chemin.<br>-Je le sais, Katy n'est pas une fillette méchante, elle a juste besoin de repères et de limites, comme tous les enfants. Je sais que vous faites de votre mieux, et ne doutez pas; vous faites ce qu'il faut.  
>-Je vous avoue qu'il m'arrive d'en douter, en effet, lança Lily en riant.<br>-Je l'imagine parfaitement, c'est pour cette raison que je vous le dis, répondit Anna de la même manière.  
>Lily lui sourit tendrement et regarda Katy un peu plus loin, se balancer à peine, le regard perdu dans le vide.<br>-Nous la placerons dans un autre groupe, ne vous en faites pas, elle devrait s'y sentir plus à l'aise, il faut dire que nous avons souvent des soucis avec l'autre petite fille, elle aussi a connu un passé tumultueux.  
>-Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point cela peut être difficile pour des enfants de cet âge.<br>-Vous n'avez pas idée.  
>Elles restèrent silencieuses à regarder Katy un peu plus loin avant que la directrice de l'institut ne reprenne la parole.<br>-N'oubliez pas de venir à la kermesse dans deux semaines, je pense que ca ferai du bien à votre fille.  
>-Oui, bien entendu, elle m'en parlait souvent avant son petit accident.<br>-C'est un vrai moment de bonheur pour tout le monde, admit Anna, et peut être devriez-vous demander au père de Katy de venir, ca lui ferait plaisir de voir ses parents ensembles.  
>-Je…excusez-moi mais, Katy ne connait pas son père.<br>-Oh, je ne comprends pas, elle en parle pourtant, c'était justement le sujet de discorde avec Stéphanie.  
>-Que vous a-t-elle dit à propos de lui?<br>-Qu'il travaillait beaucoup et qu'elle ne le voyait jamais, mais qu'il vivait ici depuis quelques temps.  
>-Je ne sais pas où elle va chercher tout ceci, soupira Lily, je pense qu'une petite discussion s'impose vraiment entre nous.<br>-Je vous le conseille en effet, cependant, ce père semblait bien réel, peut être y aurait-il une personne qu'elle considérait comme tel.  
>-Je pense l'époux de ma mère, elle est vraiment proche de lui, et il la considère comme sa propre petite fille.<br>-Il est possible en effet, qu'elle le considère comme tel. Mais si c'est bien le cas, et s'ils se trouvent aussi proches l'un de l'autre comme vous me le dites, peut être devrait-il venir à la kermesse. Elle est ouverte à toutes les familles de nos élèves. Katy a besoin d'être entourée des personnes qui comptent pour elle, je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne occasion.  
>Anna soupira et regarda sa montre.<br>-Je vais devoir vous laisser, je suis navrée, j'ai été ravie d'avoir cette conversation avec vous.  
>-Moi de même, répondit Lily en souriant.<br>Anna se leva et la jeune femme fit de même. Elle lui tendit la main et lui sourit tendrement.  
>-Merci de m'avoir accorder quelques minutes.<br>-Je le fais pour Katy, je vous remercie de m'avoir parlé de tout ca.  
>-Je le fais également pour Katy, répondit-elle en souriant.<br>Elles se serrèrent la main et se saluèrent avant que la directrice ne rejoigne le bâtiment. La jeune femme respira profondément et se dirigea vers les balançoires un peu plus loin. La fillette ne l'avait pas vu approcher, bien trop perdue dans ses pensées à regarder un jeune garçon se lover dans les bras de son père.  
>Sa mère avança doucement et se pencha vers elle avant de lui sourire tendrement.<br>-Ca va ma chérie?  
>Katy acquiesça et baissa les yeux, regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Lily se mit accroupi devant elle et la regarda avec insistance.<br>-Tu vas me gronder? Demanda Katy après quelques temps.  
>-Eh bien, crois-tu que tu mérite de l'être? Lança Lily.<br>-J'ai fait mal à une fille parce qu'elle avait été méchante avec moi.  
>-Madame Andrews me l'a dit. J'ai été très étonnée et très déçue d'apprendre ce que tu as fait. Il faut que tu saches que rien ne se règle par la violence. Si quelque chose ne va pas, ou si une personne te fait du mal, tu as le droit de te défendre, mais pas comme tu l'as fait, tu comprends?<br>-Oui, je suis désolée maman  
>-Je l'espère bien, Katy, répondit Lily, et il va falloir que tu t'excuse auprès de cette petite fille.<br>-Non, je veux pas, protesta la fillette.  
>-Tu dois le faire, c'est la moindre des choses.<br>-Elle va me faire mal.  
>-Non, je te le promets, je serais là, elle ne te fera rien, mais tu devras lui parler.<br>-D'accord mais si tu restes avec moi, répondit timidement Katy.  
>-Je te le promets, je serais-là…J'aimerai te parler d'une chose encore, murmura la jeune mère en levant le menton de la fillette pour qu'elle la regarde. Ma puce, il faut que tu saches également que mentir ce n'est pas bien. Je sais que tu m'as vu le faire plus d'une fois, et même si mes raisons étaient bonnes, je ne devais pas le faire. J'espère que tu comprends que toi non plus tu ne peux pas faire ça.<br>-Mais, j'ai fais de mal à personne.  
>-Non, peut être pas, mais les mensonges font toujours du mal à quelqu'un même si l'on ne s'en rend pas toujours compte.<br>-Alors, je dois dire pardon à tonton Frank?  
>-Oui, tu l'as un peu déçu en lui disant que tu étais malade alors que tu n'avais rien du tout.<br>-Il m'en veut?  
>-Ca tu le sauras seulement si tu lui demande pardon.<br>-D'accord, répondit Katy en acquiesçant timidement.  
>-Encore une petite chose, tu as parlé à Madame Andrews de ton papa, je sais qu'il te manque beaucoup ma puce mais tu ne peux pas dire qu'il vit ici. Tu lui a dis que c'était tonton Frank?<br>-Non, je sais que c'est que l'amoureux de Mia.  
>-Alors pourquoi tu as inventé cette histoire chérie?<br>La fillette ne la regarda pas. Alors, Lily lui prit tendrement le visage entre ses mains et ancra son regard dans le sien.  
>-Réponds-moi ma puce.<br>-Moi je veux un papa, alors j'ai dis que c'était le mien.  
>-Qui? Insista Lily.<br>-Tu vas te fâcher.  
>-Encore une fois, si tu ne me le dis pas, tu ne peux pas le savoir.<br>-Le docteur, il est très gentil avec moi et il m'appelle princesse et puis il veut m'emmener promener son chien avec lui. Toi aussi il t'aime bien, alors ben…je voulais qu'il soit mon papa.  
>-Katy, soupira Lily, tu…as fait croire que Aaron était ton papa?<br>-Oui, répondit timidement la fillette.  
>-Ma puce, soupira Lily, je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup. Il est très gentil c'est vrai, moi aussi j'aimerai bien qu'il s'occupe de nous comme s'il était ton papa mais…malheureusement on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on le souhaite, même si c'est ce que l'on le souhaite le plus au monde.<br>-Mais toi tu voulais ta maman et tu l'as trouvé et puis, je voulais que tu guérisse et tu es aussi guérie.  
>-C'est un peu plus compliqué ma chérie, si s'est arrivé c'est que nous avons toutes les deux fait tout pour que ca arrive.<br>-Alors, on a qu'a demander à Aaron de s'occuper de nous, lança la fillette en souriant.  
>-Ca ne marche pas comme ça, je suis désolée, mais…on peut toujours lui demander de venir avec nous à la kermesse, ça te dis?<br>-Tu crois qu'il voudra?  
>-Eh bien, on va lui poser la question. On verra bien ce qu'il répond.<br>-D'accord, répondit fièrement Katy.  
>-Bien, alors et si on rentrait à la maison maintenant?<br>-On va pas acheter une glace à la fraise? On fait toujours ça le lundi.  
>-Ah non, demoiselle, je reste encore un peu fâchée contre toi, dit-elle en caressant tendrement son nez. Et ne me fais pas cette moue, je ne changerais pas d'avis, c'est déjà bien que je ne te tire pas les oreilles.<br>Katy ne répondit pas. Lily se leva et lui tendit la main. Sa fille la prit et se leva également. Elles prirent le chemin de leur appartement, main dans la main, en silence chacune perdue dans ses pensées et ses remords ne songeant qu'à une personne...le jeune médecin.

Aaron avait eu un appel de Lily la veille. Il fut ravi d'entendre qu'elle acceptait de faire la balade tous les trois qu'il avait proposé de faire avec Katy. Il l'avait attendu depuis longtemps déjà et ce jeudi là tous étaient disponibles. Lui, allait prendre une garde de nuit quelques heures plus tard, Lily avait terminé ses horaires à la bibliothèque et ne se rendait pas au Hump Bar ce soir là, quant à Katy, elle venait de quitter l'institut au bras de sa mère. Toutes deux s'étaient rendues à la jetée où la jeune femme faisait régulièrement du jogging avec le médecin lorsqu'il n'était pas de garde. Cela ne s'était produit que très rarement, il est vrai, mais elle connaissait ce coin par cœur déjà.  
>Elles attendaient pendant quelques minutes, toutes les deux assises sur un banc en face de l'Océan lorsqu'une main se glissa entre elles, tendant deux pots de glaces remplis à ras bord. Elles ouvrirent toutes les deux des yeux étonnés et gourmands avant de regarder la personne qui se trouvait derrière elles.<br>-Fraise pour mademoiselle Katy et vanille avec coulis de framboise pour vous, lança Aaron en souriant largement.  
>-Merci, répondit Lily avec le sourire en les lui prenant avant de tendre à Katy celle qui lui était destinée, mais comment savez-vous que se sont nos parfums favoris?<br>-Moi aussi, j'ai mes sources, répondit-il simplement en souriant de plus belle encore.  
>Il fit le tour du banc et vint se placer face à elles. Katy lui sourit largement en mangeant la glace qu'elle avait reçue.<br>-Merci, répondit-elle entre deux cuillerées, woaw, c'est ton chien? Lança-t-elle en regardant l'animal gentiment assit aux pieds de son maitre. Il est trop beau.  
>-Oui c'est lui, je te présente Pain de Mie.<br>-Le nom n'a absolument rien à voir avec son apparence je présume? Intervint Lily.  
>-Euh…non aucun, fit le jeune homme en riant, mais il lui plait bien.<br>-Oh oui, j'imagine, répondit Lily en riant également, alors voila enfin celui dont on m'a tellement parlé, murmura-t-elle en caressant tendrement le museau de l'animal.  
>Celui-ci se laissa aller avec plaisir aux douces caresses et agréables gratouilles que lui offrait la jeune femme.<br>-Je peux aussi le caresser? Demanda timidement Katy.  
>-Oui, bien sûr, il faut juste faire doucement parce qu'il ne te connait pas, lui expliqua Aaron, tu verras il est très gentil, caresse le derrière l'oreille il adore ça.<br>Katy s'approcha doucement. Alors que Lily lui prit le pot vide où elle avait déjà tout engloutit; la fillette se mit devant elle et caressa doucement le haut de la tête de Pain de Mie. Lily la regardait en souriant tout en continuant de manger sa glace. Aaron profita de ce moment où Katy était occupée, pour prendre place sur le banc et se pencher sur l'oreille de la jeune femme.  
>-Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit bonjour, bonjour, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il avait capté son regard.<br>-Bonjour, répondit Lily sur le même ton sans le quitter des yeux.  
>-Il parait que vous vouliez me parler d'une chose importante?<br>-Oui, c'est à propos de Katy, mais…c'est à elle de vous le demander.  
>-Vous n'osez pas le faire vous-même? Fit-il en riant.<br>-Cela ne me concerne pas, c'est entre vous et ma fille, répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme.  
>-Etes-vous jalouse?<br>-Aaron, gronda Lily en essayant de contenir son rire, qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher?  
>-On ne sait jamais.<br>-Non, je ne suis pas jalouse, c'est juste que c'est important pour ma fille alors je tiens a ce que, justement, cela reste entre vous.  
>-Vous ne me connaissez pourtant pas depuis si longtemps que ça.<br>-Oui, je le sais mais…ne sommes nous pas amis? Je vous connais assez pour savoir que je peux vous faire confiance en ce qui concerne certaines choses ,et le bien être de ma fille en fait partie.  
>-Bien, dans ce cas, j'attendrais le moment où elle m'en parlera.<br>-Parfait, murmura Lily qui voulait avoir le dernier mot.  
>Elle finit sa glace et ils décidèrent de faire quelques pas. Katy n'avait toujours pas demandé à Aaron de les accompagner à la petite fête organisée par l'école. Lily ne l'avait pas poussé à aborder le sujet, estimant que si sa fille n'oserait pas le faire, elle pourrait toujours l'aider avant qu'ils ne se séparent.<br>Ainsi, ils marchèrent main dans la main le long de la jetée, Pain de Mie en tête, Katy tenant à la fois la main de sa mère et du jeune médecin. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, ils riaient beaucoup tous les trois. Quand vient l'heure pour eux de se séparer, Lily emboita le pas afin que Katy invite le jeune homme.  
>-Tu as dis à Aaron que tu avais une kermesse bientôt?<br>-Euh, non, répondit timidement Katy.  
>Lily accorda un regard à Aaron qui comprit que cette kermesse était justement le sujet qu'elle n'avait pas pu aborder.<br>-C'est vrai? Lança joyeusement le médecin. Avec des jeux et des gâteaux?  
>-Oui, répondit Katy en souriant, il y aura même un spectacle.<br>-Mais c'est super…tu y vas avec ta maman?  
>-Oui, mais on peut venir avec qui on veut.<br>-Mais c'est quand cette kermesse? Demanda Aaron en lui accordant toute son attention  
>-Samedi après midi, répondit Katy.<br>-Tu crois que j'aurais le droit de venir si je voulais?  
>-Tu veux venir? Fit Katy avec joie.<br>-Si j'ai le droit et si ta maman le veut bien, moi j'aime beaucoup les courses de sacs à patates, j'ai toujours gagné à ce jeu là.  
>-Moi je suis plus forte, répondit fièrement la fillette.<br>-Que dis-tu de vérifier ça samedi après-midi? Il y en aura sûrement.  
>-D'accord.<br>Lily sourit largement face à cet échange attendrissant. Aaron savait utiliser les mots qu'il fallait, il savait comment réagir avec Katy. Il était prévenant, doux, drôle et soucieux d'elle, ce qui fit tomber la jeune femme un peu plus amoureuse de lui.  
>-Maman il peut venir, tu as dis oui. Comme ça il va s'occuper de nous.<br>-Euh…oui, bredouilla Lily, on se donne rendez-vous pour quatorze heures? Ca vous ira?  
>-Le lieu et j'y serais sans faute.<br>-Eh bien, vous connaissez le jardin public du quatre juillet?  
>-Il y a un endroit avec de bons gâteaux, fit Katy le plus sérieusement.<br>-Vivre à proximité d'une pâtisserie, cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, ria Aaron.  
>-Bon eh bien…débrouillez-vous, lança Lily faussement vexée.<br>-Je plaisante, avec la taille que vous avez-vous…  
>-Stop.<br>-Jardin public du quatre juillet, quatorze heures, samedi en huit, j'y serais, répondit Aaron qui comprit qu'il devait arrêter d'asticoter la jeune femme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui saute au cou pour l'étrangler.  
>-Parfait, nous nous reverrons à ce moment là.<br>-Pas de jogging de prévu cette semaine? Dit-il sur un ton déçu.  
>-Non, je vais me goinfrer de pâtisseries.<br>Aaron secoua la tête de gauche à droit. Décidément cette femme aimait le faire tourner en bourrique et lui, il tombait sous son charme un peu plus chaque jour.  
>Ils finirent par se saluer et chacun rentra chez soi, un souvenir heureux en tête de cette après midi passée entre amis.<p>

Ce matin là, la jeune femme avait longtemps hésité entre plusieurs tenues avant de se décider pour une fine robe blanche lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait un décolleté en « v » et de larges bretelles parées de fines dentelles. Lily avait opté pour porter un pendentif de forme ronde qui tombait parfaitement à mis chemin entre son cou et sa poitrine. Elle n'avait remonté qu'une partie de ses cheveux qu'elle avait attachés à l'aide de petites barrettes blanches également, en forme de fleurs. Elle se trouvait face à la glace de la salle de bains, se maquillant avec soin lorsque Katy entra. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et la regarda en silence jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme avait fini. Elle mit encore une touche de parfum et soupira profondément avant de se retourner vers la fillette.  
>-Tu crois qu'on va lui plaire? Murmura Lily en s'approchant de Katy.<br>-A Aaron?  
>-A qui d'autre ma chérie, lança Lily en riant. Oui, à Aaron, j'aimerai beaucoup lui plaire tu sais…mais ne lui dis surtout pas.<br>La fillette lui sourit un peu plus et la jeune mère s'assit à côté d'elle avant de reprendre.  
>-Je sais que toi il t'adore, dit-elle en lui prenant la main, mais tu vois, pour moi ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. C'est un peu plus compliqué et…j'ai un peu peur d'être déçue.<br>-Tu es la plus jolie maman de la terre, répondit Katy.  
>-Oh, Katy, soupira Lily en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, ça tu vois c'est la chose la plus gentille que tu aurais pu me dire pour me rassurer.<br>-Mais c'est vrai, répondit la fillette le plus sérieusement du monde.  
>-Merci, murmura Lily, j'espère qu'être la plus jolie maman du monde suffira, j'espère de tout cœur, parce que je sais que toi aussi tu aime beaucoup Aaron et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malheureuse si tu ne devais plus le voir par ma faute.<br>-Mais non, ca arrivera pas maman , répondit Katy en se serrant tout contre elle pour une tendre étreinte.  
>-J'aimerai le croire, soupira Lily avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes.<br>Elles restèrent enlacées quelques temps avant de se séparer. Lily finit de préparer sa fille, puis, toutes deux quittèrent l'appartement et descendirent au parc un peu plus loin dans la rue. Aaron les attendait déjà adossé à sa voiture.  
>-N'oublie pas Katy, fit Lily en se tournant un instant vers elle avant d'avancer un peu plus, ce que je t'ai dis dans la salle de bains est un secret, d'accord? Aaron ne doit pas savoir.<br>-Pourquoi?  
>-Parce que…c'est entre nous, je ne veux pas qu'il sache, alors promets-moi de ne pas lui en parler.<br>-D'accord, je promets.  
>-Bien, lança Lily en lui caressant tendrement la joue, allons-y.<br>Elles parcoururent le reste du chemin jusqu'au jeune homme. Il leur sourit tendrement avant d'accueillir contre lui la fillette.  
>-Hey, salut princesse, dit-il en la soulevant, ca va aujourd'hui?<br>-Oui, répondit Katy en souriant.  
>-Bonjour, lança Lily de la même manière, vous êtes en avance? Eh bien, je croirais assister à un miracle.<br>-Bonjour à vous aussi, fit-il sur le même ton, et c'est moi qui assiste à une merveille, vous êtes très jolies toutes les deux.  
>-Merci, répondit Lily.<br>Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant quelques instants qui semblèrent une éternité au jeune couple avant que Aaron ne reprenne la parole.  
>-Nous devrions y aller pour ne pas rater le début du spectacle, se serait dommage, n'est-ce pas petite puce? Lança-t-il en regardant la fillette qu'il tenait toujours.<br>-Oui.  
>-En route, dans ce cas, dit-il en la reposant à terre.<br>Il lui ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture et la fillette y entra. Katy s'assit sagement et la jeune mère l'attacha. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur son nez avant de refermer. Lily fit le tour de la voiture et fut agréablement surprise en voyant Aaron lui ouvrir la portière.  
>-Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de rentrer, murmura-t-il.<br>-Merci, quel gentlemen, répondit Lily en souriant avant de prendre place.  
>Il lui sourit de plus belle et ferma la porte avant de refaire le tour de la voiture et de se mettre au volant. Les deux adultes s'attachèrent.<br>-Nous pouvons y aller? Demanda Aaron en regardant dans la glace latérale, prête à passer une super après-midi, princesse?  
>-Oui, répondit fièrement Katy en souriant de toutes ses dents.<br>-Et vous? Murmura-t-il à l'attention de Lily.  
>-La réponse à été donnée.<br>-Parfait, en route dans ce cas.  
>Il démarra et après quelques minutes passées sur la route, ils arrivèrent au parking de l'institut déjà bien rempli. Il faisait beau ce jour là et du monde était venu à la petite fête organisée. Le spectacle ne commençait que dans une vingtaines de minutes. Ils prirent place autour d'une grande table ronde décorée avec soin pour l'occasion et Aaron alla chercher des boissons rafraichissantes pour tout le monde. Sur le chemin, un nombre impressionnant de femmes plus ou moins âgées se tournèrent sur son passage, le regardant de la tête aux pieds, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Lily, qui l'avait regardé partir, n'avait pas beaucoup aimé les réactions qu'il laissait derrière lui. Elle avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie et elle ne manqua pas de jeter un regard lourd de sens à ceux des femmes qu'elle voyait plus loin.<br>Aaron la rejoignit et distribua les boissons. Ils échangèrent quelques mots tous les trois avant qu'un autre couple accompagné de deux enfants ne demande s'ils pouvaient prendre place avec eux. Ils acceptèrent avec joie et le spectacle commença. Ils n'avaient pas choisit les meilleures places et Katy avait bien du mal à voir ce qu'il se passait sur la scène un peu plus loin. Alors, Aaron la prit sur ses genoux et se décala un peu de la table pour qu'elle voit mieux. Ils passèrent tout le spectacle de cette manière, Lily un peu plus loin, contre la table, les observant du coin de l'œil.  
>Lorsque le spectacle fut terminé, ils discutèrent quelques minutes avec ceux qui partageaient leur table puis les enfants se précipitèrent aux jeux. Ils jouaient et riaient beaucoup, adultes, comme enfants passaient un très bon moment. Aaron et Katy se lancèrent dans une course de sac dont le prix était un baiser de la part de Lily. Tout un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux pour voir ce duel peu banal entre une fillette de six ans et un homme de presque trente ans.<br>La course fut serrée et quelque peu trichée. Aaron avait volontairement ralentit l'allure pour permettre à Katy de le suivre mais celle-ci avait fait de même. Aaron gagna la partie mais Katy gagna son pari. Sa mère devait donner un baiser au vainqueur et pour cette raison elle avait fait semblant de perdre, même si, de toute évidence, le jeune homme aurait gagné en combat loyal. Il ne se fit pas prié pour recevoir sa récompense. Lily quand à elle, se réjouissait de pouvoir prouver à toutes les femmes qui ne quittaient pas des yeux le jeune médecin, qu'il n'était pas libre et qu'il valait mieux pour elles qu'elles ne s'en approchent pas de trop près. Ainsi, elle profita que beaucoup de personnes se trouvent présentes pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, posant ses mains dans sa nuque quelques instants. Elle embrassa sa fille également.  
>-Tu as bien joué ma puce, murmura-t-elle avant de se relever.<br>-Aurais-je eu le droit à un baiser de votre part même si j'avais perdu? Demanda Aaron en souriant.  
>-Ca, vous ne le saurez jamais, répondit la jeune femme en riant.<br>-On parie?  
>-Nous verrons bien si vous m'aurez à l'usure.<br>-Je compte utiliser une méthode bien plus agréable pour nous deux.  
>-Et laquelle?<br>-Ca, vous ne le saurez que lorsque je l'emploierais, murmura Aaron avant de s'éloigner.  
>Ils finirent l'après-midi comme ils l'avaient commencé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Katy ramena deux peluches gagnées à la loterie ainsi qu'une quantité de souvenirs heureux. Aaron et Lily quant à eux, avaient la sensation que les choses allaient évoluer entre eux, qu'ils ne resteraient sans doute plus très longtemps amis, mais qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus que cela l'un pour l'autre.<p>

La jeune femme était arrivée depuis quelques minutes devant la maison où vivait sa famille. Frank lui avait demandé de l'attendre là, le temps qu'il apporte une dernière touche à ce qu'il préparait depuis des jours. Lily avait été étonnée mais ne broncha pas. Elle échangea quelques mots avec son frère qui venait d'être accepté dans une école d'architecture. Il commencerait les cours deux mois plus tard.  
>-C'est bon, tu peux venir, lança Frank un peu plus loin, interrompant ainsi leur conversation.<br>Lily se dirigea vers le garage et s'arrêta devant, là où se trouvait son beau père.  
>-Il faudra y changer quelques pièces, mais je devrais pouvoir le faire. Qu'en dis-tu?<br>La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre, se demandant si elle comprenait bien ce que le Major essayait de lui dire.  
>-Elle est un peu vieille, je sais, mais je pense que ce n'est que temporaire, si tu veux lorsque tu en auras trouvé une qui te plaît, je pourrais t'aider à l'acheter, tu me rembourseras quand tu pourras, mais celle-ci est à toi. Tu n'as aucunement besoin de me payer quoique se soit, finit Frank en souriant largement.<br>Lily avança vers lui et caressa du bout des doigts la tôle sombre de la voiture.  
>-Frank, je…je ne peux pas.<br>-C'est mieux que tu ais une voiture Elizabeth, ne serais-ce que pour Katy. Cela facilitera tes déplacements, tu en as besoin, alors je crois que ce n'est pas négociable. Je t'aiderais à la remettre parfaitement en état.  
>-Oui, je…Merci, soupira Lily avant de se jeter contre lui.<br>Il lui sourit tendrement et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Après quelques temps, ils se séparèrent.  
>-A présent, rejoins ta mère, je crois qu'elle t'attends pour que tu te prépare pour ce soir. Elle m'a parlé d'une robe, d'un dîner…<br>-Oui, euh, coupa Lily, je vais dîner avec Aaron. A ce propos, je vous remercie tous les deux de vous occuper de Katy.  
>-Tu plaisantes? Lança Frank en riant. Ca ne nous dérange pas, voyons.<br>-Vous avez prévu quoi?  
>-Un fast-food et un film au cinéma, nous ne devrions pas rentrer trop tard.<br>-Vous avez les clés, alors, ne vous en inquiétez pas, vous pouvez rester tout le temps que vous voudrez.  
>-Oui, restez longtemps, lança Jeremy un peu plus loin, je vais avoir la maison pour moi tout seul, merci grande-sœur.<br>-Je t'en prie, répondit Lily en souriant.  
>Elle échangea encore un regard avec son beau père puis elle se dirigea vers la maison.<br>-Je vais me préparer, elles doivent m'attendre en échafaudant encore un de leur plan.  
>-Bienvenue dans mon monde, lancèrent Frank et Jeremy à l'unisson.<br>La jeune femme entra et trouva sa mère, ainsi que ses amies dans le séjour, buvant tranquillement un thé.  
>-Nous nous demandions si Katy était venue seule, lança Pamela.<br>-Non, je suis là, salut, lança-t-elle à tout le monde.  
>-Salut, répondit Claudia Joy.<br>-Salut Lily, fit Denise.  
>-Salut, dit Roxy avant de boire une gorgée.<br>-Tu as vu Frank dehors? Demanda Denise en souriant.  
>-Oui, je lui ai remercié mais, vous n'auriez pas dû c'est beaucoup trop.<br>-Ce n'est pas nous, mais lui, répondit Denise, il tenait à le faire. Il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, il m'en a seulement parlé.  
>-Bon eh bien, tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure avec le beau Aaron? Fit Claudia Joy en souriant.<br>-Il passera me prendre ici à vingt heures, zéro, zéro.  
>-Dans ce cas, tu devrais aller te changer, fit Roxy. Opération séduction ce soir.<br>-Oh je t'en prie, soupira Lily, où se trouve Katy?  
>-Dans la chambre de Jeremy, elle joue avec un de ses jeux vidéos.<br>-Pas un jeu de…  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa sa mère, il y a veillé.<br>-Ok, merci, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle entre dans l'armée. Elle aime déjà un peu trop cet univers, à mon goût. Sans vouloir vous vexer, ajouta la jeune femme.  
>-Tu ne nous vexe pas, lança Pamela, nous aussi on aimerait que certains aiment moins cet univers.<br>Lily lui sourit timidement et s'adressa à sa mère à nouveau.  
>-La robe se trouve où?<br>-Je l'ai mise sur notre lit.  
>-D'accord, je vais me changer, à toute à l'heure, je pense que vous voulez toutes voir ce que ca donne?<br>-Oh oui, fit Roxy.  
>-Ca n'arrive pas tous les jours de te voir porter une robe de soirée, ajouta Claudia Joy.<br>-Si seulement j'avais choisi le restaurant comme cela était prévu, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.  
>Elle s'éclipsa dans la chambre au fond du couloir et referma la porte derrière elle alors que les autres femmes continuèrent de discuter et de rire un peu plus loin.<br>Lily se déshabilla et passa la robe qu'elle avait achetée quelques jours plus tôt dans une boutique chic du centre ville. Denise l'avait accompagné pour l'aider à la choisir. Le dîner qui était prévu avec Aaron depuis quelques temps déjà, avait lieu ce soir là. C'était le jeune homme qui avait choisit le restaurant, voyant que Lily n'arrivait pas à se décider. Seulement la jeune femme ne savait pas que le médecin avait demandé conseil à l'infirmière avec laquelle il travaillait de temps à autre. Si Lily l'apprenait, elle serait sans doute froissée d'avoir été manipulée une fois encore.  
>Après avoir passé la robe noire, elle rejoignit la salle de bains où elle se maquilla avec soin et se coiffa longuement. Elle mit les chaussures à talons qu'elle avait choisit, puis elle se tourna vers la glace. Lily soupira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte donnant dans le couloir. Des rires lui venaient à ses oreilles. Elle avança doucement rejoignant ainsi le séjour. Lily émit un bref raclement de gorge avant que tous les regards ne convergent vers elle. Toutes les personnes présentes restèrent silencieuses en regardant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elles.<br>La robe noire qu'elle portait, mettait en valeur sa poitrine ainsi que ses jambes fuselées. Le décolleté laissait voir une bonne partie de sa peau claire et la fente qui se trouvait sur le côté gauche de sa robe montait jusque sur sa cuisse, à peine au-dessus de son genoux. Lily avait les cheveux détachés, mais légèrement coiffés vers l'arrière, laissant voir les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait reçus le jour de son anniversaire par l'homme avec qui elle avait rendez-vous ce soir là. Ses yeux étaient cernées de noir et ses lèvres brillaient.  
>-Dites quelque chose, lança Lily avec gêne, c'est si horrible que ca? J'ai essayé de…<br>-Tu es superbe, fit Claudia Joy.  
>-Superbe? Tu parles, un vrai canon, oui, rétorqua Pamela.<br>-Arrêtez, murmura Lily de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
>-Il te manque quelque chose, dit Denise en se levant, reste là, je sais ce qui ira avec cette tenue.<br>Lily n'eu pas le temps de répondre, que déjà Denise avait rejoins la chambre et fouillait dans un meuble. Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle rejoignit le salon à nouveau, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'approcha de sa fille et lui montra ce qu'elle tenait comme un trésor.  
>-Il m'a été offert par mon fiancé, il y a bien longtemps déjà, c'est une bonne occasion pour que je te l'offre.<br>-Denise, Frank sera d'accord que tu te sépares de ce collier? Il est magnifique.  
>-Il est parfait pour toi, lança le Major un peu plus loin, je suis même flatté que ta mère te l'offre, je pensais qu'elle ne l'avait plus depuis des années.<br>-Je l'ai précieusement gardé, j'ai gardé tout ce que tu m'as offert, rétorqua Denise à son époux.  
>Il lui sourit et la jeune femme se tourna vers sa fille à nouveau.<br>-Enlève les cheveux de ta nuque, murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers elle.  
>-Denise…<br>-Ne discute pas, fit-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.  
>Lily ne répondit pas, laissant paraitre une grimace sur son visage. Denise lui attacha le collier de perles dans sa nuque et se remit face à elle. Elle replaça soigneusement ses cheveux et lui sourit tendrement.<br>-Maintenant, tu es parfaite, murmura-t-elle avec fierté.  
>-Merci, soupira Lily sur le même ton en effleurant le collier.<br>La mère lui caressa tendrement la joue un instant avant de se tourner vers ses amis.  
>-Ok, là, il va complètement craquer, dit Roxy en souriant.<br>-C'est certain, appuya Pamela.  
>Les jeunes femmes restèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter avant que les amies ne quittent le domicile des Sherwood pour rentrer chez elles. Lily attendit encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée sonner. Elle se leva d'un bond et replaça convenablement sa robe. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la porte, posant sur ses épaules nues l'écharpe sombre qu'elle avait acheté la semaine précédente. Katy arriva auprès d'elle, alors que Denise allait ouvrir. Aaron était là, se tenant parfaitement droit dans son smoking noir d'où sortait sa chemise blanche. Il sourit à Denise et la salua avant de se tourner vers Lily qui se trouvait plus loin.<br>-Bonsoir, vous êtes prête?  
>-Bonsoir, répondit Lily en s'avançant, oui, nous pouvons y aller. Tu restes sage Katy, murmura-t-elle à l'attention de celle-ci, je ne rentrerais pas trop tard.<br>-D'accord, acquiesça la fillette.  
>-A ce soir ma puce, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.<br>-A bientôt Katy, lança Aaron en lui souriant, au revoir Denise.  
>-Au revoir, à jeudi, lança la mère en souriant.<br>Lily se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue.  
>-Bonne soirée, amusez-vous bien.<br>-Toi aussi, murmura Denise en lui accordant un sourire, j'ai l'impression de te voir aller au bal de promo.  
>-Merci, j'espère cependant qu'il ne se passera pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé au bal de promo, soupira Lily.<br>-Qu'est-il arrivée?  
>-La petite puce qui se tient dans ton salon, même si je l'aime de tout mon cœur et que je ne regrettes rien, un autre enfant si vite ne serait pas une bonne idée.<br>-Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce qu'il faut pour…  
>-Ca ira, la coupa Lily, bonne soirée, dit-elle en souriant avant de rejoindre Aaron qui se trouvait plus loin.<br>Denise les regarda partir et referma la porte en souriant.  
>-Allez Katy, on va se changer, nous allons manger en ville avec Frank ce soir et ensuite, nous irons au cinéma.<br>-Ouais, cria la fillette en la suivant dans la salle de bains.

Le trajet de la base au restaurant choisit pour dîner ce soir là, se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Ils avaient bien échangé quelques mots en partant, mais rien de plus. Rien de plus perceptible que les tendres sourires et les rapides coups d'œil qu'ils se jetaient l'un à l'autre. Le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder. Bien qu'ayant remarqué une fois de plus sa beauté lors de la kermesse de Katy, ce soir là, il la trouvait encore plus belle. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le devenait davantage de jour en jour.  
>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée du restaurant, Lily resta bouche bée, ne pouvait articuler aucun mot tant elle était surprise.<br>-Aaron, soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, ce restaurant est sans doute le plus cher de toute la ville.  
>-Vous portez la tenue adéquate, dit-il en souriant.<br>-Aaron, vous voulez m'impressionner?  
>-J'espère ne pas avoir besoin de ça pour le faire. Je ne cherche pas à vous acheter Elizabeth.<br>-Ca y ressemble pourtant, dit-elle en souriant.  
>-Je ne veux pas vous offenser, croyez-moi, c'est juste que, j'aimerai vous faire plaisir.<br>-Vous le faites, même si vous n'avez pas besoin de tout ça.  
>-Dans ce cas, j'en suis ravi.<br>-Allons-y, je sens que vous allez me dire quelque chose qui va me fâcher et puis, je ne voudrais pas perdre une réservation dans un tel restaurant.  
>Lily lui sourit de plus belle et ouvrit la porte. Un homme vint la lui tenir pendant que Aaron fit le tour de la voiture. Lily en sortit et la referma derrière elle. Le jeune homme tendit les clés et s'approcha de Lily. Elle s'accrocha tendrement à son bras, et, après un dernier regard, ils entrèrent. L'intérieur était tout aussi beau que la jeune femme l'avait imaginé. La décoration était chic et élégante sans être ostentatoire. Il y avait juste ce qu'il fallait pour relever le cachet de l'édifice et pour qu'on s'y sente à l'aise. Ils avaient été guidés vers une table au fond de la salle, un peu à l'écart des autres. Lily y avait prit place, puis Aaron en avait fait de même avant d'accepter les menus que leur tendait le serveur. Celui-ci s'éclipsa rapidement, les laissant choisir ce qu'ils désiraient manger. La jeune femme regardait avec envie ce qu'il s'y trouvait.<br>-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi choisir, tout à l'air si bon, soupira-t-telle en balayant du regard la carte.  
>-C'est vrai que ca à l'air délicieux, murmura Aaron en la quittant enfin du regard.<br>-Je pense que je vais choisir le magret de canard avec son accompagnement, dit-elle en fermant la carte.  
>-Vous avez déjà choisi ? Alors que vous hésitiez tellement? S'étonna le jeune homme.<br>Lily rit de bon cœur.  
>-Je ne suis pas difficile vous savez.<br>-Je ne le pensais pas.  
>-Vous savez ce que je vous propose de faire ce soir? Dit-elle en s'avançant un peu sur la table. Je vais vous faire découvrir une autre facette de ma personnalité, vous allez rencontrer la vraie Elizabeth, ce soir je vais laisser Lily dans un coin de ma tête.<br>-Depuis le temps que je le souhaitais, je dois dire cependant que j'aime beaucoup celle que je connais.  
>-Vous avez vaguement effleuré celle que vous ne connaissez pas, murmura-telle en fuyant son regard.<br>-Ce soir là, dans votre chambre d'hôpital, n'est-ce pas?  
>-Oui, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Je pense vous connaitre assez à présent pour vous montrer mon vrai visage.<br>-J'en suis flatté, répondit sincèrement le médecin.  
>-Mais, à une seule condition, reprit Lily sur un ton plus fort, que de votre côté, vous soyez un peu moins fier de vous, je sais que vous n'êtes pas aussi arrogant que vous le faites croire.<br>-Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire ça? Demanda-t-il en riant.  
>-Ce même soir, dans la même chambre d'hôpital et puis, lorsque vous êtes avec Katy.<br>Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que le serveur ne vienne prendre leur commande. Aaron la passa pour eux deux et lorsque l'homme s'en alla à nouveau, il se pencha sur la table et parla à voix basse.  
>-C'est entendu, je serais celui que j'étais ce soir là, dit-il en effleurant la main de la jeune femme.<br>Il la retira aussitôt et Lily sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit. Ils finirent par changer de sujet d'un commun accord qui n'était qu'un regard.  
>Le repas fut amené et ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur, entre rires, murmures et discussions en tous genres.<br>Ils quittèrent le restaurant bien plus d'une heure plus tard. Lily était toujours solidement accrochée au bras d'Aaron lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la voiture en riant.  
>-Je vais vous ramener chez vous, lança Aaron en ouvrant la portière passager.<br>-Quoi déjà? La nuit ne fait que commencer, lui répondit Lily.  
>-Vous ne voulez pas rentrer pour Katy? S'étonna le jeune homme.<br>-Elle est entre de bonnes mains avec sa grand-mère et son grand-père, j'ai toute la nuit devant moi si je le souhaite.  
>-Oh, eh bien, que désirez vous faire dans ce cas?<br>-Marcher, répondit-elle avec aplomb.  
>-Marcher? Mais où?<br>-Le long de la plage, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, marcher de nuit sur le sable, sentir les vagues me caresser doucement les orteils.  
>-Bien, puisque cette soirée est la votre, allons marcher. Mais ne vous plaigniez pas si vous avez un rhume la semaine prochaine.<br>-Merci beaucoup, répondit Lily en souriant avant de monter en voiture.  
>Il fit le tour de la voiture et démarra. Ils roulèrent quelques minutes avant d'atteindre une plage à la sortie de la ville. Le jeune homme se gara et il ne fallut qu'une minute à Lily pour se trouver déjà dehors. Il la suivit, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée face à l'océan et regardait la lune s'y refléter.<br>-C'est magnifique, soupira-t-elle, on a l'impression qu'elle nous invite à la suivre.  
>-Oui, répondit simplement Aaron dans son dos, mais ne le faites pas, nous n'avons pas de maillot de bain.<br>-Oh, lança Lily en se retournant violement vers lui, Aaron je ne vous connais pas assez pour me baigner toute nue avec vous.  
>-Je…non, je ne sous entendais pas que…<br>Il resta silencieux un moment, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.  
>-Vous êtes en train de vous foutre de moi, soupira-t-il plus calmement alors qu'il avait vu le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Lily.<br>-Oui, un peu, allez venez, allons à l'eau, retirez vos chaussures et venez la sentir se glisser sur vos pieds.  
>-Elle doit être glacée, protesta-t-il.<br>-Je vous croyais plus courageux, lança Lily en enlevant ses chaussures.  
>-Je le suis, mais…<br>-Allez, venez, le coupa Lily en lui prenant la main.  
>Il la suivit jusqu'au bord de l'eau et resta là sans bouger, tenant fermement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.<br>-Si vous ne retirez pas vos belles chaussures monsieur le chirurgien, elles risquent d'être bonnes à jeter.  
>-Je m'en fiche, murmura Aaron en s'approchant un peu plus de Lily, j'ai beaucoup plus important dans ma vie à présent que des chaussures italiennes.<br>-Elles sont italiennes en plus? Fit Lily sur le même ton.  
>Il lui sourit simplement tout en passant une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme. Voyant qu'elle ne bronchait pas et qu'elle ne quittait pas son regard, il diminua la distance qui séparait son corps du sien.<br>-Aaron, je…bredouilla Lily.  
>Elle sentit un autre frisson la parcourir de la tête au pied. Aaron l'avait vu. Il se recula d'un pas et la lâcha. Lily le regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Le médecin enleva sa veste et la posa délicatement sur les épaules de la jeune femme, veillant à effleurer à peine sa peau.<br>-Tenez, murmura-t-il je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez malade avec toutes vos folies. Bien que, je serais ravi de pouvoir m'occuper de vous si jamais ça arrive.  
>Elle lui sourit et se blottit dans la veste chaude qui portait l'odeur de l'homme se tenant en face d'elle. Elle le fixa un moment du regard, croyant y voir une pointe d'hésitation. Aaron doutait, elle le voyait, elle savait qu'il n'était de loin pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il le laissait paraître, elle en avait la certitude à présent. Alors, elle décida de reprendre les choses en mains. Elle diminua à son tour les centimètres qui les séparaient tout en refermant avec plus de force ses doigts sur ceux du jeune homme.<br>-Je ne sais pas si je peux, murmura Aaron alors qu'il se trouvait presque sur ses lèvres.  
>-Moi je le peux peut être, répondit Lily de la même manière, mais j'aimerai que vous le fassiez. Je vous en prie, finit-elle en fermant les yeux. Aaron, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.<br>Il la regarda encore un instant se tenir contre lui avant de fermer les yeux lui aussi. Son bras libre reprit, tout naturellement, le chemin de la taille de la jeune femme, venant s'y enrouler comme un serpent. Il l'attira contre lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, comme ceux qu'ils avaient partagé plusieurs fois. Mais rapidement, ils l'approfondirent. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à la barrière de leurs lèvres, ils les avaient franchis pour une lutte lente et sensuelle. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de briser cette étreinte et ce baiser qu'ils auraient pu prolonger des minutes entières. Ils voulaient continuer de sentir le corps de l'autre appuyer contre le sien, ils auraient aimé ressentir cette chaleur les envahir des heures entières. Mais l'air commença à leur manquer. Ils échangèrent plusieurs autres tendres baisers, découvrant la saveur de l'autre, puis, ils finirent par se séparer doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils échangèrent encore un regard, avant que Lily ne se tourne vers l'océan. Elle avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place et si elle continuait de regarder Aaron et de voir le sourire qu'il lui lançait, elle risquait de perdre tous ses moyens.  
>Elle soupira et regarda les étoiles.<br>-Si on marchait un peu, proposa le jeune homme en lui prenant la main à nouveau, cette nuit est magnifique, nous devrions en profiter, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
>-Oui, répondit Lily en souriant, profitons-en la nuit est à nous.<br>Ainsi, ils firent quelques pas sur le sable, presque en silence, n'ayant que pour seul contact, leurs doigts enlacés.


	7. Chapter 7

Les deux jeunes gens avaient marché quelques minutes au bord de l'eau avant de s'asseoir sur le sable. Ils avaient très peu parlé, savourant cet instant de douceur et apprenant ainsi à se connaître différemment. A présent, ils regardaient le ciel où brillaient avec éclat les étoiles. Aaron lançait de régulier coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il captait son regard, il lui souriait tendrement. Lily en faisait de même avant de donner une petite pression sur ses doigts. La jeune femme s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il inspira profondément, humant le parfum qui se dégageait des cheveux de Lily. Puis, il leva les yeux vers le ciel à nouveau.  
>-J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir voyager dans les étoiles, murmura-t-il.<br>-Vraiment? Demanda Lily sans bouger.  
>-Je voulais devenir astronaute.<br>-Et vous êtes devenu médecin, soupira la jeune femme, pourquoi un tel revirement?  
>-J'aime aider les gens, je me sentais plus utile ici que dans l'espace. Eh puis, je préfère regarder les étoiles ici, sur terre avec vous, plutôt que de m'amuser dans une station spatiale.<br>Lily rit doucement et se redressa pour le regarder.  
>-Qu'en savez-vous, vous n'êtes jamais allez dans une navette spatiale.<br>-Je le sais parce que rien ne me rend plus heureux que d'être là ce soir et d'entendre votre rire.  
>Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite et sourit timidement.<br>-Bonne réponse, monsieur le romantique, dit-elle en se replaçant comme avant.  
>Il sourit et posa sa tête contre celle de Lily. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment encore, puis, Aaron sentit le corps de la jeune femme se faire plus lourd contre le sien. Il s'écarta un peu pour la regarder. Lily avait les yeux fermés, elle devait s'être endormie. Le jeune homme la contempla un moment , comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle se reposait dans la chambre d'hôpital de Goldsboro. Mais ce soir là, Lily était bien différente, son teint était éclatant, elle était sereine et dormait paisiblement. Il nota qu'elle portait les boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait fait parvenir pour son anniversaire. Il sourit tout en caressant avec délicatesse la joue de la jeune femme. Il se faisait tard à présent, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils rentrent, même si, il n'était pas contre le fait de la regarder dormir et de la tenir contre lui jusqu'au petit matin.<br>Alors, Aaron se pencha à nouveau vers la jeune femme. Il s'approcha le plus possible de son oreille et ferma les yeux.  
>-Elizabeth, murmura-t-il à peine plus fort qu'un soupir, Elizabeth, il est tard, nous devrions rentrer, réveillez-vous.<br>Il s'écarta à nouveau pour voir si elle réagissait, mais Lily bougea à peine en ramenant sa main qui ne tenait pas celle d'Aaron sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Alors, il porta sa main à nouveau au visage de la jeune femme et en redessina le contour. Lorsqu'il arriva sur ses lèvres, il y laissa son pouce un instant avant qu'il n'y dépose un tendre baiser. La jeune femme se réveilla en sentant les lèvres du médecin sur les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser avant qu'ils ne se séparent.  
>-Je vous disais qu'il faudrait vous réveiller pour rentrer chez vous, murmura Aaron en souriant.<br>-Ah, c'est ce que cela voulait dire? Lança Lily en se redressant, j'aime beaucoup votre façon d'exposer les choses, finit-elle en souriant.  
>Ils se levèrent et marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la voiture qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Ils y prirent place et Lily remit ses chaussures pendant que Aaron démarra. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en bas de l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Elle y jeta un bref regard, voyant que la lumière était allumée dans son appartement, puis elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.<br>-J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée, je vous remercie Aaron.  
>-Mais je vous en prie, moi aussi j'ai passé une très bonne soirée.<br>-Bien alors…on pourrait remettre ça? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.  
>-Quand vous voulez.<br>-Mais je choisirais le restaurant, je me sentirais moins gênée.  
>-Je vous le répète vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous étiez superbe ce soir, je dirais même plus que superbe…vous étiez parfaite.<br>-Arrêtez, soupira Lily.  
>-Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.<br>-Faites attention à ce que vous faites, lança la jeune femme.  
>-Je sais ce que je fais, murmura Aaron sur ses lèvres, je suis avec Elizabeth ce soir.<br>Il lui demanda la permission de l'embrasser. La jeune femme accepta avec joie et ils partagèrent un nouveau moment de tendresse. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Lily lui sourit tendrement et retira la veste qu'elle portait toujours.  
>-Bonne nuit, dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la portière.<br>-A vous aussi, je ne manquerais pas de vous envoyer un message lorsque je serais chez moi.  
>-Oui, merci.<br>Elle lui sourit de plus belle et referma la portière. Puis, elle se dirigea vers l'immeuble. Mais très vite, elle entendit l'autre portière claquer. Elle se retourna alors que Aaron se trouvait déjà à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
>-Tu as oublié ton écharpe, dit-il en la lui tendant.<br>-Peut être avais-je envie de l'oublier, répondit Lily en la prenant.  
>-Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuses pour me revoir, fit Aaron encore plus souriant.<br>-Mmh, vraiment?  
>-Vraiment, répondit Aaron avant de passer ses mains dans son dos et de la prendre contre lui.<br>-Aaron, soupira Lily, je devrais vraiment rentrer, il faut me lâcher maintenant.  
>-Si je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher?<br>-Oh, mais tu n'as pas le choix, j'aimerai de tout cœur rester encore mais, j'ai une petite fille, une mère et un beau père juste en haut, là où tu vois de la lumière. Et ils m'attendent.  
>-Je sais, dit-il en plongeant sur elle, mais j'ai du mal à te laisser partir, grommela Aaron dans son cou.<br>-Ce n'est que notre premier rendez-vous, tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu?  
>-C'est pour cette raison que je vais m'en aller immédiatement, dit-il en se redressant, je me dois de rester un parfais gentleman. Alors, il ne reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne nuit, d'espérer te revoir très bientôt, de te dire d'embrasser ta fille pour moi et…de faire ça.<br>Il lui prit la main doucement et la porta à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser sans quitter le regard de Lily qui lui souriait largement.  
>A la fenêtre de l'immeuble se tenait un homme à la carrure imposante qui regardait le couple d'un œil noir. Denise avait comprit que son époux ne l'écoutait plus depuis un moment déjà. Alors, elle quitta le canapé et vint se mettre derrière lui.<br>-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle en suivant son regard.  
>-Il est bien ce garçon? Grommela-t-il.<br>-Aaron? Oui, il est très gentil, c'est un brillant médecin et un homme honnête.  
>-Mmh.<br>-Frank? Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
>Il ne répondit pas et continua de regarder le couple un peu plus loin.<br>-Ce n'est pas poli de les regarder, fit timidement Denise.  
>Frank se tourna vers elle.<br>-Je veux voir s'il sait se tenir, ce n'est que leur premier rendez-vous, imagine s'il…  
>Denise le coupa en posant son index sur sa bouche.<br>-Elizabeth est grande et elle sait ce qu'elle fait, avec ce qui lui est arrivé par le passé…  
>-Justement, coupa à son tour le Major, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive à nouveau une mauvaise expérience.<br>-Mais dis-moi, murmura Denise en se rapprochant de lui, n'agirais-tu pas comme un papa avec elle?  
>-Eh bien…je…c'est un peu normal je pense, bredouilla-t-il.<br>Denise lui sourit avant de se blottir dans ses bras.  
>-Je suis ravie que ça le soit, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, vous m'étonnerez toujours monsieur Sherwood, soupira-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.<br>Lorsque Lily entra dans son appartement, elle surprit sa mère et son beau père enlacé dans son salon, partageant un tendre baiser. Elle les regarda à peine quelques secondes avant de faire remarquer sa présence. Ils se séparèrent aussitôt. Denise arriva auprès d'elle.  
>-Bonsoir.<br>-Bonsoir, répondit Lily en se débarrassant de son sac et de son écharpe, la soirée s'est bien passée?  
>-Oui, Katy était très sage, répondit la mère, elle dort depuis plus d'une heure déjà.<br>-Bien, merci de vous en être occupée, je vais la voir et me coucher aussi, je suis épuisée.  
>-Tu as passé une bonne soirée? Demanda Frank lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui.<br>-Oui, c' était un très bon restaurant, merci de l'avoir conseillé à Aaron, répondit-elle en souriant à sa mère.  
>-Comment savais-tu que je l'avais fait?<br>-Qui d'autre l'aurait fait?  
>Elles échangèrent un sourire puis les époux prirent leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte.<br>-Encore merci de vous être occupé de Katy.  
>-Je t'en prie, murmura Denise en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, je t'appelle quand on est arrivé.<br>-Ok.  
>-Bonne nuit, on se voit mercredi pour arranger ta voiture, lança Frank.<br>-Oui, sans faute, répondit Lily en souriant.  
>-Au revoir, fit son beau père.<br>-Au revoir.  
>Elle allait fermer la porte lorsque sa mère lui murmura encore un mot.<br>-Je suis ravie pour toi et Aaron, et j'ai hâte que tu me racontes ta soirée, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de partir.  
>Lily rejoignit rapidement la chambre de sa fille. Elle la regarda dormir quelques minutes puis elle alla se changer avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Elle reçut les messages de sa mère et d'Aaron qui lui disaient être tous bien rentrés, puis, elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, un sourire sur les lèvres.<p>

La toute nouvelle relation qui liait Lily au jeune médecin avait tout de suite ému le groupe d'amis de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait voulu ne pas en faire toute une histoire mais cela s'avérait être bien difficile face à des personnes aussi heureuses pour elle et taquines à la moindre occasion.  
>Cependant, Lily n'avait rien dit à Katy. Elle trouvait cela un peu trop tôt pour que la petite fille soit mise au courant. Lily voulait avant tout apprendre à connaître le jeune homme et à se connaître à nouveau elle-même. Pour cette raison, elle voulait aller doucement, et demanda à Aaron d'en faire de même. Lui aussi ne voulait pas brûler les étapes bien que, il devait l'avouer, garder son sang froid en présence de Lily était une chose bien difficile par moment. Mais au contraire, de toutes les aventures qu'il avait eues auparavant, sa relation avec Lily était bien plus importante à ses yeux. Il avait envie de faire durer les choses, de faire ça bien, qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait pour qu'elle lui accorde toute sa confiance, il prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour lui faire la cour et offrir son cœur. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre et de la laisser partir loin de lui une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait en aucun cas devoir vivre sans elle, même cette pensée lui était douloureuse et insupportable. Devoir vivre sans ne plus jamais pouvoir la voir, lui parler, la goûter, cela lui serrait le cœur. Alors, il accepta la proposition de Lily, aller doucement et prendre le temps de se connaître, ne pas précipiter les choses pour pouvoir se faire confiance à cent pourcent.<br>Ce soir là, Lily l'avait invité à dîner chez elle. Elle avait organisé une petite soirée avec lui et Katy, mais elle avait expressément demandé au jeune homme de tenir sa langue et de garder ses distances. Katy ne savait rien pour eux et la jeune femme ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle l'apprenne de cette manière. Elle voulait attendre le bon moment pour avoir cette conversation avec sa fille.  
>La journée s'était passée tranquillement, Aaron devait arriver une bonne heure plus tard. Lily et Katy s'étaient faites belles pour l'occasion. Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux assises sur le canapé, les pieds posés contre la table basse. La fillette regardait en souriant ses ongles qui arboraient un rose vif. Lily, quant à elle, mettait cette même teinte sur les ongles de ses orteils. Après quelques minutes, elle releva la tête de ses pieds et regarda Katy qui lui souriait largement.<br>-On est maman et fille de pieds, dit-elle.  
>Lily eu un éclat de rire. Après avoir posé le flacon, elle se tourna vers la fillette et la prit tendrement dans les bras.<br>-Mais on est maman et fille, rétorqua Lily avant de commencer une séance de chatouillis improvisée.  
>La fillette se tordait déjà de rire sur le canapé alors que Lily continuait de la chatouiller tout en veillant à ne pas tâcher le tissu du canapé. Elles continuèrent quelques minutes à rire et à se chatouiller mutuellement, avant qu'elles n'entendent la sonnette. Lily arrêta brusquement les jeux et fronça les sourcils en regardant sa montre. Elle n'attendait personne si tôt et Aaron n'était de loin pas ponctuel, ce qui lui était impossible d'être en avance. Pendant que la fillette reprenait son souffle, Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle regarda un instant par le judas et fut surprise de voir Aaron de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle respira profondément et ouvrit en souriant. Le jeune homme se cachait derrière un grand bouquet coloré.<br>-Bonsoir, lança la jeune femme, tu es en avance.  
>-Bonsoir, dit Aaron en souriant je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, alors, j'ai préféré venir vous voir. Je peux entrer?<br>-Oui, entre, dit-elle en s'éloignant pour le laisser passer. Mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas changée et je n'ai encore rien préparé pour le dîner.  
>-Je te donnerais un coup de main, murmura-t-il sans la quitter des yeux, en attendant; tiens, c'est pour toi.<br>Il lui tendit le bouquet. Lily s'en saisit et lorsqu'elle y jeta un coup d'œil, le jeune homme en profita pour se pencher vers elle et déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. La jeune femme se redressa aussitôt et lui lança un regard noir.  
>-Katy est juste à côté, murmura-t-elle sur un ton faussement vexé.<br>-Non, elle est derrière toi, répondit Aaron sur le même ton avant d'adresser un tendre sourire à la fillette.  
>Katy continua d'avancer doucement vers lui. Il prit une fleur dans le bouquet que tenait toujours la jeune femme et la tendit à la fillette.<br>-Bonsoir princesse, dit-il en mettant un genou à terre, voilà pour toi une jolie fleur.  
>-Merci beaucoup, répondit Katy en la prenant. Regarde mes beaux pieds, c'est maman qui a mis le rose.<br>-Oh, oui c'est joli, répondit le médecin en suivant le regard de Katy qui s'était posé sur ses orteils.  
>Puis, les yeux d'Aaron vit les pieds de Lily. Il sourit encore plus largement et se remit debout.<br>-Vraiment très joli, murmura-t-il à l'attention de la jeune femme.  
>-Je t'avais dis que nous n'étions pas encore prêtes, rétorqua celle-ci.<br>-Vous êtes parfaites, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime beaucoup vous voir comme ça toutes les deux.

-Viens, je te fais aussi du rose, lança Katy en prenant Aaron par la main et en le menant vers le salon.  
>-Ma puce, Aaron est un garçon, il ne met pas de vernis, répondit Lily.<br>-Mais si, comme ça, on sera maman, papa et fille de pieds.  
>La jeune femme secoua la tête et rejoignit la cuisine pendant que les autres prirent place sur le canapé. Elle s'occupait de mettre de l'eau dans un vase pour les fleurs avant de les rejoindre. Aaron lui montra timidement son petit doigt où se trouvait une épaisse couche de rose vif dépassant à plusieurs endroits de son ongle. Lily rit aux éclats en le voyant et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.<br>-Je me suis limité à un seul ongle, la couleur jurait avec celle de ma blouse, dit-il en faisant la grimace.  
>-Maman, il faut lui mettre le produit, j'ai un peu dépassé, fit Katy en lui tendant le flacon de dissolvant.<br>Lily se calma enfin un peu et prit un morceau de coton. Elle prit délicatement la main du médecin et nettoya soigneusement le vernis qui avait coulé à côté.  
>-Tu veux que je te lime les ongles aussi? Murmura Lily en souriant.<br>-Haha, très drôle, mais sache que mes mains sont toujours impeccables.  
>-Mmh, oui, les mains des chirurgiens ont leur réputation.<br>-Tu veux la vérifier? Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
>Lily ne répondit pas et lui adressa un tendre sourire. Après quelques temps, elle se leva pour aller préparer le dîner. Katy resta avec Aaron qui se faisait une joie de jouer avec elle. Puis, plus tard, il rejoignit la jeune femme et l'aida à terminer. Ils passèrent à table dans une ambiance chaleureuse et détendue, riant et discutant beaucoup tous les trois.<br>Le repas se termina bien plus d'une heure plus tard. Katy alla choisir un dessin animé pendant que les adultes firent de l'ordre dans la cuisine. Puis, ils la rejoignirent et prirent place sur le canapé. Très vite, Lily ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher du jeune homme et de se blottir contre lui. Celui-ci l'encercla d'un bras, et de l'autre, en fit de même avec Katy qui s'était mise contre lui également. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de chacune d'elle. Katy ne broncha pas, mais Lily releva la tête et lui accorda son plus beau sourire avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur son torse.  
>Lorsque la musique de fin se fit entendre, la fillette se tourna vers les deux personnes qui se trouvaient derrière elle. Aaron lui sourit et posa son index sur ses lèvres. La fillette regarda sa mère qui dormait paisiblement contre lui, le visage bien calé dans son cou.<br>-Il faut la réveiller, mais doucement, murmura-t-il.  
>-Il faut lui faire un bisou, lança Katy sur le même ton, elle se réveille après. Regarde, je te montre.<br>La petite fille passa devant lui et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Celle-ci se réveilla et lui sourit aussitôt.  
>-Le dessin animé est terminé, dit Aaron alors que Katy s'éloignait.<br>-C'est-ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit Lily. Il est tard?  
>-L'heure pour moi de rentrer malheureusement, j'ai une garde tôt demain matin.<br>-Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas, lança Lily en se levant, Katy, dis au revoir à Aaron et files te mettre en pyjama, il est l'heure pour toi d'aller te coucher.  
>-D'accord, bougonna Katy qui avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter sur ce point avec sa mère.<br>Elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme et tendit les bras dans sa direction. Il la prit contre lui et l'embrassa un moment avant de la reposer à terre. Il la salua et Katy s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Mais, avant de sortir, Aaron attira Lily à lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
>-Aaron, protesta Lily en s'écartant un peu.<br>-Je sais, mais j'en avais tellement envie, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer à nouveau.  
>La jeune femme se détendit et passa ses mains dans sa nuque. Elle caressait tendrement ses cheveux tout en continuant de jouer avec sa langue un moment. Un peu plus loin, Katy se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre et regardait en silence la scène.<br>Lily et Aaron se séparèrent doucement. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que le jeune homme ne s'en aille. Puis, Lily se retourna et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille dans laquelle Katy s'était réfugiée quelque peu chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Ce soir là, le jeune couple était allé dîner dans un fast-food le long de la jetée. C'était Lily qui avait choisit le restaurant. Ils avaient laissé Katy à ses grands parents pour passer une agréable soirée en amoureux. Après le repas, ils étaient allé voir un film au cinéma. Lily avait fini par rejoindre l'appartement d'Aaron avec lui, suite au pari qu'ils avaient fait sur l'issue du film.  
>La jeune femme balaya d'un regard l'ensemble de l'appartement, suivant Aaron qui lui montrait les différentes pièces. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé du séjour et caressa tendrement Pain de Mie.<br>-C'est immense chez toi, lança-t-elle lorsque Aaron prit place à côté d'elle, quand je pense que tu as une chambre pour Pain de Mie.  
>-Ce n'est pas sa chambre attitrée tu sais, corrigea Aaron, elle pourrait bien être celle d'un enfant si j'en éprouverais le besoin.<br>Lily lui sourit timidement et s'éloigna du chien pour se tourner vers son petit ami.  
>-Pourquoi avoir prit un appartement si grand?<br>-Pourquoi toi en as-tu un si petit qu'il t'oblige à dormir dans le salon?  
>-Parce que ça s'est fait comme ça, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, rétorqua la jeune femme, il fallait que je me décide vite.<br>-Pour moi, c'est pareil. Je voulais à tout prix venir ici pour te retrouver et te dire ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je n'ai pas visité beaucoup d'autres appartements. Celui-ci était bien situé, dans mon ordre de prix et il me plaisait; ça me suffisait.  
>-C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment pas mal, répondit Lily en souriant de plus belle.<br>-Alors, tu ne serais pas contre y passer un peu de temps? Murmura Aaron en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.  
>-Que sous entends-tu là? Soupira Lily sur ses lèvres.<br>-J'ai envie que tu restes, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
>Il se pencha encore un peu et la fit basculer en arrière. Lily ne quitta pas la douce étreinte du médecin et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il la surplombait, goûtant ses baisers avec délice, laissant voyager ses mains sur elle. Lily laissait déjà échapper quelques soupirs lorsque Aaron s'éloigna un peu. Il regardait le chien qui se trouvait à côté d'eux sans bouger ses mains du ventre de la jeune femme.<br>-Pain de Mie, dans ta chambre, dit-il en alliant un mouvement de bras en direction de sa chambre.  
>Le chien se leva aussitôt et se dirigea dans la direction qu'il avait désignée. Lily éclata de rire et posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme.<br>-Quelle autorité, dit-elle.  
>-Je trouve aussi que je me débrouille bien, dit-il en souriant largement.<br>Ils échangèrent un regard avant de reprendre leurs baisers. Les corps se déshabillèrent et se découvrirent doucement. Les lèvres d'Aaron goûtèrent la peau de Lily pendant que ses mains ouvrirent doucement la boucle de son jeans.  
>-Aaron, soupira Lily en ouvrant les yeux.<br>Il ne répondit pas et continua ses baisers et ses caresses.  
>-Aaron, fit plus fort la jeune femme, s'il te plait, attends.<br>Il se redressa et stoppa tout ses assauts, plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
>-Je ne peux pas, dit-elle, je dois rentrer.<br>Elle le poussa doucement et se redressa.  
>-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Dit-il alors que Lily se levait.<br>Elle récupéra son T-shirt qui avait volé un peu plus loin et le passa rapidement.  
>-Il est tard, répondit-elle simplement sans le regarder.<br>-C'est pour Katy? Lança Aaron qui ne comprenait pas le brusque revirement de la jeune femme.  
>-Aaron, je dois rentrer c'est tout, dit-elle en rejoignant la porte d'entrée.<br>-Il n'y a aucune raison? Tu te contente juste de fuir?  
>-Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.<br>-Moi non plus, j'ai simplement envie que tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas.  
>Il s'approcha doucement et la prit par la taille.<br>-Parle moi Elizabeth, insista Aaron en murmurant, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il t'arrive.  
>Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme pendant un moment avant de respirer profondément.<br>-Je vais te révéler mon plus grand secret alors, je te demanderais de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin et surtout, si jamais ce que je te dis te choque, je le comprendrais et je partirais dans la seconde.  
>-Je t'écoute.<br>-Tu sais que je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait par le passé mais tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'en ai honte.  
>-Tu n'as donc pas commis de choses si horribles que ça, tu n'en serais pas capable. J'espère simplement que je ne t'ai pas blessé.<br>-Oui et non, elle fit une pause avant de reprendre, j'ai travaillé quelques temps dans une boite de striptease, tous les soirs, parfois même je me devais de faire des heures supplémentaires avec quelques bons clients qui en demandaient toujours plus. Il m'arrivait de laisser ma fille à des personnes peu fréquentables. Et puis…afin d'obtenir des informations sur mon passé, je me suis prostituée. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait puisque j'y étais contrainte de le faire au Pearl. J'ai volé, menti, triché pendant des mois entiers. J'ai même vécu quelques temps avec un homme qui portait la main sur moi et qui a failli faire du mal à Katy.  
>Elle resta silencieuse sans quitter le regard de l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle. Aaron relâcha un peu son étreinte, toujours dans le silence des plus total. Alors, Lily esquiva un timide sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace et baissa les yeux.<br>-Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant, je suis désolée. Je vais rentrer, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas et si jamais tu as besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, je le comprendrais parfaitement. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler pour me dire si tu auras envie de me revoir un jour.  
>Elle fit demi tour et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, mais rapidement, Aaron en fit de même et se saisit de sa main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.<br>-Il est hors de question que je renonce à toi.  
>Il l'attira contre lui et posa son front contre le sien.<br>-On a tous un passé, il fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas à être désolée de ne pas m'en avoir parlé, je peux le comprendre. Tu n'es plus cette jeune fille perdue que tu étais il y a encore quelques années, tu es une femme formidable qui a capturé mon cœur. Ne lui fait pas de mal, et en retour laisse moi prendre soin du tien.  
>Lily sourit timidement et ferma les yeux.<br>-J'ai l'air d'un idiot, dit-il en un souffle, je sens que tu vas te moquer de moi maintenant.  
>La jeune femme ancra son regard dans le sien avant de reprendre la parole.<br>-Tu n'as pas l'air d'un idiot, et je ne compte pas me moquer de toi. Je me demandais comment tu pouvais faire tomber toutes les barrières que j'ai érigées autour de moi. J'ai l'impression d'être si fragile quand tu es là.  
>-Je suis le meilleur, c'est pour ça, dit-il en arborant son soupire ravageur.<br>-Là tu es un idiot, lança-t-elle en frappant tendrement son torse.  
>-Elizabeth, je suis là pour faire tomber ces barrières, je suis là pour toi et pour Katy aussi si elle m'accepte dans sa vie comme tu le fais. J'ai envie d'être là pour vous.<br>-Est-ce que je peux accepter ce que tu m'offre et t'offrir la même chose en retour?  
>-Je n'en demande pas davantage, sauf un baiser peut être, j'avoue que ca me rendrait encore plus heureux, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres.<br>-Je crois que ça peut se faire, répondit la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
>Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes enlacés. Parfois, Lily déposait des baisers sur le torse encore nu du jeune homme. Puis, après une dernière étreinte, ils se séparèrent et la jeune femme rentra chez elle.<p>

Tous les amis s'étaient retrouvés au Hump Bar pour une soirée entre filles ainsi que Roland qui ne manquait jamais à l'appel. Lily arriva la dernière. Elle salua tout le monde et s'assit à la table ronde.  
>-Aaron t'as retenu? Lança Denise en lui adressant un clin d'œil.<br>-Non, répondit sa fille en rougissant, j'étais de fermeture à la bibliothèque et elle est ouverte plus longtemps le jeudi soir, je te l'ais déjà dis non?  
>-Y a-t-il quelque chose que l'on doit savoir? Fit Roxy avec curiosité.<br>-Pas davantage que vous ne sachiez déjà, rétorqua Lily.  
>-Tu nous le dirais si tu avais franchis la dernière ligne droite, répondit Pamela le plus sérieusement du monde.<br>-Mais ça suffit, oui? Fit Lily sur un ton mi vexé mi intimidé. Ma mère est assise à cette table.  
>-Ta mère connait ce genre de choses, répondit Denise.<br>-Ta mère nous en a raconté de belles déjà, ajouta Claudia Joy.  
>-Stop! Je ne veux pas savoir.<br>Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et burent tranquillement tout en essayant de tirer les vers du nez à la jeune femme. Après quelques temps, Lily se releva et alla se changer à l'arrière. Dorénavant, elle ne faisait plus le service dans le bar de son amie, mais en revanche, elle animait les soirées de temps à autres lorsqu'aucun groupe n'était prévu.  
>Ce soir là, Roxy avait pensé à une soirée sur les années soixante-dix. La moyenne d'âge étant légèrement plus âgée la semaine que le week-end.<br>C'est dans une superbe robe noire lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, que Lily entra sur scène et commença la première chanson. Ses amis et surtout, sa mère, se régalaient à chaque fois de la voir chanter devant eux.  
>-Elle a pris de l'assurance, murmura Claudia Joy à son amie.<br>-Elle a beaucoup changé depuis notre première rencontre, répondit Denise, et en ce moment, je crois qu'elle est heureuse. Aaron y est pour beaucoup je le sais.  
>-Toi aussi tu y es pour beaucoup, comme Frank et Jeremy, ainsi que Katy.<br>-J'espère qu'enfin plus rien ne viendra gâcher sa vie, elle mérite le bonheur qu'elle connait aujourd'hui. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais si elle devait perdre l'un de nous.  
>-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela arrive.<br>-Peut être qu'aujourd'hui nous n'en voyons pas, mais on ne sait jamais. C'est pour cette raison que je savoure les moments que je peux passer auprès d'elle, avec ma famille toute entière. J'ai toujours peur que quelque chose arrive et que l'un d'eux me quittes.  
>Elles échangèrent un regard mais Claudia Joy ne répondit pas. Elle comprenait parfaitement de quoi son amie voulait parler. Pourtant, elle restait confiante; le bonheur était bien là, à présent, et il ne partira pas.<br>Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Denise se leva brusquement.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Roland en la regardant.<br>-Je rejoins ma fille.  
>-Sur scène? Lancèrent Claudia Joy, Roxy et Pamela en même temps.<br>-Oui, répondit simplement Denise, j'adore cette chanson, dit-elle avec un immense sourire avant de rejoindre Lily.  
>Celle-ci la regarda avec étonnement mais ne dit rien. Denise s'empara d'un micro et se mit à ses côtés. Elles échangèrent un regard et Denise commença à chanter.<p>

Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
>But I won't feel blue<br>Like I always do  
>'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you<p>

I was sick and tired of everything  
>When I called you last night from glasgow<br>All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
>Wishing every show was the last show<br>(wishing every show was the last show)  
>So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming<br>(glad to hear you're coming)  
>Suddenly I feel all right<br>(and suddenly it's gonna be)  
>And it's gonna be so different<br>When I'm on the stage tonight  
>C'est en cœur qu'elles reprirent le refrain souriant l'une à l'autre, chantant avec plaisir.<p>

Tonight the  
>Super trouper lights are gonna find me<br>Shining like the sun  
>(sup-p-per troup-p-per)<br>Smiling, having fun  
>(sup-p-per troup-p-per)<br>Feeling like a number one  
>Tonight the<br>Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
>But I won't feel blue<br>(sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
>Like I always do<br>(sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
>'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you<p>

Elles improvisèrent une brève chorégraphie. La mère et la fille s'amusaient comme deux adolescentes.

Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
>How can anyone be so lonely<br>Part of a success that never ends  
>Still I'm thinking about you only<br>(still I'm thinking about you only)  
>There are moments when I think I'm going crazy<br>(think I'm going crazy)  
>But it's gonna be alright<br>(you'll soon be changing everything)  
>Everything will be so different<br>When I'm on the stage tonight  
>Tonight the<br>Super trouper lights are gonna find me  
>Shining like the sun<br>(sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
>Smiling, having fun<br>(sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
>Feeling like a number one<br>Tonight the  
>Super trouper beams are gonna blind me<br>But I won't feel blue  
>(sup-p-per troup-p-per)<br>Like I always do  
>(sup-p-per troup-p-per)<br>'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you

Elles se mirent dos à dos pour chanter de plus belle.

So I'll be there when you arrive  
>The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive<br>And when you take me in your arms  
>And hold me tight<br>I know it's gonna mean so much tonight

Tonight the  
>Super trouper lights are gonna find me<br>Shining like the sun  
>(sup-p-per troup-p-per)<br>Smiling, having fun  
>(sup-p-per troup-p-per)<br>Feeling like a number one  
>Tonight the<br>Super trouper beams are gonna blind me  
>But I won't feel blue<br>(sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
>Like I always do<br>(sup-p-per troup-p-per)  
>'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you<p>

(Abba-Super Trouper)

Et lorsque la mélodie prit fin, elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Elles se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour une tendre étreinte sous les applaudissements des personnes présentes. Elles se séparèrent doucement et après quelques instants, elles quittèrent la scène et rejoignirent leurs amis à table. Elles prirent un autre verre pendant que les conversations allaient bon train.  
>-J'aimerai un conseil, lança Lily, c'est à propos de Katy et d'Aaron. Je crois que j'ai besoin de vos avis.<br>-On t'écoute, répondit Pamela.  
>-Voilà, je vous explique. Katy a toujours beaucoup aimé Aaron. Mais lorsque nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter plus sérieusement tous les deux…<br>-Fréquenté plus sérieusement? Coupa Roxy. Mmh en effet, vous avez franchis le pas.  
>-Non, nous ne l'avons pas encore fait et je ne tiens pas à me perdre dans les détails.<br>-Vas-y, fit Claudia Joy, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas avec Katy.  
>-Je ne lui ai pas parlé de ma relation avec Aaron, je voulais attendre d'être certaine qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre nous. Et, à vrai dire je ne sais pas comment parler de ça à ma fille. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne me parle plus de lui, et lorsque je tente de le faire, elle ne me répond pas ou elle change de sujet. Elle est très souvent avec moi, elle refuse d'aller se coucher le soir, et quand je rentre un peu en retard, j'ai droit à une mauvaise tête pendant plusieurs minutes.<br>-Tu crois qu'elle est au courant pour vous? Demanda Roland.  
>-J'en doute, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu l'être…Mais si c'était le cas, vous croyez que le problème vient de là?<br>-Elle doit avoir le sentiment d'être mise de côté, répondit Pamela, il n'y a plus que vous deux à présent, il y a d'autres personnes qui attirent ton attention.  
>-Mais elle connait ça depuis un moment déjà. Elle sait qu'il y a maman, Frank et Jeremy. Et puis, elle voulait un papa, elle me l'a demandé tellement de fois, Aaron pourrait l'être…<br>-Peut être qu'elle a peur.  
>-Peur de lui? Je ne sais pas. Le dernier homme qu'elle a connu ,qui a partagé notre vie était vraiment un très mauvais choix. Elle pense peut être que Aaron pourrait être comme Steve. Elle a peur qu'il pourrait nous faire du mal.<br>-Et toi? Demanda Roxy. Aaron serait capable de vous en faire?  
>-Non, il ne le pourrait pas. Je sais que vous allez me dire que l'amour peut embrumer l'esprit mais je ne me trompe pas à son sujet, pas de ce côté-là du moins. Il pourrait faire du mal s'il devait protéger ceux qu'il aime d'un danger. Aaron pourrait avoir des paroles blessantes mais il les regretterait la seconde après les avoir prononcé. Il pourrait me faire pleurer mais je sais qu'il en serait désolé et m'en consolerait.<br>-Tu es vraiment amoureuse, ça se voit, lança Claudia Joy avec un immense sourire.  
>-C'est pour cette raison que c'est un peu compliqué. J'ai vraiment envie de changer les choses, qu'elles soient au mieux pour tout le monde. Je veux que ma fille soit aussi heureuse que moi avec l'homme que j'aime.<br>-Dans ce cas, reprit Roland, parle lui. Demande lui ce qui la tracasse et pourquoi elle agit de cette façon. Je te conseille de lui dire pour Aaron. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Peut être qu'elle est au courant pour avoir surprit l'une de vos conversation.  
>-Ou autre chose, lança Roxy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.<br>-Nous sommes discrets, dit Lily en lui jetant un regard malicieux. Je vais parler à Katy. Je tiens vraiment à Aaron et rien ne compte plus que le bonheur de ma fille.  
>-Sur ces paroles sages, lança Claudia Joy en levant son verre, à nous.<br>-A nous. Répondirent tous les autres en cœur avant de boire une gorgée.  
>Après quelques minutes, ils rentrèrent chez eux pour retrouver leur famille respectives.<p>

Deux semaines plus tard.

Le repas avait très vite tourné court entre Aaron et Lily ce soir là. Chacun d'eux n'avait pu résister à l'envie de connaître plus en détail le corps de l'autre. Ils avaient compris que le moment était venu pour eux d'aller plus loin. Ils n'avaient pas eu le besoin de l'exprimer par d'interminables phrases et longues explications, un regard, une pression de mains, un frisson au creux des reins avaient été suffisant. Aaron l'avait invité à passer encore quelques minutes chez lui, mais tous deux savaient que les minutes se transformeraient en heures.  
>C'est d'une main distraite, sans quitter les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se pressait contre lui, que le médecin ferma la porte d'entrée avant de la verrouiller. Lily enleva sa veste tout en déposant de légers baisers sur les lèvres du jeune homme.<br>-Je crois me souvenir que la chambre est par là, murmura-t-elle en souriant tout en lui prenant la main.  
>-Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais là? Dit-il en souriant.<br>-Oui beau brun, ce soir je suis à toi, toute à toi, répéta Lily en souriant.  
>-Parfait, dit-il, ne compte pas t'enfuir, tu n'arriveras pas à m'échapper.<br>-Je n'en compte pas, répondit la jeune femme alors qu'ils se trouvaient déjà dans la chambre, j'ai envie de découvrir par moi-même la réputation des mains de chirurgien.  
>-Tu vas me supplier d'arrêter, répondit Aaron au creux de son oreille avant de déposer des baisers humides dans sa nuque.<br>La jeune femme ne répondit pas et savoura pleinement la sensation des lèvres de son futur amant sur sa peau douce. Elle serrait avec force la taille du jeune homme de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne un seul instant.  
>Les corps se rapprochèrent, se pressèrent, se découvrirent. Ils prirent place dans le grand lit sans cesser leurs caresses, leurs baisers et leurs soupirs de plaisir. Les vêtements trouvèrent le chemin du sol alors que la dance commença dans un flot de passion et de tendresse.<br>Lorsque tous deux avaient atteint le point de non retour, bien de longues minutes plus tard, il avait été déchirant pour chacun de se séparer. Ils se trouvaient couché l'un à côté de l'autre, un sourire illuminant leur visage, les yeux plongés dans celui du partenaire. Une main d'Aaron caressait tendrement la hanche de Lily alors que celle-ci laissait voyager ses doigts sur son torse. Le jeune homme s'approcha un peu plus et déposa un doux baiser sur son nez.  
>-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.<br>Lily le regarda avec étonnement et ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un timide sourire.  
>-Tu as attendus ce moment pour me le dire?<br>-J'en avais envie depuis longtemps, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. J'en ai toujours peur d'ailleuirs.  
>Lily rit aux éclats et s'approcha encore de quelques centimètres.<br>-Tu n'as pas à en avoir peur. Déjà que je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de me dire ces mots, je ne vais pas t'accabler davantage.  
>-Tu es la seule femme à qui je les ai dit, tu es la seule à qui j'ai envie de les dire, tu es sans doute la seule à qui je les dirais. Il y aura bien encore une petite fille à qui je pense et peut être à ses petits frères ou petites sœurs.<br>-N'allons pas trop vite, lança Lily en riant, pour les petits frères et les petites sœurs de Katy, il faudra attendre un peu.  
>-Qui te dit que je parlais de Katy? Dit-il avec un immense sourire.<br>-J'espère bien que tu parlais de ma fille, sinon je rentre de suite.  
>Il rit de plus belle et lui caressa tendrement la joue.<br>-De qui d'autre? Tu sais bien que cette puce peut faire de moi tout ce qu'elle veut.  
>-Encore faut-il qu'elle accepte ce qui arrive.<br>-Elle m'adresse la parole à nouveau, c'est un bon début. Ne lui en veux pas trop, c'est normal qu'elle veuille te garder pour elle toute seule, je ferais pareil.  
>-Eh bien, il va falloir me partager monsieur Sanders, dit-elle en passant ses mains dans sa nuque, c'est non négociable.<br>-Si c'est avec Katy, je ne m'en plains pas, je dirais même que j'en suis ravi.  
>Ils se sourirent tendrement et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Aaron en profita pour glisser sur le corps de la jeune femme sans même quitter ses baisers, laissant voyager ses mains sur elle.<br>-Encore une chose, soupira Lily en sentant Aaron l'embrasser sur le ventre.  
>-Quoi, dit-il en remontant son visage à la hauteur du sien.<br>-Je t'aime, murmura Lily avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le jeune homme se réveillait doucement lorsqu'un rayon de soleil frappa son visage. Il se sentait bien, en paix. Le souffle chaud qu'il sentait dans son cou lui fit se souvenir de la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Lily était couchée tout contre lui, sa main était posée sur son torse et ses cheveux retombaient délicatement sur son visage serein. Aaron la tenait par une main câline qui s'était glissée dans son dos. De l'autre il repoussa délicatement les mèches de cheveux qui avalaient le visage de la jeune femme. Lily bougea, étouffant un léger grognement dans son cou. Aaron sourit de plus belle et décida de la réveiller à sa manière. Il bougea légèrement et se pencha sur Lily. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, puis, sur son front, sur son nez, sur ses paupières, sa joue et à la commissure de ses lèvres. Lily essaya de dissimuler le sourire qui y naissait doucement.  
>-Réveille toi mon ange, ne fais pas semblant de dormir, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.<br>-Mmh, fit Lily en plongeant son visage vers le torse du jeune homme.  
>-Bon, je vais employer les grands moyens dans ce cas.<br>Il la repoussa un peu et plaqua ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Il commença à la caresser doucement et lorsqu'il sentait que Lily se détendait et ne se doutait pas de la suite, il commença à la chatouiller. La jeune femme se redressa brusquement en étouffant un cri de surprise.  
>-J'aurais préféré un petit déjeuner au lit, lança la jeune femme en le repoussant un peu plus loin.<br>-C'était ma troisième option.  
>Elle lui sourit et replaça le drap sur sa poitrine.<br>-Eh bien, vas-y, qu' est-ce que tu attends?  
>-Je me demandais si tu préférais la douche avant ou après le petit déjeuner? Demanda Aaron avec un sourire taquin.<br>-Tu te propose de me frotter le dos? Dit-elle sur ses lèvres.  
>-Je serais prêt à faire tout ce que tu veux.<br>-Parfait, je peux en profiter dans ce cas.  
>-Dans la limite du raisonnable, corrigea Aaron avant de l'embrasser tendrement.<br>Ils se prêtèrent aux jeux des baisers et de la découverte pendant un long moment. Le désir se faisait plus fort chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Mais, Lily se redressa brusquement pour jeter un regard vers le radio réveil.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Aaron en caressant sa joue.<br>-Tu as vu l'heure? Je dois rentrer, dit-elle en se relevant.  
>Aaron sourit et la regarda chercher ses affaires, tirant avec elle un bout du drap. Lui, resta immobile, couché sur le dos en la regardant s'activer.<br>La jeune femme s'habilla rapidement alors qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard une seule seconde.  
>Une fois prête, Lily s'assit sur le lit une nouvelle fois et laissa sa main voyager sur le corps du beau médecin.<br>-Dommage pour cette douche, dit-elle d'un ton navré, ce sera pour une autre fois, sans faute.  
>-J'y compte bien, répondit Aaron en souriant.<br>Elle lui sourit en retour et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.  
>-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres avant d'y goûter une fois de plus.<br>-Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit Aaron sur le même ton.  
>-On se revoit demain, je dois donner un coup de main pour je ne sais plus trop quelle fête de la base, Claudia Joy compte sur moi.<br>-Il n'y a aucun problème, fais attention à toi. Tu veux que je te raccompagne à la porte?  
>-Ca ira, j'ai eu tout à loisir de regarder tes jolies fesses rebondies.<br>-Tu as seulement regardé ça?  
>-J'ai tout regardé, dit-elle en rougissant doucement.<br>Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et se saluèrent. Puis, Lily quitta l'appartement non sans voir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à se lever.

La jeune femme passa rapidement à son appartement pour prendre une douche et se changer. Elle était déjà en retard, et préféra simplement envoyer un message pour rassurer ses amies qu'elle arrivait d'une minute à l'autre.  
>Elles s'étaient toutes retrouvées dans la cuisine de Claudia Joy. Lily fut accueillie par Emmalin qui la conduisit à sa mère. Elle trouva la maison en pleine effervescence, chacun plongé dans sa propre tâche. La jeune femme salua tout le monde en entrant dans la cuisine.<br>-Je suis désolée pour mon retard, dit-elle à la maîtresse de maison.  
>-Ce n'est rien, les choux t'attendent, il te suffit d'y mettre la crème pâtissière.<br>-Je m'y mets tout de suite.  
>Denise sourit largement et se pencha vers elle.<br>-Tu as passé une bonne soirée?  
>-Parfaite, répondit aussitôt Lily en rougissant.<br>Denise n'en demanda pas plus mais Lily savait parfaitement que les autres questions ne se feraient pas attendre bien longtemps. Elle posa ses affaires et commença le travail que lui avait donné Claudia Joy. Après quelques temps, elle s'arrêta un instant et attacha ses cheveux. Roxy qui se trouvait en face d'elle leva les yeux et se figea sur place. Elle donna un coup de coude à Pamela et lui désigna d'un regard significatif la nuque de la jeune femme. Un sourire malicieux illumina le visage de la rouquine.  
>-Dis-moi, Lily, commença-t-elle sur un ton innocent, tu es ponctuel la plupart du temps, que s'est-il passé pour que tu viennes avec deux heures de retard?<br>-Euh, j'ai eu un imprévu, mais rien de grave, répondit Lily en souriant timidement avant de se replonger dans son travail.  
>-Du nom d'Aaron?<br>-Mais ca suffit, oui? Vous n'arrêterez jamais.  
>-Disons qu'avec le suçon que tu as dans le cou, les deux heures de retard et le fait que tu n'es pas passé chercher Katy à la maison, lança Denise, tu ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de doutes.<br>Lily fit les gros yeux et posa sa main dans son cou. Ses amies rirent aux éclats alors que la jeune femme devenait écarlate.  
>-Je pense que tout ce que je pourrais dire pour me justifier serait contredit.<br>-En effet, répondit Claudia Joy.  
>-D'accord je ne nie pas avoir passé la nuit avec lui, ça vous va?<br>-Combien? Fit Denise en souriant de plus belle, ravie de pouvoir taquiner sa fille sur ce sujet qu'elle évitait le plus souvent possible.  
>-Trois fois, répondit Lily sans aucune hésitation.<br>Elles restèrent toutes sans voix quelques secondes se qui fit rire aux éclats la jeune femme avant de reprendre la parole.  
>-Et c'était plutôt bien, Aaron est un amant doux, attentif et passionné en même temps. La réputation des mains des chirurgiens n'est pas à refaire, il sait exactement où les mettre pour…<br>-Ca ira, coupa Denise, je ne tiens pas à en savoir plus.  
>Lily rit doucement, ravie de l'effet qu'elle avait produit. Elle se pencha vers sa mère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers la pièce d'à côté pour y déposer le plateau qu'elle avait fini.<br>-Juste encore une chose, dit-elle avant de sortir, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et j'en ai fait de même.  
>-C'est une excellente nouvelle, soupira Claudia Joy.<br>-Félicitations, lança Roxy en souriant, pour tout, trois fois pour une première nuit, moi je dis: woaw!  
>-Merci, mais ne prévoyez pas encore une tenue pour le mariage, je vous vois venir, dit-elle en les désignant d'un doigt accusateur.<br>-Ca pourrait arriver plus tôt que tu ne le penses, répondit Denise, je disais pareil avec Frank et nous nous sommes rapidement mariés.  
>-Si tout va bien entre vous, pourquoi pas? Demanda Pamela.<br>-Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, répondit Lily avant de s'eclipser rapidement dans la pièce voisine.  
>Les amies la regardèrent partir en silence avant de continuer leurs conversations. La journée se passa tranquillement. Lily était occupée mais pensait souvent au jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec sa fille, elle se perdait à imaginer Aaron comme le père de celle-ci. Elle en était persuadée, il ferait le meilleur des pères pour Katy. Il l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Il lui avait même parlé de petits frères et de petites sœurs.Même s'il était encore trop tôt, la jeune femme n'était pas opposée à cette idée, au contraire, elle n'aurait pas été plus heureuse que d'avoir une famille.<p>

Noël approchait à grands pas. Bien que le climat n'était pas bien favorable à des fêtes de fin d'année sous la neige, l'ambiance était la même. Des sapins avaient été placés devant les devantures des magasins, ils ornaient fièrement les salons de la plupart des habitations. Les logements de la base n'échapèrent pas à la règle. Denise avait tenu, pour sa part, que toute la petite famille soit réunie afin de décorer le sapin. Ils avaient beaucoup rit tous les cinq. Frank avait porté Katy au-dessus de lui pour qu'elle place l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre. Ils avaient apprécié passer cette journée en famille, rien qu'eux et personne d'autre. Ils avaient pris également beaucoup de photos afin d'en garder un parfait souvenir, celui du premier noël passé tous ensembles.  
>Même si ils avaient préparé une superbe décoration dans la maison des Sherwood, Lily avait voulu décorer son appartement pour l'événement, comme elle l'avait toujours fais depuis la naissance de sa fille.<br>Aaron était venu le faire avec elle et Katy. La fillette avait accepté le jeune homme dans sa vie. Elle avait compris, tan bien que mal, que sa mère les aimait tous les deux beaucoup. La jeune femme aurait cessé de voir le médecin si Katy l'avait vraiment demandé, mais la fillette n'en fit rien. Elle aimait beaucoup Frank et Jeremy, les deux figures masculines qu'elle connaissait le mieux et qui lui était le plus proches. Elle s'amusait souvent beaucoup avec Michael qu'elle considérait comme un tonton. Mais cependant, aucun d'eux n'avaient pris la place de père dans sa vie. Elle devait partager sa mère si un jour elle voulait en avoir un, et Aaron était le meilleur choix, même si bien souvent, elle éprouvait encore une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'il prenait Lily dans ses bras.  
>L'après-midi s'était passé tranquillement. Ils avaient organisé un goûter digne de ce nom et ils avaient préparé les guirlandes, et les boules avec soin. Mais en fin d'après-midi, Lily eu un coup de fil de la part de sa mère. Elle devait lui rapporter un livre de cuisine de la bibliothèque dans lequel se trouvait la recette qu'elle avait l'intention de préparer pour le réveillon. Lily fut quelque peu surprise par la demande de sa mère, mais face à son insistance, elle décida d'aller le lui chercher, laissant Aaron avec Katy pour une heure ou deux.<br>Alors que la jeune femme était partie depuis quelques minutes déjà, Aaron s'approcha de Katy qui regardait un dessin animé. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, quelque peu tendu par la situation. Non pas qu'il était intimidé par la petite fille, mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, lui demandait un courage énorme qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir. Il décida cependant de rester silencieux le temps qu'elle regarde son dessin animé, ce qui lui laissait le temps de bien réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait employer, bien qu'il y avait pensé toute la journée et qu'il répétait depuis plusieurs jours déjà.  
>Lorsque le générique de fin se fit entendre, il prit doucement la main de la petite fille et lui parla doucement.<br>-Katy, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose, comme ta maman n'est pas là, tu pourrais éteindre la télévision s'il te plait?  
>Elle acquiesça, se saisit de la télécommande et fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, puis, elle se remit parfaitement en place sur le canapé et le regarda en silence.<br>-C'est à propos de ta maman, justement. Tu sais que…que je l'aime beaucoup et que je t'aime beaucoup aussi. Je sais également que tu aime ta maman très fort, alors je…je voudrais te demander quelque chose….je…  
>Aaron soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Comment allait-il pouvoir poser la question à Lily s'il était même incapable d'affronter sa petite fille de six ans? Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard accrocha celui de Katy. Elle attendait patiemment la suite. Alors, il lui adressa un tendre sourire. Il devait se reprendre, être courageux parce que le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle. Il n'avait qu'à se jeter à l'eau. Au pire, elle refusait, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pourrait plus voir Lily puisque Katy avait accepté la situation présente.<br>-Katy, quand deux grandes personnes s'aiment très fort, reprit Aaron avec un peu plus d'assurance, il arrive qu'elles décident de vivre ensembles, de faire des bébés et parfois de se marier.  
>-Tu veux faire ça avec maman?<br>-J'aimerai beaucoup vivre avec vous deux, pour ce qui est des bébés, pas pour le moment parce que tu es là toi mais…j'aimerai épouser ta maman et c'est pour cette raison que je veux en parler avec toi. Je veux que tu sois d'accord de partager ta maman avec moi et qu'on vive tous les trois, comme une famille.  
>-Comme si tu étais mon papa?<br>-Eh bien, répondit Aaron avec embarras, j'apprends à te connaître encore pour le moment, mais je peux te dire que je t'aime aussi fort qu'un papa aime ses enfants.  
>-Tu nous aime très très fort?<br>-Oh oui, Katy, dit-il en caressant tendrement sa joue. Aussi, si tu ne veux pas me répondre tout de suite, je le comprendrais, c'est une chose très importante. Si tu accepte et si ta maman le veut aussi, tu ne pourras pas faire marche arrière, je veux que tu comprennes bien ça.  
>-D'accord, marmonna Katy en faisant la grimace.<br>-Bien, lança Aaron en se levant, viens on va finir de préparer le goûter pour quand ta maman va rentrer.  
>-Attends, on aura une maison avec un grand jardin et je pourrais promener Pain de Mie?<br>-Pourquoi pas, répondit Aaron en souriant.  
>-Alors je veux.<br>-Tu ne veux pas réfléchir encore un peu? Tu sais c'est très important, insista le jeune homme.  
>-Je sais, répondit simplement Katy, maman elle t'aime beaucoup, elle m'a dit et moi aussi.<br>-Merci Katy, répondit Aaron en souriant, alors tu veux bien que je demande à ta maman si elle veut m'épouser?  
>-Oui, mais seulement si tu ne la fais pas pleurer, parce que j'aime pas la voir pleurer.<br>-Je te promets que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que ça n'arrive pas, moi non plus je n'aime pas la voir pleurer.  
>-Alors d'accord.<br>Le jeune médecin sourit de plus belle et se pencha vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. La fillette rit et il la porta, faisant des tours sur lui-même avec elle.  
>-Tu es un amour, Katy.<br>-Merci, répondit-elle en souriant.  
>-Mais encore une chose, il ne faut parler de ça à personne, d'accord? Ta maman ne doit pas savoir. Je vais lui faire la surprise le soir de Noël en même temps que les cadeaux du Père Noël.<br>-Mais on est chez Mia et Papy Frank.  
>-Je le sais, ils m'ont invité aussi, mais chut, ne le dis pas non plus à ta maman, elle ne le sais pas.<br>-D'accord je dis rien, promis.  
>-Parfait, dans ce cas, oust, à la cuisine, du travail nous attends, ta maman ne va pas tarder à rentrer.<br>Il la posa au sol et tous deux rejoignirent la cuisine. Ils préparèrent des biscuits dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lorsque la jeune femme entra à nouveau, elle fut surprise de sentir une agréable odeur de pâtisserie dans tout l'appartement. Elle rejoignit sa fille et Aaron dans la cuisine et tous les trois continuèrent leur activité, ensembles, comme une vraie famille qui sera peut être construite dès qu'il aurait parlé à Lily de ses intentions.

Denise avait invité tout le monde pour dix-huit heures trente ce soir là. Cependant, Lily avait tenu à être présente avant afin de l'aider à tout préparer. Jeremy et Frank étaient sortis en ville pour une dernière course rapide pour le soir même. Katy, quant à elle, avait bien du mal à tenir en place. Elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée du Père Noël et celle d'Aaron. La fillette n'avait jamais été habituée à tant de cérémonie et de festivités. Elle se souvenait à peine du Noël d'il y a deux ans qu'elle avait passé dans un hôtel de Chicago avec sa mère. Elles avaient acheté un sapin minuscule, à peine plus haut qu'elle et déjà bien abimé. Un arbre dont plus personne ne voulait. Toutes deux elles avaient réalisé des décorations en papier qu'elles avaient accroché l'avant-veille de Noël. Katy n'avait pas été très gâtée par l'homme en costume rouge. Cependant, Lily avait fait l'effort d'attendre qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras pour placer les quelques rares cadeaux sous le sapin, veillant à y mettre un pour elle afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ce Noël n'avait de loin pas été le plus clinquant de tous pour la jeune femme, mais il avait sans doute été le plus merveilleux passé avec sa fille depuis la disparition de ses parents, et pour cela, il restera inoubliable pour toutes les deux.  
>Alors qu'elle regardait les guirlandes scintiller après le grand sapin qui touchait presque le plafond, Lily sentit les larmes couler doucement sur ses joues. Aujourd'hui, elle était bien loin de ce temps là. Mais ce soir là, elle avait la vague à l'âme. Elle avait une famille, un toit, le bonheur à porter de main et cependant son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle regardait ce sapin magnifique.<br>Elle sentit une main douce et tendre se poser délicatement sur son épaule.  
>-Elizabeth, ça ne va pas? Demanda Denise en essayant de capter son regard.<br>-Ca va je…pensais à autre chose.  
>-A quelque chose de triste, je me trompe? Dit-elle en essuyant du bout des doigts ses larmes.<br>-Je…pardonne moi, je suis heureuse de passer de Noël ici. Seulement…il m'arrive de penser à mon passé, les bons moments comme les mauvais peuvent être douloureux.  
>-Tu penses à tes parents?<br>-Tu es ma mère Denise, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme.  
>-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un peu plus compliqué.<br>-Je le sais, soupira Lily.  
>-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?<br>-Ils me manquent mais je remarque que plus le temps passe et moins je pense à eux, je m'en veux de ne pas le faire plus souvent, j'ai l'impression de les trahir.  
>-Tu ne les trahis pas et tu ne les oublis pas, tu guéris tout simplement, tu apprends à vivre sans eux. Crois-moi, ils seraient heureux de savoir où tu te trouve aujourd'hui. Ils t'aimaient Elizabeth, alors pour eux tu te dois d'être heureuse parce que c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses leur faire et je sais de quoi je parle.<br>Lily lui sourit tendrement mais ne répondit pas. Elle étouffa un sanglot et se blottit contre sa mère. Celle-ci referma ses bras autour d'elle, lui montrant sa présence, lui transmettant toute la force dont elle avait besoin.  
>-Ca va aller, murmura Denise en caressant ses cheveux, je ne te laisserais pas, fais moi confiance tu ne seras plus jamais seule.<br>Elle sentit Lily se serrer un peu plus contre elle, agrippant le tissu de son chemisier dans son dos. Les larmes refirent leurs apparitions et coulèrent quelques temps dans son cou, là où la jeune femme avait niché son visage.  
>-Elle est triste, maman? Demanda Katy en arrivant à leur hauteur.<br>-Elle a besoin d'un grand câlin, viens, répondit Denise en tendant la main dans sa direction.  
>Katy s'en saisit un bref instant avant de se lover contre les jambes de sa mère. Lily posa une main sur une de ses épaules sans briser la tendre étreinte.<br>Après quelques minutes, elles se séparèrent enfin. Lily rejoignit un bref instant la salle de bains afin de faire disparaître toute trace de larmes, puis, elle regagna à nouveau le séjour. A peine était-elle entrée dans le salon qu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Elle alla ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec Aaron qui lui accordait son plus beau sourire.  
>-Bonsoir, murmura-t-il.<br>-Bonsoir, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
>-J'ai pensé qu'il pouvait venir passer le réveillion avec nous étant donné qu'il ne rejoins pas sa famille, lança Denise en approchant, bonsoir Aaron, joyeux Noël, dit-elle avant de déposer des baisers sonores sur ses joues.<br>-Bonsoir Denise, joyeux Noël, répondit Aaron en lui tendant le bouquet qu'il avait acheté. Les cadeaux sont encore dans le coffre de la voiture, j'attendrais que Katy ne les voient pas pour les apporter.  
>-Pas de problème, répondit Denise en souriant, viens entre, je t'en prie.<br>-Hé princesse, lança-t-il après avoir fait quelques pas et en posant un genou à terre afin d'être à la hauteur de la fillette.  
>Celle-ci arriva en courant et se jeta sans la moindre hésitation dans ses bras qu'il avait écarté pour l'acceuillir. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et la porta tout en se relevant. Katy rit aux éclats avant de lui faire un baiser également.<br>-Mais dis donc, tu es aussi jolie que ta maman;, dit-il en souriant, et que Mia aussi. J'en ai de la chance d'être entouré par d'aussi jolies filles ce soir.  
>-Mia tu as pas le droit de lui faire des bisous, il y a que Papy Frank qui peut, répondit Katy avec sérieux, mais maman et moi, tu peux nous en faire tout plein.<br>-Dans ce cas je vais tâcher de ne pas fâcher Papy Frank et je vais vous en faire des tonnes à toi et ta maman, répondit Aaron en riant.  
>Il déposa des baisers sonores sur le visage de la petite fille qui, très vite, ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire.<br>-Arrête, protesta-t-elle en riant et gesticulant.  
>Aaron l'embêta encore un peu avant de la laisser partir rejoindre sa grand-mère dans la cuisine. Puis, il prit tendrement Lily par la taille.<br>-J'allais me demander quand est-ce que j'allais avoir droit à mon baiser, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres.  
>-Un peu de patience mademoiselle Roberts, j'y viens, répondit Aaron avant de l'embrasser.<br>-Mmh, parfait, soupira Lily à la fin du baiser.  
>-Tu as pleuré? Demanda le jeune homme après quelques temps, tout en caressant la joue de Lily où se trouvait encore une petite marque noire.<br>-J'étais nostalgique, mais ça va mieux. On m'a rappelé que je n'étais pas seule et que j'avais le droit d'être heureuse.  
>-Dans ce cas, je suis rassuré répondit Aaron en souriant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.<br>Ils se séparèrent et Lily prit la main du jeune homme afin de rejoindre le séjour.  
>-On peut t'aider à faire quelque chose? Proposa Lily à sa mère.<br>-Hors de question, j'ai une aide précieuse haute comme trois pommes.  
>Katy leur adressa un immense sourire tout en plaçant les toasts avec soin sur un plateau devant Denise. La fillette portait un tablier bien trop grand pour elle pour ne pas salir sa toute nouvelle robe.<br>-Ok, lança Lily, dans ce cas, on vous laisse.  
>Elle attira Aaron avec elle sur le canapé et se blottit dans le creux de ses bras.<br>Après quelques minutes, Jeremy et Frank rentrèrent et les rejoignirent. Puis, se fut au tour de Katy de s'asseoir entre Aaron et Lily et enfin, Denise vint prendre sa place dans le salon. Ils prirent l'apéritif puis rejoignirent la salle à manger décorée avec soin pour l'occasion. Denise servit le repas en toute bonne maîtresse de maison qu'elle était. Les discussions allaient bon train et les rires résonnaient dans toute la maison. Après le dîner, les hommes regagnèrent le salon alors que les femmes se chargèrent de faire un peu d'ordre et de préparer les cafés et les thés qu'ils boiront tranquillement installés dans les canapés et les fauteuils.  
>Après quelques minutes où ils se trouvaient autour de la petite table basse, la sonnette se fit attendre une nouvelle fois. Les adultes échangèrent un regard. Denise se tourna vers sa petite fille.<br>-Ma puce, viens, on va aller ouvrir toutes les deux.  
>-Vas-y Katy, lança Lily.<br>La fillette se leva et passa devant Denise. Alors qu'elles se trouvaient déjà dans l'entrée, les autres personnes présentes se levèrent et les rejoignirent. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un homme d'âge mûr habillé tout en rouge et portant un grand sac dans son dos et une barbe blanche. Katy eu le souffle coupé un instant avant qu'un immense sourire n'illume son visage.  
>-Bonsoir Katy, lança-t-il de sa voix grave.<br>-Bonsoir Père Noël, répondit-elle en rougissant.  
>-Je suis un peu venu en avance ce soir, tu étais une des premières sur ma liste, il paraît que tu as été très sage cette année.<br>-Oui, répondit fièrement la fillette.  
>-Alors je crois que j'ai des petites choses pour toi et ta famille. Tu me laisse entrer pour me reposer un peu? J'ai fais un long voyage tu sais.<br>-Et tes rennes, elles se reposent aussi? Demanda la fillette en jetant un œil dehors.  
>-Oh, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, elle broute un peu d'herbe dans le parc un peu plus loin, un elfe les gardent en attendant mon retour.<br>Katy s'écarta pour le laisser passer et Denise referma la porte derrière eux en souriant largement. La petite fille prit la main du vieil homme et l'emmena dans le salon.  
>-Je vois que tout le monde est là, dit-il en entrant, j'ai des cadeaux pour vous tous, vous étiez sages aussi cette année.<br>Les adultes lui adressèrent de tendres sourires alors que Katy ne le quittais pas des yeux un seul instant, le regard empli d'étoiles.  
>Le Père Noël s'assit sur un fauteuil vide et prit la fillette sur ses genoux le temps de distribuer les cadeaux. Lorsqu'il avait fini, Denise lui proposa quelque chose à boire et quelques biscuits qu'elle avait fait avec sa petite fille. Puis, Aaron lui tendit une autre pile de cadeaux.<br>-Père Noël, je crois que vous avez oubliez ceux là.  
>-Oh, je suis étourdi en effet, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place dans ma hotte. Alors voyons ça… Celui-ci est pour Frank, celui-là pour Katy, Jeremy et le dernier …Denise. Eh bien voilà, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien. Je vais devoir repartir maintenant, d'autres enfants m'attendent.<br>-D'accord, répondit Katy en faisant la moue.  
>-Je te souhaite encore un joyeux Noël, Katy.<br>-Toi aussi Père Noël, joyeux Noël.  
>Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur sa joue, puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.<br>-Au revoir tout le monde et passez un joyeux Noël.  
>-Au revoir, répondirent-ils en cœur.<br>Denise l'accompagna jusque sur le perron et avant de partir il se tourna vers elle à nouveau.  
>-Merci d'être venu, ça à fait beaucoup plaisir à Katy.<br>-Je t'en prie, ça m'a fait aussi beaucoup plaisir.  
>-Passe encore un joyeux Noël et excuse-moi auprès de Claudia Joy pour t'avoir enlevé une heure ou deux.<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas elle était heureuse de savoir que je remets ce déguisement, dit-il en riant, elle aurait juste voulu être là pour voir la réaction de Katy.  
>-Je lui montrerais les photos sans faute. Passe lui le bonsoir de notre part à tous et remercie la encore une fois.<br>-Je n'y manquerait pas, répondit Michael, joyeux Noël, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir.


	8. Chapter 8

Les paquets avaient tous été ouverts depuis quelques minutes déjà. Chacun s'occupait à découvrir ce qu'il avait reçu. Lily s'amusait avec les nouveaux jouets de Katy alors que celle-ci essayait de monter une pièce pour sa maison de poupée avec Frank. Jeremy quand à lui découvrait un livre sur les architectes les plus connus du XXème siècle. Denise remarquait l'attitude réservée d'Aaron, elle s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.  
>-Si tu attendais le bon moment pour le faire , je crois qu'il est arrivé. Murmura-t-elle pour que lui seul entende.<br>-J'ai un peu peur de sa réponse, répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.  
>-Si tu ne lui demande pas, tu ne sauras jamais. C'est sans doute la décision la plus importante de toute ta vie.<br>Elle s'éloigna à nouveau, le laissant silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées quelques minutes. Lily le rejoignit et posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour lui faire remarquer sa présence. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit tendrement.  
>-Ca va? Demanda-t-elle en souriant. J'espère que la couleur du pull-over te convient.<br>-Oui, il est parfait. Tu n'as pas remarqué que je ne t'avais pas offert de cadeau.  
>-Je me suis posée la question un instant et puis, plusieurs hypothèses me sont venues à l'esprits.<br>-Je t'écoute.  
>-J'ai pensé que tu allais m'en parler, que peut être s'était quelque chose que je devais choisir par moi-même. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose de très très personnel, peut être même embarrassant et que tu ne voulais pas le faire devant tout le monde. Peut être que tu ne m'as rien offert simplement parce que tu ne savais pas ce qui me ferait plaisir.<br>-En effet, plusieurs hypothèses fortes intéressantes.  
>-Et?<br>-Aucune n'est juste…Je sais parfaitement ce que tu aime, même si j'ignore si ce cadeau là te plaira.  
>-Alors tu en a un? Lança Lily en souriant largement.<br>Il ne répondit pas et fourra sa main dans sa poche pour se saisir du petit écrin qui s'y trouvait et qui recelait son cadeau.  
>-Aaron? Insista Lily.<br>Il lui prit tendrement la main se mit à genoux devant elle. De l'autre main, il sortit l'écrin.  
>-Aaron, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lança Lily prise de panique.<br>-Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, ça fera à peine un an que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais cette année était sans doute la plus belle de toute ma vie. Lorsque je t'ai sortie de l'eau ce matin là et que j'ai croisé ton regard, je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux de toi, Elizabeth. Et puis, j'ai appris à te connaître et ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Il m'est arrivé de vouloir d'étrangler tant tu m'exaspérait, surtout au début, dit-il en riant, mais jamais je n'ai été moins amoureux de toi. Je voulais te sauver quoiqu'il arrive. Ce n'était que par pur égoïsme, je l'avoue, parce que je t'aime. Pour cette raison je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ainsi qu'avec Katy.  
>-Aaron…<br>-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, la coupa le jeune homme, avant de te demander de m'épouser, j'ai demandé ta main à la personne qui t'aime le plus. Katy l'accepte, je sais que c'est important pour toi, alors je te rassure, elle est prête, il ne tient qu'à toi d'avoir cette famille que tu espère tant.  
>Il ouvrit l'écrin et ancra son visage profondément dans le sien.<br>-Elizabeth Mary Roberts, voulez-vous m'épouser?  
>Lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles, la maison toute entière était silencieuse, tout les regards avaient convergé vers eux. La jeune femme sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que Denise retenait son souffle.<br>-Aaron je…bredouilla Lily, je suis…désolée, soupira-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien, je…pas encore, dit-elle dans un souffle avant de se lever et de rejoindre la salle de bains au pas de course sans même se retourner.  
>Le jeune homme resta immobile. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, sentant son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Frank quand à lui se leva et vint poser une main amicale sur son épaule.<br>-Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps, laisse la digérer la nouvelle.  
>-Je me suis complètement planté, soupira Aaron, je ne la connais pas si bien que je le croyais. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était bien trop tôt.<br>-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, ça ne changera rien si vous attendez, elle a besoin de remettre ses idées en place. Tu sais ce qu'elle a vécu avant de venir à Charleston, elle besoin de réfléchir, ne t'en fais pas.  
>Aaron acquiesça et se releva, reprenant place sur le canapé. Il jeta un regard à Katy qui se trouvait plus loin. Celle-ci se leva et fila à toute vitesse vers la salle de bains. Elle ouvrit timidement la porte et vit sa mère assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle entra doucement et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.<br>-Maman, tu veux pas que Aaron soit comme mon papa?  
>-C'est un peu compliqué ma puce.<br>-Tu l'aimes pas très fort?  
>-Oh si, du moins je le crois mais…<br>-Moi aussi je l'aime très fort et il nous aime très fort, alors pourquoi tu veux pas?  
>-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais pas, peut être pas encore, c'est tout.<br>-On aura une belle maison avec un chien, et je pourrais avoir des frères et sœurs. Après il aura une autre chérie et il voudra plus de nous, et on sera toutes seules. Il fera tout ça avec une autre dame, moi je veux pas.  
>-Moi non plus je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse tout ça avec une autre femme, mais tu sais nous nous connaissons à peine.<br>-Et alors? Mia elle m'a dit que avec Papy Frank c'était pareil, et ils sont encore amoureux.  
>-Il va falloir que tu passe moins de temps avec ta grand-mère, soupira Lily en souriant timidement, elle te mets de drôles d'idées en tête. Et le pire c'est que tu deviens aussi têtue qu'elle.<br>Katy lui sourit largement, prenant la remarque comme un compliment. Lily se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux.  
>-J'ai très envie de lui dire oui, ma chérie, mais j'ai peur de faire une bêtise, j'ai peur de l'aimer trop et de le perdre. Tu sais, ça fait très mal de perdre quelqu'un qu'on a beaucoup aimé, on peu encore pleurer des années plus tard et parfois, le cœur reste toujours blessé.<br>-Je sais pas. Répondit Katy avec sincérité.  
>-J'espère que tu ne le connaitras jamais.<br>-Ben en attendant, moi je suis triste que tu veuilles pas que Aaron vive avec nous et qu'il te fasse des bébés.  
>-Mais s'il faisait tout ça, tu ne serais pas triste de devoir me partager avec lui et qu'il aime d'autres enfants que toi?<br>-Non, tu as dis que, des fois, on peut aimer très fort plusieurs personnes parce que le cœur était assez grand pour ça, et puis Aaron est très grand, alors il doit avoir assez de place pour pleins de gens.  
>Lily rit et prit sa fille contre elle.<br>-Tout parait si simple avec toi, murmura-t-elle.  
>-Le Père Noël nous a offert un papa et un amoureux, lança la fillette.<br>-Oui, tu as raison, je devrais aller dire oui à Aaron. C'Est-ce que j'aurais dû faire dans la seconde.  
>-Et tu lui fais un gros bisou comme il aime.<br>-Oui, je vais faire ça. Heureusement que tu es là ma puce, ta maman est parfois une vraie imbécile.  
>-Mais non, maman; répondit la petite fille avant de se blottir dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.<br>Elles s'étreignirent pendant un moment avant que la porte ne s'entrebâille à nouveau.  
>-Elizabeth, murmura Denise, Aaron s'en va. Tu devrais lui dire quelque chose.<br>Lily acquiesça et se tourna vers sa fille.  
>-Tu es certaine que tu es d'accord? On ne pourra pas faire marche arrière après.<br>-Oui, maman.  
>-Bien, et tu sais que si j'épouse Aaron tu devra lui obéir autant qu'à moi. Il aura le droit de te gronder quand tu fais des bêtises.<br>-Papy Frank le fais aussi, bougonna Katy en faisant la moue.  
>Lily rit et l'embrassa un instant.<br>-Je t'aime ma puce, n'oublie jamais ça.  
>Elle lui fit un dernier baiser sur la joue et quitta la pièce. Elle traversa la maison au pas de course, sous les regards interrogateurs de sa famille. Elle rattrapa le jeune homme juste à temps avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture.<br>-Aaron, lança-t-elle en approchant.  
>Il se retourna en entendant son nom.<br>-Elizabeth, excuse-moi pour avant j'aurais dû…  
>Elle le coupa en posant son index sur ses lèvres.<br>-Oui.  
>Il la regarda en silence, ancrant son regard profondément dans le sien. Elle lui sourit et reprit la parole.<br>-Je veux t'épouser Aaron Daniel Sanders, si tu veux encore de moi, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres.  
>-Avec joie, répondit-il en souriant, mais tu ne veux pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, j'attendrais si…<br>-Pas une seule seconde de plus.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, ne se souciant guère de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ni même que les autres personnes présentes dans la maison les regardaient. La danse était à la fois lente, sensuelle et passionnée. Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds sans même quitter la bouche du jeune homme qui passa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et la maintenait le plus près de lui.<br>-Joyeux Noël, soupira Aaron à bout de souffle.  
>-Joyeux Noël, répéta Lily de la même manière avant que tous les deux ne se plongent dans un nouvel échange tout aussi lourd de sens que le précédent.<br>-Je crois qu'elle a dit oui finalement, murmura Jeremy un peu plus loin.  
>-Je crois aussi, répondit Denise en souriant.<br>-Je pensais à plus de temps que ça, lança Frank en riant doucement.  
>-Je vais avoir un papa, dit Katy qui se tenait devant eux, c'est le plus beau noël que j'ai jamais eu, finit-elle en souriant.<p>

Bien des mois plus tard….

Denise et Frank s'étaient chargés de déposer les fiancés et Katy à l'aéroport. Ce jour était bien particulier puisque la petite famille s'envolait pour la Californie afin de rencontrer la famille du jeune homme. Lily était assez nerveuse depuis plusieurs jours. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas y échapper, mais avec tout ce que lui avait dit Aaron, elle appréhendait le moment où elle se trouverait face à toutes ces personnes issues de la haute société. Elle qui avait un passé assez sombre craignait que les choses ne dérapent.  
>-Ne t'en fais-pas, lui murmura Aaron en prenant sa main alors qu'ils venaient de décoller, ça va aller. Après tout tu as grandis dans un univers similaire, tu étais juste de l'autre côté du pays.<br>-Oui, mais entre-temps, tu sais très bien ce qu'il m'est arrivé, et je te signale que je viens avec une petite fille de six ans, qui n'est pas la tienne qui plus est.  
>-Tout se passera bien, ils auront un peu de mal à avaler la pilule, je le sais, mais je m'en fiche. Tu ne vas pas oublier les bonnes manières et même si tu le faisais, ça ne changera rien à nos plans.<br>-Qui sont?  
>-Faire un beau mariage et donner pleins de petites sœurs et de petits frères à Katy.<br>-Ah oui, ces plans là, répondit Lily en souriant. Dans ce cas, je tâcherais de bien me tenir.  
>Ils se sourirent et Aaron déposa un baiser sur la main de la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours fermement. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Katy qui regardait par le hublot et Lily se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bague qui lui avait offert quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait protesté en voyant la grosseur de la pierre qui l'ornait, tant il avait dû payer une fortune. Mais très vite, Aaron s'était fait pardonné et la jeune femme n'était que plus heureuse d'avoir un homme qui prenait aussi bien d'elle et qui aimait la gâter.<br>Après l'atterrissage à l'aéroport de San Diego, une voiture était venue les chercher pour les mener à la propriété de la famille Sanders à l'extérieur de la ville. En arrivant devant le portail en fer forgé, Lily étouffa un cri de surprise. Il fallait plusieurs minutes pour rejoindre la maison qui se trouvait à flanc de coteaux, perdu au milieu du domaine. Des vignes l'encerclaient sur trois façades et devant la quatrième, un immense parc laissait place à des jeux d'eau et une végétation luxuriante. Si elle n'était pas certaine d'être encore aux Etats-Unis elle se serait cru en Toscane, tant le paysage et l'architecture y ressemblait.  
>-Mon grand père adore l'Italie, lui avait murmuré Aaron lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture et montèrent les marches conduisant à l'entrée de la maison.<br>Un Major d'homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années vint leur ouvrir.  
>-Bonjour Richard, lança Aaron en souriant.<br>-Bonjour monsieur, votre mère et votre père vous attendent dans le patio Est.  
>-Très bien, merci, pourriez-vous vous occuper des bagages je vous prie?<br>-Bien entendu.  
>Aaron acquiesça et entra dans la maison avec Lily et Katy. Toutes deux ne savaient plus où regarder tant elles étaient impressionnées.<br>-Je crois que je ne vais pas être à la hauteur, soupira Lily.  
>-Ne change rien, la rassura Aaron, vous êtes parfaites.<br>-Mais Aaron…  
>-Chérie, je vous aime pour ce que vous êtes d'accord? Ca va bien se passer, fais moi confiance.<br>-Très bien, répondit Lily avec un ton résigné.  
>Il lui sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de prendre le chemin du patio.<br>Ils entrèrent tous les trois et Aaron présenta sa fiancée et la petite fille qui les accompagnait. Monsieur et madame Sanders étaient deux personnes distinguées et d'un certain âge. Lily fut ausculter de la tête aux pieds par la maîtresse de maison. Elle en était gênée, mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Le père d'Aaron, lui ne parlait que très peu. Ils restèrent quelques minutes avant de prendre congés. Ils devaient se retrouver pour le dîner deux heures plus tard. Aaron conduisit Katy et Lily en bas de l'immense escalier et appela Richard pour qu'il les mènent à leurs chambres afin qu'elles se rafraîchissent le temps que lui aille faire un tour dans la maison de son enfance et qu'il aille saluer tout ceux qu'il n'avaient plus vu depuis des années.  
>Une fois douchées et changées, Katy et Lily voulurent sortirent profiter encore des rayons du soleil qui disparaissait doucement derrière les collines. Elles marchèrent quelques temps, veillant cependant à ne pas s'éloigner de trop de la grande bâtisse. Il y avait un enclos un peu plus loin où broutaient des chevaux magnifiques. La mère et la fille les regardèrent plusieurs minutes jusqu'au moment où un vieil homme arriva à leur hauteur.<br>-Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il en souriant.  
>-Oh, oui, soupira Lily en se tournant vers lui, ils sont vraiment magnifiques. C'est vous qui vous vous en occupez?<br>-Oui, je ne me lasse jamais de le faire.  
>-Je veux bien vous croire.<br>-Ma maman elle m'a dit qu'elle m'apprendrait à en faire un jour, lança Katy en souriant.  
>-C'est une bonne nouvelle ça, je suis sûr que tu feras une très bonne cavalière.<br>-Il faudrait avant tout que je reprenne les bases, lança Lily, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'en ai plus fait, à New York à part quelques centres d'équitations, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits.  
>-Vous êtes la jeune femme qui accompagne monsieur Sanders?<br>-Oui, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse; je suis Elizabeth Roberts, et voici ma fille Katy.  
>-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, on entend beaucoup parlé de vous ici ces derniers temps.<br>-J'imagine le chamboulement, les propriétaires ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude d'avoir des invités tels que nous. Ils doivent avoir l'habitude des robes de soirées et des costards/cravates, j'avoue me sentir un peu ridicule et pourtant, c'est sans doute ma plus belle tenue. Je suis sans doute plus indiqué à manger avec les major d'hommes et les palefreniers, sans vouloir vous offenser, s'empressa de dire la jeune femme.  
>-Je ne suis pas offenser, il est certain que Edouard et Malicia Sanders ont des critères de sélections bien à eux, dit-il en riant. Mais ne répétez pas que je vous ai dit ça.<br>Lily rit également.  
>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je tiendrais ma langue<br>Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien. Le vieil homme discuta avec facilité avec la petite fille, pour qui il s'était rapidement prit de sympathie. Puis, après quelques temps, Lily et Katy regagnèrent la villa sous le regard bienveillant du vieil homme.

Les sœurs d'Aaron ainsi que leurs conjoints et enfants étaient présents depuis quelques temps déjà. Lily commençait à faire connaissance avec eux mais , très vite, elle n'avait qu'une envie; quitter la petite fête au plus vite. Aaron la rassura, lui non plus n'aimait guère toutes ces choses et ses sœurs et beaux frères l'insupportaient comme toujours. Katy alla jouer avec une autre petite fille de son âge alors que Lily rejoignit une table sur laquelle se trouvait des biscuits et des verres remplis. Elle n'y pouvait rien, dès qu'elle angoissait, il fallait qu'elle se rue vers le buffet. Une jeune femme vint à sa hauteur et prit un autre verre, qu'elle apporta rapidement à sa bouche.  
>-Mortel, n'est-ce pas? Lança-t-elle d'une voix calme.<br>Lily la regarda avec de gros yeux mais ne répondit pas. Aaron arriva au même moment et enlaça la jeune femme avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.  
>-Ron, arrêtes, tu sais que je déteste ça, protesta-t-elle.<br>-Je sais, dit-il en riant, chérie je te présente Victoria, dit Vicky, ma grande sœur.  
>-La seule que tu mérite de côtoyer, ajouta-t-elle.<br>-Je n'ai pas dis ça.  
>-Moi je le dis, en revanche, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ce qu'on dira de toi après m'avoir adressé la parole, dit-elle en pointant son index vers Lily. Si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis file loin de moi.<br>-Pourquoi?  
>-La brebis galeuse de la famille c'est moi, alcool, drogue, homosexuelle, j'ai oublié quelque chose Ron?<br>-Que c'est du passé, Elizabeth sais que le passé reste au passé.  
>-Il a raison, lança Lily, je ne me formalise pas pour si peu, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.<br>Victoria la lui saisit et se tourna vers Aaron.  
>-Tu avais raison, je l'aime bien.<br>Les deux femmes se sourirent et Aaron se servit à boire avant que le repas ne soit servit.  
>-Mon vieux, tu as fais pire que moi, murmura sa sœur à son oreille, ne compte même pas avoir quelque chose à l'héritage. Ils vont te fusiller sur place. Tu vas te marier avec une mère célibataire, qui n'est pas héritière? Pauvre de toi.<br>-Si tu savais comme je m'en contre fiche, Elizabeth et Katy valent beaucoup plus que ça. Et grand-père va être encore vivre cent ans. Je ne me fais pas de souci.  
>-J'aimerai avoir ta vie, petit frère, soupira-t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Toi une jolie fille, une enfant, ton chien et ta liberté te suffisent. Ce n'est pas comme ces rapiats que tu vois déjà assis à table.<br>-Tu es comme moi Vicky.  
>-Ouais, enfin pour grand-père, je ne jurerais de rien si j'étais toi.<br>-Pourquoi? Dit-il en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la table.  
>-Il a prévu de faire le partage de la fortune ce soir, personne n'est au courant.<br>-Pourquoi ce soir?  
>-Tu lui présente la femme que tu vas épouser, non? Il ne manquait plus que toi. C'est pour cette raison que je te dis, tu es mal barré.<br>Aaron fit une grimace et se dirigea vers la table où presque tout le monde était déjà assit. Il se pencha un instant vers Lily et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, Katy de l'autre côté, donna un coup à sa mère.  
>-Maman, regarde le vieux monsieur des chevaux.<br>Lily suivit son regard et vit qu'en bout de table, prit place l'homme qu'elles avaient vu l'après-midi même. Il était parfaitement peigné et habillé avec élégance.  
>-Je te présente, Gaston Sanders, murmura Aaron à son oreille, mon grand-père. Un homme formidable, je t'en ai déjà parlé.<br>-Cet homme est ton grand-père? Lança Lily en se tournant vers lui.  
>-Oui, il est incroyable, tu vas l'adorer, mais n'ai pas peur de lui, il peut être impressionnant, mais il est très gentil.<br>-Je l'imagine, soupira Lily en le regardant.  
>Le repas commença et les discussions s'élevèrent de la grande table. Lily, quant à elle, ne parlais que très peu. La seule avec laquelle elle échangeait quelques mots était Victoria, assise en face d'elle. Katy également se tenait tranquille, impressionnée, elle aussi, par le monde qui les entouraient. A la fin du repas, le patriarche se leva et tendit son verre au-dessus de la table. Aussitôt tous se turent et les regards convergèrent dans sa direction.<br>-Ce soir nous avons deux évènements à fêter, commença-t-il d'une voix grave. Tout d'abords, j'aimerai souhaiter la bienvenue à Elizabeth et à Katy, l'adorable fiancée et la petite fille de mon unique petit fils Aaron. Je vous souhaite à tous les trois beaucoup de bonheur et une vie bien remplie.  
>Il bu un coup et tous l'imitèrent en silence, non sans avoir jeter des regards noirs aux deux nouvelles. Il fit un clin d'œil à Lily qui se sentit rougir un peu plus.<br>-Ensuite, reprit le vieil homme, je vais vous annoncer ce que vous attendez depuis de nombreuses années et ce pour quoi vous vous battez. J'ai signé les papiers avant de venir vous rejoindre ici, aussi, il n'y a plus aucun changement possible. J'ai partagé cette propriété comme elle devra être partagée lorsque je décèderais.  
>-Grand-père, protesta Victoria, c'est trop tôt, tu es encore en bonne santé.<br>-Ne coupe pas grand-père, lança la fille aînée, s'il a décidé de le faire, c'est son choix.  
>Victoria ne répondit pas et lui lança un regard noir.<br>-Comme Olivia te l'a dit, Vicky, c'est mon choix et je ne reviendrais pas là dessus. Vous pouvez vous douter tout de même que j'ai pris des précautions afin de pouvoir vivre ici jusqu'à ma mort et qu'elle a tout intérêt à être naturelle.  
>Il y eu un moment passé en silence où Lily remarqua la tension sur les visages de chacun. Certains serraient avec force leur verre, d'autres essayaient de cacher un sourire, alors que Victoria et Aaron regardaient leurs mains posées sur leurs genoux.<br>Lily approcha la sienne de celle de son fiancé et la lui serra tendrement. Il lui accorda un tendre sourire et elle en fit de même avant de reporter son attention vers le vieil homme à nouveau. Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait avec insistance depuis un moment. Il lui fit un sourire et reprit la parole.  
>-La propriété comprenant les terres, la demeure, le aras, les bénéfices tirés du vin ainsi que tout ce qui s'y trouve, ce qui comprend les meubles, la vaisselle, mais aussi mes voitures de collections, bref tout iront à parts égales, je sais qu'ils trouveront un moyen de s'arranger, à Victoria et Aaron.<br>Il leur lança un immense sourire alors que les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent avec incompréhension. Lily sourit timidement en remarquant les airs offusqués des autres personnes présentes autour de la table. Elle s'empêcha de rire tant la situation était à la fois comique et dramatique.  
>-Mais…mais tu ne peux pas, lança Olivia.<br>-Papa, soupira Edouard, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais?  
>-Oui, parfaitement.<br>-Ca a toujours été tes chouchous de toute manière, vociféra une autre sœur.  
>-Et toi, Sophie tu as toujours été la fille à plaindre, lança une autre.<br>-La ferme Molly, tu es pareille que moi.  
>-Les filles, ça suffit, coupa la mère, nous n'allons pas nous battre pour ça. Vous devriez y réfléchir plus longuement Gaston, dit-elle doucement, voyons Victoria et Aaron ne sont pas fait pour ça.<br>-Pourquoi je te prie maman? Demanda Victoria.  
>-Tu n'es pas sérieuse? Tu dépenserais tout pour te faire planer.<br>-Maman, lança Aaron avec colère, tu es injuste, elle s'en est sortie depuis longtemps déjà.  
>-Toi je pense que tu peux te la mettre en veilleuse, tu as vu ce que tu nous ramène? Qui digne de raison, voudrais se marier avec une fille pareille? Regarde là, mais où tu es allé la chercher? Au fond d'une ruelle? Lança Sophie en riant.<br>-Je ne te permets pas de dire ça, lança Aaron fou de rage en se levant.  
>-Aaron, murmura Lily, je t'en prie.<br>-Elle n'a pas à parler de toi de cette manière, tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'elle.  
>-Ca n'a pas d'importance.<br>-Tu l'entends? En plus elle est idiote, elle ne veut même pas que tu la protège.  
>-Simplement parce que moi, je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule. D'où je viens on ne se déchire pas pour un lopin de terre, on ne s'insulte pas de cette manière entre frère et sœur. Là d'où je viens on ne porte peut être pas des vêtements de grands couturiers mais on connait la valeur de l'argent et de la vie.<br>-Il ne tient qu'à vous d'y retourner ma petite, lança Malicia, allez, rentrez chez vous puisque c'est si bien, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous ici.  
>-Je crois que c'est ce qu'il me reste de mieux à faire, en effet, lança Lily en se levant. Mais sachez que je le fais avec plaisir.<br>Elle prit Katy par la main et la fit se lever également. Elle se tourna vers le vieil homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et lui sourit tendrement.  
>-Merci pour votre accueil, monsieur Sanders, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer et veuillez excuser ma mauvaise tenue.<br>-Au revoir ma petite, au revoir Katy.  
>-Au revoir Monsieur, répondit poliment la fillette.<br>Puis, elles se retournèrent pour quitter la pièce.  
>-Viens Aaron, murmura Lily à son attention, je t'en prie ne te fâche pas avec eux pour ça.<br>-Je le fais pour toi, il est hors de question qu'ils continuent à te salir de cette manière.  
>-Bien, dans ce cas, je te dirais où me retrouver je vais aller récupérer mes affaires. Mais je ne veux pas assister à ça.<br>Il acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur sa joue , puis elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner.  
>-Je ne regrettes pas mon choix, lança le patriarche avant de boire une gorgée, tu as vraiment bien trouvé cette jeune femme Aaron, elle est faite pour toi. J'ai eu tout à plaisir de parler avec elle cette après-midi, elle est formidable.<br>-Merci, grand-père.  
>-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises papa, il n'a rien à faire avec une fille pareille, tu la vois vivre ici? Ce serait un comble.<br>-Pourquoi pas? Fit Victoria. Après tout, après le décès de grand-père, nous pourrons y vivre tous les quatre, c'est assez grand.  
>-Bonne idée Vicky, lança Aaron pour les faires tous enrager, et puis de toute manière, grand-père vivra encore de nombreuses années, je compte sur toi frangine.<br>-Tu compte sur elle? Et nous nous n'avons rien à dire là-dedans?  
>-Non Olivia pas le moindre mot, répondit fièrement le jeune homme. Sur ce, vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vais rejoindre ma fiancée et ma petite princesse. Le mariage est prévu pour le 26 Juillet, mais ne venez pas, vous risqueriez de gâcher la fête, à part toi Vicky et grand-père, bien entendu.<br>-Ca marche frangin, répondit sa sœur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
>Il entendit les cris résonner à nouveau mais n'y prêta aucune attention, adressa un sourire à sa sœur et à son grand-père avant de quitter la pièce. Il soupira un instant, adossé contre le chambranle, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers d'où venaient des pleurs. Il gravit les premières marches et vit Katy assise et Lily à genoux devant elle.<br>-Chérie? Ca ne va pas?  
>-Non, ça ne va pas, répondit Lily en tournant la tête vers lui.<br>Il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?<br>-La dispute de tout à l'heure, je suis désolée Aaron, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, Katy reste encore beaucoup trop fragile face à certaines situations.  
>-C'est moi qui m'excuse, j'aurais voulu que ça n'arrive pas.<br>-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va, répondit Lily en caressant sa nuque.  
>-Tu es certaine?<br>-Oui, je t'assure, ça va, répondit Lily en souriant. Je sais me débrouiller seule, j'en ai vu d'autre.  
>-Tu sais que tu n'es plus seule à présent, je suis la pour te protéger, et pour protéger notre fille aussi.<br>-Oui je le sais…mon héros, répondit Lily en souriant.  
>Aaron y répondit de la même manière et se pencha vers Katy.<br>-Katy, murmura le jeune homme, ma puce, viens.  
>Il l'attira contre lui et la prit tendrement dans ses bras où elle se blottit immédiatement.<br>-Pardonne moi mon ange, je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste. On va rentrer chez nous, tu veux bien?  
>Katy fit oui de la tête avant de se blottir contre lui à nouveau.<br>-Je vais chercher nos affaires et on va trouver un hôtel, je refuse de rester ici une seule seconde de plus.  
>-Très bien, murmura Lily.<br>Aaron posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.  
>-Je t'aime Elizabeth.<br>-Moi aussi, soupira-t-elle.  
>Il l'embrassa tendrement et ils restèrent enlacé quelques minutes tous les trois. Puis, Aaron monta les escaliers et chercha leurs affaires pendant que Lily et Katy l'attendaient dehors. Elles s'assirent sur les marches du perron et regardaient les étoiles en silence, la petite fille fermement accrochée à sa mère. Aaron arriva quelques temps plus tard et ils montèrent en voiture.<br>-Mon grand-père nous prête la voiture jusqu'à demain, dit-il lorsqu'ils y montèrent. Je l'ai croisé en sortant. Il nous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et il ne changera pas d'avis, nous pourrons vivre ici si nous le voulons après son décès.  
>-C'est un homme bien, répondit Lily.<br>-Oui, il est formidable, et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il m'a tout légué, je préférerait qu'il vive encore éternellement.  
>-Je l'imagine, soupira Lily.<br>Ils se mirent en route et trouvèrent une chambre d'hôtel pour eux. Avec un grand lit. Ils se couchèrent quelques temps après être entrer, et ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras des uns et des autres, Katy couchée entre les deux fiancés qui s'étaient regardés de longues minutes alors qu'elle dormait déjà.

Effervescence, était le mot qui qualifiait le mieux cette journée de Juillet. Dans la chambre d'hôtel s'activaient toutes les amies de la reine du jour. Lily était chouchoutée et sollicitée de tous les côtés. Elle préparait cet évènement depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Et chaque jour la tension montait, mais ce jour là était arrivé. Dans quelques heures elle allait devenir madame Elizabeth Sanders. Elle avait rêvé ce mariage depuis des années mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'il arriverait si vite. A présent, ses amies étaient prêtes et quittaient les unes après les autres la chambre afin de chercher époux et enfants pour se rendre à l'église. Katy quant à elle, monterait en voiture avec la future mariée.  
>Lily était coiffée, habillée, maquillée avec soin, elle avait une longue robe de couleur ivoire ainsi que des fleurs dans ses cheveux retenus en un chignon d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches ondulant le long de son visage. Elle se regardait depuis quelques temps dans le miroir, se trouvant dans un tout autre monde, perdu dans ses pensées. Denise se tenait derrière elle, dans une robe rouge bordeaux et la regardait avec un immense sourire. Elle fit quelque pas vers elle avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille et de poser son menton sur une de ces épaule. Lily la remarqua enfin et lui sourit tendrement. Alors la mère s'éloigna un peu sans cesser de lui sourire.<br>-Tu es superbe.  
>-Merci, répondit Lily en rougissant, tu es aussi très belle dans cette robe, je suis contente que tu te sois décidée à la prendre.<br>-C'est un grand jour, lança Denise en riant, je me dois d'être présentable, je vais assister au mariage de ma fille, si on m'avait dis ça il y a deux ans je ne l'aurais pas cru possible.  
>-Eh bien, tu vois que si, répondit Lily.<br>-Oui, grâce à toi.  
>Lily lui sourit et baissa les yeux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Katy entra en courant, habillée d'une robe rose claire et coiffée avec une longue natte dans laquelle se trouvaient également des fleurs blanches.<br>-Papy Frank est arrivé, dit-elle en souriant.  
>-C'est le moment, répondit Denise avant de sortir.<br>Lily prit la main de sa fille et en fit de même. Elles arrivèrent dans l'autre pièce où se tenait le Major.  
>-J'ai le bouquet, dit-il en lui tendant, oh, mais vous êtes superbes toutes les trois, dit-il en souriant largement.<br>Denise continua sa progression vers lui et l'embrassa un instant.  
>-Merci mon amour.<br>-Il va être l'heure Elizabeth, nous devrions y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard.  
>-Chéri, c'est la mariée, on l'attendra, crois-moi, répondit Denise en riant.<br>Lily prit son bouquet et tous les quatre quittèrent l'hôtel dans la voiture des Sherwood décorée pour l'occasion. Lily était restée muette pendant tout le trajet. Denise commentait les messages qu'elle recevait de ses amis déjà arrivé. La voiture se gara et la petite fille ainsi que l'infirmière en descendirent et rejoignirent les invités déjà présents. Il ne fallut que quelques courtes minutes pour que tous entrent et se placent. Frank et Lily descendirent de voiture et montèrent les marches qui conduisaient dans l'église. Ils ouvrirent les premières portes et attendirent quelques minutes dans le sas. Frank prit tendrement la main de la jeune femme et la regarda avec insistance.  
>-Tout va bien se passer, il faut que tu respire, que tu pense à rien d'autre que respirer.<br>-Ouais, grommela Lily sans conviction.  
>-Tu sais, j'ai été tellement stressé pour mon mariage que j'ai cherché les alliances deux jours entiers, pas moyen de les retrouver. De plus, il y avait le protocole militaire en ce qui nous concernait, tout était réglé à la seconde près. J'étais complètement paniqué tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.<br>-Elles étaient où les alliances?  
>-Dans la poche de mon uniforme, bien à leur place, répondit Frank en riant, je les ai retrouvé cinq minutes avant de devoir entrer dans l'église.<br>-Comment était maman en l'apprenant?  
>-Ta mère? Très calme, elle ne l'a jamais su, sinon je crois qu'elle m'aurait tué.<br>Ils rirent tous les deux. Lily sentit la tension se dissiper doucement et comprit pourquoi Frank lui avait raconté cette anecdote. Elle lui adressa un sourire.  
>-Merci Frank pour être là aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse que tu es accepté de me conduire à l'autel et que tu me racontes ça pour me faire moins paniquer.<br>-C'est normal, répondit-il en souriant. J'aimerai pourtant encore te dire une chose. Je sais que je ne suis que l'époux de ta mère, je ne suis pas ton père biologique, ni même celui qui t'a élevé, je n'ai donc aucun véritable lien avec toi. Mais, j'aimerai que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive, je te considère comme ma fille.  
>La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre, sentant les larmes faire leurs apparitions dans ses yeux en entendant cet aveu. Elle le vit baisser les yeux, sans doute gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui.<br>-Merci, murmura-t-elle dans ses bras, merci Frank, répéta Lily.  
>Il la serra dans ses bras quelques temps et puis, ils finirent par se séparer doucement en entendant la lourde porte s'entre ouvrir.<br>-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, lança Claudia Joy, on vous attends depuis un moment, tout le monde se demande ce qui arrive.  
>-Je faisait connaissance avec mon deuxième père, répondit Lily en lui souriant tendrement.<br>-Techniquement je suis le troisième, corrigea Frank.  
>-Pas dans mon cœur, ajouta le jeune femme en souriant de plus belle. Nous sommes prêts, dit-elle sur un ton plus fort.<br>Claudia Joy acquiesça et regagna la salle.  
>-Allons-y, murmura Frank en prenant le bras de Lily.<br>Puis, d'un même pas, ils entrèrent dans la salle. La musique se mit à retentir, un morceaux joué à l'orgue que Lily et Aaron avaient choisit, une chanson qu'ils avaient entendu un jour tous les deux et qui marquait la puissance de leur amour, 100 years.

Après la cérémonie, ils avaient rejoins une maison au bord du lac pour l'apéritif ainsi que la réception. Un grand jardin l'entourait et ils avaient placé des tables, des chaises, un buffet, un orchestre ainsi qu'une piste de danse. Les jeunes mariés avaient trouvés cette maison quelques mois plus tôt et sans en informer personne avaient décidé de l'acheter. Lily avait été un peu gênée car le cadeau avait été fait par le grand-père d'Aaron qui désespérait toujours de voir ses petits enfants se déchirer pour le domaine qu'il avait construit toute sa vie. Il n'avait pu venir au mariage, son état de santé s'était détérioré rapidement, lui aussi avait caché un secret, une maladie qui le rongeait depuis quelques années déjà. Cependant, il n'avait pas changé d'avis depuis la visite de Aaron, Lily et Katy en Californie, la moitié de ce qu'il possédait leur revenait, l'autre irait à Victoria. Celle-ci était la seule personne de la famille du jeune homme à être présente ce jour là. Mais personne n'en fut affligé. Il faisait déjà depuis longtemps partie de la famille de la jeune femme.  
>La première danse de la soirée fut envoyée. La danse des mariés. Aaron prit la jeune femme par la main et la mena à la piste. Ils se sourirent tout en s'approchant l'un de l'autre pour un slow. Personne ne comptait plus autour d'eux, le monde s'était tût l'espace de quelques minutes. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux. Puis, les autres invités dansèrent également. Ils changèrent de partenaires, Lily dansa avec Frank, Michael, Roland, Katy, mais aussi Denise, Claudia Joy, Roxy, Pamela pour des rythmes plus endiablés. Aaron quant à lui appréciait la compagnie de sa belle mère, mais aussi de toutes les amies de son épouse qui ne cherchaient qu'à partager une danse avec le beau médecin. Les enfants jouaient ensembles. Lily surprit Katy et Finn pour un slow, comme les grands, lorsque tous avaient retrouvés leurs conjoints. Alors que la jeune femme se trouvait à nouveau dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle venait d'épouser, la tête posée sur son épaule, elle jeta un regard à chaque couple présent. Denise et Frank se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, se murmurant de douces paroles qu'elle ne pouvaient entendre. Le rire de sa mère lui parvint aux oreilles, le sourire de Frank la rassura. Le baiser qu'ils s'échangèrent la ravit.<br>Chase tenait tendrement Pamela contre lui et avait la tête baissée vers son ventre, un nouvel enfant était en route et devrait arriver d'ici cinq mois, pour le plus grand bonheur de toute la famille qui vivait dans une nouvelle maison, bien plus spacieuse que la précédente.  
>Roxy tournoyait dans les airs aux bras de Trevor qui lui avait annoncé sa promotion. Il avait atteint un grade supérieur après son retour d'Irak quelques semaines plus tôt, s'illustrant avec brio sur les théâtres d'opérations, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup d'espoir de devenir officier dans le futur.<br>Joan se tenait fermement au cou de Roland, elle devait partir en Irak dans quelques semaines et elle avait terriblement peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver maintenant qu'elle avait une famille et une vie agréable ici. L'angoisse de laisser Sarah Elizabeth était bien présente, mais elle savait qu'elle était entourée et aimée.  
>Claudia Joy et Michael quant à eux, dansaient, simplement portés par la musique, les yeux fermés, dans leur petite bulle que personne ne pouvait percer. Ils formaient un couple unis bien qu'ayant de grands enfants.<br>Et puis, il y avait Jeremy et Emmalin un peu plus loin, à côté des tables. La jeune femme aida le frère de la mariée à se lever. Elle bataillait depuis le début de la soirée pour qu'il le fasse. Emmalin n'était pas bien épaisse, ni musclée, mais son caractère faisait toute la différence. Elle tenait Jeremy contre lui et très doucement, ils firent quelques pas mal assurés. Lily sourit largement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Aaron.  
>-Aaron, je suis heureuse, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.<br>-Ouvrir son cœur ça peut avoir du bon, dit-il sur le même ton.  
>Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il caressa sa joue.<br>-Les gens que tu aimes sont tous là, savoure ce moment et garde le bien en mémoire, car si un jour ça ne va pas, tu garderas ce souvenir heureux pour toujours dans ton cœur.  
>-J'aimerai que mes parents adoptifs soient là.<br>-Ils sont là, ils veillent sur nous, n'ai plus peur mon ange, tu ne seras plus jamais seule, il te suffit de regarder autour de toi pour en avoir la certitude.  
>Lily lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de sentir des bras entourer ses jambes. Ils se séparèrent un peu et aussitôt Aaron prit Katy dans ses bras.<br>La petite fille posa sa tête sur son épaule et Lily caressa sa joue en souriant.  
>-Je t'aime papa, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, je t'aime maman, dit-elle en tendant les bras vers elle.<br>Lily approcha et ils dansèrent tous les trois un moment. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était heureuse, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Aaron avait raison, on devait veiller sur eux de là haut et qui mieux que Katy et Jo Roberts le pourraient? Personne, car toutes les autres personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde étaient là, avec elle. Elle espérait simplement ne jamais avoir besoin de se consoler avec ce souvenir, elle espérait que l'avenir serait fait que de jours aussi beaux et de matins radieux. Bien qu'elle savait que cela était une utopie, elle en rêvait.

Les jours ne seront pas toujours roses, mais ils ne seront plus jamais noirs. Aujourd'hui commençait sa nouvelle vie.

FIN

Epilogue

Pour la troisième fois de la matinée, Lily répondait au téléphone. Toujours avec cette même voix douce et chaleureuse.  
>-Cabinet Sanders-Sherwood associés, Elizabeth Sanders, bonjour.<p>

-Madame Gram, oui, j'ai essayé de vous joindre la semaine dernière, c'était pour vérifier un rendez-vous avec le menuisier, vendredi matin au alentour de dix heures, cela vous conviendrait-il?

-Parfait, dans ce cas, je vous dis à vendredi à la maison, lança Lily en notant sur un grand agenda le rendez-vous. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée madame Gram.

-Au revoir.  
>Puis elle raccrocha. La jeune femme soupira et s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. Elle jeta un regard au-dehors où le soleil brillait, puis, elle regarda dans le bureau voisin duquel le sien était séparé par une baie vitrée. Elle sourit largement, regardant un instant son frère s'activer autour de la table d'architecte. Elle se leva, prit deux papiers sur son bureau ainsi que son sac et sortit.<br>-Jeremy, j'ai eu Lisa Gram au téléphone, vendredi tu pourrais aller au chantier ou je m'en charge?  
>-Vas-y, j'ai encore le centre de formation à finir, les plans sont pour demain et tu as peut être oublié que tu m'as donné ma journée vendredi.<br>-Ah oui, c'est vrai, lança Lily en faisant une grimace, bon, je m'en chargerai, j'ai hâte que Nelly entre à nouveau, je suis un peu débordée ces derniers temps.  
>-Jouer la patronne, l'associé, la décoratrice, la secrétaire, le comptable, ça en fait des choses.<br>-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et je ne joue pas la patronne, l'associée et la décoratrice, ça c'est mon boulot.  
>-Oui patron. Lança Jeremy en souriant.<br>-Bon alors je te laisse quelques temps. je vais déposer ces papiers à Ryan pour les autorisations de démolitions et je dois passer à l'hôpital, je déjeune avec mon cher époux aujourd'hui. Finit-elle en souriant largement.  
>-Ok, et si le téléphone sonne, je fais comment?<br>-On ne t'as jamais appris à décrocher, c'est très simple tu sais il suffit de…  
>-Ne te fous pas de moi.<br>Lily rit et reprit la parole.  
>-J'ai mis le répondeur, ne t'en occupe pas, s'il y a quelque chose de vraiment important, appelle moi sur mon portable, je serai de retour vers quatorze heures. Et si jamais tu veux aller faire une pause, tu as le temps que tu voudras mais s'il te plait fait que ce plan soit terminé avant la fin de journée, que j'y jettes un œil.<br>-Très bien, si tu croise maman dis lui que je la remercie, sa recette de lasagnes était parfaite.  
>-Samantha a aimé? Demanda Lily avec un sourire plein de malice.<br>-Je ne compte pas t'en dire plus, si ce n'est que c'était une très bonne soirée. Maintenant va rejoindre ton mari frangine.  
>- J'étais certaine qu'elle ne résisterait pas à ton charme fou, frangin.<br>-Ca suffit, file, dit-il en rougissant doucement et la menaçant avec un crayon.  
>-Oui, monsieur, à toute à l'heure. Salut.<br>Jeremy secoua la tête en la voyant quitter l'open space et monter dans l'ascenseur. Puis, il se remit à son travail.  
>Lily quand à elle, passa déposer ses papiers et prit le chemin de l'hôpital. En trois ans qu'elle était mariée avec Aaron, peut de choses avaient changé. Katy avait grandit, Jeremy avait fait ses études d'architecture et elle-même avait reprit les études durant une année pour valider ses acquis, puis, ils avaient monté leur société tous les deux. Les affaires marchaient plutôt bien. Jeremy se chargeait de tout ce qui était technique au point de vue construction, alors que Lily prenait beaucoup de plaisir à apporter des touches artistiques dans les créations de son frère. Et le mélange marchait plutôt bien puisque les carnets de commandes étaient pleins et qu'ils n'arrivaient même plus à suivre.<br>Lily gara la voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital et entra afin de prévenir son époux de son arrivée. Par chance, elle croisa une infirmière qui la connaissait bien. Celle-ci lui prévint qu'elle devrait sans doute attendre un peu, puisqu'il sortait d'une opération difficile et qu'il avait quelques papiers à signer. Alors, Lily lui tendit un papier, lui spécifiant qu'il devait le regarder et la rejoindre à l'extérieur, à la cafétéria. La jeune femme sortit à nouveau et alla s'asseoir à une table ronde. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aaron arriva la mine un peu sombre, tenant son papier à la main. Aussitôt, Lily se leva.  
>-Bonjour, dit-il sur ses lèvres avant d'y dépose un baiser.<br>-Bonjour, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, murmura Lily en caressant tendrement sa nuque.  
>-Il y a des jours comme ça.<br>-Tu as regardé mon papier?  
>-Euh, oui, mais je t'avoue ne pas vraiment comprendre ce que ça veut dire.<br>Lily rit et lui prit des mains, elle le mit bien devant elle et lui sourit.  
>-Regarde bien, chéri.<br>Aaron fit de gros yeux mais ne dit rien.  
>-Tu veux reprendre le dessin? Demanda-t-il par tout hasard.<br>-Non, pas spécialement…Dis -moi ce que tu vois et tu vas comprendre.  
>-Très bien alors…je vois trois personnes, une femme très belle qui te ressemble un peu. Un homme qui la tient dans ses bras, ça pourrait être moi. Et une petite fille accrochée à eux, Katy sans doute.<br>-Très bien, Sherlock Holmes, mais ne remarque tu pas quelque chose d'important chez eux?  
>-Ils sont enlacés et se sourient, l'homme, moi, corrigea-t-il en souriant, je te tiens par la taille et j'ai posé mon front contre le tien et Katy…<br>Il s'arrêta net, remarquant enfin ce qui était comme une évidence et qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Pourtant ça lui crevait les yeux, comme ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt?  
>-Continue, murmura Lily en s'approchant un peu, est-ce que tu vois maintenant?<br>-Katy a passée ses bras autour de ton ventre qui…qui est…rond, lança Aaron dans un soupir. Chérie tu…tu…est enceinte?  
>Lily eu un éclat de rire et s'approcha un peu plus de lui, entourant sa nuque avec ses mains.<br>-Bravo mon amour tu as trouvé.  
>-On va avoir un bébé?<br>Lily acquiesça et Aaron passa ses bras autour d'elle.  
>-On va avoir un bébé, répéta le jeune homme en la serrant dans ses bras un peu plus.<br>Lily se blottit contre lui et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, le médecin la fit tournoyer dans ses bras, alors qu'ils riaient tous les deux aux éclats.  
>-Je vais être papa pour la deuxième fois. Quelqu'un est au courant? Tu l'as dit à Katy ou à ta mère?<br>-Non, répondit Lily sur ses lèvres, le papa est le premier informé, mais je crois que la nouvelle va vite être répandue. Ma mère est de garde aujourd'hui et avec le tapage que tu fais tout l'hôpital va être au courant dans moins d'une heure. Mais je le sais depuis deux jours déjà et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Si j'avais attendu ce soir je serai devenu folle.  
>-Je m'en fiche que les autres nous entendent, ils peuvent bien tous savoir, on ira trouver Denise après et on lui dira de ne rien révéler et nous ferons notre annonce officielle à tout le monde ce week-end à la maison. Enfin, si ça te va bien sûr?<br>-C'est parfait, je voudrais juste en parler à Katy avant, qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas de quelqu'un d'autre.  
>-Oui, je sais que de toute manière elle ne le dira à personne. Elle sait très bien garder les secrets notre fille.<br>Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant un long moment. Aaron avait été heureux le jour où Katy l'avait appelé « Papa» et il était très fier de sa « petite princesse» comme il aimait l'appeler. Mais il était d'autant plus heureux d'être père à nouveau. Non pas qu'il l'était davantage car ce bébé était le sien, mais il l'était tout autant, puisque depuis longtemps Katy était sa véritable fille.

Merci :)

FIN


End file.
